Seelentränen
by CecelinaSeabiscuit
Summary: Isolation ist das einzige was Harry bleibt, warum sorgt sich Draco um ihn, und warum verhält Severus Snape sich so seltsam? Slash DMHP
1. Der Suchende

**Anmerkung**: Hallöchen. Zuerst einmal, diese Geschichte ist die „Neuauflage" von „Der Suchende". Ich fand der Titel passte nicht mehr so recht und auch so einiges andere passte schlichtweg logisch einfach nicht mehr zusammen. Da ich nun, nach bestandenem Zwischenexamen und Umzug endlich wieder ein bisschen Zeit zum Schreiben gefunden habe, habe ich einiges an der Story neugeschrieben, weggestrichen und verdreht... na ja.. wie das halt so ist.  Überrings, wer Rechtschreibfehler findet darf sie gerne behalten. °grinst° Über Reviews freue mich natürlich immer.. über ehrliche Kritik genauso wie über ein Lob.

**Updates**: Hmm.. versprechen kann ich nichts. Ich werde mich bemühen es alle zwei Wochen zu schaffen.

**Disclaimer**: Alle bekannten Personen, Orte, Gegebenheiten etc. aus dem Harry Potter Universum gehören nicht mir und ich verdiene damit auch kein Geld. Das Lied gehört Bryan Adams, auch das habe ich mir nur ausgeborgt und verdiene damit ebenfalls kein Geld.

Dieses Kapitel spielt zwei Jahre _nach _ den nachfolgenden Kapiteln. Ist also quasi das End am Anfang, wenn ihr so wollt. °gg°

Nun viel Spaß beim Lesen

**- Der Suchende-**

Rasch und hektisch huschte sein Blick über das Schlachtfeld. Überall lagen Tote, es roch nach Blut, auf gewühlter Erde und Tod. Die Luft knisterte förmlich vor Magie, noch immer, obwohl schon seit fast einer Stunde jeder Fluch verstummt war.

Eine Stunde. So lange weilte der Dunkle Lord nun schon nicht mehr unter ihnen. Und doch kamen die wirklich harten und verlustreichen Stunden erst jetzt. Viele hatten sie schon vor der Schlacht verloren, Hagrid, McGonagall, Hooch, Neville Longbotten, Luna Lovegood und noch so viele mehr. Und viele mehr würden noch gehen.

Doch Tränen hatte er nicht mehr, schon lange hatte er es aufgegeben jene zu betrauern die gegangen waren. In all den Jahren, in denen der Kampf nun schon brodelte. Stumm kniete er sich neben eine Gestalt in schwarzer Robe. Das blasse Gesicht trug jetzt nahe dem Tode ein seliges Lächeln, schwarze Haare klebten blutverdreckt in der Stirn des Toten. Sanft drückte er seinem ehemaligen Professor für Zaubertränke und Patenonkel einen Portschlüssel in die Hand, wartete bis er verschwunden war und atmete eine Sekunde lang durch.

Zögernd hob er seinen Blick, welcher nun langsam noch einmal über die Lichtung im Verbotenen Wald strich. Wie viele bekannte und manchmal auch geliebte Gesichter würde er heute wohl noch finden, wie vielen hatte er schon die Augen geschlossen? Er konnte und wollte es ehrlich gesagt nicht mehr zählen. Abrupt stand er auf und seufzte.

Todesesser ließ er einfach links liegen. Immer wachsam auf der Suche nach dem vertrauten schwarzen Wuschelkopf, nach den vertrauten smaragdgrünen Augen, der allseits bekannten Blitznarbe. Ein leichtes Grinsen schlich sich auf seine blassen Lippen.

Damals hatte er ihn am meisten gedemütigt, am meisten verletzt von allen. Aber er war auch der einzige gewesen, der anstatt dem Helden immer nur einen normalen Jungen in dem Gryffindor gesehen hatte. Er war derjenige gewesen, der gemerkt hatte, dass der Goldjunge abstürzte und den Halt verlor. Niemand hätte das je gedacht, am aller wenigsten er selber. Als er begriff das Harry gar nicht der Held sein wollte für den ihn alle immer hielten, war es fast zu spät gewesen.

Das einzige was er retten konnte, war die Seele seines einst so verhassten Feindes. Eine Seele voller Schmerz, die tiefe Narben davon getragen hatte und fast nicht bereit war es noch ein Mal zu riskieren. Doch er hatte es geschafft, hatte dem Löwen die Kraft zum Brüllen wieder gegeben. Hatte ihm die Freiheit gezeigt, für das was er tat selbst zu entscheiden. Erneut kniete sich der Suchende zu einem Toten nieder.

Erneut sah er in ein bekanntes und vertrautes Gesicht, wenn auch eines, einer Person die nie zu seinen Freunden gehört hatte. Sanft streichelte er Hermine über die Wange und schloss auch ihre erstarrten Augen. Anders als das Gesicht seines Patenonkels war ihres von Angst verzerrt.

Eine einzelne Träne rann über die Wangen des Suchenden. Er hatte Harry versprochen sich noch bei ihr und auch bei einigen anderen zu entschuldigen, für all das was er ihnen im Laufe der Jahre angetan hatte. „Es tut mir leid, Hermine, das ich mich nicht mehr bei dir für alles entschuldigen kann. Aber ich werde sorge dafür tragen das alle erfahren was du für sie getan hast und ich werde auf Harry aufpassen für den Rest meines Lebens und auch darüber hinaus."

Seine Stimme klang brüchig. Zu spät für Worte, zu spät für Gesten, zu spät gekommen, der Tod war wieder einmal schneller. Langsam erhob er sich wieder und ging weiter, stieg über Tote hinweg die er nicht kannte. Zu der einen Träne gesellten sich rasch mehr. Wie hatte er sich geirrt, als er annahm das er nicht mehr weinen konnte. Verschwommen nahm er eine Gestalt wahr die inmitten eines Kraters lag. Eine eingefallene Robe, kaum ein Mensch war darunter zu erkennen.

„Welche Ironie..."murmelte der Suchende, denn den Toten den er vor sich liegen sah, konnte man nicht als Mensch bezeichnen. Lord Voldemort, endlich besiegt, zusammen gefallen und nicht mehr als ein Skelett. Suchend schweifte sein Blick weiter doch da war niemand weiter als die Leiche des Dunklen Lords.

Auf dem Boden etwa drei Meter neben Vodemort glänzte etwas vom Licht des Vollmondes. Es war ein Zauberstab, nein nicht irgendeiner, sondern der des Jungen der lebt. „Oder der lebte."Murmelte er und hob den Stab auf. Während er ihn in seine Robentasche steckte erklomm er die Seite des Kraters und stockte.

Dort lag er. An einen Baum gelehnt, keuchend aber immer hin noch lebend - Harry Potter. Mit einem leisen seufzten rannte der suchende los. Konnte es kaum erwarten den Retter der Welt in seine Arme zu schließen. Harry sah ihn kommen, ein sanftes lächeln breite sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. Der Suchende riss den Jungen fast vom Boden in seine Arme. Minuten lang schwiegen beide und klammerten sich aneinaneinder wie Ertrinkende.

Es war, als ob die Zeit still stand für die Beiden. Ein ersticktes Keuchen ließ ihn zusammen fahren und seine Umarmung um Harry löste sich. Eisgrau trag auf smaragdgrün und in beiden Augenpaaren spiegelte sich Liebe wieder. „Es tut mir leid... leid das ich mein Versprechen für immer bei dir zu sein nicht halten kann." Harrys Stimme zitterte, vibrierte vor Schmerz und seinem Gegenüber flossen nun unaufhaltsam die Tränen über das Gesicht.

Langsam hob der Schwarzhaarige seine Hand und streichelte sanft über die Wange seines Freundes. „Erinnerst du dich an das Lied, Draco? Erinnerst du dich an unser Lied?" Ein kaum merkliches Nicken von dem Slytherin, noch immer lag Harrys Hand auf seiner Wange und nahm ihm die Fähigkeit wirklich klar zu denken. „Bitte sing es für mich, nur einmal noch." Draco schniefte leise, versuchte sich zu beherrschen und nickte schließlich erneut. Ganz leise begann er zu singen.

Right now I feel - just like a leaf on a breeze  
Who knows where it's blowin'  
Who knows where it's goin'  
I find myself somewhere I - I never thought I'd be  
Going round in circles  
Thinking about you and me  
How do I expalin it when I don't know what to say  
What do I do now - so much has changed

Der Goldjunge schloss die Augen und lauschte auf die sanfte Stimme seines Freundes. Er spürte wie ihn langsam die Kraft verließ und seine Hand sank von Dracos Wange herab. Dieser schloss die Augen, kristallklare Tränen bahnten sich ihren Weg durch seine geschlossenen Augenlider, dennoch sang er weiter, wohlwissend das dies der letzte Wunsch seines Geliebten war.

Nothing I have ever known - has made me feel this way  
Nothing I have ever seen - has made me want to stay  
but here I am - ready for you  
I'm turnin', I'm fallin' - I hear my home callin'  
Hey - I've never felt somethin's so strong - oh no  
I'ts like nothing I've ever known

Seine Hand in der des Gryffindors verschlungen, fühlte Draco wie die Kraft ganz langsam aus dem Jungen wich. Langsam und friedlich sagte Harry seinem Leben Lebe wohl. Sagte er seiner Liebe lebe wohl.

Now you're the one I'm looking for  
You're the one I need  
You're the one that gives me - a reason to believe  
Following a star - has lead to where you are  
It feels so stong now - this can't be wrong now

Draco endete. Die letzten Worte waren von Tränen erstickt, er hatte keine Kraft mehr und ließ seinen Kopf auf die Schulter des Gryffindor sinken. Leise, so das Draco es fast nicht verstand sagt Harry „Ich liebe dich mehr als mein Leben, Draco, vergiss das nie. Lebe." Der Slytherin schlang seine Arme um Harry und wiegte ihn sanft hin und her. „Ich liebe dich auch." Ein Lächeln legte sich auf die Harrys Gesicht. Dann schlossen sich diese wunderschönen grünen Augen zum letzten Mal. Draco kniff die Augen zusammen und hob sein Gesicht zum Himmel empor. Das silberne Licht des Vollmondes spiegelte sich in seinen Augen wieder als er sie schließlich öffnete. „Ich werde leben, versprochen Harry." Einen Kuss auf die schwarzen Haare hauchend besiegelte er seine Liebe und sein Versprechen.


	2. Ein seltsamer Tag

Disclaimer: Steht im ersten Chapter... ist so geblieben °gg° verdiene hiermit nichts, außer vielleicht ein paar Reviews? °liebschaut°   
Anmerkung: Dies ist das zweite Chap, überarbeitet und wer die erste Fassung kennt, wird sicherlich merken, das einiges anders ist. Wer Rechtschreibfehler findet der darf sie behalten °lächelt° Ab diesem Chapter spielt die Geschichte nach dem fünften Schuljahr von Harry und Co. 

Kapitel 1 – Ein sehr seltsamer Tag – 

Draco Lucius Malfoy stand am Fenster und starrte hinaus in die Dunkelheit. Seit er sich erinnern konnte stand er jeden Abend, wenn es dunkel geworden war, an einem Fenster und betrachtete die Finsternis. Sie faszinierte ihn, beruhigte ihn, hüllte ihn ein. Müde lächelnd wandte er sich schließlich ab und schritt den Gang zu seinem Zimmer in Malfoy Manor hinab. Laut hallten seine Schritte von den Wänden wieder. Der Regen, der an die Fenster des Anwesens prasselte klang fast wie Begleitmusik.

Manche hätten es für Ironie gehalten, aber er selber fand, dass die Finsternis sehr gut zu ihm passte. Alle Menschen, die ihm begegneten, sahen immer den Sohn eines Todessers in ihm. Sie wagten nicht einen Schritt hinein ins Ungewisse, hinein in das Dunkle. Er wusste, dass sich hinter der schlichten Finsternis die Landschaft rund um Malfoy Manor verbarg und so war es auch bei ihm.

Hinter dem was die anderen Leute sahen, lag so vieles mehr, aber niemand würde je bereit sein weiter als bis zu seiner kalten Maske zu schauen. Im Grunde war es ihm ganz Recht, dass die Menschen so oberflächlich waren. Nicht umsonst verbarg er sein tiefstes Selbst hinter einer solchen Fassade, hinter der Maske des Eisprinzen von Slytherin. In seinem Zimmer angekommen, trat der Blonde erneut ans Fenster.

Noch zwei Wochen bis zum nächsten Schuljahr. Noch zwei ewig lange Wochen! Draco seufzte und ließ sich auf der Fensterbank nieder, den Kopf gegen die kühle Scheibe gelehnt begann er nachzudenken. Tausende von Gedanken tobten durch seinen Kopf, wirbelten Erinnerungen an die letzten Schuljahre auf und Fragen was wohl im sechsten Schuljahr passieren würde. Während er seinen Gedanken nachhing bemerkte er nicht wie eine dunkle Gestalt seinen Raum betrat und sich neben ihn ans Fenster stellte.

„Meinst du nicht auch, dass es kaum einen Sinn hat so viel nachzudenken und in die Dunkelheit zu starren?„ Fragte die Gestalt schließlich.

Erschocken zuckte der Blonde zusammen. Fast wäre er von seinem Sitzplatz gefallen, doch im letzten Moment konnte er sich noch halten. „_Severus!_ Erschreck mich nicht so!„, Schrie Draco nach einer weiteren Schocksekunde, als er erkannt hatte, wer ihm da Gesellschaft leistete.

Severus Snape, Tränkemeister und Lehrer an Hogwarts, lächelte. Für viele Menschen wäre schon dieser Anblick ein Schock gewesen, denn der Anblick eines wirklich grinsenden Snapes war fast genauso Furcht einflössend wie der eines miesgelaunten. Außerdem war Draco sich sicher, das die meisten Menschen dem finsteren Zaubertranklehrer die Fähigkeit überhaupt lächeln zu können absprachen.

Der schwarzhaarige Mann ließ sich elegant auf der Fensterbank nieder. Mit einem langen Seufzen schloss er für Sekunden die Augen. Eigentlich hasste er es in Malfoy Manor zu sein, doch nach dem Lucius Malfoy in Askaban saß hatte sich dies geändert. Immerhin war er der Patenonkel von Draco Malfoy, der entgegen aller eigener Meinung eben noch nicht volljährig war und somit jemanden brauchte der ihm väterlich zur Seite stand. Stumm saßen die Beiden eine Weile einander gegenüber, jeder seinen Gedanken nachgehend und nicht wirklich etwas wahrnehmend, bis Draco sich schließlich räusperte.

„Wieso bist du hier?„ Sein Patenonkel zuckte kurz mit den Schultern und schwieg noch immer. Erst nach Minuten, die dem Jüngeren fast wie Stunden vorkamen sagte Severus leise: „Ich wollte nach dir und deiner Mutter sehen. Seit Beginn der Ferien habe ich nichts von euch gehört und...„ Er brach ab.

War es richtig zu sagen, dass er sich Sorgen gemacht hatte, Draco könnte sich dem Dunklen Lord angeschlossen haben? Immerhin wusste er nicht, in wie weit der junge Slytherin hinter den Ansichten des Dunklen Lords und des eigenen Vaters stand

. „Etwas besseres als Lucius' Festnahme hätte mir nicht passieren können! ENDLICH ist er weg und mit ihm auch seine ständigen Predigten!„ In Dracos Stimme schwang Verachtung mit. Severus Snape zog erstaunt eine Augenbraue hoch. Vieles hätte er erwartet, doch nicht, dass sich Draco, der Mustersohn schlechthin, gegen seinen Vater stellte. Intensiv musterte er das Gesicht seines Patensohnes, doch er konnte darin keine Ironie finden, sondern nur eine Bestätigung für das gerade gesagte. „Ich bin nicht bereit mein Leben im Staub vor einem Mudblood zu verbringen, das andere Mudbloods tötet. Wie kann man einem solchen Menschen nur folgen?„

Sturmgrau traf auf Nachtschwarz, hielten einander fest und keiner der beiden hatte wirklich eine Antwort darauf. Severus seufzte und erhob sich. „Du solltest schlafen Draco, morgen früh erwartet dich deine Mutter um neun Uhr zum Frühstück.„ Er wandte sich zum gehen und kurz, bevor er die Tür hinter sich zuzog, murmelte Draco noch ein „Gute Nacht, Onkel Sev.„ Noch eine ganze Weile saß der Blonde alleine am Fenster, und als er sich erhob um doch noch ein wenig zu schlafen, ging die Sonne bereits auf und tastete mit goldenen Strahlen nach dem sonst so finsteren Anwesen.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen kitzelten ihn an der Nase, doch sie weckten ihn nicht. Der Schwarzhaarige war bereits seit einigen Stunden wach und beobachtete die Dämmerung. Er liebte den Morgen, wo noch alles so frisch war. Die Luft, die Sonne, das Leben. Jeden Morgen saß er an seinem Fenster und sah der Sonne bei Aufgehen zu, wie sie mit ihren Strahlen ganz sanft die Welt erweckte und sich alles Leben ihrer Wärme entgegen streckte. In solchen Momenten fühlte er sich frei, frei von allen Sorgen, aller Verantwortung, frei zu leben.

Doch, wenn dann der letzte goldrote Schimmer verhaucht war, wurde ihm klar, dass dies nur ein weiter Tag in seinem Leben war. Er spürte die Last, die auf seinen Schultern ruhte fast so, als ob er sie in Form eines Rucksackes ständig bei sich tragen würde. Die Schuld erlebte er jede Nacht in seinen Alpträumen und wenn er dann schweißgebadet und schreiend erwachte, wünschte er sich einfach nur ein normaler Junge zu sein.

Dies jedoch würde niemals geschehen, denn er war _Harry Potter_. Der Junge, der lebt. Der Goldjunge. Er kannte Menschen, die alles gegeben hätten um nur einmal in dem Rampenlicht zu stehen, in dem er täglich stand. Doch NIEMAND sah, dass er nicht der Held sein wollte, für den ihn jeder hielt. Harry Potter zu sein war für ihn mehr ein Fluch denn ein Segen.

Seufzend stieg er vom Fensterbrett und streckte sich ausgiebig. Sein Blick fiel dabei auf seinen Schreibtisch, wo etliche Briefe lagen, ungeöffnet. Auch seine Geburtstagsbriefe. Er hatte nicht vor sie zu lesen. Niemals, denn sie enthielten alle das gleiche. Wieder Fragen, wie es ihm ginge. Fragen, ob er gut behandelt werden würde. Fragen, ob er über den Tod seines Patenonkels hinweg war. Fragen, die er nicht mehr hören wollte. Der Schwarzhaarige lachte leise und bitter auf. Sirius war nun seit etwa sechs Wochen tot, und er sollte darüber hinweg sein? _Seine Freunde waren wirklich lächerlich_.

Mit dieser Feststellung zufrieden, ging er ins Bad und nahm eine heiße Dusche. Er brauchte sich nicht zu bemühe leise zu sein, denn außer ihm war niemand im Haus. Die Dursleys waren zu einem verlängerten Wochenende zu Onkel Vernons Schwester Magda gefahren.

Noch vor Harrys Ankunft in London am Ende des Schuljahres hatten seine Verwandten mit Mrs. Figg ausgemacht, dass sie sich ein wenig um das Haus kümmern würde. Von Harry war gar keine Rede gewesen, und dies war ihm auch ganz recht. Die alte Dame, die auch zum „Orden des Phönix„ gehörte, hatte zweimal vorbei geschaut. Doch als sie bemerkte, dass Harry auch ganz gut alleine klar kam, beließ sie es dabei ihn von weitem zu beobachten.

Während er sich abtrocknete und in frische Sachen schlüpfte, schmunzelte er vor sich hin. Mit großer Sicherheit patrouillierten sämtliche Mitglieder von Dumbledores geheimen Orden täglich um das Haus. Nicht, dass ihn das stören würde, nein. Es trieb ihn fast in den Wahnsinn!

Im Spiegel sah Harry einen blassen Jungen mit tropfnassen Haaren, welche die blitzförmige Narbe auf seiner Stirn halb verdeckten. Verächtlich schnaubend wandte der Gryffindor sich ab und ging hinunter in die Küche um sich etwas zum Frühstück zu machen. In Gedanken versunken briet er sich Eier und Schinken, stellte die Kaffeemaschine an und setzte sich dann. Das konnten noch **ziemlich** lange zwei Wochen werden bis endlich die Schule wieder begann. Vor allem, wenn in zwei Tagen die Dursleys wieder kamen.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

„DRACO! Wach endlich auf! Ich warte schon seit **drei** Stunden auf dich!„ Narcissa Malfoys schrille Stimme riss ihren Sohn erbarmungslos aus seinen Träumen. Obwohl er erst seit zwei Minuten wach war, war er schon wieder **unendlich** angenervt. Seine Mutter mochte es zwar gut meinen, zumindest versuchte ihm das Onkel Sev immer einzureden, aber morgens nervte sie einfach nur. Bereits in den letzten Ferien hatte er versucht ihr beizubringen, dass die letzten beiden Wochen nur ihm gehörten. Und das er in diesen Wochen tun und lassen konnte was er wollte. Dass dazu auch so lange schlafen können, wie er wollte, zählte, interessierte seine Mutter gar nicht.

Gerade als seine Mutter erneut zum Rufen ansetzte griff er einen Gegenstand vom Nachtisch und warf ihn in Richtung Tür. Sein gebrülltes „JA, Verdammt! Ich bin gleich da!„ Ging in dem Zersplittern des Glases, das er erwischt hatte unter. Ein Entsetztes Schnauben war von der anderen Seite der Tür zu hören und dann Schritte. Endlich war seine Mutter gegangen und Draco hoffte auf noch ein paar Stunden Schlaf.

Diese wurde jedoch zerstört als jemand die Tür aufriss und mit raschen Schritten den Raum durchquerte. Bevor Draco wirklich die Möglichkeit hatte überhaupt zu registrieren wer das war, wurde ihm auch schon die Decke weg gerissen. „Draco Lucius Malfoy beweg dich runter zum Frühstück, und entschuldige dich bei deiner Mutter!„ Der genannte zuckte zusammen, erinnerte ihn dieser Ausbruch doch sehr an seinen Vater. Nicht bemerkend, dass es eigentlich sein Patenonkel war, flüchtete er regelrecht ins angrenzende Bad und stand keine zwei Minuten später angezogen und gestylt vor Severus Snape.

Etwas irritiert lächelnd bedeutete dieser ihm sich endlich in Bewegung zu setzen, Dracos entnervtes und leicht beleidigtes Augenrollen übersah er einfach. Gemeinsam gingen sie runter in den Speisesaal, wo Narcissa, immer noch schmollend, bereits an einem Brötchen kaute. Draco lächelte seine Mutter entschuldigend an, doch sein Lächeln sank als er den beleidigten Blick ihrerseits auffing. Severus ließ sich nieder und griff beherzt nach dem Müsli. „Überrings werde ich dich heute mit nach Hogwarts nehmen, Draco. Sowohl deine Mutter, als auch ich sind der Ansicht, dass es hier nicht sicher ist für dich!„

Draco spuckte seinen Kaffee über den halben Tisch und starrte seinen Patenonkel entsetzt an. Dieser schien das überhaupt nicht zu merken und fuhr fort, wie beiläufig vor sich hin zu reden. „Vorher werden wir Potter noch einen Besuch abstatten, nachschauen ob auch alles in Ordnung mit ihm ist...„ Den Rest hörte der Slytherin schon nicht mehr, denn bereits nach dem Wort „Potter„ war er entgeistert aufgesprungen und hatte fluchtartig den Frühstückstisch wieder verlassen.

Erst als er bereits auf dem Gang zu seinem Zimmer war, verlangsamte Draco seine Schritte. _Potter_! Das hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt. Jetzt hatte er schon Ferien und musste trotzdem noch diesen idiotischen Gryffindor, den Helden der Nation sehen. Schnaubend vor Wut und vom langen Laufen schmiss er sich auf sein Bett und zog sich die Decke über den Kopf. Aber was blieb ihm schon anderes übrig, sein Onkel ließ bei solchen Dingen nicht mit sich reden. Nun dann konnte er die ihm verbleibende Zeit auch im Bett verbringen, und sich vor dem Rest der Welt verstecken. Ja, verstecken, das war gut! Sehr gut sogar, obwohl Draco bezweifelte, dass er einen sicheren Platz vor Severus finden würde. Knurrend kroch er noch tiefer unter die Bettdecke. _Das konnte heiter werden!_

Severus Snape stand keine halbe Stunde nach der Flucht seines Patensohnes vom Frühstückstisch in dessen Zimmer und war nun in eine heftige Diskussion mit Draco vertieft. Dieser wollte einfach nicht einsehen, warum er Severus begleiten musste bei seinem „Kontrollbesuch„ bei Potter. „Ich sehe das einfach **nicht ein**!„, Schrie Draco aufgebracht. Der Zaubertränkelehrer hatte sich auf der Bettkante nieder gelassen und musste innerlich über die Sturheit Dracos grinsen. Dieser lief nun schon bestimmt eine Viertelstunde in seinem Zimmer auf und ab, beschwerte sich lautstark und versuchte Snape umzustimmen. Doch dieser blieb hart. Draco würde ihn begleiten!

Und damit basta! Nach einer Stunde heftigem diskutieren über die Gründe seines Patenonkels, gab Draco Malfoy sich schließlich geschlagen. Snape wollte pünktlich um drei Uhr wieder in Hogwarts sein, und sah es nicht ein, nach dem Besuch bei Dumbledores Liebling noch einmal nach Malfoy Manor zukommen. Das bedeutete aber auch, dass Draco sein normales Gepäck mitschleppen musste. Und eben dieses Gepäck zusammen zusuchen stellte sich als eine echte Herausforderung dar. Letztendlich hatten sie es jedoch geschafft. Alles war sicher verstaut und der große Schulkoffer mit einem Schrumpfzauber belegt. Patensohn und Patenonkel waren zum Aufbruch bereit.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Haus an Haus sah eins wie das andere aus. Gepflegte Vorgärten, gepflasterte Auffahrten und liebevoll bepflanzte Blumenbeete reihten sich aneinander. Draco seufzte. Diese Muggel waren schon verrückt. Weshalb um alles in der Welt waren sie so versessen darauf eine perfekte Stadt, oder zumindest Strasse zu haben? Bei all den gleichen Häusern wusste doch sicherlich niemand mehr, welches wem gehörte!

Stirnrunzelnd musterte Draco seinen Patenonkel, der zielstrebig auf ein Haus mit einem besonders toll gepflegten Eindruck zu ging. Auf dem Messingschild an der Tür stand „Familie Dursley„, wenn Potter hier wohnte warum stand sein Name dann nicht mit an der Tür? Schoss es dem Slytherin durch den Kopf. Unwillig wahrnehmend das Severus bereits geklingelt hatte drängte Draco diesen Gedanken an die Seite. Um **nichts** in der Welt wollte er Potter mit einem nachdenklichen Gesicht gegenübertreten!

Sie hörten im Inneren des Hauses ein Poltern. „Scheiße!„ Das war eindeutig Harry Potters Stimme. Gerade als Snape sich zu dem Blonden umdrehen wollte und ansetzte etwas zu sagen wurde die Tür aufgerissen. Das kalte Grinsen erstarrte auf Dracos Gesicht. Vor ihnen stand ein hochroter Harry Potter mit dunklen Augenringen, verwuseltem Haar in dem noch ein paar Blätter hingen und nur mit Boxershorts. Der Lehrer zog kurz eine Augenbraue hoch und seufzte unhörbar. „Potter! Können Sie sich **nicht** kleiden wie ein **ganz normaler Mensch!**?„ Fragte er etwas ungehalten und drängte sich an dem noch immer schweigenden Jungen vorbei in die Wohnung.

Draco folgte ihm, stellte dabei verwundert fest das Potter keinerlei Anstalten machte sich gegen seinen ungebetenen Besuch zu wehren. Um genau zu sein, schien er sich nicht wirklich für seinen Besuch zu interessieren. Erst als die ungebeten Gäste in die Küche gingen setzte Harry sich in Bewegung. Mittagessen war eine sehr gute Idee, fand er und alleine essen war auf die Dauer auch etwas langweilig.

Kurzer Hand stellte er die Pfanne für Eier auf den Herd. Snape betrachtete das ganze mit Erstaunen. Potter sagte nicht ein Wort, **während er Essen zubereitete**! Auch nicht als er den Tisch für drei deckte und jedem eine Tasse schwarzen Kaffee hinstellte. Gerade als er sich zu fragen begann ob der Junge vielleicht unter einem Imperius stand räusperte dieser sich. „Milch oder Zucker?„

Die Szene war einfach absurd! Harry Potter bereitete seinen beiden größten Feinden nach Voldemort ein Frühstück zu! In der Küche des Hauses, in dem er lebte und dazu noch nur in Boxershorts! Wenn das nicht seltsam war, dann wusste Draco nicht mehr was man noch seltsam nennen sollte. „Viel von beidem.„ Brachte Snape schließlich zustande.

War es sonst schwer, in dem Gesicht des Lehrers Gefühle zu lesen, so stand ihm die Fassungslosigkeit nun allzu deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben. Bei diesem Anblick konnte Draco sich nicht mehr beherrschen. Er unterdrückte ein Lachen in einem mehr schlecht als recht vorgetäuschtem Hustenanfall.

Severus Snape war sich nicht sicher welches Spiel der Gryffindor spielte, beschloss aber erst mal abzuwarten und wenn er ehrlich war knurrte sein Magen bei dem Duft der gebratenen Eier heftigst.

Das Essen verlief schweigend. Harry war als erster fertig und begann den Tisch abzuräumen und abzuwaschen. Snape hatte sich lange beherrscht. Er hatte ja gewusst dass der Gryffindor seltsam war, aber so seltsam? „Was soll das Theater Mr. Potter. Sie wussten doch das wir kommen. Wieso fragen sie nicht, was los ist?„ Ganz langsam ließ der angesprochene den Teller, den er in der Hand hielt ins Waschbecken sinken. Erstaunen lag in seinen Smaragdgrünen Augen. „Nein, Professor ich wusste es nicht. Und wieso sollte ich fragen? Ich weiß, dass ich keine **wirkliche** Auskunft bekomme!„ Damit wandte er sich wieder seiner Beschäftigung zu. In seiner Stimme lag Resignation.

Draco wollte gerade dazu ansetzten seinem Erzfeind eine bissige Bemerkung vor den Kopf zu knallen, als sein Patenonkel ihm die Hand auf den Arm legte und den Kopf schüttelte. Snape selbst probierte noch ein, zweimal an den Gryffindor ran zu kommen. Doch Harry Potter reagierte nicht einmal mehr mit einem Achselzucken auf die doch zum Teil ziemlich provozierenden Sprüche des Professors.

Nach einer weitern halben Stunde verließen Severus Snape und Draco Malfoy den Goldjungen. Ohne Abschied hatte der Gryffindor die Tür hinter den beiden geschlossen. Snape schüttelte sich. Der Junge war **wirklich** unheimlich. Nicht das er in der Schule wesentlich anders war, aber in den Ferien war so etwas doch reichlich seltsam.

Vielleicht war ja doch etwas dran an den Gerüchten, die in der Schule um Harrys Verwandtschaft erzählt wurden. Sobald es ging, würde er mit dem Direktor darüber reden müssen. Immerhin war es ja Dumbledores Idee gewesen mit dem Besuch bei Potter, dann sollte er sich auch den Kopf über dessen Verhalten zerbrechen!

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Immer noch ein wenig verwundert schloss Harry die Haustür hinter seinem unerwarteten Besuch. Woher hätte er wissen sollen das sie kamen? Krampfhaft überlegte er bis ihm schließlich die Eule wieder einfiel, die ihn am Morgen fast zu Tode erschreckt hatte.

Ganz friedlich hatte er im Garten gedöst, als sich dieses Federvieh auf seiner nackten Schulter nieder gelassen hatte. Sie hatte einen Brief gebracht. Gelbliches Pergament mit einem grünen Siegel. Ein Hogwartsbrief. Eilig zog Harry sich ein T-Shirt über und ging in den Garten.

Tatsächlich lag dort neben der Liege ein Brief. Langsam ließ sich der Schwarzhaarige auf der Liege nieder und drehte den Brief einige Sekunden lang in den Händen. Wen interessierte schon was sich Dumbledore wieder zusammen spann? Ihn jedenfalls nicht! Der Brief segelte wieder zurück ins Gras und Harry genoss noch ein paar Stunden die Sonne.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Nachdenklich schritt Draco hinter Severus Snape her. Der Besuch bei Potter hatte ihn verwirrt. Warum hatte der Goldjunge so gleichgültig reagiert? RUMMS! Draco war auf seinen Patenonkel gelaufen, der ihn nun sauer von oben bis unten musterte. „Geh runter in die Kerker! Das Passwort für Slytherin ist **Eternity**.„ Mit diesen Worten ließ der Lehrer seinen reichlich verwirrten Begleiter einfach stehen.

Eine Sekunde lang spielte Draco mit dem Gedanken dem Professor zu folgen, verwarf diesen jedoch schnell als er sich an dessen Gesichtsausdruck erinnerte. Stattdessen stieg er langsam, noch immer in Gedanken versunken, die Kerkertreppe hinunter. „Heute ist ein definitiv seltsamer Tag!„, Murmelte er. Während er den Gang zum Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum einschlug, nahm er sich fest vor abends noch einmal ein Wort mit seinem Patenonkel zu reden.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Seit Minuten herrschte Schweigen im Büro des Schulleiters von Hogwarts. Snape starrte in das entsetzte Gesicht seines Direktors. Er fühlte sich unwohl in seiner Haut. Warum aber auch musste Potter sich so **verdammt** gleichgültig geben und somit noch mehr Sorgen bereiten als so schon? Das war eine Eigenschaft die er ganz klar von seinem Vater, James Potter, geerbt hatte.

Leise schnaubend riss Snape sein Gegenüber aus den Gedanken. „Du kannst gehen, Severus.„, Murmelte Dumbledore. Das Funkeln seiner blauen Augen war verschwunden, an dessen Stelle war ein besorgter Glanz getreten. Snape erhob sich rasch, nickte noch einmal und verließ dann eilends das Büro. Er wollte nicht die Entscheidung treffen, die nun auf seinen Mentor zu kam. Niemals.

Kaum das Severus die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, stütze Albus Dumbledore seinen Kopf in die Hände. Geahnt hatte er etwas in der Art, als er gestern dem Professor für Zaubertränke den Auftrag gegeben hatte nach Harry zu sehen.

Doch seine Ahnung bestätigt zu wissen durch die Aussage Snapes ließ ihn resignieren. Allem Anschein nach hatte Harry sich den Tod seines Paten mehr zu Herzen genommen als er es gedacht hatte. Eine einzelne Träne rann über seine Wangen. Wie konnte er nur so naiv sein und annehmen das sein Plan funktionierte? Er musste etwas unternehmen, die Frage war nur, was?

°°°°°°°°°°

Hastig schritt Severus hinab in den Kerker. Nach so einem Tag wollte er nicht auch noch Gefahr laufen Minerva McGonagall oder vielleicht sogar Filch zu begegnen. Es reichte, wenn Draco spätestens in einigen Stunden die ihm zustehenden Antworten einfordern würde.

Erleichtert erreichte der Lehrer schließlich den Durchgang zu seinen Privatgemächern. Es kein Portrait, nein eine einfache schlichte Holztür, versiegelt mit mehreren Dunklen Flüchen war die sicherere Variante für Snape.

Eine Tasse Tee und einige Minuten einfach die Augen schließen waren genau die Dinge die er jetzt brauchte. Ein Gefühl sagte ihm, das dieser Tag noch lange nicht zu ende war.

°°°°°°°°°°

Ein kurzer Blick auf die Uhr, die über dem Kamin im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins hing sagte ihm, das es langsam Zeit wurde für das Abendessen. Auch wenn er wenig Lust verspürte einigen Lehrern zu begegnen so war die Aussicht Severus zu treffen Grund genug für Draco Malfoy hinauf in die Große Halle zu gehen.

Ein letztes Mal blickte er an sich hinunter. Da noch keine Schule war hatte er sich für eine schlicht schwarze Robe entschieden, die er auch meistens zu Hause trug. Dann machte er sich auf den Weg zum Abendessen.

Vor der Großen Halle blieb Draco stehen, atmete tief durch und setzte ein kühles Lächeln auf. Er hatte keine Ahnung in wie weit die anderen Lehrer darüber informiert waren, das Severus ihn mit nach Hogwarts gebrachte hatte, also war es besser einfach so zu tun, als wäre es selbstverständlich.

Albus Dumbledore schien nicht wirklich überrascht über die Anwesenheit des jungen Slytherins zu sein. Im Gegensatz zu Professor Trelawney, die so aus sah, als hätte sie soeben einen Geist gesehen und sich kräftig an ihrem Brot verschluckte.

Professor McGonagall klopfte ihr herzhaft auf den Rücken und schenkte Draco gleichzeitig ein aufmunterndes Lächeln. „Schön das sie das sind, Mr. Malfoy. Setzen sie sich doch zu uns." Forderte der Direktor ihn auf. Draco nickte nur. Sein Patenonkel war weit und breit nicht zu sehen.

„Ich denke, das Severus gleich erscheinen wird. Er sah müde aus, als er bei mir war. Vielleicht hat er sich einige Stunden hin gelegt." Versuchte Dumbledore den Schüler zu beruhigen. Er hatte den suchenden Blick bemerkt.

Draco nickte nur abwesend. Wenn nicht würde er halt nach dem Abendbrot in den privaten Gemächern seines Patenonkels vorbei schauen.

Gerade als er den Gedanken beiseite schob und nach einem Brot griff schritt Severus Snape scheinbar ziemlich mies gelaunt in die Große Halle. Er schenkte Draco ein knappes Lächeln und wandte sich dann an den Schulleiter, flüsterte diesem einige Sätze zu und verließ die Große Halle dann genauso eilig wieder wie er gekommen war.

Schweigen senkte sich über die Tischgemeinschaft. Es war eine unangenehme Stille. Selbst Dumbledore sagte kein Wort. Draco sah verwirrt von einem zum anderen. In McGonagalls Gesicht stand Sorge geschrieben, Madam Hoochs Auge zuckte und das allseits bekannte Funkeln aus Dumbledores Augen war verschwunden. Der Blonde Slytherin schluckte hart. _Was war hier los?_

Draco starrte Dumbledore an, doch dieser schüttelte nur den Kopf. Dann erhob er sich und verließ mit schnellen Schritten die Halle durch eine Seitentür. Verwirrt nahm er einen Schluck von seinem Kürbissaft. So seltsam wie das Schuljahr begann, konnte es nur noch spannender werden.

Nachdem der Slytherin eine Scheibe Brot hinunter gewürgt hatte erhob auch er sich und verließ die Tischgemeinschaft. In der Eingangshalle blieb er stehen, musterte das große Portal, das nach draußen führte und dann den Treppenabgang in den Kerker.

Seine Antworten mussten ganz anscheinend noch warten.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Severus war gerade ein wenig eingenickt, als ein stechender Schmerz in seinem linken Arm in wieder in die Gegenwart riss. Die Teetasse entglitt seiner zitternden Hand. Er hatte es geahnt. Lord Voldemort rief und er würde folgen. Hastig griff er nach seinem Zauberstab, dem Deatheater Umhang und der Maske, dann machte er sich auf den Weg zu Dumbledore.

Der Schulleiter musste wissen, das sein Spion ging. Sehr zu Severus Ärger war gerade Abendbrotzeit und mit ziemlicher Sicherheit waren alle, einschließlich Draco in der Große Halle. Zielstrebig trat Snape ein und ging direkt auf den Schulleiter zu, ein kurzes Lächeln in Richtung seines Patensohnes, dann beugte er sich zu Dumbledore hinab.

„_Er_ ruft. Ich weiß nicht wohin und warum. Warte auf mich Albus." Murmelte er. Sein Mentor nickte nur. Ruhiger aber nicht beruhigt verließ Snape die große Halle wieder, warf sich noch im Verlassen des Schlosses die Deatheater-Robe um. Mit großen Schritten ging er auf den Wald zu, verschwand zwischen den Bäumen und verließ den geschützten Bereich rund um Hogwarts.

Er holte noch einmal tief Luft, bevor er sich die Deatheater-Maske über das Gesicht strich, dann war er verschwunden.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Elegant ließ er sich in die Knie sinken, die Arme schlaff runterhängen, die Handflächen nach vor gedreht. Eine ergebene Pose, seinem Herrn gegenüber. Um ihn herum knieten mindestens zwanzig weitere schwarz gewandete Gestalten in derselben Haltung. Mit demütig gesenkten Köpfen erwarteten sie das Erscheinen des Lords.

Innerlich war Severus Snape, Zaubertrankmeister und Lehrer dieses Faches in Hogwarts nervös. Dieses Treffen war kein geplantes Treffen. Mitten in der Woche und völlig aus dem Zusammenhang gerissen. Normalerweise rief Voldemort ihn nur an den Wochenenden, dann, wenn sein Verschwinden in Hogwarts kein allzu großes Aufsehen erregte.

Selbst in der Ferienzeit hielt der Lord sich eigentlich daran. Warum hatte er ihn heute zu sich gerufen? Die Temperatur sank um einige Grade, Nebel wabberte über den Boden und dann war er da. Lord Voldemort, bösartigster Zauberer Groß Britanniens, Herrscher über Leben und Tod seiner Sklaven. Langsam schritt er vor der Reihe kniender Deatheater entlang.

Vor jedem einzelnen blieb er wenige Sekunden lang stehen, jeder wusste, das es in diesem Augenblick das beste war an einfach gar nichts zu denken. Denn der Lord suchte nach Verrätern, nach Spionen, nach Abtrünnigen. Er las in den Gedanken seiner Untergebenen wie andere Leute in Büchern.

Vor Snape blieb er länger stehen als vor den anderen, einen Moment lang sah es so aus, als würde der Lord sich zu ihm hinunter beugen. Severus zwang sich ruhig weiter zu atmen, keinen einzigen Gedanken auf zu wirbeln. Als der dunkle Lord weiter schritt verbot Snape sich selbst ein erleichtertes Aufatmen.

„Willkommen, Deatheater, willkommen." Zischte der Lord und innerlich bereitete Snape sich auf eine lange Nacht im Knien vor.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Der Morgen dämmerte bereits als eine dunkle Gestalt in einer Senke im Verbotenen Wald wieder auftauchte. Reglos blieb sie stehen, sekundenlang. Dann sank sie in die Knie. Mit unsicherem Griff entfernte Severus Snape die weiße Maske von seinem Gesicht und strich sich die Kapuze vom Kopf. Den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt atmete er einige male tief durch, bevor er sich erhob und in Richtung Schloss aufbrach.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Albus Dumbledore stand reglos am Fenster seines Schlafzimmers, von wo aus er den Verbotenen Wald bestens im Blick hatte. Die Morgendämmerung kroch bereits über die Wipfel der Bäume und sein Spion war noch immer nicht zurück gekehrt. Sorge nagte an seiner Seele wie ein Eichhörnchen an einer Nuss.

Dann endlich sah er eine dunkle Gestalt zwischen den Bäumen hervortreten und eilig über das Gelände auf das Schloss zu kommen. „Merlin sei Dank!" Murmelte Albus Dumbledore.

Wenige Minuten später hörte er den Wasserspeier zur Seite springen und die Drehtreppe rotieren. Ohne Hast begab er sich in sein Arbeitszimmer. Gespannt was Voldemort dieses mal für einen Grund hatte seine Deatheater zu rufen.

Snape sank erleichtert auf einen Sessel in Dumbledores Büro. „Er wollte wissen, ob ich etwas neues über Potter weiß, wo er sich rumtreibt und so weiter. Er war zwar nicht erfreut, als ich ihm nichts neues sagen konnte, aber mit den drei Tränken die er gefordert hatte konnte ich ihn einigermaßen beruhigen."

Snape stockte. Schien zu überlegen. Der Blick seiner Nachtschwarzen Augen blieb eine Sekunde lang an einem Portrait hängen, bevor er weiter sprach. „Allerdings werde ich das Gefühl nicht los, das er mich nur dabei haben wollte um zu sehen, das ich auch wirklich komme. So eine Art Kontrollgang."

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Der Alltag fand sich gemeinsam mit der Familie Dursley wieder im Ligusterweg Nr. 4 ein. Leise fluchend gab Harry seinen Liegeplatz im Garten wieder an Dudley ab und zog sich in sein Zimmer zurück. Eigentlich unterschied sich der Tagesablauf mit den Dursleys gar nicht so sehr von dem ohne sie.

Denn seine Tante und sein Onkel ignorierten ihn völlig, nur Dudley terrorisierte Harry mit einigen fiesen Sprüchen. Doch das war dem Gryffindor egal. Eigentlich war ihm alles egal. Ihn interessierte nichts mehr. Seine sogenannten Freunde schickten ihm mittlerweile täglich einen Brief, doch Harry legte sie ungeöffnet zu den anderen. Hedwig bekam ein paar Streicheleinheiten und einen Keks, dann schickte er sie wieder auf die Jagd.

Warum sollte er auf diese Briefe reagieren? Wo waren Ron und Hermine als er sie am nötigsten brauchte? In all den Jahren, in denen er immer wieder gegen Voldemort angetreten war, waren sie nie an seiner Seite gewesen als es richtig Ernst wurde. Hatten immer nur das Lob mit eingesteckt. Schnaubend vor Wut über die beiden setzte Harry sich ans Fenster. Die Dämmerung war schon längst vorbei und die Sonne brannte in seinem Gesicht.

Je länger er darüber nachdachte, desto klarer wurde ihm, dass Ron und Hermine ihn genauso oft im Ungewissen gelassen hatten wie Dumbledore. Letztes Jahr hatten sie nicht ein einziges Wort über die Vorfälle im Bezug auf den Dunklen Lord verloren in ihren Briefen. Sie hatten sich von Dumbledore einschüchtern lassen. In diesem Punkt war Harry sich ganz sicher, **er** hätte sich über das Verbot des Schulleiters, keine Informationen in den Briefen zu verraten, hinweg gesetzt. Ihm war das Leben und das Glück seiner Freunde schon immer wichtiger gewesen als irgendwelche Regeln!

Langsam stieg ehrliche Verachtung für seine Schulfreunde in ihm hoch. Sollte sie doch sehen, wo sie blieben, wenn er sich weigerte weiterhin ihren Helden zu spielen!


	3. Gründe, Unverständnis, Wut

Anmerkung : Hallo, so hier ist nun das nächste überarbeitete Kapitel. Einiges ist so geblieben, wie es war, an einzelnen Stellen sind neue Szenen dazu gekommen.   
Würde mich über ein kleines Review ganz ganz doll freuen. °lächelt°   
Vielen Danke an Weide, JoeyMauz, Lunniluna für die lieben Reviews.   
Wer Rechtschreibfehler findet darf sie behalten, bei Logikfehlern bitte darauf hinweisen °grinst° fällt schon mal schwer durch alles durchzusteigen. 

Viel Spaß beim Lesen

Kapitel 2 - Gründe, Unverständnis, Wut - 

Draco hatte auch am nächsten Tag keine Chance mit seinem Patenonkel zu reden, denn dieser tauchte weder zu den Essen in der Großen Halle auf, noch reagierte er auf das wilde Klopfen und Rufen des Slytherins an seiner privaten Tür.

Langsam aber sicher verlor der Blonde einfach nur die Geduld. Dumbledore schüttelte immer nur den Kopf sobald Draco auch nur den Anschein machte über Snape sprechen zu wollen. Es waren noch einige Tage bis zum Schulbeginn, dennoch trudelten nach und nach sämtliche Lehrer ein.

Keiner von ihnen stellte eine Frage, warum Draco Malfoy innerhalb der großen Sommerferien in Hogwarts war.

Zwei Tage nach seiner Ankunft in Hogwarts und dem doch sehr denkwürdigen Besuch bei Potter erwischte Draco Severus endlich, als dieser spät Abends in die Kerker hinabstieg. Snape wirkte unheimliche müde, abgespannt und unaufmerksam. Etwas der Slytherin gar nicht von seinem Patenonkel kannte.

Gerade stand der Meister der Zaubertränke auf der letzten Stufe und schien sich selbst davon überzeugen zu müssen auch weiter zu gehen, als plötzlich neben ihm eine leise Stimme erklang. „Onkel Sev, hast du vielleicht einen Moment Zeit für mich?" Im ersten Moment erschrocken, doch ziemlich rasch begreifend, das es sein Patensohn Draco war, der dort neben der Treppe im Dunklen stand nickte Snape.

Der Blonde folge seinem Lehrer in seine Privaten Gemächer. Dort angekommen ließ Snape sich wortlos auf einen gemütlich aussehenden Sessel sinken, die Augen geschlossen und scheinbar weit weg mit seinen Gedanken. Draco schwieg, er kannte Severus gut genug um zu wissen, das er ihn jetzt lieber in Ruhe ließ.

Statt dessen machte er sich daran in dem großen Kamin ein warmes Feuer zu entfachen, denn trotz der eigentlich noch sehr sommerlichen Temperaturen war es hier in den Kerkern außerordentlich kalt. Sekunden lang hockte Draco noch vor dem Kamin, genoss die warmen Strahlen des Feuers auf seiner Haut, doch dann hört er hinter sich ein leises Räuspern.

„Draco, was denkst du von dem Dunklen Lord?" Der Blonde warf einen kurzen Blick über die Schulter auf den Mann in dem Sessel, der noch immer die Augen geschlossen hielt, dann sah er wieder in Feuer. Nahm sich Zeit zum Überlegen.

„Ich bin nicht mit dem Einverstanden was er macht, Onkel Sev, aber ich denke das habe ich dir bereits gesagt." Dracos Stimme war leise und dennoch laut genug um von Snape verstanden zu werden.

„Ich bin ein Todesesser, aber ich bin ein Spion in der Reihen derer zu denen dein Vater zählte, Draco. Ich spioniere für Albus Dumbledore." Leise Worte, in ihnen schwang Unsicherheit mit.

Draco wirbelt herum. Er hatte so etwas erwartet. Hatte sich so etwas in den ruhigen Nachtstunden in seinem Zimmer in Slytherin ausgemalt, hatte spekuliert, hatte gezweifelt und hatte gehofft, das Snape einer anderen Aufgabe nachging. Der Blick seiner Sturmgrauen Augen hing an dem müden Gesicht des Schwarzhaarigen.

„Aber, letztes Jahr, als Voldemort zurückgekehrt ist..." begann Draco. Severus schüttelte den Kopf. „Damals bat Albus mich meinen alten Job wieder aufzunehmen. Ein erneuten Drahtseilakt durchzuziehen. Draco ich tue das hier, damit deine Generation eines Tages vielleicht in Ruhe und Frieden leben kann." _Und ein Teil meiner Schuld gesühnt wird._ Setzte der Lehrer in Gedanken noch hinzu.

„Warum hast du mich mit nach Hogwarts genommen?" fragte Draco nach einigen Minuten Schweigen. Sein Blick hing noch immer an den bleichen Zügen seines Patenonkels, welcher noch immer mit geschlossenen Augen in seinem Sessel saß. Langsam öffnete der Professor nun die Augen, sah seinen Schützling durchdringend an.

„Deine Mutter wird sich gegen den Dunklen Lord stellen und um sicher zu sein, das ihr einziger Sohn in Sicherheit ist hat sich mich gebeten, dich mit hier her zu nehmen." Draco keuchte. Ein Tonardo an Gedanken stieg in ihm hoch. Er sprang von seinem Platz vor dem Kamin auf und starrte seinen Patenonkel an.

„Und was ist mit _ihr_?" flüsterte er. Severus seufzte erneut, erhob sich langsam aus dem Sessel und trat näher an Draco heran. „Sie wird sich eine Weile verstecken, wahrscheinlich geht sie ins Ausland." Er streckte eine Hand nach dem Slytherin aus. „Komm her Draco." Leise Worte ohne den für den Professor üblichen Sarkasmus.

Ohne große darüber nach zudenken nahm Draco die dargebotene Hand seines Patenonkels und fand sich Sekunden später in einer der seltenen Umarmungen wieder. „Ich kann dir nicht versprechen, das ihr nichts geschieht, aber ich werde alles menschenmögliche tun, damit sie unbeschadet aus alldem hier herauskommt, Draco das verspreche ich dir." Flüsterte Severus. Dem Blonden blieb nichts weiter übrig als an der Schulter seines Lehrers zu nicken.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Die letzte Woche bis zum Schulbeginn war unerträglich langweilig für Draco Malfoy. Zwar konnte er hier alles machen, wozu er gerade Lust hatte, aber dennoch war hier einfach nichts los. Sein Patenonkel hatte kaum Zeit für ihn, da Voldemort ein Treffen nach dem anderen einberief. Und selbst wenn der Professor mal im Schloss war, war er meist bei Dumbledore. Die meiste Zeit verbrachte er auf dem Besen hoch über dem Quidditschfeld oder in der Bibliothek, eingegraben zwischen riesigen Stapeln Büchern. Immer und immer wieder fragte er sich warum Potter so gleichgültig auf ihn, seinen Schulerzfeind, reagiert hatte. Doch eine plausible Antwort gab es nicht.

Endlich, endlich waren die letzten Tage bis zum 1. September vergangen. Draco stand zur Feier des Tages sogar um acht Uhr morgens auf und begab sich zum Frühstück in die große Halle. Die vier Haustische waren an den Wänden hochgestapelt und in der Mitte der Halle stand ein einzelner Tisch. Sämtliche Lehrer waren bereits anwesend, einschließlich Severus Snape. Den jedoch ignorierte Draco gewissenhaft, denn er war immer noch ein wenig sauer dass sein Patenonkel sich so selten um ihn gekümmert hatte. „Ah, Mister Malfoy. Es ist uns eine Freude Sie heute morgen zu sehen.„ Dumbledore war aufgestanden um Draco zu begrüßen.

Malfoy verdrehte innerlich die Augen, nach außen hin lächelte er höflich und nahm links neben Snape am Tisch Platz. Dumbledore schien es sich zum Ziel gesetzt zu haben ihn in den Wahnsinn zu treiben, denn er hielt das ganze Frühstück über nicht einmal seinen Mund.

Gerade als Draco nahe dran war, der Versuchung, Dumbledore einen Fluch auf den Hals zu hetzen, zu erliegen, schüttelte sein Patenonkel nur den Kopf. Entnervt schluckte Draco den Fluch der ihm auf den Lippen gelegen hatte runter und spülte mit einem großen Schluck Kürbissaft nach.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Harry Potter stand am Morgen des 1.Septembers schon ziemlich früh am Bahnhof in London. Sein Onkel hatte ihn bereits um acht Uhr hier abgeliefert. In Gedanken hörte Harry immer noch seine Worte. "Für einen Freak wie dich, fahr ich doch nicht zweimal nach London. Um halb neun muss ich auf der Arbeit sein!„ Dabei hatte Vernon ihn aus seinen Schweinsaugen miesgelaunt angesehen.

Eigentlich war er froh so früh hier zu sein, da konnte er in aller Ruhe noch Frühstücken. Und er würde nicht mit all den fröhlichen Familien durch die unsichtbare Barriere am Gleis 9 ¾ gehen müssen. Es war Zeit genug sich ein Abteil zu sichern und sich dann in ein Buch zu vertiefen.

Lesen war in den letzten beiden Wochen seiner Ferien ein großer Bestandteil seines Lebens geworden. Mittlerweile konnte er verstehen warum Hermine ständig und immer so viele Bücher mit sich rumschleppte. In der Zeit, in der Harry las konnte er alles vergessen und als angenehmen Nebeneffekt konnte er sogar was daraus lernen. Den Stoff des letzten Jahres hatte er bereits wiederholt.

Genüsslich trank der Schwarzhaarige seinen Kaffe und vertiefte sich in „Fortgeschrittene Verteidigung„. Ein Buch das er sich aus der Winkelgasse bestellt hatte. Fasziniert, was alles so möglich war an Abwehrzaubern und Flüchen, blätterte Harry die Seiten um. Ab und an huschte sein Blick auf die Uhr.

Kurz vor Zehn Uhr suchte der Gryffindor seine Sachen zusammen, zahlte die Rechnung und schlenderte in Richtung Gleis 9 ¾. Eilig hatte er es nicht. Es würde noch niemand da sein, erst in einer halben Stunde überfluteten Familien mit ihren Hogwarts-Kindern den Bahnhof.

Harry hatte sich ein Abteil ganz am Ende des Zuges ausgesucht. Den massiven Schrankkoffer hatte er in das Gepäcknetz gewuchtet und Hedwigs Käfig sich gegenüber auf die Sitzbank gestellt. Eine Weile sah er aus dem Fenster und hing seinen Gedanken nach. Letztes Jahr hatte Sirius ihn zum Bahnhof gebracht. Zwar in seiner Animagusgestalt, aber er war da gewesen.

Mit aller Macht drängte Harry den Gedanken daran, dass Sirius nie wieder mit zum Bahnhof kommen würde, beiseite und holte sein Buch aus dem Rucksack hervor. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern bis Ron und Hermine hier auftauchten, und auf diese Begegnung freute der Gryffindor sich überhaupt nicht.

Wenn er ehrlich war, hatte er in den Ferien so eine Art Hass gegen seine beiden – für ihn ehemaligen – besten Freunde entwickelt. Sicherlich würde er ihnen nicht so extrem gegenübertreten wie dies Malfoy tat, aber er würde sie spüren lassen das er sauer war. Verdammt sauer. Und enttäuscht. Harry seufzte. Dieses Schuljahr konnte ja heiter werden!

°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Ron und Hermine hatte sich umfangreich von ihren Familien verabschiedet. Zwar hatten sie sich gewundert, Harry nicht auf dem Bahnsteig zu sehen, doch hielten sie beide es für wahrscheinlich, dass er bereits im Zug auf sie wartete. Sie hatten sich geschworen ihn zur Rede zu stellen, dafür das er sich nicht ein einziges Mal gemeldet hatte. Nie war eine Antwort auf ihre Briefe gekommen.

Ganz am Anfang der Ferien hatte Harry einen Brief an Remus geschrieben, in dem stand, dass er sich nur dieses eine Mal melden würde. Er hatte geschrieben, dass er sehr gut allein klar kam. Nur wenige Zeilen hatte der Brief enthalten und Harry hatte seine Ankündigung war gemacht. Kein Brief, kein Anruf, kein Gar nichts.

Scheinbar hatte es Harry kein Stück interessiert das seine Freunde umkamen vor Sorge um ihn. Hermine hatte Nächte lang nicht schlafen können und Ron hatte jeden, der Harrys Namen sagte fast erwürgt vor Wut. Nur Ginny hatte dem ganzen Treiben ihres Bruders und dessen Freundin gelangweilt zugesehen. Sie konnte verstehen, dass der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor sich nicht gemeldet hatte. Wie sollte er denn über den Tod von Sirius hinweg kommen, wenn ihn ständig alle daran erinnerten. Auch wenn sie es gut meinten, schüttelte Ginny bei jedem Wutausbruch Rons nur den Kopf.

Hermine und Ron hatte nun schon fast den ganzen Zug durchkämmt, aber Harry Potter hatte sie nicht gefunden. Allerdings auch Draco Malfoy nicht, was Ron nun bestimmt schon zum Hundersten Mal mit Genugtuung bemerkte. „Vielleicht hat ihn Dumbledore ja _endlich_ von der Schule verwiesen! Oder noch besser...„ Hermine warf ihrem Freund einen Blick zu der Snape Konkurrenz machte und so schwieg er lieber. „Es bleiben nur noch zwei Abteile. _Hoffentlich_ macht er nicht wieder irgendwelchen Unsinn!„ Murmelte das Mädchen mit den buschigen braunen Haaren.

Erleichtert seufzten die beiden, als sie ihren vermissten Freund im allerletzten Abteil des Zuges fanden. Lesend und sie nicht wirklich beachtend, aber immerhin war er da. Hermine schloss geräuschvoll die Abteiltür und ließ sich auf einem der Sitzplätze nieder. „Hallo Harry!„ Hermines Stimme klang fest, obwohl sie nur flüsterte. Harry jedoch sah nur kurz auf und nickte den beiden zu, dann versank er wieder in seinem Buch. „Mensch, Harry! Seit wann _liest_ du?„ Nun sah der angesprochene Ron einen Augenblick an.

„Falls es dir noch nicht aufgefallen ist, _Weasley_, ich lese öfters mal!„ Schweigen. Dröhnendes Schweigen herrschte. Hermine und Ron warfen einander besorgte Blicke zu. War das wirklich _der_ Harry, den sie kannten? „Bitte Harry! Ich weiß nicht, was mit dir los ist! Erst antwortest du auf nicht einen Brief und jetzt das! Was ist los mit dir, Harry?„ Hermine war aufgestanden und hatte eine Hand auf das Buch gelegt, welches Harry las.

Der Gryffindor seufzte, legte das Buch neben sich und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Wenn _du_ das nicht weißt, Miss Oberschlau, wer dann?„ Zischte er. Genüsslich nahm er die schockierten Reaktionen der beiden wahr. Sollten sie sich doch Sorgen machen! Sie kannten ihn ja nicht einmal wirklich.

Hermine brauchte einige Sekunden um sich zu fangen. Ihr Blick fixierte Harrys, aber in den Smaragdgrünen Augen des Jungen konnte sie keine Reue finden. Nur Kälte und Gleichgültigkeit. „Nun gut Harry! Ron und ich müssen...„ Harry funkelte sie wütend an, doch Hermine ließ sich nicht irritieren. „Wir müssen ins Abteil für die Vertrauensschüler! Und nachher wirst du uns Antworten geben! Hast du gehört, Harry?„ Der Schwarzhaarige schnaubte. „Wenn du meinst.„ Murmelte er und nahm sein Buch wieder zur Hand.

Das Verhalten von Harry konnte man schon nicht mehr _seltsam_ nennen! Es war beängstigend. Auch wenn Hermine nicht hätte sagen können, warum es so war. Sie zog Ron hinter sich aus dem Abteil. Dieser schien genauso perplex zu sein wie sie, denn er hatte nicht ein Wort mehr gesagt, seitdem Harry ihn beleidigt hatte. In einem war Hermine sich jedoch sicher, es _musste_ eine Antwort für das eben geben! Und sie würden sie herausfinden!

°°°°°°°°°°

Als Hermine und Ron zwei Stunden später aus dem Abteil für Vertrauensschüler wiederkamen, schlief Harry tief und fest. Regelmäßige Atemzüge hoben und senkten das Buch, das auf seiner Brust lag. Seufzend ließen die beiden sich auf die noch freien Sitzplätze sinken. Wie erwartet war auch Malfoy dieses Jahr wieder Vertrauensschüler geworden, nur das dieser nicht anwesend gewesen war! Während Ron sich lang und breit im Flüsterton darüber ausließ, grübelte Hermine über Harrys Verhalten nach.

Einerseits konnte sie ihn verstehen. Sowohl Ron als auch sie hatten sich nicht unbedingt wie wirkliche beste Freunde verhalten, aber das gab ihm noch lange nicht das Recht sich dermaßen daneben zu benehmen. Nach einigen Minuten Grübelns nahm sie sich ein Buch aus ihrem Rucksack und verscheuchte ihre Gedanken mit „Arithmantik leichgemacht„. Ron´s Beschwerden ignorierte sie gekonnt.

Harry hörte das kratzende Geräusch der Abteiltür, die geöffnet und wieder geschlossen wurde. Hermine und Ron waren wieder da. Innerlich seufzte Harry und beschloss vorerst so zu tun, als ob er schlafen würde. In seinem Kopf überschlugen sich die Gedanken, zumeist beherrscht von einer tiefen Enttäuschtheit und Wut darüber das ihn einfach niemand verstand.

Hatte er nicht deutlich genug gesagt, dass er nicht wünschte mit Hermine und Ron zu reden? Manchmal kam er sich wirklich vor, als würde er eine Sprache sprechen, die niemand sonst auf diesem Planeten beherrschte. Fast hätte er gelacht, denn im Grunde war es so. Zumindest beinahe, schließlich sprach nicht jeder Parsel!

Einige Momente lang lauschte Harry den geflüsterten Beschwerden von Ron über Malfoy, doch nach und nach drifteten seine Gedanken ab. Führten ihn zurück zu der letzten Fahrt mit dem Hogwarts-Express in Richtung seiner Schule. Damals hatte er noch Hoffnung, war irgendwie froh endlich nach Hogwarts zu können. Aber heute war es wie eine Rückkehr zu etwas, was er im Grunde schon über hatte.

Sicher war Hogwarts mehr sein Zuhause als das Haus der Dursleys, aber alles in der Zaubererschule erinnerte ihn an jene Leute, die in den letzten Jahren gestorben war. Vor allem an Sirius. Das Gespräch mit Sirius am Kamin im Gemeinschaftsraum huschte kurz durch seine Gedanken, doch er schob es energisch an die Seite. Um nichts in der Welt wollte er erneut in diesen trüben Gedanken versinken! Langsam hüllte ihn das Rattern des Zuges ein und entführte ihn in die Welt der Träume.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Draco stand an einem Fenster, von wo aus er auf den Weg zur Schule hinauf blicken konnte. Bald, in etwa einer Stunde würden die Schüler aus den Ferien zurück sein und das Schloss mit Lärm und Lebendigkeit füllen. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er sich wirklich darauf freute. Viele seiner Klassenkameraden musste er nicht unbedingt wiedersehen. Crabbe und Goyle konnten ruhig zu Hause bleiben oder wo auch immer! Intelligenz war nicht gerade das, was die beiden auszeichnete und mit der Zeit war er ihre Gesellschaft mehr als leid gewesen.

Wo und wann auch immer er konnte, hatte er sich bemüht ihnen zu entgehen, leider mit mäßigem Erfolg. Der Blick des Slytherin wanderte zu dem großen See. Unglaublich, dass es schon so lange her war, seit er selbst als Erstklässler über diesen See gefahren war.

Severus Snape beobachtete seinen Patensohn von weitem. Schon seit dem Tag, an dem er ihn mit nach Hogwarts genommen hatte, fragte er sich, was in Dracos Kopf vor sich ging. Er hatte wegen Potter keine Fragen mehr gestellt, und das war es, was Severus wirklich verwunderte. Es schien, als habe der Besuch bei dem Erzfeind seines Patensohnes Nachdenklichkeit hinterlassen, aber sicher sein konnte man sich bei Draco in solchen Sachen nie. Obwohl er gerade das sechszehnte Lebensjahr überschritten hatte, konnte Draco wie kaum ein Zweiter seine Gefühle hinter einer undurchdringlichen Maske verstecken.

Ein ums andere Mal hatte der Tränkemeister mit dieser Tatsache schon Probleme gehabt. Er konnte Draco häufig nicht richtig einschätzen, geschweige denn voraus sagen wie dieser sich verhalten würde. Mit Spannung erwartete er das erste Zusammentreffen von Draco und Potter nach diesem, doch sehr denkwürdigen Besuch in den Ferien.

°°°°°°°°°°

Unsanft wurde Harry aus seinem, ausnahmsweise einmal traumlosen Schlaf gerissen. Hermine rüttelte noch immer an seiner Schulter, als er die Augen einen Spalt breit öffnete." Lass mich in Ruhe!„ Knurrte Harry dem Mädchen zu und erhob sich. Hermine wich ein Stück zurück, doch dann kehrte sich die Erschrockenheit in ihren Zügen zu Entschlossenheit.

Trotzig schob sie das Kinn nach vorne. „_Du_ bist _uns_ einige Antworten schuldig, Harry!„

Der Angesprochene zuckte nur mit den Schultern und suchte sich eine Schulrobe aus dem Rucksack. Beiläufig viel sein Blick aus dem Fenster, wo gerade der Bahnhof von Hogsmeade in Sicht kam. Mit einem Ruck, der Harry fast von den Beinen holte, hielt der Zug.

Aus dem Augenwinkel bekam er mit, dass Hermine und Ron das Abteil verließen, dann zog er sich seine Robe über. Noch einmal fiel sein Blick aus dem Fenster. Dunkelheit herrschte dort draußen. Ein unscheinbares Grinsen schlich sich auf Harrys Gesicht. Dieses Schuljahr würde noch einige Überraschungen für alle bereit halten!

„ERSTKLÄSSLER ZU MIR!„ Ertönte die vertraute Stimme Hagrids. Harrys Herz machte einen kleinen Sprung. Hagrid war eine feste Konstante in seinem Leben und der erste richtige Freund, den er je gehabt hatte. Von weitem winkte der Halbriese ihm zu und Harry winkte fröhlich zurück. Eine Sekunde lang folgten seine Blicke den vielen Erstklässlern, die unsicher und ein wenig ängstlich auf Hagrid zu gingen, sich zwingend den Blick abzuwenden folgte er den restlichen Jugendlichen in Richtung der Kutschen.

°°°°°°°°°°°

Draco starrte wie gebannt zu den Schülern, die in die Große Halle strömten. Fast auf Anhieb fand er den schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor. Genau wie damals bei ihrem Besuch, starrte Potter auf irgendeinen Punkt, scheinbar ohne wirklich zu registrieren, wo er war und was um ihn herum geschah. Der Junge, der lebt blieb abrupt stehen, die Menschenmengen zogen an ihm vorbei.

Mit einem Mal wurde Draco bewusst, dass es wirklich so war. Harry Potter wurde umringt und doch zogen alle an ihm vorbei, führten ein normales Leben. Einzig und allein er blieb zurück. Hart schluckte der Slytherin. _Seit wann mache ich mir Gedanken um Potter?_ Draco seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf

°°°°°°°°°°

In der großen Halle setzte Harry sich soweit wie möglich von Ron und Hermine weg. Sein Bedarf an Fragen war wieder einmal gedeckt! Obwohl er wusste, dass es nicht möglich war den beiden für immer aus dem Weg zu gehen, war es zumindest für den Moment eine Lösung. Ohne Interesse sah er sich um. Am Gryffindor-Tisch fand er alle bekannten Gesichter. Neville lächelte ihm zu und auch Ginny nickte kurz als sein Blick sie strich. Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff überging er. Was ihn schon ein wenig verwunderte war, dass auch der Slytherin-Tisch voll besetzt war. Entweder hatte Voldemort sich geweigert unausgebildete Zauberer aufzunehmen oder aber er hatte einige Spione in die Schule geschleust. Rasch verscheuchte er den Gedanken daran wieder.

Um ihn herum fingen die Schüler an zu toben und zu jubeln, scheinbar hatte Gryffindor seinen ersten neuen Schüler dieses Jahr bekommen. Harry interessierte das nicht im Geringsten, er nahm weder wahr wer der neue war, noch in welches Haus der nächste aufgerufene Schüler kam. Vergraben in Gedanken registriere er nicht einmal Dumbledores Ansprache. Erst als der Direktor den neuen Professor für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste vorstellte sah Harry interessiert zum Lehrertisch. „Professor Rinker wird dieses Jahr den Unterricht übernehmen, er ist Auror und ich denke ihr könnt eine Menge von ihm lernen!" Neben Dumbledore war ein Mann mitte Vierzig aufgestanden und winkte nun den Schülern zu.

Irgendwas an diesem Mann machte ihn Harry auf Anhieb sympathisch. Das Dunkle Haar war sorgsam im Nacken zusammen gebunden und ein freundliches Lächeln lag in auf den Lippen des Lehrers. Harry war sich sicher, dass Dumbledore recht hatte und sie ausnahmsweise mal wieder einen fähigen Lehrer in diesem Fach hatte. Wie von selbst klatschte er begeistert mit den anderen Schülern mit.

Harry hing wieder einmal seinen Gedanken nach. Das Essen und den Trubel des Aufbruchs der Gryffindor bekam er nur am Rande mit. Ließ sich mitreißen von den Schülern, ging unter in der Masse. Sich seiner Schritte nicht bewusst, stellte Harry nach einer ganzen Weile fest, dass er auf dem Weg zum Turm seines Hauses war. Etwas in ihm sträubte sich. Nun war die Konfrontation mit Ron und Hermine wohl nicht mehr zu vermeiden!

Ähnlich Gedanken gingen auch Ron und Hermine durch den Kopf. Sie hatten sich fest vorgenommen mit ihrem Freund zu reden. Keiner der beiden wollte Harry als Freund verlieren, dazu hatten sie einfach schon zuviel miteinander durchgemacht!

„Viribus unitis„ flüsterte Hermine als sie vor dem Portrait der Fetten Dame stand. Mit den Schülern in ihrem Rücken betrat das Mädchen den Gemeinschaftsraum, drehte sich um. Sie wartete bis alle anwesend waren und das Portraitloch sich geschlossen hatte. „Hört mir bitte alle zu!„ Mit lauter Stimme versuchte Hermine Ruhe in das Geplapper ihrer Mitschüler zu bringen. Ihr Blick huschte zu Ron hinüber, der sich strategisch gut schräg hinter Harry platziert hatte. Der Rothaarige würde ihn aufhalten, wenn Harry sich heimlich verdrücken wollte.

Beruhigt dadurch gelang ihr nach einiger Zeit sich die Aufmerksamkeit aller zu verschaffen. „Das Passwort ist Viribus unitis! Schreibt es nicht auf, sondern merkt es euch gut!„ einige Schüler schielten kurz in Neville Longbottoms Richtung, welcher Knallrot anlief. Hermine seufzte innerlich. „Gute Nacht!„ Sagte sie und lächelte den Erstklässlern aufmunternd zu. Einige wünschte ihr ebenfalls eine geruhsame Nacht und nach und nach verschwanden die Schüler in ihren Schlafräumen.

Eigentlich hatte Harry gehofft, sich heimlich an Hermine und Ron vorbei schleichen zu können, doch gerade als er die Treppe zum Schlafsaal betreten wollte hielt ihn eine Hand am Arm fest. Resignierend seufzend drehte Harry sich um. Es war Ron, der ihn festhielt. „Du bist uns einige Antworten schuldig!„ Hermines Stimme war leise, doch es schwang eine geradezu beängstigende Entschlossenheit in ihr mit. Sein Blick huschte zu Ron, doch auch in seinem Gesicht stand das Verlangen nach Antworten. Antworten, die Harry ihnen ganz sicher nicht geben würde! Nicht heute und auch sonst nie!

Der Schwarzhaarige legte den Kopf schief. „Gibt es tatsächlich Fragen auf die du in deinen Büchern keine Antworten findest?„ Knurrte er unwillig. Eine Sekunde lang schien Hermine verunsichert, doch sie hatte sich schnell wieder im Griff. „_Was soll das_?„ Noch war ihre Stimme ruhig, doch Hermine wusste, lange würde sie sich nicht mehr beherrschen können.

„Genau! Harry, was treibst du für ein Spiel mit uns? Wir haben uns _Sorgen_ gemacht! Warum hast du nie auf unsere Briefe geantwortet?„ Deutlicher Zorn vibrierte in Rons Stimme. Auch ein Blick aus den Smaragdgrünen Augen seines; wie er hoffte immer noch besten Freundes konnte ihn nicht zum Schweigen bringen.

„Den ganzen Sommer über haben wir uns Sorgen gemacht! Nicht ein Brief von dir! Nicht einmal ein 'es geht mir gut'! Nur dieser seltsame Brief an Remus! Kannst du dir auch nur im Geringsten vorstellen was wir durchgemacht haben? Und du? Du bist einfach nicht du selbst, du bist...!„ Harry knurrte. „_Was_ bin ich?„ Schrie er. Hermine machte einen erschrockenen Satz nach hinten und Ron verstummte.

„IHR wollt MIR sagen, WER ICH BIN?„ Wut funkelte in seinen Augen und er spürte wie seine Magie anfing in ihm zu brodeln. Fast schien es, als wolle sie seinem Zorn Ausdruck verleihen, doch Harry beherrschte sich. „Ihr kennt mich nicht, seht doch nur den Helden in mir, wie alle anderen! Was, verdammt, wisst _ihr_ schon! Gar nichts! Wollt ihr meinen Namen? Nehmt ihn euch!„ Brüllte der Gryffindor.

Angelockt von dem Lärm waren einige Schüler in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück gekehrt. Doch das störte Harry nicht im Geringsten! Sollten doch alle seine Wut mitkriegen, vielleicht begriffen sie dann ja, dass er nicht war wie sie ihn sahen! Ron hatte sich halb vor Hermine gestellt und starrte Harry nun an. „Was?„ Zischte dieser.

„Du bist nicht du selbst, Harry!„ Sagte Ron leise, aber sicher. Nun reichte es ihm! Was dachte sich dieser Weasley eigentlich dabei? In dem geschlossenen Raum kam ein leichter Wind auf. „Halt die Klappe Weasley!„ Wo auch immer Ron diesen Mut hernahm, er hätte es lieber lassen sollen. „Ich heiße Ron, verdammt! Harry, du benimmst dich wie Malfoy!„

Etwas in Harry machte _Klick_ und sein Verstand setzte für Sekunden aus. Mit einem lauten Schrei krachte Ron an die Wand, riss dabei Hermine um. In einer gewissen Weise amüsierte Harry sich über den Gesichtsausdruck des Rothaarigen, doch er hatte gesagt, was er sagen wollte. Langsam ging er an Hermine vorbei in Richtung Schlafsaal.

°°

Im Schlafsaal kroch Harry sofort in sein Bett, zog die Vorhänge zu und grub seinen Kopf in die Kissen. Er bereut nicht was er gesagt hatte, aber irgendwie tat es ihm leid. Ron und Hermine waren immerhin seine besten Freunde! Schnaubend drehte er sich auf die Seite. Es war zum Drachen melken!

Im Wegdämmern hörte er noch wie Ron in den Schlafsaal kam. Froh darüber, dass dieser keinen erneuten Versuch unternahm mit Harry zu sprechen, schlief er schnell ein.

Ron schmiss sich aufs Bett. Konnte oder wollte Harry nicht verstehen, dass sie sich _Sorgen_ machten? Die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt grübelte er noch eine Weile darüber nach und kam schließlich zu dem Schluss das niemand außer Harry selber eine Antwort darauf geben konnte! Allerdings war er sich nicht sicher ob er das jemals tun würde.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Viribus unitis mit vereinten Kräften


	4. Gespräche

**Anmerkung: **Dieses Kapitel widme ich Lunniluna, vielen Dank für dein Review **°**knuddel°

Viel Spaß bei dem Chapter und vielleicht hinterlasst ihr ja ein kleines Review für mich, würde mich wahnsinnig freuen °grinst°

**Kapitel 3 – Begegnungen - **

Am nächsten Morgen kroch Harry noch vor der Dämmerung aus den Federn. Nur im Schlafanzug setzte er sich auf die breite Fensterbank und blickte hinaus. Nebel hatte sich auf die Ländereien gelegt, gab der Szene einen unheimlichen Beigeschmack. Harry zog die Beine an und umschlang sie mit seinen Armen.

Seine Gedanken wanderten wieder zum Vorabend zurück. Trauer, darüber seine Freunde so angemacht zu haben stieg in ihm hoch. _Warum_ war er so ausgerastet? Im Prinzip konnte er Hermine und Ron ja verstehen, doch irgendwas in ihm hatte sich dagegen gewehrt einfach zu antworten. Den Kopf gegen die Kühle Fensterscheibe gelehnt grübelte er noch eine Weile darüber nach, bis die Sonne in einem Satten rot über dem Verbotenen Wald blitze. Mit einem Seufzen rutschte der Schwarzhaarige von der Fensterbank. Es würde sich zeigen, was noch kam.

Rasch zog er sich an und verschwand aus dem Schlafsaal, ehe Ron verschlafen unter seiner Bettdecke hervor kroch

**°°°°°°°°**

Die große Halle war noch fast leer, als Harry sich an den Gryffindor-Tisch setzte. Am Hufflepuff-Tisch saßen zwei Schüler und unterhielten sich aufgeregt und am Lehrertisch saß der neue Professor für DADA. Hungrig nahm Harry sich ein Toast und schlug sein momentaniges Lieblingsbuch „Verteidigung für Fortgeschrittene" auf.

Nach und nach kamen mehr Schüler und der Lärmpegel in der Halle stieg ziemlich. Doch es machte Harry nichts. Er fühlte sich wohl, hier mitten unter den fröhlichen Jugendlichen, die sich nicht den Kopf darüber zerbrachen ob sie morgen noch aufwachten.

Gespannt wartete Harry auf die neuen Stundenpläne, hoffte das er nicht unbedingt in der ersten Stunde Zaubertränke hatte. Am letzten Tag vor Schulbeginn waren seine ZAG Ergebnisse gekommen und zu seiner Überraschung hatte er sogar Zaubertränke bestanden und war somit zu dem Fortgeschrittenen Kurs von Snape zugelassen. Ein Gefühl sagte Harry, das da eine gewisse Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor ihre Hände im Spiel gehabt hatte. Minerva McGonagall lächelte als sie Harry seinen Stundenplan reichte. „Auroren essen ordentlich!" Flüsterte sie ihm zu.

Erstaunt sah Harry ihr kurz nach, dann konzentrierte er sich auf seinen Stundenplan. In der ersten Stunde heute hatte er, natürlich Zaubertränke! Innerlich verdrehte Harry die Augen, warum musste er immer Montags in der ersten Stunde bei Snape habe. Sein Blick huschte zum Lehrertisch, wo besagter Professor in aller Seelenruhe sein Frühstück aß. _Viel von beidem!_ Schoß es durch Harrys Gedanken und gleich darauf schüttelte er sich, vertrieb den Gedanken an jenen Besuch von Snape und Malfoy.

**°°°°°°°°°°**

Nach dem Essen machte sich der Gryffindor sofort auf den Weg in die Kerker. Ein mulmiges Gefühl im Bauch blieb, aber er hatte sich fest vorgenommen sich nicht von Snape unterkriegen zu lassen. Außer ihm hatten noch ein zwei andere Gryffindors Zaubertränke gewählt, einige Ravenclaw, aber der größte Teil bestand aus Slytherins. Was ja auch nicht anders zu erwarten war, immer hin unterrichtete ihr Hauslehrer dieses Fach.

Es war noch ziemlich früh und so mussten die Schüler auch noch einige Minuten vor dem Klassenzimmer warten. Harry ließ sich auf dem Harten Steinboden nieder und legte den Kopf auf die Knie. Der Unterricht konnte heiter werden!

Draco Malfoy beteiligte sich nicht an der leisen Unterhaltung zwischen Blasie Zabini und einem anderen Slytherin. Sein Blick und seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit ruhten auf Harry Potter, der neben der Tür zum Klassenzimmer auf dem Boden saß. Etwas an diesem Jungen war anziehend, faszinierend. Irgendwas zog die Gedanken des Blonden immer wieder zu seinem eigentlichen Erzfeind.

Was auch immer es war. Draco wünschte sich, das er es wüsste. Denn dann könnte er damit vielleicht umgehen! So konnte er nur grübeln und versuchen zu verstehen. „Hey, Dray! Wo bist du nur mit deinen Gedanken?" Blasie Zabini stieß Draco etwas unsanft an und riss diesen aus seinen Gedanken. Einen Moment lang erwog Draco Blaise einfach zu ignorieren, doch er wusste das es nichts bringen würde.

Blaise war in diesen Dingen einfach zu hartnäckig. „Ich habe darüber nachgedacht, warum Potter in diesem Kurs ist? Er war eine totale Niete in Zaubertränke!" Blaise gluckste und verdrehte die Augen. „Na warum wohl? Er ist der _Liebling_ von Dumbledore, und der hat bestimmt seine Mittel um Snape dazu zu bewegen die Anforderungen herabzusetzen. Draco nickte nur, seine Gedanken waren schon wieder bei dem Goldjungen.

Mit wehendem Umhang und festem Schritt tauchte Snape auf einmal zwischen den Schülern auf. Ein Blick in Potters Richtung ließ ihn das Gesicht verziehen. Nicht genug, das er sich in den Ferien um Potter hatte kümmern müssen. Nein, jetzt saß dieser auch noch in seinem Fortgeschrittenen Kurs! Schnaubend schloss er die Tür auf und wies die Schüler an sich schnell, still und leise zu setzten.

Kaum das alle einen Platz gefunden hatten, Harry hatte sich nach ganz hinten an einen Einzeltisch gesetzt, begann Snape auch schon mit dem Unterricht. „Wir werden uns in nächster Zeit mit Verschiedenen Heiltränken, Aufbautränken und Stärkungstränken beschäftigen. Zu Beginn brauen sie einen einfachen Erholungstrank." Ein Wink seines Zauberstabes in Richtung Tafel und dort erschien ein Rezept. „Ich werde am Ende der Stunde die Tränke einsammeln und benoten, also konzentrieren sie sich!" Mit diesen Worten setzte er sich ans Lehrerpult und beobachtet mit wachsamem Blick wie die Schüler ihrer Zutaten zusammen suchten.

Seine besondere Aufmerksamkeit galt dabei Potter. Der Junge war seltsam still, wirkte sehr aufmerksam in der Auswahl seiner Zutaten. Ebenso bemerkte Snape schnell das Dracos Blick immer wieder zu dem Gryffindor wanderte und er frage sich ob Draco etwas plante.

Am Ende der Stunde füllten alle Schüler eine Probe ihres Trank ab und gaben sie bei ihrem Lehrer ab. Harrys Trank hatte die richtige Farbe und Snape kam nicht drum herum sich zu fragen, warum Potter in den letzten Jahren nie einen Richtigen Trank abgegeben hatte. Das Draco daran auch etwas Schuld hatte stand für ihn außer Frage.

Eilige verließen die meisten Schüler den Kerker, nur Harry ließ sich Zeit. Er bemerkt jedoch nicht, das Malfoy ebenfalls noch anwesend war. Gerade als Harry die Treppe vom Kerker zur Eingangshalle hinaufsteigen wollte hörte er hinter sich ein leises Lachen. „So, so. Hat Potter es wieder einmal geschafft, sich etwas zu erschleichen?" Mit einem Ruck fuhr Harry herum. Der Blonde Slytherin stand nicht weit hinter ihm und grinste nun hämisch.

„Was ist los, Potter? Hat es dir die Sprache verschlagen?" Draco fühlte sich irgendwie unwohl in der Situation. Er hatte Harry Potter nicht verspotten wollen, doch die Worte waren wie von selbst aus seinem Mund gekommen. Sein Gegenüber zog die Stirn in Falten, fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die schwarzen Haare und schüttelte dann den Kopf. Noch immer sagte der Gryffindor kein Wort.

Draco schnaubte. „Hat das arme kleine Pottylein etwa Angst, ich könnte jemanden von seinen Kochkünsten erzählen?" Das Grinsen des Slytherins wuchs in die Breite als Harry ihn anfunkelte. Doch noch immer kam keine wirkliche Reaktion von Harry. Innerlich fluchte Draco. Warum zeigte dieser verdammte Gryffindor keine Regung. „Hat Dumbledore seinem Potty-Liebling mal wieder etwas gegeben, was er nicht verdient hat?" Wenn das nicht saß, dann wusste er auch nicht mehr weiter.

Harrys Hände zitterten. „Halt die Klappe Malfoy." Sagte er leise und drehte sich um. Auf die weiteren Beschimpfungen des Slytherins achtete er nicht mehr. Und schließlich begriff dies auch Draco.

°°°°°°°

Der restliche Tag verlief sehr ruhig. Harry saß nach der Schule noch lange in der Bibliothek und schrieb einen Aufsatz für Verwandlungen. Zwar hatte er noch bis Freitag Zeit, aber das Thema „'Schwierigkeiten bei der Vivo-ad-invivo-Verwandlung" gehörte nicht zu den einfachsten. Außerdem hatte er nichts anderes zu tun.

Das Geräusch von einer Feder, die über Pergament kratzte, war das einzige, was die Stille unterbrach. Hin und wieder knisterte Papier, wenn Harry die Seiten des Buches umblätterte. Nachdenklich kaute er am oberen Ende der Feder. Zwei Pergamentrollen lagen bereits fertig neben ihm und an der dritten schrieb er gerade die letzten Zeilen. Es war ein schönes Gefühl seine Hausaufgaben rechtzeitig zumachen, stellte Harry erstaunt fest.

So vertieft in seinen Aufsatz bemerkte Harry nicht, dass er beobachtet wurde. Draco Malfoy saß drei Tische weiter, halbverdeckt hinter einem großen Stapel Bücher. Seufzend wanderte sein Blick von dem vor ihm liegendem Buch zu Harry und wieder zurück. _Was _hatte dieser Gryffindor an sich, das er seine Gedanken so fesselte? Eine Frage die den Slytherin seit langem nicht mehr los ließ, auf die er aber auch keine Antwort wusste.

Entschlossen wandte Draco sich wieder seinem Aufsatz über Heiltränke zu. Doch es gelang ihm einfach nicht, sich so zu konzentrieren, dass er wirklich etwas zustande brachte. Frustriert schlug er das Buch zu und legte es zu den anderen. Sekunden lang huschte sein Blick wieder zu dem Gryffindor, der noch immer tief versunken über einem Buch hing.

Glühende Röte stieg Draco ins Gesicht, als Harry auf einmal aufsah. Der Slytherin fühlte sich erwischt, schnappte sich seine Bücher und verließ eilig die Bibliothek. Harry jedoch, hatte ihn überhaupt nicht bemerkt.

°°°°

So spät wie möglich ging Harry zurück zum Turm. Einige Bücher hatte er sich ausgeliehen, so hatte er noch etwas zu tun bevor er schlafen ging. Im Gemeinschaftsraum saßen nur vereinzelt Schüler. Ron und Hermine waren nicht unter ihnen, wie Harry erleichtert feststellte.

Vorerst wollte er den beiden nicht begegnen. Er musst sich erst einmal im klaren drüber sein, was er wirklich wollte und dazu konnte er die ständigen Fragen nicht brauchen. Den Gedanken verscheuchend setzte Harry sich an seinen Aufsatz über Heiltränke.

°°°°°

Nicht nur bei den Schülern machte der erste Abend im Gemeinschaftsraum das Gesprächsthema Nr.1 aus, auch die Lehrer bekamen nach und nach heraus, was an jenem Abend im Gryffindor-Turm geschehen war.

Minerva McGonagalls Stirn hatte ein paar Sorgenfalten mehr, Severus Snape war das hämische Grinsen vergangen und Albus Dumbledore hatte das Funkeln seiner Augen gänzlich verloren. Die drei bemerkten, dass die Veränderung des Goldjungen weite Kreise zog, in allen Häusern.

Snape konnte aus Slytherin berichten, dass viele dem Gryffindor mehr als üblich aus dem Weg gingen und ebenso viele andere Schüler. Selber von seinem eignen Haus wurde Harry Potter gemieden, zwar nicht so heftig wie von den Slytherins aber annähernd ähnlich.

Die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor hatte dagegen sowohl gute als auch schlechte Nachrichten. Zwar hatte Harry Potter den Kontakt zu seinen Freunden abgebrochen zu haben, aber er schien sehr viel zu lernen. „Du müsstest ihn im Unterricht erleben, Albus! Er weiß auf fast alle Fragen die richtige Antwort und beherrscht Zauber die eigentlich erst in den nächsten Monaten unterrichtet werden! Was ich allerdings sehr beunruhigend finde, ist, dass er sich so sehr isoliert.„

Der Direktor nickte nur, kein Wort kam über seine Lippen. Schwer kämpfte er mit den Schuldgefühlen, die sich in seinem Herzen breit machten. McGonagall verließ mit einem letzten Blick auf Dumbledore das Büro. Sorge hatte sich auch in ihre Seele geschlichen und nagte dort leise aber stetig an ihrer Geduld.

Albus Dumbledore sah auf, als die Tür hinter der Lehrerin für Verwandlung ins Schloss fiel. Tränen standen in seinen Augen. Wie konnte er nur annehmen, dass die Ereignisse und Offenbarungen im letzten Schuljahr so einfach an Harry vorbei gingen. Warum war er nicht über seinen Beschützerinstinkt hinweg gegangen und hatte den Gryffindor in Hogwarts behalten, oder zumindest auf den Bericht von Snape reagiert?

Den Kopf in die Hände gestützt, versuchte er eine Antwort zu finden. Doch jene, die er fand, riss ihn noch tiefer hinab. Wäre er von Anfang an ehrlich mit Harry gewesen, hätte ihm nach dem ersten Schuljahr die volle Wahrheit gesagt, dann wäre das alles wahrscheinlich gar nicht passiert! Aber das, '_was wäre gewesen wenn_' nützte nun nichts mehr.

Fest nahm er sich vor, etwas zu unternehmen, wenn die Zeit reif war, wenn Harry sich soweit beruhigt hatte, das man vernünftig mit ihm Reden konnte!

°°°°°°°

Draco Malfoy passte Harry nach dem Zaubertränkeunterricht am Mittwoch ab. „Hey Potter, bist du wieder der Sprache Herr geworden?" Stichelte er. Harry drehte sich kurz zu ihm um und in seinen Augen konnte Draco ein leicht amüsiertes Funkeln erkenne. Dieser Gryffindor war wirklich schwierig! Doch Draco liebte schwierige Sachen! Der Blonde stockte. Harry hatte sich einfach abgewandt und war gegangen.

Es war doch zum Verzweifeln. Einerseits konnte Draco kaum einen Gedanken von dem Gryffindor fernhalten, andererseits war er immer noch sein Erzfeind. Der Junge, der seine Freundschaft abgelehnt hatte und ihm so oft das Leben schwer gemacht hatte. Wo war der angriffslustige Teil von Potter bloß geblieben? So versunken in seinen Fragen machte sich der Slytherin auf den Weg in den Verwandlungsunterricht.

Wie üblich waren alles schon da, als Draco den Klassenraum betrat und sich in die erste Reihe setzte. Er mochte zwar kein Freund der Gryffindors sein, doch in Verwandlung konnte er es leicht mit dem einen oder andern von ihnen aufnehmen. Selbst Hermine konnte sich manches Mal noch einige Tricks bei ihm abschauen. Neben Draco hatte auch Blaise Zabini Verwandlung für Fortgeschrittene gewählt, sie beide waren die einzigen Slytherins in diesem Fach.

°°°°°

McGonagall bat Harry nach Unterricht noch ein paar Minuten zu bleiben. Irritiert blieb dieser sitzen, als die restlichen Schüler den Klassenraum verließen. Die Lehrerin nahm hinter ihrem Schreibtisch Platz. „Wie sich sicherlich wissen, ist das Quidditsch-Team dieses Jahr noch ohne Kaptain. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn sie diesen Posten übernehmen würde."

Harry schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. „Aber, mein Verbot..." McGonagall lächelte. „Wurde aufgehoben!" Diese Nachricht musste er erst einmal verdauen. Ein warmes Gefühl machte sich in ihm breit. Er würde wieder spielen, den Wind in seinem Gesicht spüren, den Jubel, wenn er den Schnatz fing, wieder hören! Langsam schüttelte er den Kopf. „Es tut mir leid, Professor. Ich möchte den Kaptainposten nicht. Bieten sie ihn doch Katie Bell an. Sie ist viel länger als ich im Team und hat mehr Erfahrungen."

McGonagalls Gesicht zeigte Verwirrung und Enttäuschung. „Sind sie sich sicher, Mr. Potter?" Ihre Stimme zitterte leicht.

Harry nickte schnell. „Ich werde wieder am Training teilnehmen und meine Position als Sucher ausüben, aber erst wenn das neue Team vollständig steht." Sagte er leise, aber fest. Dann erhob er sich, lächelte seiner Hauslehrerin freundlich zu und verließ den Raum.

Minerva blickte noch einige Augenblicke fassungslos auf den Stuhl auf dem Harry eben noch gesessen hatte. Sie hatte zwar geahnt das er das Angebot ablehnen würde, es aber zu hören, war etwas anderes. Wenigstens hatte er gesagt das er spielen würde.

°°°°°°°°°°°

Harry beeilte sich zum Unterricht zu kommen. Denn heute würde er das erste Mal bei Professor Rinker haben, und er war sehr gespannt womit sie beginnen würden. Vor dem Klassenzimmer atmete er noch einmal tief durch, sammelte sich und klopfte an. Alle anderen Schüler waren schon da, saßen an ihren Plätzen und musterten ihn kurz als er den Raum betrat. Rinker kam auf ihn zu und gab ihm die Hand. „Schön das sie noch gekommen sind, Mr. Potter. Minerva war so freundlich mir zusagen, dass sie ein paar Minuten später kommen."

Rinkers Stimme klang sanft und freundlich. Vorne in der ersten Reihe, direkt vorm Pult war noch ein Platz frei, dort ließ Harry sich nieder. Der Professor lächelte erneut. „Nun, da alle da sind, will ich mich kurz vorstellen. Mein Name ist Lion Rinker, ich habe bis vor kurzem als Auror gearbeitet, doch dem Angebot von Professor Dumbledore hier zu unterrichten konnte ich nicht widerstehen."

Einige Schüler grinsten, andere nickten nur. „Nun dann wollen wir doch mal sehen, was sie schon alles gemacht haben. Wer kann mir in kurzen Worten sagen was sie bisher im Unterricht gemacht haben?" Hermines Hand schnellte in die Höhe, ebenso die von Draco und Blaise.

Der Professor nickte Hermine zu. „Wir haben über Werwölfe, die Unverzeihlichen Flüche, Verschiedene Abwehrzauber geredet. Nun ja... letztes Jahr..."sie brach ab, sah etwas hilflos zu Ron, der ebenfalls den Kopf schüttelte. „Keine Angst, Miss Granger. Ich bin bestens über ihr letztes Jahr informiert. Und ich denke wir fangen einfach mit etwas neuem an."

Zustimmendes Gemurmel von Seiten der Schüler. „Unser neues Thema wird _Freie Magie_ sein, oder auch _Kontrolle über Magie_. Kann mir jemand etwas darüber sagen?"

Nun hob Harry langsam die Hand. Er kannte sich aus mit dieser sogenannten _Freien Magie_. Rinker nickte ihm zu. „Freie Magie ist eine Magie die unwillkürlich aus einem heraus bricht, wenn man sich in einer auswegslosen Situation befindet oder man ein besonders Starkes Gefühl von Angst, Hass oder Zorn empfindet. Diese Art der Magie kann sehr gefährlich werden, da der Zauberer fast keinen direkten Einfluss auf sie hat." Erinnerungen an seine aufgeblasene Tante stiegen in ihm hoch.

Professor Rinker nickte. „Das ist in der Tat richtig. Diese _freie Magie_ ist besonders oft bei magischen Kindern aus Muggelfamilien zu finden. Aber auch Erwachsenen kann es passieren das sie die Kontrolle verlieren."

Harry war begeistert. Der Unterricht war gut, Rinker verstand es seine Schüler zu begeistern und zum Nachdenken anzuregen. Er nahm sich die Zeit, einzeln auf Schüler einzugehen ohne ein Haus zu bevorzugen.

°°°°°

Harry saß auf der Brüstung des Astronomieturms und hing seinen Gedanken nach. In den Händen hielt er ein kleines Buch. In diesem Buch hatte er all seine Erinnerungen an Sirius, an seine bisherigen Schuljahre und an seine Freunde festgehalten. Es bedeutet ihm sehr viel und dennoch fehlten ihm im Moment die Worte um seine Situation zu beschreiben.

Die Sonne versank langsam am Horizont und tauchte die Landschaft in ein sattes Rot. Der Wind zerrte an Harry Umhang und zerzauste seine Haare noch mehr. Hier oben war es wunderschön. Der Ausblick, die Stille, einfach alles. Der Gryffindor lehnte den Kopf gegen die Steinerne Rückenlehne und sah hinauf in den Himmel.

Mit einem Mal merkte er das dieses Gefühl von Hoffnungslosigkeit verschwunden war. Sein Blick strich über die Landschaft. Er würde so bald wie möglich mit seinen Freunden reden und versuchen ihnen seinen Standpunkt deutlich zu machen.

Bald, nicht sofort, aber ganz sicher bald!

°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Noch ein anderer genoss den Ausblick auf die untergehende Sonne, doch die beiden Beobachter hätten nicht unterschiedlicher sein können. Und sich doch so ähnlich, das es schon fast nicht zu glauben war. Draco Malfoy stand am See, beobachtete die Krake wie sie ihre Runden zog und fragte sich wiedereinmal, was dieses Schuljahr noch alles bringen würde.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Tief unten in den Kerkern ließ auch Severus Snape den Tag noch einmal vor seinem inneren Auge vorbei ziehen. Alles in allem war es ein sehr ruhiger Tag gewesen. Insgesamt war die ganze Woche sehr ruhig gewesen.

Zwar hatte er immer wieder fest gestellt, das sein Patensohn ein sonderbares Interesse an Harry Potter zu haben schien, aber das war im Moment seine zweite Sorge. Narcissa Malfoy hatte sich vor einigen Stunden öffentlich im Tagespropheten gegen den Dunklen Lord ausgesprochen und war direkt nach dem Interview zu verwandten nach Frankreich geflohen.

Kurz nur hatten die beiden noch miteinander geredet und Narcissa hatte Severus erneut das Versprechen abgenommen gut auf ihren einzigen Sohn zu achten. Sicherlich wusste auch sie, das Snape in gewisser Weise irgendwann die Hände gebunden sein würden, aber sie wusste auch das er alles ihm nur mögliche tun würde um seinen Patensohn zu schützen.

Seufzend ließ Severus Snape sich tiefer in seinen Sessel sinken. Es gab Dinge über die zerbrach man sich am besten erst den Kopf, wenn es soweit war. Und das mit Narcissa war eines davon.

Etwas was ihm im Moment mehr Sorgen bereitete war der Dunkle Lord. Wie sollte er Draco vor ihm schützen, vor allem, wenn dieser sich mit Harry Potter anfreundete. Und bei allem wie es aussah, hatte Draco das vor. Wenn es ihm auch noch nicht bewusst war.

Müde schloss der Lehrer die Augen, massierte sich die Schläfen und beschloss ein anderes Mal darüber nachzudenken.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Am Freitagnachmittag hatte Harry frei. Die zweite Schulwoche war geschafft, ohne noch weiter mit Ron und Hermine zu streiten. Es war ihm gelungen den beiden aus dem Weg zu gehen. Allerdings hatte er sich noch immer nicht mit ihnen unterhalten. Einerseits wusste er, dass nun bald schon kein Weg mehr daran vorbei führen würde, andererseits fand er einfach nie den Richtigen Ansatzpunkt für eine Unterhaltung.

Madam Pince nickte ihm nur zu, als Harry die Bibliothek betrat. So oft wie er in den letzten Wochen hier gewesen war, wunderte sie sich nicht mehr darüber. Harry schlenderte zu einem Tisch und breitete dort seine Sachen aus. Langsam wanderte er zwischen den Bücherregalen umher, hier und da nahm er ein Buch aus dem Regal und las ein paar Sätze. Meistens stellte er sie wieder zurück, sie konnten ihm keine Auskunft geben auf seine Fragen.

Harry macht sich einige Sorgen um dieses Gefühl, das seine Magie einfach so am überkochen war, wenn er sich aufregte. Es musste doch eine Möglichkeit geben, das irgendwie zu vermeiden. Bei einem Buchtitel stutze er: „_Freie Magie kontrollieren_" las er leise.

Zwar konnte er nicht sagen, ob es wirklich diese Art von Magie war, aber schaden konnte es ja nicht wenn er es las. Mit noch ein paar weiteren Büchern setzte Harry sich an den Tisch und vertiefte sich in seine Hausaufgaben.

Draco saß ein paar Tische weiter. Er war genauso oft hier wie der Goldjunge, nutzte diese Zeit um diesen genauer zu studieren. Wie vielen anderen war ihm aufgefallen, das Potter sich sehr von seinen beiden Freunden distanziert hatte. Sicherlich hatte er von dem Vorfall im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors gehört, doch so wirklich glauben konnte er das nicht.

Es war einfach nicht Potters Art, sich zu streiten und auszurasten. Auch seine Streitereien mit Malfoy waren immer auf einer gewissen Ebene geblieben. Niemals war Potter dabei derart wütend geworden, oder er hatte es gut zu verstecken gewusst. Eins war dem Slytherin mittlerweile bewusst geworden, Potter war nicht so wie alle glaubten.

Ähnlich wie er selbst versteckte der Gryffindor seine wahre Art hinter einer Maske, nur das seine eigentlich fröhlich und ausgelassen war. Das Verhalten, was Potter nun an den Tag legte, erinnerte Draco sehr an sich selbst. Konnte es sein, das sie gar nicht so unterschiedlich waren, wie beide immer dachten?

Ärgerlich schüttelte Draco den Kopf. Warum mussten sich seine Gedanken eigentlich unbedingt und ständig um den Gryffindor drehen? Rasch verscheuchte er jeden weiteren Gedanken an den Jungen und wandte sich seinem Buch zu. Später hatte er noch genug Zeit sich den Kopf zu zerbrechen, über diese Dinge.

°°°°°°

Die Sonne war schon fast untergegangen, als Harry den Astronomieturm betrat. Ein kühler Wind herrschte hier oben, doch das störte ihn nicht. Er genoss es, lehnte sich an die Brüstung und starrte hinab in die Tiefe. Er hatte bemerkt, das Draco Malfoy ihm mehr Aufmerksamkeit schenkte als sonst. Eigentlich immer wenn Harry gerade zufällig in seine Richtung schaute, sah er den Blick des Slytherins auf sich ruhen. Irgendwie störte es ihn nicht, wunderte ihn aber ein wenig.

Sein Blick wanderte in die Ferne, dort wo die Sonne sich mit einem letzten Funkeln verabschiedete und der Mond bereit war seinen nächtlichen Gang anzutreten. Es tat gut einfach so seinen Gedanken nachgehen zu können, einfach loszulassen und frei zu sein. Die Arme fest um seinen Körper gelegt ließ Harry sich gefangen nehmen von diesem Moment der Stille.

Stille. Ja, sie war sein Begleiter geworden in den letzten beiden Wochen. Selten sprach er mit jemandem, wenn überhaupt nur, wenn er etwas gefragt wurde. Den Gryffindors ging er so weit es ging aus dem Weg, die restlichen Schüler taten dies von selbst. Harry konnte sich denken warum. War er sonst ihr strahlender Held gewesen, so wahren sie nun verunsichert was sie von ihm halten sollten.

Aber nicht nur sein Verhalten hatte sich geändert, auch seine Kleidung und seine Art und Weise erinnerten nur noch wenig an den Fröhlichen Jungen mit den smaragdgrünen Augen. Fast verstand Harry warum viele Zauberer grundsätzlich nur Schwarz trugen. Es gab einem ein Gefühl von Sicherheit, Geborgenheit. Es war wie ein Schutz vor den Blicken anderer.

Er war sich darüber bewusst, dass dies nur ein Gefühl war, denn eine Farbe konnte keinen wirklichen Schutz bieten, trotzdem trug er es mit Vorliebe. In seiner Art und Weise mit anderen umzugehen, war ein kühler Sarkasmus an den Tag getreten, etwas das Harry gut von seinem Zaubertränkeprofessor kannte. Angst machte es ihm nicht, zumindest die meiste Zeit nicht.

Aus dem Getuschel der Schüler, wenn sie ihn sahen, hatte Harry heraushören können, dass sie ihn schon mit Malfoy verglichen, mache sogar mit Snape selbst. Kopfschüttelnd schwang er sich auf die Brüstung und ließ die Beine in die Tiefe baumeln. Würde ihn jemand so sehen, wäre er sicher der Meinung, dass er sich vom Turm stürzen wollte, aber das war ganz und gar nicht seine Absicht. Zumindest noch nicht.

Er war sich darüber im Klaren, dass der Streit mit Hermine und Ron die Runde gemacht hatte, aber es interessierte ihn nicht. Das Getuschel der Schüler war er bestens gewöhnt und ignorierte es. Was ihn allerdings ein wenig verwunderte, war die Tatsache, das Dumbledore noch immer nicht mit ihm zu sprechen verlangt hatte.

°°°°°

Draco Malfoy stand etwas abseits von dem Gryffindor auf dem Turm. Verborgen im Schatten der steinernen Wände hatte Harry ihn nicht bemerkt und das sollte auch so bleiben. Eigentlich war der Turm immer sein Platz gewesen, Stunden hatte er hier oben zugebracht und über sein Leben nachgedacht. Seine Gedanken und Träume mit dem Wind auf Reisen geschickt. Das Potter plötzlich so oft hier oben war passte ihm gar nicht!

Gerade noch konnte er ein Seufzen unterdrücken, als er an der Wand hinabrutschte und sich auf den kalten, harten Steinboden setzte. Potter war ein lebendes Rätsel. Immer dann, wenn man dachte dass man ihn durchschaut hätte, änderte er einfach seine Vorgehensweise! Draco hatte gerade den Besuch bei seinem Erzfeind verdaut und sich damit angefreundet das Harry Potter ebenso gleichgültig wie kalt sein konnte, und nun drehte sich sein Verhalten erneut.

Den Kopf in die Hände gestützt und darüber nachgrübelnd bemerkte der Blonde nicht wie Harry Potter mit einem letzten Blick auf den aufgehenden Mond den Turm verließ.

°°°°

Das Wochenende über saß Harry in der Bibliothek, ein zwei Stunden ging er hinaus zum Quidditschfeld und beobachtet Katie Bell bei der Spielersuche. Viele aus seinem Jahrgang hatte sich beworben, unter anderem sogar Lavender Brown. Erst als alle anderen das Feld schon verlassen hatte, setzte er sich auf seinen Feuerblitz und erhob sich in die Lüfte.

Hier oben war nichts wichtig, nur der Wind in seinem Gesicht und das Geheul der Geschwindigkeit in seinem Ohr. Hier oben konnte er wirklich, wirklich frei sein!

Für Harrys Geschmack vergingen die beiden freien Tag viel zu schnell. Ehe er sich versah war es auch schon wieder Montag und somit stand eine neue Stunde Zaubertränke an.

°°°

Hermine und Ron saßen ziemlich nervös im Büro des Schulleiters. Warum hatte Dumbledore sie herbestellt und sie extra deswegen aus dem Unterricht geholt? In letzter Zeit hatten sie ihres Wissens nach nichts angestellt, deswegen konnte es eigentlich nur um Harry gehen.

Mit jeder Minute die die beiden Gryffindors warten mussten, wurden sie nervöser. „Entschuldigt, dass ihr warten musstet!", ertönte die sanfte Stimme des Schulleiters auf einmal. Hermine und Ron schreckten in ihren Sesseln zusammen, der Direktor stand hinter ihnen und lächelte. Nicht sein sonst übliches fröhliches Lächeln, es war eher ein trauriges, gezwungenes Lächeln.

Dumbledore nahm hinter dem Schreibtisch Platz. „Sicherlich ist auch euch aufgefallen, dass Harry sich verändert hat." Er machte eine Pause und schien seine Gedanken zu ordnen. „Nun, ich möchte gerne wissen was ihr davon denkt. Und vor allem, _was_ hat sich am Abend des 1. Septembers im Gemeinschaftsraum abgespielt?" Schweigen. Sowohl Ron als auch Hermine dachten einige Minuten lang nach.

Hermine macht schließlich den Anfang. „Harry ist sauer, worauf im Konkreten kann ich nicht sagen. Er hat eine Andeutung gemacht, dass wir gar nicht wüssten wer er ist und wie das ist er zu sein." Sie brach ab und seufzte. Gedankenverloren starrte sie an Dumbledore vorbei. Ron nickte.

„Er ist richtig wütend geworden den Abend und seine Magie ist einfach nur so aus ihm heraus geplatzt, hat mich an die Wand geschleudert. Irgendwie war es beängstigend." Seine Stimme war leise, automatisch griff er nach der Hand seiner Freundin. Dumbledore nickte. „Wie verhalten sich die anderen Gryffindors gegenüber Harry?" Hermine zwang ihre Gedanken zur Ruhe. „Sie gehen ihm aus dem Weg, einige haben unsere Auseinandersetzung mitbekommen. Sie zieht weite Kreise, alles was mit Harry zu tun hat, zieht weitere Reaktionen und Aktionen nach sich."

Nachdenklich zog sich die Stirn des Direktors in Falten. „Wie meinen sie das, Miss Granger?" Rons Hand fest umklammernd, so als würde sie dadurch Kraft finden, sah sie ihrem älteren Gegenüber in die Augen. Ihr Blick war fest und entschlossen. „Das wissen sie, Professor Dumbledore! Harry ist nicht irgendein Zauberer, er ist _der _Zauberer unserer Zeit. Jeder kennt seinen Namen und seine Geschichte, jeder ist darauf bedacht etwas von seinem guten Ruf

abzubekommen. Sein Verhalten wird in der gesamten Schule diskutiert und absolut jeder Schüler hier zieht seine Konsequenz daraus. Glauben sie wirklich, dasselbe Verhalten bei einem anderen Schüler würde eine solche Reaktion auslösen?"

„Die Frage ist, warum gehen die Schüler Harry aus dem Weg." Ein kaum merkliches Zittern hatte sich in Dumbledores Stimme geschlichen. Hatte das junge Mädchen doch eben genau das ausgesprochen, was er sich gedacht hatte. „Sie haben Angst vor ihm. Sie wissen nicht wie sie auf ihn reagieren sollen. Er, der doch immer der strahlende Held war, verhält sich nun gar nicht so wie es von ihm erwartet wird. Und eins können sie mir glauben, Professor Dumbledore. Harry wird nicht mit sich reden lassen."

°°°°°°°°°

Froh, die beiden Stunden Zaubertränke ohne Punktabzug und Strafarbeit überstanden zu haben, floh Harry regelrecht aus dem Kerker. Dass er dabei Draco Malfoy anrempelte und dieser ihm einen Fluch hinterher schickte, ignorierte er einfach. Seine Gedanken hingen irgendwo, nur ganz bestimmt nicht bei dem blonden Slytherin. Noch etwas worüber er froh war. Viel zu oft kreisten seine Gedanken um den jüngsten Malfoy.

Er achtete nicht auf den Weg, und auf einmal stieß er mit etwas oder besser jemandem zusammen. Unsanft landete er auf seinem Hintern und sah in das lächelnde Gesicht seines DADA-Professors, der ihm die Hand zum Aufstehen hinhielt. Etwas verwirrt stammelte Harry eine Entschuldigung und sammelte seine Bücher wieder zusammen. „Es ist gut, dass ich sie treffe. Professor Dumbledore bat mich, ihnen zu sagen, dass er sie so bald es geht sprechen möchte." Rinkers Stimme klang freundlich, dennoch schwang ein seltsamer Unterton mit.

Immer noch irritiert nickte Harry und ließ den Professor dann einfach stehen. Dumbledore wollte also mit ihm sprechen? Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Es war ihm sowieso schon seltsam vorgekommen, dass der Direktor sich nicht mit ihm unterhalten hatte wollen nach dem Besuch von Snape. Doch der alte Kauz war manchmal halt etwas seltsam und so war es auch mit seinen Zeitpunkten, mit jemandem reden zu wollen.

Zielstrebig lenkte er seine Schritte in Richtung Schulleiterbüro. Lange hatte er sich dieses Gespräch vorgestellt, hatte sich einen Plan zu Recht gelegt wie er sich verhalten würde und was für Antworten er geben wollte. Fest Entschlossen, sich nicht beeinflussen zu lassen, stand er schließlich vor dem Wasserspeier. Das Passwort kannte er nicht, aber die steinerne Figur sprang von allein zur Seite. Nun doch etwas verunsichert betrat Harry die Wendeltreppe.

Dumbledore sah auf, als Harry das Büro betrat. Rasch erhob er sich und lächelte dem Jungen zu, doch dieser erwiderte es nicht. Sein Gesicht schien wie versteinert und einen Moment lang fühlte Albus sich an seinen Tränkemeister erinnert. Sich die Irritiertheit nicht anmerken lassend bat er den Gryffindor Platz zu nehmen. Und zu seiner Erleichterung ließ Harry sich in einem der bequemen Sessel gegenüber dem Schreibtisch nieder.

„Es freut mich, dass du hergekommen bist, Harry! Wie geht es dir?" Dumbledore erschien das als guten Gesprächsbeginn, doch Harrys Antwort ließ ihn daran zweifeln. „Mir geht es blendend!" Der Ton seiner Stimme strafte seine Worte Lügen, sie war kalt, leise und schneidend

„Mir und deinen Lehrern sind einige Dinge aufgefallen, Harry! Unter anderem dein Verhalten deinen Freunden gegenüber und dein, doch sehr ausgeprägtes Interesse daran, Menschen aus dem Weg zu gehen." Wut flackerte in den smaragdgrünen Augen seines Gegenübers auf, doch es war nur ein kurzer Moment und Harry hatte sich wieder unter Kontrolle. _Ruhig bleiben!_ Sagte er sich in Gedanken. „Ich wüsste nicht, was sie das anginge. Ich kann mich den Leuten gegenüber verhalten wie ich es will!", knurrte Harry und brachte seinen Direktor damit ein weiteres Mal aus der Fassung.

„Außerdem würde ich es bevorzugen, wenn sie mich 'Mr. Potter' nennen würden. Ich bin ein Schüler wie jeder andere auch!" Nun war die Fassungslosigkeit deutlich in Dumbledores Gesicht lesbar. „Aber Harry...", setzte er an, doch der Schwarzhaarige schüttelte den Kopf. Dumbledore zögerte. „Mr. Potter, ich kann nicht verstehen, warum sie sich so sehr gegen alles wenden! Das sind nicht _sie_! Glauben sie, dass sie damit jemanden beeindrucken können?" Etwas in Harry versuchte zu schreien, doch er beherrschte sich. Er konnte aber nicht verhindern das Wut in seiner Stimme mit schwang. „_WAS_ wissen _sie _schon?" warf Harry zischend dazwischen.

Einige Augenblicke herrschte Schweigen. Unangenehm drückte es auf Harrys Geduld und seine Beherrschung verging langsam aber sicher. „Harry, bitte! Ich mache mir doch nur Sorgen um dich!", versuchte Dumbledore es noch einmal. _KLICK! _ Harry spürte förmlich wie etwas aussetzte und seinen Verstand in die Hinterste Ecke seines Kopfes verdrängte. „SIE machen sich SORGEN? WO waren sie als ich bei den Dursleys behandelt worden bin wie der letzte Dreck? Haben sie sich da _Sorgen _gemacht? Nein! Sie haben nur an ihren Plan gedacht und daran ihn nicht zu gefährden!"

Die ordentlich gestapelten Blätter auf Dumbledores Schreibtisch wurden empor gerissen und wirbelten durch den Raum. Gläser klirrten in den Regalen und der Raum bebte. Dumbledore war nicht fähig auch nur ein Wort zu sagen. Er bewegte den Mund, doch kein Ton kam heraus. „Sie haben sich nur auf ihren Plan verlassen! Sie haben nie auch nur daran gedacht, dass der alles nur noch schlimmer macht! Sie sind es, der hier über sein Verhalten nachdenken sollte! Sie sind Schuld!", brüllte Harry.

Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf. „Harry, ich hab dir bereits im letzten Schuljahr alles erklärt, und auch gesagt, dass es mir leid tut! Mehr kann ich nicht, die Vergangenheit kann nicht geändert werden. So gern ich dies auch wollte!" Die Stimme des Schuldirektors gewann mit jedem Wort an Kraft, doch dies schien den Gryffindor wenig zu beeindrucken.

Einige Gegenstände in den Regalen explodierten und Bücher wurden herausgerissen. „Es REICHT mir mit ihren VERDAMMTEN Entschuldigungen! Dadurch wird es auch nicht besser!" Harrys Zorn war hautnah zu spüren, seine ungezügelte Magie zerfetzte die Büroeinrichtung. Der Gryffindor war aufgesprungen und stand nun direkt vor dem Schreibtisch, die Hände wütend zu Fäusten geballt.

Dumbledore bekam langsam eine Ahnung davon wie Ron das 'es war irgendwie beängstigend' gemeint hatte, als er von dem Streit im Gemeinschaftsraum erzählt hatte.

Der Gryffindor atmete schwer, um seine Magie wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen brauchte er einige Momente. „Vergessen sie niemals was ich gesagt habe, Dumbledore! Ich bin _nicht länger _eine Spielfigur in ihrem kranken Plan! Suchen sie sich einen anderen Strahlenden Helden!" Mit diesen Worten wandte er sich zum gehen. Als die Tür hinter ihm zu schlug wunderte Harry sich darüber, das Dumbledore keine Anstalten gemacht hatte, ihn zurück zu halten.

°°°°

Albus Dumbledore starrte noch eine Weile auf die Tür, die sich vor wenigen Momenten hinter dem Gryffindor geschlossen hatte. Das war definitiv nicht der Harry Potter den er kannte, auch wenn er bereits das zweite Mal einen solchen Ausbruch des Gryffindors mitbekommen hatte. Der Erste war einfach anders gewesen. Hier war eindeutig unkontrollierte Magie im Spiel. Mit einem langgezogenen Seufzen und einem eleganten Schwung seines Zauberstabes brachte der Direktor sein Büro wieder in Ordnung. Vielleicht, aber auch nur vielleicht, war es besser, Harry erst einmal gewähren zu lassen.

°°°°

Wie wäre es mit einem kleinen Review? lächelt


	5. Begegnungen

**Anmerkung: ** Wow, so viele liebe Reviews. Vielen vielen Dank °euch alle mal knuddelt°

Schwarzleserin: Ja, ich kenn das... aber es ist auch oft so, das gute Storys wenig Reviews haben °g°

Lunniluna: °knuddel° es war mir eine Ehre, freut mich das es dir gut gefällt und vielen vielen Dank für dein Lob °rotwerd°

Honigdrache: Manchmal ist das Ende ja auch ein Anfang, also wer weiß das schon °gg°

LittleLion: Ja es wird besser, versprochen.. ab und an gibt es auch mal was zu lachen °gg°

Steffi2105: Vielen Dank für dein Lob °smile°

So nun viel Spaß beim lesen °grinst°

Kapitel 4 Begegnungen 

Minerva McGonagall war erstaunt als sie Harry Potter in den Klassenraum treten sah. Sie hatte erwartet das dieses Gespräch zwischen dem Schulleiter und ihrem Schüler länger dauern würde, doch irgendetwas schien schief gelaufen zu sein. Soviel konnte sie aus Harrys Mimik heraus lesen, der Junge war sauer!

Resigniert nickte sie ihm zu und setzte den Unterricht fort ohne weiter auf den Gedanken einzugehen. Sie würde noch genug Zeit haben sich damit auseinander zusetzten!

°°°

In den nächsten Tagen kapselte Harry sich immer mehr von den anderen Schülern ab. Er ignorierte die meisten Mahlzeiten, lieber gönnte er sich einen Snack aus der Küche, als ständig diesem Lärm in der Großen Halle ausgesetzt zu sein. Am Anfang hatte er sich dort sehr wohl gefühlt, doch mit der Zeit war ihm die Fröhlichkeit und das Lachen der Jugendlichen zuwider geworden

Niemand schien zu bemerken, dass draußen vor den Toren ein Krieg herrschte, in dem ein gerade sechszehnjähriger die Schlacht anführen sollte. Denn das eine war ihm klar, so sehr er sich auch gegen Dumbledores Pläne sträubte, er kam nicht drum herum, in den Kampf gegen Voldemort zu ziehen.

Stundenlang saß er auf dem Astronomieturm und grübelte. Erinnerte sich an die Menschen, die Opfer, die dieser Krieg schon gefordert hatte. Viele davon hatte er nicht gekannt, manche dagegen sehr gut. So wie zum Beispiel Sirius und Cedric. Warum mussten diese Menschen sterben? Voldemort wollte doch nur ihn!

Immer weniger nahm er seine Umwelt wahr, immer weniger die neuen Versuche von Ron oder Hermine mit ihm zureden. Auch die besorgten Äußerungen seiner Lehrer ignorierte er. Selten ging er zum Schlafen in den Gryffindor-Turm, meist übernachtete er in einer kleinen Kammer an der Spitze des Astronomieturms.

°°°°°°

Fast zwei Monate war das Schuljahr nun schon alt, und am nächsten Samstag stand das erste Quidditschspiel an. Gryffindor gegen Slytherin. Harry schnaubte. Nicht ein einziges Mal hatte er mit dem Team trainiert. Katie Bell hatte ihm sogar mit dem Rausschmiss gedroht, doch auch damit hatte sie ihn nicht schocken können.

Tief in Gedanken versunken betrat Harry den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors. Es herrschte allerlei Aufregung und Harry stellte bald fest, dass er der Grund dafür war. Katie hatte alle, die sie in die Finger bekam gefragt, ob sie wüsste wo er steckte. Natürlich hatten es alle verneint, denn fast niemand kümmerte sich noch um ihn.

Schlagartig herrschte Ruhe, als Katie auf Harry zu ging mit einem Gesichtsausdruck als wolle sie einen Drachen bändigen. Ein leises Lächeln schlich sich auf Harry Gesicht. Irgendwie war der Vergleich gar nicht schlecht, obwohl er besser zu Draco gepasst hätte. _Da _war er wieder, der Gedanke an den Slytherin, der ihn fast Tag und Nacht begeleitete.

„Harry, heute Abend ist unser Abschlusstraining! Wenn du nicht kommst, dann muss ich dich vom Team ausschließen!" In Katies Stimme schwang Bedauern aber auch Entschlossenheit mit. Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern und ließ sie stehen. Unsicher sah die Kapitänin des Quidditsch-Teams hinter ihm her. Es blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig als abzuwarten, ob der Schwarzhaarige auftauchen würde oder nicht, auch wenn sie ihre Zweifel daran hatte!

°°°

Harry erschien nicht zum Training. Seine Begeisterung fürs Fliegen hatte sich in den letzten Wochen genauso verringert wie für alles andere. Das einzige was ihn noch begeistern konnte war das Lesen. Bücher waren interessant, stellten keine Fragen und tuschelten nicht wenn er auftauchte!

In der Bibliothek war er ein gern gesehener Gast. Madam Pince lächelte ihm immer zu und ab und an gab sie ihm ein Paar Tipps in welchen Büchern er etwas für seine Aufsätze finden konnte. Zwar fand sie es seltsam dass er immer allein da war, dennoch konnte sie keines der Gerüchte die über den Gryffindor im Umlauf waren bestätigen. Harry war immer ruhig und freundlich, sicherlich sprach er selten, aber das war in einer Bibliothek auch nicht unbedingt ungewöhnlich.

Auch am Abend des Abschlusstrainings saß Harry wieder in der Bibliothek. Zwar hatte er keine Hausaufgaben mehr zu machen, doch es gab auch so einige Sachen die ihn faszinierten und zu denen es eine Menge Bücher gab. Schnell hatte er Quidditsch vergessen

Draco Malfoy wollte eigentlich nur das ausgeliehene Buch zurückgeben, doch als er Potter an einem der Tische lesen sah entschloss er sich noch ein wenig zu bleiben. In letzter Zeit hatte er oft darüber nachgedacht, warum Harry und er eigentlich Feinde waren. Eine wirkliche Antwort hatte er darauf nicht gefunden. Und langsam fand selbst er, dass Potter sich ziemlich abkapselte und sich sehr seltsam benahm! Und das sollte schon was heißen, wenn ihm das auffiel

Ohne zu zögern ging Draco auf Harry zu. Blieb direkt vor seinem Tisch stehen, wie erwartet bemerkte ihn der Gryffindor nicht. Draco räusperte sich, doch Harry rührte sich immer noch nicht. „Hey Potter!" knurrte der Slytherin. Nun endlich hob der Angesprochene den Kopf. Desinteresse stand in seinen Augen. Leicht zog Harry seine Augenbrauen zusammen.

„Kein Quidditsch? Hast du endlich eingesehen, dass du es nicht kannst?" Draco wollte den Gryffindor aus der Reserve locken, ihn wütend machen. Er wollte sehen, ob es wirklich stimmte, was die Schüler sich erzählten. Doch Potter zuckte nur mit den Schultern und wandte sich wieder seinem Buch zu. Wut stieg in dem Slytherin hoch, er biss sich auf die Lippe und dachte eine Sekunde lang nach.

„Oder hat der kleine Liebling von Dumbledore etwa Angst, ich könnte ihn besiegen?" Der Kopf des Gryffindors ruckte hoch, in seinen Augen blitze etwas Undefinierbares auf. Siegessicher grinste der Blonde. „Ich bin _nicht_ Dumbledores Liebling!" zischte Harry. Endlich hatte Draco einen Punkt gefunden um mit seinen Sticheleien anzusetzen.

Doch bevor er noch einen Satz sagen konnte erhob Potter sich und suchte sein Bücher zusammen. „Ich denke, du solltest dir jemand anderen suchen zum Ärgern!" flüsterte er im vorbeigehen dem Slytherin zu und verließ mit diesen Worten die Bibliothek. Zurück blieb ein sehr verwirrter und auch ein wenig wütender Draco.

°°°°

Mit seiner Tasche unter dem Arm machte Harry sich auf den Weg zu seinem Nachdenk-Plätzchen, dem Astronomieturm. Warum konnten ihn nicht einfach alle in Ruhe lassen? Konnte er nicht einfach mal so sein, wie er nun mal war? Energisch stieß er die Tür zur Turmplattform auf und augenblicklich jagte der Wind durch seine Haare. Rasch suchte er sich einen etwas geschützten Platz in einer Ecke der Plattform. Dort setzte er sich auf den Boden und lehnte sich an die steinernen Mauern des Turms.

Die Dunkelheit senkte sich über Hogwarts. Harry genoss es, wie sich die Nacht wie ein Schleier über das Land legte. Hier oben in der Dunkelheit konnte er sein wie er war. Einfach nur Harry Potter, ohne dieses nervige 'Der Junge, der lebt'!

Wenige Minuten nach ihm betrat Draco Malfoy den Turm. Er wollte nur einige Minuten lang die Dunkelheit genießen und dann wieder hinab in die Slytherinkerker steigen. Der Wind zerrte an seiner Robe und wirbelt sein Haar durcheinander. Harry schreckte zusammen als er erkannte wer ihm da unwissentlich Gesellschaft leistete. Ausgerechnet Draco Malfoy kannte diesen Platz! Irgendwer musste gewaltig was gegen ihn haben, wenn er schon nicht mal mehr hier alleine sein konnte!

Draco trat an die Brüstung, die Hände darauf abgestützt starrte er gedankenverloren in die Ferne. In seinem ersten Schuljahr hatte er oft hier oben gesessen und sich am Gedichte schreiben versucht. Nur ein einziges davon kannte er noch immer auswendig. Seine Stimme war leise, dennoch laut genug, das Harry ihn verstehen konnte.

„Die Dunkelheit ist für den einen der schlimmste Feind,  
für mich ist sie wie ein alter Freund  
in der Dunkelheit fühle ich mich geborgen  
fühle ich mich frei, da kann ich sein wie ich bin  
schützend legt die Dunkelheit ihre weiten Schwingen um mich  
ganz sanft  
nicht bedrohlich  
die Dunkelheit verbirgt, schützt und behütet mich  
Die Nacht ist mein Zufluchtsort in dieser grellen Welt!"

Harry war geschockt! Das war nicht der Draco Malfoy der ihn noch vorhin so verletzen hatte wollen, der ihm all die Jahre so viele male Ärger gemacht hatte. Dies war ein völlig fremder Mensch! Seine Gedanken hingen so oder so schon häufig genug bei dem Blonden, bisher hatte er es immer darauf geschoben, das Malfoy ihn ständig ärgerte. Doch nun stieg ein seltsam wohliges Gefühl in seinem Bauch empor.

Er konnte es nicht einordnen, nicht definieren, und ganz sicher nicht verstehen. Aber er würde der Sache auf den Grund gehen. Irgendwann und irgendwie!

Minutenlang stand Draco noch unbeweglich an der Brüstung. Es hatte begonnen zu regnen, doch der Slytherin war zu tief in seiner eigenen Welt versunken um dies zu registrieren. Ein Blitz zuckte über den Himmel, gefolgt von einem lauten Donnern. Erschrocken zuckte er zusammen, warf noch einen sehnsüchtigen Blick in die Dunkelheit und wandte sich dann zum gehen.

Aus dem Augenwinkel nahm er eine Bewegung in einer dunklen Ecke der Turmplattform war. Er blieb stehen, machte einen Schritt darauf zu, sich bewusst, dass es eigentlich nur Potter sein konnte. Wer sonst sollte so spät noch hier oben sein? Ärgerlich darüber, dass er nicht an den Goldjungen gedacht hatte, als er hier herauf gekommen war, knurrte Draco: „Komm schon, Potter, ich weiß, dass du da bist!"

Harrys leise Antwort wurde vom Donnergetöse geschluckt, doch er stand auf und ging seinerseits einige Schritte auf Malfoy zu. Einen Augenblick lang starrten sich die beiden im Licht der zuckenden Blitze an. Keiner sprach ein Wort, keiner bewegte sich. Beide waren schon total nass, doch keinen schien es wirklich zu stören. Malfoy regte sich als erster. Ein weiter Schritt auf Potter zu. Der Gryffindor blieb wo er war, keine Ausweichreaktion, keine Abwehrgeste, nichts!

Draco fragte sich ob Potter sich darüber im Klaren war, wer da gerade auf ihn zuging. Schritt für Schritt näherte er sich dem Goldjungen. Er konnte schon jedes Detail des gleichmäßigen Gesichtes erkennen, Strähnen des pechschwarzen Haares klebten nass auf seiner Stirn, verdeckten die allseits bekannte Blitznarbe. Die sonst lebendig funkelnden Augen hatten ihren Glanz verloren. Sie wirkten traurig, verschlossen, resigniert.

Harry zitterte am ganzen Körper. Selbst wenn er gewollt hätte, er hätte sich nicht von dem Anblick des sich langsam nähernden Malfoys lösen können. Er hätte nicht einfach gehen können! Die Sturmgrauen Augen seines Gegenübers bohrten sich in seine, er fand in ihnen nun Neugierde und Irritiertheit, aber keinen Hass. Sie standen sich mittlerweile direkt gegenüber und Harry hätte nur den Arm ausstrecken müssen um den Slytherin zu berühren.

Doch er tat es nicht. Ebenso wenig tat Malfoy dies. Sie sahen sich in die Augen, vergaßen die Welt um sich herum. Keiner dachte mehr daran dass sie eigentlich Feinde waren. Sekunden lang war es als ob die Zeit still stehen würde, als ob Schwarz auf Weiß traf, Tag auf Nacht.

Regentropfen liefen über ihre Wangen, tropften von den Nasenspitzen und nahmen beiden die Sicht.

_BOOM_!

Ein gewaltiger Blitz schlug in den Verbotenen Wald ein. Die Beiden zuckten zusammen, wurden sich bewusst, dass sie einander anstarrten. Gleichzeitig ergriffen sie die Flucht von dem jeweils anderen. Harry wich in seine Ecke zurück und Draco verließ den Astronomieturm.

Verwirrt darüber was gerade geschehen war, sank Harry an der Mauer hinab zu Boden. Malfoy hatte nicht ein verletzendes Wort gesagt, im Gegenteil: in dem Blick des Slytherins hatte Interesse gelegen.

Draco Malfoy hastete die Treppen des Turmes hinunter, auf der Flucht vor seinen eigenen Gedanken und auf der Flucht vor Potter. Ruckartig hielt der Slytherin im Laufen inne. Potter war nicht gemeinsam mit ihm runter gekommen. Er würde sich dort oben auf der Plattform den Tod holen bei dem Wetter! Kurze Zeit spielte Draco mit dem Gedanken zurück zu gehen und den Gryffindor aus dem Regen zu holen, doch schließlich zwang er sich dazu in die Kerker zugehen. Er wollte sich nicht noch mehr Blöße geben als er es ohnehin schon gemacht hatte!

Harry kam es vor wie Stunden, seit er alleine auf der Plattform war. In Wirklichkeit waren es wohl nur Minuten, in denen der Sturm eiskalt über die nassen Haare blies und an seiner tropfenden Robe zerrte. Seitdem Draco gegangen war, war es irgendwie doppelt so kalt. Irritiert schüttelte Harry den Kopf. Erneut stieg dieses wohlige Gefühl in ihm hoch. Sollte es etwa wirklich dem Eisprinzen von Slytherin gelten?

°°°°°

Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall und Rubeus Hagrid saßen in gemütlicher Runde bei einer Tasse Tee im Büro des Direktors zusammen. Sie hatten sich lang und breit über das Thema 'Harry' unterhalten. Unter anderem hatte Dumbledore von seinem Gespräch mit dem Gryffindor erzählt und hatte die beiden Lehrer damit zutiefst erschreckt.

Hagrid hatte sich als erster wieder gefasst. In seinen dunklen Augen lag eine gewisse Traurigkeit. Mit seinen riesigen Händen umfasste er unsicher die Tasse, etwas schien ihm auf dem Herzen zu liegen. Albus Dumbledore musterte ihn aus sanften Augen. „Hagrid, was ist los mit dir?" Der Angesprochene sah auf, zögerte noch einige Sekunden.

„Wissen sie, irgendwo kann ich Harry verstehen." Minerva zog scharf die Luft ein. Der Halbriese sah kurz in ihre Richtung und wandte dann seinen Blick wieder auf seine Teetasse.

„In all den Jahren, die er bei seinen Verwandten gewesen ist, hat er nie etwas Gutes bekommen. Immer nur den Rest von seinem Cousin. Hat in einem Schrank unter der Treppe gelebt. " Er zögerte erneut, sah auf. In seinen Augen konnte Dumbledore Unsicherheit sehen. „Er hatte damals so gehofft, dass er endlich ein ganz normaler Junge sein könnte, als er erfahren hat dass er ein Zauberer war. Sie müssen wissen, dass seine Verwandten ihn wie Abschaum behandelt haben. Und hier..." er brach ab.

Tränen standen in seinen Augen. Minerva legte eine Hand auf seinen Arm. „Hagrid, das gibt ihm nicht das recht so auszurasten!" sagte sie leise aber bestimmt. Einen Moment lang sah er die Hauslehrerin Gryffindors an. „Aber hier war er wieder anders als die anderen. Direktor, er fühlt sich verlassen, einsam. Ich an seiner Stelle würde genau so reagieren." Diesmal schwang Sicherheit in der Stimme des Halbriesen wieder.

Der Schulleiter nickte langsam. Mittlerweile hatte er den ersten Schock des Gespräches überwunden und je mehr er erfuhr und wirklich zur Kenntnis nahm, desto klarer wurde Harrys Verhalten. Er war in eine Ecke gedrängt worden mit all den Erwartungen, welche die gesamte Zauberwelt an ihn stellte. Wer wäre da _nicht _ausgerastet.

°°°

Harry kuschelte sich in die weichen Kissen seines Himmelbettes. Noch immer kreisten seine Gedanken um den Malfoy Sprössling. _Was hat das eben auf dem Turm nur zu bedeuten?_ Eben diese Frage kreiste permanent durch seine Gedanken und machte ihm das Einschlafen unmöglich. Frustriert darüber, dass er drauf keine Antwort finden konnte, stand Harry auf und kletterte auf die Fensterbank. Noch immer tobte draußen der Sturm, Regentropfen prasselten hart gegen die Schreibe des Fensters. Vielleicht erfuhr er eines Tages was genau Malfoy dort oben gewollt hatte und warum er geblieben war, als er bemerkte, dass er nicht allein war.

°°°°

Draco Malfoy saß auf seinem Bett im Schlafsaal. In weiter Ferne hörte das Grummeln des Donners, doch hier untern waren solche Stürme wenig von Bedeutung. Man nahm sie kaum war, selbst das Geräusch des Donners klang mehr wie ein Poltern ein Zimmer weiter. Seufzend ließ der Slytherin sich nach hinten fallen, verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf und ließ seine Gedanken treiben. _Warum_ hatte er Potter nicht schon eher bemerkt und warum war dieser nicht sofort abgehauen, als der Blonde ihn bemerkt hatte?

Draco wusste darauf keine Antwort, aber er wusste eins, er _würde_ eine Antwort darauf finden!

°°°°°

Die nächsten Tage verliefen wie im Zeitraffer. Harry bekam nur am Rande mit, das er wirklich aus dem Quidditsch-Team geflogen war und das Katie Bell wohl ziemlich sauer auf ihn war. Im Unterricht waren seine Gedanken meist ziemlich weit weg. Zwar wusste er immer, was die Lehrer ihn gefragt haben, dennoch konnte er hinterher nicht mehr sagen, welchen Inhalt die Stunde gehabt hatte. Nur die Hausaufgaben bekam er immer mit, denn sie brachten ihm einen plausiblen Grund für seine Zeit in der Bibliothek.

Nicht, das er sich vor jemanden für diese Zeit verantworten musste, weder Hermine noch Ron noch irgendwer anders fragte ihn nach dem Grund. Das war ihm eigentlich nur Recht. Die Woche verging ziemlich schnell. Samstag gingen die meisten Schüler nach Hogsmeade, die wenigen die blieben waren zumeist diejenigen, die noch nicht hin durften. Auch er selbst blieb, genoss die Stille die im Schloss herrschte und nutzte die Zeit zum lernen.

Am Sonntag versammelten sich alle Schüler auf dem Quidditschfeld, um ihre eigenen Spieler anzufeuern, oder die, des Favorisierten Hauses. ´Gryffindor gegen Slytherin´ hieß die Partie, auch wenn ihr mit weniger Spannung entgegen gefiebert wurde, als in den Letzten Jahren. Für viele war es immer noch ein Schock, das Harry Potter, der jüngste Sucher seit einem Jahrhundert das Team verlassen hatte. Gryffindor gegen Slytherin das hatte auch immer „Potter gegen Malfoy" geheißen und dieses Duell war nun Vergangenheit.

Eigentlich hatte Harry nicht zu dem Spiel gehen wollen, wusste er doch das er dort von vielen Schülern nicht erwünscht war. Die Gryffindors nahmen es ihm ziemlich übel, das er das Spiel einfach so hingeschmissen hatte. Doch versteckt unter seinem Tarnumhang wollte er einen Blick auf das Spiel werfen, auch wenn es ihm nicht unbedingt um das Team der Gryffindors ging. Nein, er wollte einfach einen Blick auf Malfoy in seinen Quiddichtsachen werfen.

Ihm beim Fliegen zusehen, wie sich das sonst streng gegelte Haar in unordentlichen Strähnen widerspenstig jeder Bändigung entzog. Wie die Sturmgrauen Augen, sekundenschnell den Goldenen Schnatz ausfindig machten. Sehen, wie Draco Malfoy im Sturzflug gen Erde die Lippen aufeinander presste und ganz und gar seinem Besen vertraute.

In den Letzten Tagen, seit ihrer Begegnung auf dem Astronomieturm war Harry dem Blonden aus dem Weg gegangen. Soweit es ging. Im Unterricht vermied er jeden Blick auf den Slytherin und in der Großen Halle setzte er sich grundsätzlich mit dem Rücken zum Slytherin-Tisch. Aber seine Gedanken an Malfoy konnte er leider nicht so einfach zum stoppen bringen. Gemeinsam mit dem Gedanken an Voldemort raubte dieser ihm den Schlaf, machte er ihm jede Konzentration fast unmöglich.

Es war einfach nicht mehr machbar. Auch den Astronomieturm mied er, trotz das es ihn wie magisch dort hoch zog. Er vermisste die Stunden im Rauschen des Windes, im Goldenen Licht der Untergehenden Sonne.

Während er auf dem Weg zum Quidditschfeld war musst er immer wieder Schülern ausweichen und darauf achten das er sich nicht verriet. Lange suchte er nach einem geeigneten Platz zum Beobachten, bis er so einen direkt neben der Lehrertribüne gefunden hatte.

Die Spieler erhoben sich gerade in die Lüfte und Harry konnte förmlich den Wind des Aufstieges spüren. Die Schüler um ihn herum begannen zu jubeln, man hörte einzelne Gryffindorrufe, vermehrt Slytherin. Das Spiel war eröffnet und man sah nur noch Rot-goldene oder Silber-grüne Schatten über das Feld huschen, verfolgt von dem irrsinnig schnellen Kommentaren von Justin Finch-Fletchley. Der Junge hatte die Nachfolge von Lee angetreten, als dieser die Schule beendet hatte.

Mitgerissen von einer Welle der Begeisterung feuerte Harry fast lautlos ´sein´ Team an, bis ihm auffiel, das er ständig den Namen _Malfoy_ vor sich her murmelte. Erschrocken biss er sich auf die Lippe. Jetzt feuerte er schon das Team der silbernen Schlangen an! Irgendwas stimmte gewaltig nicht mit ihm! In sofern stimmte der Gryffindor nun der Meinung der meisten Schüler zu. Den Kopf schüttelend zog er sich von der Lehrertribüne zurück. Lieber verbrachte er einen Nachmittag in der Bibliothek als noch weiter seinen Erzfeind anzufeuern!

°°°

Draco Malfoy raste dicht an der Lehrertribüne vorbei. Es war ein berauschendes Gefühl sich hier oben den Wind um die Nase pfeifen zulassen, doch im Moment achtete Draco nicht wirklich darauf. Er hatte dicht neben der Lehrertribüne eine Bewegung wahrgenommen, und eindeutig das kurze Aufschimmern eines Gryffindorschals gesehen. Entweder er fing langsam an, sich einzubilden, das Potter überall war, oder er war wirklich da.

Den Gedanken energisch beiseite schiebend zog der Slytherin seinen Besen wieder hoch um von über den Spielern aus nach dem Schnatz Ausschau zu halten. Doch der kleine Goldene Ball schien wie vom Erdboden verschluckt zu sein.

Auch Ginny Weasley kreiste wie ein Adler über dem Spielfeld, konnte aber ebenfalls nirgends ein Anzeichen für den Schnatz entdecken. Draco verdrehte die Augen. Lust auf ein Stundenlang an dauerndes Spiel hatte er nun wirklich nicht! Immer dann, wenn man Potter mal brauchte war er nicht da! _Moment!_ Schrie Draco in Gedanken. Jetzt wünschte er sich schon das Potter da war!

Sich darüber sicher, das er anfing den Verstand zu verlieren, konzentrierte er sich wieder auf das Spiel. Slytherin lag mit fast 60 Punkten vorne und es sah nicht so aus, als hätten die Gryffindors die Motivation den Vorsprung wieder aufzuholen.

°°°°

Seit nun mehr fast vier Stunden saß Harry in der Bibliothek und studierte ein Buch über Heiltränke. Draußen lief noch immer das Quidditchspiel und soweit er das aus den Rufen der Zuschauer erhören konnte, sah es nicht danach aus, das es sobald beendet werden würde.

Immer lauter wurden die Rufe nach dem kleinen Schnatz, der, wenn er gefangen wurde das Spiel beendete.

Draco tat ihm aufrichtig leid. Der Arme musste bei dem Wetter, es regnete mittlerweile in Strömen da draußen auf einem Besen sitzen. Wieder einmal erwischte Harry sich bei dem Gedanken an den Slytherin. Mit einer Hand fuhr er sich durch die Haare und seufzte. Den Verstand zu verlieren war definitiv keine angenehme Sache, wenn man dabei ständig an seinen Erzfeind dachte!

°°°°°

Sechs Stunden hatte das Spiel gedauert, dann hatte Ginny Weasley den Schnatz gefangen, aber auch nur weil dieser vor dem aufziehenden Gewitter in ihrer Quidditchrobe Schutz gesucht hatte. Erleichtert verließen die Zuschauer das Feld und auch die Spieler sahen zu, das sie ins Trockene kamen.

Der Fang des Schnatzes war zwar Gryffindor gelungen, doch gewonnen hatte Slytherin mit 380 zu 360 Punkten. Und darauf war Draco ziemlich stolz, auch wenn es ihm lieber gewesen wäre, wenn _er_ selbst den goldenen Ball gefangen hätte. „Man kann eben nicht alles haben." Murmelte er, während er sich die triefnassen Quidditchsachen auszog.

°°°°  
Die Gryffindors ließen es sich nicht nehmen, trotz des Verlierens eine kleine Party für Ginny im Gemeinschaftsraum zu veranstalten. Alle lachten viel, freuten sich über den, wenn auch etwas seltsamen Fang des Jüngsten Weasley Kindes. Harry kauerte in einer Ecke des Raumes auf einer Fensterbank und genoss das Prasseln des Regens gegen die Fensterscheibe. Mit jedem Tag wurde ihm klarer, das er nicht mehr zu den Schülern dazu gehörte.

Mit jedem Tag wurde ihm klarer, das er anders war als sie, und das sich dies niemals ändern würde. Seine Narbe machte dies unmöglich. Voldemort hatte ihn gekennzeichnet, für immer und ewig. Selbst, wenn der Dunkle Lord eines Tages besiegt sein würde, könnte niemand Harry diese Narbe von der Stirn wischen.

Um ihn herum tobte das Leben. Sicher waren sich auch die Schüler bewußt welche Gefahr auf sie und ihre Familien lauerten, manche zeigten es auch. Doch dafür hatte der Schwarzhaarige schon längst die Aufmerksamkeit verloren. Zwar war ihm bewußt, das er nicht alleine war, und doch war er einsam.

Still nahm Harry seine Tasche, rutschte von der Fensterbank und verließ so rasch und unauffällig den Gemeinschaftsraum wie möglich. Nachdenken war jetzt keine gute Idee, aber seinen Gedanken konnte er nun nicht mehr entfliehen. Unaufhaltsam stiegen ihm die Tränen in die Augen. _Warum hat Voldemort sein Vorhaben, damals nicht zu ende gebracht und mich genauso getötet wie meine Eltern? _Leise fluchend über diese stetige Frage erklomm Harry das erste Mal seit seiner Begegnung mit Malfoy wieder den Astronomieturm.

Es war ruhig auf der Turmplattform und anhand der „Karte der Rumtreiber" konnte Harry sicher gehen, das er dieses Mal ganz sicher alleine war. Malfoy war gemeinsam mit den anderen Slytherins in seinem Gemeinschaftsraum und feierte wahrscheinlich seinen Sieg über Gryffindor. Eigentlich sollte es ihn ärgern, das Slytherin gewonnen hatte, doch seltsamer Weise tat es das nicht.

°°°°  
Gelangweilt beobachtete Draco seine Teamkameraden beim Feiern. Irgendwoher hatten die restlichen Slytherins einiges an zu essen und zu trinken organisiert, Goyle torkelte schon ein wenig und Grabbe lag bereits auf einem der großen Sofas und schlief seinen Rausch aus. „Das wäre bei den Gryffindors undenkbar." Murmelte Draco und im nächsten Moment wurde ihm klar was er da gerade gesagt hatte. Schnell sah er sich um, doch niemand schien den Satz gehört zu haben. Erleichtert atmete der Slytherin auf.

Obwohl er mit der Vermutung, das eine Siegesfeier bei den Gryffindors garantiert anders verlief vermutlich recht hatte. Potter hatte bestimmt noch nie Alkohol angerührt, außer vielleicht in Butterbier. Aber auch da wurde die Alkoholische Version erst ab 17 verkauft. Die Vorstellung der Goldjunge könnte genauso besoffen auf einem Sofa herumliegen wie Grabbe brachte den Blonden zum Lachen. Die seltsamen, irritierten Blicke der anderen Slytherins brachten ihn jedoch schnell wieder zum Schweigen. Etwas entnervt mit den Augen rollend verließ Draco den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Eine Weile striff er ziellos durch die Gänge. Es war schon zu spät, als das sich noch ein anderer Schüler außerhalb seines Gemeinschaftsraumes aufhielt, und so begegnete er keinem. Draußen war es Dunkel, es regnete und stürmte. So wie eigentlich immer in den letzten Tagen. Er blieb an einem Fenster stehen, stütze sich auf der Fensterbank ab und lehnte die Stirn gegen die Scheibe. Fast glaubte er den Regen riechen zukönnen, mit geschlossenen Augen atmete er ein paar mal tief durch.

Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, zuckte ein Blitz am Fenster vorbei und Sekunden lang war die Landschaft um das Schloss herum taghell erleuchtet. Vielleicht war es ja auch das Wetter, was ihn so durcheinander brachte und nicht Potter. Abrupt stieß Draco sich von der Fensterbank ab, jetzt und hier wollte er nicht an Potter denken. Nicht schon wieder!

°°°°°

Die Zeit verrann, riss den Gryffindor mit sich ohne das er eine Chance gehabt hätte, sich ihr zu wieder setzten. Es war bereits Oktober, draußen begann es richtig kalt zu werden und mit leisem Frost kündigte sich der Winter an. Längst hatten die Bäume des Verbotenen Waldes ihre Blätter verloren und die Dunkelheit brach immer früher und früher über dem Schloss herein.

Mit der Kälte kamen die Träume. Träume von Voldemort, Visionen was geschehen würde, Träume über Mord, Tod, Zerstörung und Leid.

Die Nächte wurden für ihn zur Qual und er war froh darum, das er den _Silencio_ Zauber so weit beherrschte, das er damit verhindern konnte, das seine Zimmerkameraden seine Schreie mitbekamen. Jede Nacht schrie er sich fast die Seele aus dem Leib, bevor er aufwachte. Schweißgebadet, das Herz so am rasen, das er Angst hatte das es ihm in der Brust zersprang.

Weiter und weiter entfernte sich der Gryffindor von der Realität. Er begann seine Träume zu ignorieren, zu unterdrücken. Und dazu war ihm fast jedes mittelrecht. Der Traumlostrank war nur eine von vielen Möglichkeiten, die er anwand. In der Bibliothek fand er einige nützliche Zauber, die den Schlaf so tief machten, das er unmöglich träumen konnte, andere die ihn in ein fast komaartigen Zustand versetzten, der acht stunden anhielt. Egal was es war, alles probierte er aus. Obwohl er wusste, das es wahrscheinlich wichtig war, Dumbledore von diesen Träumen zu erzählen, konnte er es nicht. Jedes Mal, wenn er vor dem Wasserspeier vor dem Büro des Schulleiters stand, packte ihn die schiere Wut und er fühlte sich unfähig dem Direktor gegenüber zutreten.

Und so redete er mit niemanden darüber, teilte seine Träume nur dem Wind mit, der sie davon trug, aber nicht verhindern konnte. Immer mehr rutschte er ab und er merkte wie er den Halt an das Leben verlor. Zuviel hatte er gesehen, zuviel verloren, zuviel erduldet.

°°°°

So wie man der Landschaft den herannahenden Winter anmerkte, so merkte man es auch an den Schülern. Viele Schüler suchten bei dem Regenwetter des Oktobers Beschäftigung in der Bibliothek, nur ein Tisch war immer fast leer. Der Tisch, an dem Harry saß. Versteckt zwischen großen Stapeln von Büchern, Pergamentrollen und Notizen grübelte der Gryffindor über Hausaufgaben und Studien über „Freie Magie" nach. Zwar schob er noch immer das Gespräch mit Ron und Hermine vor sich her, doch maß er diesem Umstand fast keinerlei Bedeutung mehr bei. Nahm er die Menschen um sich herum doch kaum mehr wahr. Eingeschlossen fühlte er sich, in ein Leben das er selbst gar nicht mehr wollte.

Abend für Abend war er auf dem Astronomieturm, saß auf der Brüstung und ließ die Beine in die Tiefe baumeln. Ein zweimal war Malfoy auch auf dem Turm, doch die beiden wechselten nie ein Wort. Was wohl am meisten daran lag, das Harry in einer Ecke saß und der Slytherin ihn nicht bemerkte oder aber nicht bemerken wollte. Wie eine stumme Vereinbarung. Sie teilten den Platz, somit auch ein kleines bisschen ihren Schmerz, ihre Traurigkeit, ihre Suche nach etwas das sie ausfüllte.

Nach unten auf das niedliche Reviewknöpfchen zeigt und lieb lächelt


	6. Erkenntnisse ?

**Disclaimer: **Steht im Ersten Chapter und hat sich auch nicht geändert, nichts aus dem HP-Universum bekanntes gehört mir... °schnief°

**Notiz: **°vorsichtig die Spinnenweben entfernt° °Staub wegpustet° Ja, ich lebe noch, genauso wie „Seelentränen".. hoffentlich ihr auch noch °sich um schaut° Nach dem ich nun mit Bravur.. oder auch nicht damit aber immerhin... mein Staatsexamen bestanden habe geht es weiter... hab ein wenig gebraucht um durch die mittlerweile ziemlich kompliziert Storyline durchzusteigen.. wer also Logikfehler findet, bitte fangt sie ein und schickt sie mir °grinst°

Und nun viel Spaß mit dem Chapter

Chapter 6 – Erkenntnisse? -

Es war Halloween. Die große Halle festlich geschmückt, düster gehalten mit vielen Spinnenweben, Kerzen und Kürbissen. Ein großer Ball sollte dort stattfinden. Alle Schüler waren in heller Aufregung, was sie anziehen sollten und noch wichtiger mit wem sie hingehen sollten. Nur zwei Personen im ganzen Schloss machten sich darüber herzlich wenig Gedanken. Sie wollten und konnten die Fröhlichkeit ihrer Mitschüler nicht mehr teilen.

Der eine zu tief in den Gedanken versunken, die sich um einen schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor sponnen. Der andere verzweifelt in tiefer Einsamkeit verloren, mit der Frage, wie andere den Todestag seiner Eltern feiern konnten.

°°°°°°°°°°°

Draco Malfoy saß in Gedanken versunken in der Wohnung seines Patenonkels Severus Snape auf dem Sofa. Eine Tasse dampfender Tee stand direkt vor ihm auf einem niedrigen Tisch, doch der Slytherin dachte nicht daran sie anzurühren.

Im Gegenteil, er wünschte sich gerade jetzt auf dem Astronomieturm zu stehen und der beißenden Kälte des Windes ausgesetzt zu sein. Doch Severus Snape hatte sich als unerweichbar gezeigt, mit seiner Einladung zum Tee in seiner Wohnung. Er fand, er hatte ein Anrecht drauf zu wissen, warum Draco sich von seinen Mitschülern zurück zog, es schon fast dem Goldjungen Potter gleich tat und kaum noch sprach.

Langsam setzte sich der Professor für Zaubertränke in einen Sessel gegenüber von Draco, starrte einige Sekunden lang nachdenklich in seine eigene Teetasse und hob dann den Blick um dem Blonden einen langen anzusehen.

„Was ist los mit dir, Draco?" Der Angesprochene zuckte zusammen, so als ob Snape ihm gerade ein Ohrfeige verpasst hätte und erwiderte den Blick seines Patenonkel kurz. Dann wandte er ihn wieder ab und fixierte einen Punkt neben Snape. Minuten lang herrschte Schweigen und mit jeder Sekunde mehr vergrößerte sich die Ungeduld des Zaubertränkemeisters. Gerade als er ansetzte erneut und diesmal etwas schärfer zu fragen räusperte Draco sich.

„Weißt du, Onkel Sev. Ich kann ihn verstehen, zwar weiß ich nicht warum, aber es ist so. Jedes mal, wenn ich ihm in die Augen sehe, sehe ich seinen Schmerz. Frage ich mich warum ich es nicht schon früher gesehen habe. Warum es keiner seiner sogenannten Freunde gesehen hat." Er brach ab und Severus war sich sicher, das die Stimme seines Patensohnes zitterte.

Die Frage, um wen es ging konnte er sich sparen. Es ging um Harry Potter, um den Schüler, um den sich im Moment wirklich schon genug Leute sorgten. Aber das sich Draco auch sorgte, war mehr als seltsam. Hatte Snape doch immer angenommen, das Draco diesen Potter _hasste_!

Draco lächelte versonnen. „Hass ist es schon lange nicht mehr, den ich empfinde wenn ich an Harry denke!" Aus der Fassung gebracht zog Snape scharf die Luft ein. „Wann hast du begonnen, Potter Harry zu nennen?" unabsichtlich hatte er seinen Gedanken laut ausgesprochen.

Dracos Blick ruhte fest auf ihm, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Ich weiß es ehrlich gesagt nicht. Am Anfang hat es mich erschreckt, das ich so oft mit meinen Gedanken bei ihm war. Im Moment mache ich mir _Sorgen_." Draco betonte das ´Sorgen´ stark. Severus Snape zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Reichte es nicht, das ein Schüler sich so seltsam benahm, musste sein Patensohn unbedingt Potters Beispiel folgen?

Er schüttelte sich. Draco war aufgestanden. „Es tut mir leid, Onkel Sev." murmelte er noch und verließ dann fast rennend die Wohnung seines Patenonkels.

°°°°°°°°°°

Harry saß auch an diesem Abend wieder auf der Brüstung des Turmes. Schaute hinab in die Tiefe. „Wozu ist das alles gut? Wozu kämpfen? Wozu siegen? Wie geht mein Leben danach weiter? Kann mir das irgendjemand sagen?" Harry schrie dieses Wort in den Wind, der sie davon trug ehe sie jemand hören konnte.

Das Gesicht in die Hände verborgen rannen Tränen über seine Wangen, doch sie wuschen seinen Schmerz nicht weg, schienen eher das Brennen in ihm noch zu verstärken. Er wünschte sich die Gedanken an den Blonden Slytherin wieder, dann müsste er nicht immer an die Träume denken.

Das Schlafen hatte er mittlerweile so reduziert, das er eigentlich nur noch alle zwei Nächte schlief. Er konnte den Schmerz der Visionen nicht mehr ertragen. Nicht mehr verarbeiten, was Voldemort tat, welches Leid er unter die Menschen brachte – egal ob Muggel oder Zauberer.

Gleichzeitig war er wütend auf sich selbst, das er nicht mal dazu in der Lage war dem Schulleiter von den Träumen zu erzählen. Er war wirklich zu _nichts_ in der Lage, zu nichts zu gebrauchen!

Es begann zu Regnen, dicke Tropfen rannen durch seine Haare. Langsam hob er den Kopf, Regentropfen vermischten sich mit seinen Tränen, rannen am Kinn hinab und versickerten in der schwarzen Schulrobe.

„WARUM?" brüllte Harry dem aufziehenden Sturm entgegen. Auf einmal stieg eine ungeheure Wut in ihm herauf, drängte an die Oberfläche. Der Schwarzhaarige sprang von seinem Platz auf die Turmplattform. „WARUM? VERDAMMT WARUM?" brüllte er erneut, schlug mit geballten Fäusten um sich, obwohl dort niemand war, den er hätte schlagen können.

„ICH WILL DAS NICHT!" schreiend brach der Gryffindor in die Knie. Seine Rufe wurden immer leiser, bis es schließlich nicht mehr als ein Wimmern war, das vom Windgeheul übertönt wurde. Die Arme fest um seine Brust geschlungen wandte Harry seinen Blick Richtung Wolkenverhangenen Himmel. Seine Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern. „Warum Gott oder Merlin oder wer auch immer da draußen das Schicksal lenkt, warum?"

Draco Malfoy stand fassungslos in der Tür zur Plattform des Astronomieturms. Dort auf dem Boden vor ihm kniete Harry Potter. Er weinte bitterlich, schrie all sein Leid der Welt entgegen.

Doch die schien nicht bereit zu sein, dem Jungen zu zuhören, denn sie verbarg seine Stimme zwischen Windgetöse und Regenprasseln. Ganz langsam, wie um den Gryffindor nicht zu verschrecken betrat der Slytherin die Turmplattform. Er konnte es nicht mit ansehen, wie ein einzelner Mensch so verzweifelte, auch wenn es sein eigentlicher Erzfeind Harry Potter war.

In diesem Moment und jetzt und hier fühlte es sich richtig an, als er Harry langsam in die Arme schloss und begann leise auf ihn einzureden. Den Regen, der unbarmherzig auf sie niederprasselte und ihre Schulroben durchweichte ignorierte er einfach.

Er wusste, das es nichts bringe würde dem Schwarzhaarigen jetzt trösten zu wollen und so murmelte er mit sanfter Stimme allerlei unwichtige Sachen vor sich her. Und tatsächlich beruhigte das zitternde Bündel in seinen Arme sich nach und nach. Irgendwann sah Harry auf, sah wer ihn in den Armen hielt und sekundenlang stand ihm die pure Fassungslosigkeit ins Gesicht geschrieben. „Draco...?"

Die Stimme zitterte noch immer, sein Herz raste wie verrückt als ihm in Sekunden schnelle durch den Kopf schoss, das es wirklich der Slytherin war der hier auf dem Turm mit ihm gemeinsam im Regen saß und ihn festhielt. Der Gryffindor klammerte sich Sekunden lang an den Blonden als gäbe es kein Morgen mehr, als gäbe es nach dieser Nacht nichts mehr.

Und doch löste er diese Umklammerung sehr schnell wieder, sprang auf und wollte vor der Situation flüchte.

Draco wusste selbst nicht so genau warum er das tat, doch er hielt den Flüchtenden am Arm fest, hielt ihn zurück. Eisgrau traf auf Smaragdgrün und beide fanden sie in dem Anderen den eigenen Schmerz. „Wir sind uns ähnlicher als wir glauben." Murmelte Harry und riss sich los. Rasch war er im inneren des Turmes verschwunden und ein ziemlich verwirrter Draco blieb zurück. „Aber wie meinst..." er brach ab, der Gryffindor hörte ihn so wie so nicht mehr.

Der Regen nahm an Stärke zu, noch immer stand Draco fassunglos dort wo Harry ihn hatte stehen lassen._ Was _war das gerade? Fragte er sich.

°°°°°°°°°°°°

Severus Snape saß noch immer in seinem Sessel, starrte in die Teetasse und dachte nach. Das Potter sich so verhielt konnte er nach einem langen Gespräch mit dem Direktor ja noch verstehen, aber das Draco dies nun auch tat.

Das verstand er einfach nicht, was hatte den Jungen so aus der Bahn geworfen? Es war an der Zeit, einige Fragen beantwortet zu bekommen und der einzige, der dies konnte war Harry Potter selbst!

Eilends verließ der Professor seine Wohnung. Potter war bestimmt nicht zu dem Fest gegangen, wahrscheinlich saß er wieder in der Bibliothek und arbeitete an irgendeinem Aufsatz. Im Unterricht machte der Schwarzhaarige mittlerweile Hermine Granger Konkurrenz.

Fast immer wusste er die Antwort, konnte diese mit Büchern belegen und genau erklären, was es mit verschiedenen Sachen auf sich hatte. Schon in den Ferien war Potter ihm unheimlich gewesen, doch die letzten Wochen übertrafen das alles bei weitem.

In der Bibliothek war der Goldjunge nicht, auch in den Gängen war er nicht und das Portrait der Fetten Dame vor dem Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindor verriet Snape, das Harry den Ganzen Tag noch nicht da gewesen war. Resigniert wanderte Severus nun ziellos durch die Gänge. „Wo könnte Potter nur stecken?"

Gerade hatte er diesen Gedanken ausgesprochen da sah er ihn.

Potter saß auf einer Fensterbank und starrte in die Finsternis. Wenn er den Professor bemerkt hatte, so ignorierte er ihn, genauso wie jeden anderen. Schritt für Schritt näherte Snape sich dem Jungen, als er direkt neben ihm stand, räusperte er sich. Doch Potter hatte nicht einmal ein müdes Nicken für ihn, als Bestätigung das er ihn gehört hatte.

„Mr. Potter! Warum sind sie nicht beim Fest?" Snape verfluchte sich dafür, das seine Stimme so hart klang, doch den Jungen schien das nicht zustören. Es kam keine Reaktion.

Vorsichtig legte Snape dem Gryffindor eine Hand auf die Schulter und nun endlich wandte dieser sich dem Lehrer zu. Und Snape wünschte sich, er hätte es nicht getan. Er sah in Grüne Augen, die rot unterlaufen waren vom Weinen. Immernoch rannen Tränen über die bleichen Wangen des Jüngeren, doch er schien sich ihrer nicht zu schämen. Doch das wirklch schlimme waren diese Augen.

Noch nie zuvor hatte Severus Snape solche Augen gesehen. Es war nicht die Farbe, nein es war der Ausdruck in ihnen. Eine tiefe Traurigkeit, Angst, Schmerz und am meisten Leere. So unheimlich leer war dieser Blick, nichts wies darauf hin das es der Blick eines gerade sechszehnjähreigen war. Unfähig ein Wort zu sagen schluckte der Professor kurz, nahm die Hand von Harrys Schulter und sank auf den noch freien Platz der Fensterbank.

Noch immer hielt Harrys Blick den seinen fest und plötzlich verstand er seinen Patensohn. Diese Augen konnten einen bis in die tiefsten Träume verfolgen, einem Angst machen, verunsichern. Sekundenlang hielten beide die Luft an, dann wandte Harry seinen Blick wieder hinaus ins Dunkle. „Wissen sie, Professor Snape. Das Fest ist nicht unbedingt ein Platz für jemanden wie mich. Ich feiere nicht gerne den Todestag meiner Eltern." Nur ein Flüstern, doch schien es als ob er es dem Lehrer entgegen geschrieen hätte.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort stand der Gryffindor nach ein wenigen Minuten auf, nickte noch einmal in Richtung des Professors und ging. Tief durchatmend massierte Snape sich die Schläfen, dieser Junge... „Halt!" murmelte er. Das war kein Junge mehr, Harry Potter war erwachsen geworden, hatte jedes Jugendhafte Verhalten hinter sich gelassen. Viel zu schnell hatte er lernen müssen was Realität bedeutete. Energisch schüttelte Severus den Kopf. Er musste mit dem Schulleiter sprechen und das so schnell wie möglich.

Mit einem tiefen Seufzen erhob er sich, eilte den Gang zur Eingangshalle entlang und fragte sich immer und immer wieder, wie das unter den Augen von Albus Dumbledore hatte passieren können. Oder besser, warum unter den Augen von ihnen allen.

°°°°°°°

Auf dem Weg zum Kerker der Slytherin begegnete Draco erneut dem schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor. Er wollte an ihm vorbei gehen und ihn ignorieren. Doch Harry blieb stehen, sah Draco lange an. Er wusste nicht wie viel Zeit vergangen war, irgendwann hob Harry die Hand und streckte sie dem Slytherin entgegen. „Danke schön." flüsterte er. Der Blonde sah von der ausgestreckten Hand in Harrys Gesicht und wieder zurück. Schließlich nahm er die Hand und nickte stumm.

Dann ging jeder seiner Wege und beide dachte darüber nach, ob diese Nacht vielleicht so eine Art Waffenstillstand für sie beide bedeutete. Weder Draco noch Harry hätten dies mit einem eindeutigen ´Ja´ oder ´Nein´ beantworten können, doch beide waren sich bewusst das sie nicht mehr die Feinde waren, die sie einst gewesen waren.

°°°°°°°°°°

Das Halloweenfest in der Großen Halle war in vollem Gange und Albus Dumbledore fand, dass es ein voller Erfolg geworden war. Die Schüler konnten die Gefahr, die vor den Toren Hogwarts aufzog, endlich für ein paar Stunden vergessen. Wo man auch hin sah, überall waren lachende Schüler. Der Schulleiter lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und genoss für einige Sekunden einfach den freudigen Lärm. Was den Schülern so gut gelang, wollte bei ihm einfach nicht klappen. Er konnte nicht unbemerkt lassen, dass drei Personen auf dem Fest fehlten.

Severus Snape, Harry Potter – was den Schulleiter aber nicht weiter verwunderte – und Draco Malfoy. Dass dieser Schüler fehlte, gab ihm doch ein Rätsel auf. Er kam nicht weiter dazu, darüber nachzudenken, denn in diesem Augenblick tauchte der Professor für Zaubertränke vor ihm auf. Das Gesicht neutral wie immer, doch Albus konnte ein Spur von Besorgnis in seinen Zügen erkennen. Snape beugte sich zu dem noch immer sitzenden Dumbledore runter. „Wir müssen reden, _sofort_!" Seine Stimme klang eindringlich, so als ob ihm etwas sehr wichtiges auf der Seele lag.

Langsam erhob sich der Ältere, nickte Minerva McGonagall noch einmal zu und verschwand dann gemeinsam mit Snape durch eine Seitentür aus der großen Halle. Schweigend liefen sie nebeneinander her. Jeder in seinen Gedanken versunken, bis sie schließlich vor dem Wasserspeier standen, der Dumbledores Büro bewachte. „Milkaschokolade" murmelte der Direktor das Passwort und der steinerne Beschützer gab den Weg auf die Treppe frei.

Sobald sie das Büro betreten hatten ließ Severus sich auf einem der Sessel nieder. Aus besorgten Augen musterte Dumbledore den Lehrer. Dieser stützte den Kopf in die Hände. Noch immer hatte er diese Augen vor sich. „Albus, so kann es nicht weitergehen! Gucken sie sich Harry Potter einmal an. Schauen sie ihm in die Augen, sie werden sie nie wieder vergessen!" Snapes Stimme zitterte, mit einer etwas fahrigen Bewegung wischte er sich über die Augen. Dumbledore zog fragend die Stirn in Falten. „Wie meinen sie das?"

Sekunden lang starrte Snape den Direktor an, holte tief Luft und erzählte dann von der Begegnung mit dem Goldjungen. „Diese Augen, Albus. Ich habe nie etwas Vergleichbares gesehen. So voller Leid, Schmerz, Trauer und doch gleichzeitig so leer. Man hat das Gefühl er würde einen gar nicht wirklich anschauen, sondern durch einen hindurch blicken. Sogar Draco Malfoy macht sich um ihn schon Sorgen!" Erschrocken schnappte Dumbledore nach Luft, schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte das gerade gesagte irgendwie in die Richtige Reihenfolge zu bringen.

Draco Malfoy machte sich _Sorgen _um Harry Potter? Das konnte nicht sein! Die beiden waren seit ihrem ersten Schultag verfeindet bis aufs Blut! Dumbledore schüttelte erneut den Kopf. Konnte es sein, das sich alles so sehr geändert hatte, und er es nicht einmal ansatzweise mitbekommen hatte? Seit dem Snape ihm nach dem Ferienbesuch bei Potter Bericht erstattet hatte, erfuhr er jeden Tag neue Dinge. Sachen aus Harrys Vergangenheit, Gegenwart, aus seinem inneren Selbst.

Langsam begann er manche Dinge aus der Vergangenheit zu verstehen, wurde sich über Geschehnisse in der Gegenwart klarer. Noch immer ruhte Snapes Blick aufmerksam auf dem Schulleiter. Dumbledore sah alt aus, müde, abgekämpft und seine Augen hatten das gewohnte Funkeln verloren.

Erst nach einiger Zeit wurde sich der Schulleiter bewusst, dass er nicht alleine war. Verlegen lächelte er Snape zu und nickte. Der Lehrer erhob sich, er hatte seine Schuldigkeit getan und würde nun in seinen Kerkern nach einer Lösung suchen, diese unheimlichen grünen Augen endlich aus seinen Gedanken zu vertreiben.

°°°°°°°°°

Seit ihr noch da? °lieb schaut° wenn ja wäre ein Review lieb..


	7. Gespräche und ihre Folgen

**Disclaimer:** Siehe erstes Chapter, hat sich nicht geändert °grinst°

**Notiz:** Hier das ausstehende Gespräch zwischen Ron, Hermine und Harry, bin gespannt, was ihr davon haltet °lächelt° Wer Rechtschreibfehler findet, darf sie behalten, sollten euch Logikfehler begegnen, fangt sie bitte ein und schickt sie mir °grinst°

Vielen Dank für die Reviews an lealau, rike und Ragna °lächelt und Kekse verteilt°

So nun genug gequatscht, weiter geht es mit dem nächsten Kapitel, viel Spaß

**Kapitel 6 – Gespräche und ihre Folgen – **

Hermine saß etwas gelangweilt an einem Tisch in der großen Halle. Das Fest war zwar sehr schön und dennoch ging ihr Harry einfach nicht aus dem Kopf. Sie sah ihn immer wieder vor sich, wie er alleine in der Bibliothek saß, alleine am Frühstückstisch saß und wie er alleine zu seinem Unterricht ging.

Jede Bewegung, jeder Blick sprach von der Einsamkeit des jungen Gryffindor und doch sah sich Hermine als nicht im Stande ihm zu helfen. Genervt von diesem Gedanken fasste das Mädchen einen Entschluss. Sie würde _heute_ mit Harry reden! Würde ihn um Antworten anflehen, denn dieses Gefühl ihn verloren zu haben konnte auch Ron nicht vertreiben.

Der Rothaarige war gerade losgegangen um sich und seiner Freundin etwas zu trinken zu holen und darum war Hermine auch ganz froh. Die letzten Wochen waren sehr schlimm gewesen, ständig hatten sie sich gestritten, stundenlang einander ignoriert und dann erneut gestritten.

Seit Harry sich von ihnen fernhielt war da niemand mehr, der Ron ins Gewissen redete und der ihn wieder zur Vernunft brachte. Egal wie sie es drehte und wendete, Harry war ganz sicher ein bedeutender Punkt in ihrer Freundschaft gewesen und das ließ sich nicht so einfach überspielen!

„Du solltest nicht soviel darüber nachdenken, Mine. Wir werden sehen, was die Zeit bringt, und Harry merkt von deiner vielen Nachdenkerei auch nichts!" murmelte Ron seiner Freundin zu, während er ihr ein Butterbier vor die Nase stellte. Er schien noch mehr sagen zu wollen, doch Hermines Blick ließ ihn schweigen.

_Dieses Mädchen kann mit ihren Blicken wirklich Snape Konkurrenz machen! _dachte Ron und versuchte zu lächeln, was allerdings mehr wie eine Grimasse aussah. Hermine schüttelte nur den Kopf und starrte Gedanken verloren auf ihr Getränk.

Plötzlich sprang Hermine auf, stieß dabei fast das Butterbier um und eilte in Richtung Ausgang. Kurz darauf war sie auch schon aus der Großen Halle verschwunden. Stirnrunzelnd sah Ron ihr nach. Dieses Mädchen war definitiv _seltsam_! Keine Anstalten machend seiner Freundin zu folgen konzentrierte Ron sich wieder auf sein Butterbier. „Frauen!" murmelte er.

°°°°°°°°°

Harry schlenderte durch die Gänge, er war auf dem Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum. Langsam aber sicher wurde es kalt in den vom Regen nassen Sachen und er freute sich auf eine warme Dusche. Danach würde er sich mit einem Buch in sein Bett legen und wie jede Nacht auf die Alpträume warten. Zitternd fuhr er sich mit einer Hand durch die tropfenden Haare.

Endlich hatte er das Portrait erreicht und nuschelte das Passwort. Die Fette Dame kippte ohne einen Kommentar zur Seite und gab den Eingang in den Gemeinschaftsraum frei. Seltsame Stille schlug ihm entgegen und für einen Moment blieb er irritiert stehen. „Natürlich, heute ist das Fest in der großen Halle!" flüsterte Harry sich selbst zu. Kopfschüttelnd trat er ins Innere des Gemeinschaftsraumes und das Portrait klappte wieder zu.

Sekunden lang genoss er mit geschlossenen Augen die Ruhe die hier herrschte. Kein Schüler, der sich tuschelnd wegdrehte. Kein Schüler, der komisch oder böse guckte. So war es ihm recht, so könnte es bleiben. „Na toll... dafür müssten alle weggehen oder..." Harry beendete seinen gemurmelten Satz nicht. Er wollte nicht daran denken, dass vielleicht weiter Schüler Voldemort zum Opfer fallen könnten, es reichte das ihm ähnliche Träume nachts den Schlaf raubten. Trotz aller Maßnahmen die Harry unternommen hatte, hatte sich an der Regelmäßigkeit der Träume nichts geändert.

Ein tiefes Seufzend entfloh ihm, und gerade als er die Treppe hinauf zum Jungenschlafsaal erreicht hatte, hörte er wie sich das Portrait erneut öffnete. Rasch drehte er sich um, in der Öffnung des Portraits stand Hermine. Die Wangen gerötet, so als ob sie bis hierher gelaufen sei und doch glitzerten ihre Augen voller Entschlossenheit. Harry ahnte was das geben würde und machte sich innerlich schon einmal auf einen weiteren Ausbruch seinerseits gefasst. Wahrscheinlich konnte er es eh nicht verhindern, aber versuchen konnte er es wenigstens.

Hermine und er sahen sich lange in die Augen, bis das Mädchen sich ganz langsam, Schritt für Schritt dem Jungen näherte. So als habe sie Angst, das jede hektische Bewegung ihn wie ein Reh in die Flucht treiben würde. Ruhig betrachtete Harry das Schauspiel einer sich nähernden Hermine, versuchte sich zu wappnen für die Fragen die mit Sicherheit von ihr kommen würden.

Hermine bemerkte Harrys Anspannung und fragte sich innerlich, ob das ein gutes oder ein schlechtes Zeichen war. Sie stand nun direkt vor Harry und der Gryffindor musterte sie aus leeren Augen. „Hey Harry." sagte das Mädchen leise. Der Angesprochene nickte nur als Zeichen, das er sie gehört hatte. Immerhin drehte er sich nicht weg, auch wenn er einfach nur die Treppe hinauf in sein Zimmer gehen musste um seine Ruhe zu haben.

Tief durchatmend begann Hermine zu reden. „Ich habe mir wirklich Sorgen um dich gemacht. Du hast den ganzen Sommer nicht einen einzigen Brief beantwortet. Kannst du dir vorstellen, was für Vorwürfe ich mir gemacht habe? Das ich nicht da war, als Sirius gestorben ist, vielleicht hätte es etwas geändert, vielleicht hätte ich helfen können. Harry ich bitte dich, du weißt das wir es nicht böse gemeint haben." Hermine hatte sehr leise gesprochen, eindringlich, aber leise.

Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf, wartete darauf was noch kommen würde. Erneut atmete Hermine tief durch. „Harry, es ist nur so, das..." sie brach ab, schien nach Worten zu suchen um das in Worte zufassen was durch ihre Kopf raste. „Es ist so, dass ich mir Sorgen um dich mache. Du kapselst dich ab, sprichst nicht mehr, schläfst kaum noch." Harry zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch und Hermine fühlte sich sehr an den Lehrer für Zaubertränke erinnert. „Ich weiß das von Ron. Er hat gesagt, das du selten im Schlafsaal bist und wenn fast immer Licht durch deine Vorhänge fällt." Harrys erster Augenbraue folgte die Zweite in die Höhe.

Irritiert von dieser Geste schüttelte Hermine leicht den Kopf. „Außerdem sieht man es dir an Harry. Das kann so nicht weiter gehen!" Sie machte eine Pause. „Du träumst wieder, hab ich Recht?" ganz leise war ihre Stimme, zitterte, ob vor Anspannung oder aus Mitleid konnte Harry nicht definieren.

Einige Augenblicke lang schwiegen beide. „Weißt du Harry, ich kann dich nicht verstehen." Setzte das Mädchen erneut an. „Ich möchte dir nur meinen Standpunkt erläutern, lass mich ausreden, bitte!" Harry hatte den Mund bereits zu einer scharfen Antwort geöffnet und schloss ihn nun wieder. Mit einem Nicken deutete er Hermine an, das sie weiter reden sollte.

„Die ganzen Jahre haben wir immer zusammen gehalten. Sicher gab es hier und da Phasen wo es nicht so toll war, wo es Streit gab. Aber wir waren immer Freunde! Den ganzen Sommer über habe ich mir Sorgen gemacht, habe so gehofft dass du dich wenigstens einmal bei mir oder Ron melden würdest! Ich wollte nur wissen, ob es dir gut geht."

Ihre Stimme war leise, alle Unsicherheit war verschwunden und an ihre Stelle war eine unterschwellige Traurigkeit getreten. „Ich wünschte ich hätte dir damals helfen können, im Ministerium. Aber ich kann die Zeit nicht zurück drehen, genauso wenig wie du Harry!" Hermine machte eine Pause, beobachtete Harry, der ihr aufmerksam zugehört hatte, aber noch nicht gewillt zu sein schien zu antworten.

Tief durchatmend fuhr die Gryffindor schließlich fort. „Mag sein, dass du meinst, dass wir dich nicht kennen, Harry. Aber du hast uns nie eine Chance dazu gegeben, immer wenn es ernst geworden ist, wolltest du das alleine machen. Ich gebe dir wohl recht, das es nicht einfach ist du zu sein, aber gib uns nicht die Schuld dafür! Ich finde es nicht fair von dir, nicht gerecht uns so zu behandeln!"

Mit jedem Wort hatte Hermines Stimme an Kraft gewonnen und mit jedem Wort hatte sie Harry unwissentlich weiter in seine Isolation zurück gedrängt

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Zum ersten Mal in diesem Gespräch sagte er etwas. „Lasst mich einfach in Ruhe, Hermine. Es gibt nichts, was noch zu bereden wäre. Ich werde euch keine Antworten geben, keine Auskunft über die Dinge, die ihr wissen wollt." Er wollte sich umdrehen und die Treppe hinauf gehen da legte Hermine ihre Hand auf seinen Arm. „Bitte Harry. Was ist mir dir los? So kenne ich dich nicht, das bist nicht du!"

Er musste seine ganze Beherrschung aufbringen um nicht laut zu werden, als er antwortete. „Sieh dich in der Großen Halle um, sieh dir die Schüler an und sag mir was du siehst." Harrys Stimme bebte. Die Stirn runzelnd überlegte Hermine was Harry damit meinen könnte. „Auf dem Fest waren alle ziemlich gut drauf, sie haben viel gelacht und..." sie brach ab, verstand worauf Harry hinaus wollte.

Erschrocken bedeckte sie ihren Mund mit ihrer Hand. „Aber Harry, du kannst doch nicht von ihnen verlangen, dass sie sich nur noch ruhig verhalten, dass sie nur noch mit dem Gedanken an Voldemort beschäftigt sind! Das ist nicht..." erneut verstummte sie. Ihr wurde klar was sie da gerade gesagt hatte. Niemand würde je von den anderen Schülern erwarten, dass sie sich ständig Gedanken um Voldemort machten.

Doch alle verlangten es indirekt von Harry! Die gesamte Zaubererwelt setzte all ihre Hoffnungen auf einen gerade sechszehnjährigen Teenager! Ihr wurde klar, was Harry so runter riss und ihr wurde klar, dass sie ihm dabei nicht helfen konnte. Harry beobachte das Mädchen ganz genau. Das erste Mal seit langem nahm er einen Menschen wieder so klar wahr. Ihre braunen Augen, in denen Erkenntnis funkelte, ihre Mimik, die Entsetzen ausdrückte, ihr Körper, der unter der Erkenntnis zu zittern begann.

„Ich denke damit wäre alles geklärt Hermine. Lasst mich in Ruhe! Ich will und ich kann nicht mehr mit euch befreundet sein!" mit diesen Worten drehte Harry sich um und verschwand die Treppe hinauf.

Hermine sank in den nächst besten Stuhl, versuchte zu verarbeiten was sie gerade begriffen hatte. Tränen schossen ihr in die Augen, das Gesicht in den Händen verborgen begann sie hemmungslos zu weinen. „Wie konnte ich das nur übersehen?" schluchzte sie leise, doch niemand war da, der ihr eine Antwort darauf geben konnte.

°°°°°°°°°

Die Lust auf eine warme Dusche war Harry gründlich vergangen. Ohne es wirklich zu wollen hatte er Hermine Antworten gegeben, hatte sie verstehen lassen was er fühlte. Ein kleines bisschen hatte er ihr Einblick in seine tiefste Seele gegeben. Rasch zog er sich um und kroch unter seine Bettdecke. Die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt dachte er nach. Erst Malfoy und dann Hermine! Heute war definitiv ein seltsamer Tag!

°°°°°°°°°

Ron war einer der letzten der die große Halle verließ. Seit Hermine gegangen war, hatte er ein Butterbier nach dem anderen getrunken und man konnte seinen Gang schon als torkeln bezeichnen. Für den Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum brauchte er fast ein halbe Stunde und die Fette Dame musste dreimal nach dem Passwort fragen, bis der Rothaarige es halbwegs verständlich raus brachte.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum war niemand mehr, kein Wunder es war ja auch schon weit nach Mitternacht und alle Gryffindor waren bereits vor ihm gegangen. Langsam machte Ron sich auf den Weg in den Schlafsaal. Er hatte sich fest vorgenommen heute ein ernstes Wort mit Harry zu reden und das würde er unter allen Umständen durchsetzten!

Ron betrat den Schlafsaal so leise wie nur möglich, doch Seamus, Dean und Neville schnarchten um die Wette. Seltsamer weise war das letzte Bett im Raum, das Bett das Harry gehörte offen. Keiner der Vorhänge war zugezogen und Ron konnte erkennen dass Harry auf dem Bett lag. Taumelnd bewegte Ron sich auf das Bett zu und wollte sich auf die Bettkante setzten. Doch irgendwie schätzte er die Entfernung falsch ein und landete laut fluchend auf dem Boden.

Harry verdrehte die Augen, nicht mal hier hatte man mitten in der Nacht seine Ruhe! Entnervt schaute er über den Bettrand auf den Boden wo Ron gerade versuchte sich wieder aufzurappeln. „Das kann nicht wahr sein." Murmelte Harry leise und ließ sich zurück in sein Bett sinken. Erst Malfoy, dann Snape, dann Hermine und jetzt auch noch Ron? Konnten die sich nicht einfach ruhig verhalten. Leise Wut stieg in ihm auf, er biss die Zähne fest aufeinander und versuchte sich zu beruhigen.

Ron zog sich am Bett wieder hoch und setzte sich mit einigen Schwierigkeiten auf die Kante von Harrys Bett. Mit einer Hand tastete er nach Harrys, mit der anderen stützte er sich ab um nicht erneut vom Bett zu fallen. „Harry...du musst mir jetzt zuhören!" Eine Welle von Übelkeit überrollte den Angesprochen als er Rons Fahne wahrnahm. Im Dunkeln konnte Ron nicht sehen, das Harrys Mimik bereits sehr genervt wirkte.

„Du bist nicht du selbst, Harry!" nuschelte Ron und wischte sich mit einer Hand über die Augen. Eine Bewegung die ihn fast das Gleichgewicht gekostet hätte. „Das was du hier abziehst, ist...ist nicht das was du wirklich willst!" Harry spürte wie sein Herz begann zu rasen, kein gutes Zeichen für Ron. „Komm schon, ich weiß dass du wach bist!" Rons Stimme wurde lauter und Seamus drehte sich geräuschvoll im Bett um. „Wenn ihr streiten wollt dann doch bitte draußen! Ich will schlafen!" knurrte der Junge und zog den Vorhang seines Bettes wieder zu.

Ron machte eine unwirsche Handbewegung in Seamus Richtung und wandte sich dann wieder Harry zu. Dieser hatte sich mittlerweile aufgerichtet und im Schein des Mondes konnte Ron nun gut das Gesicht der Gryffindor erkennen. Harry wirkte verschlossen, so wie immer in den letzten Wochen und irgendwas daran machte Ron unheimlich wütend.

„Du bist mir einige Antworten schuldig Harry Potter!" zischte Ron leise. Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bin dir _gar nichts_ schuldig!" knurrte Harry unwillig, doch Ron ließ ihn nicht weiter reden. „Und ob! Du verhältst dich so als ob ich dich angegriffen hätte, als ob ich Schuld wäre an Sirius Tod!" jegliches lallen war aus der Stimme des Rothaarigen verschwunden, anstatt dessen war ein Wütendes Zittern getreten. Nun konnte Ron deutliche Wut in Harrys Gesicht lesen, doch es war ihm egal. Heute Nacht würde er _Antworten_ bekommen, das hatte er sich geschworen!

„Du rennst rum, wie jemand der gar nicht weiß was hier los ist. Du hast keine Kontakt mehr zu anderen Schülern, verkriechst dich hinter Büchern. Bist nur noch am Lernen, am schreiben und lesen! Harry das kannst nicht du sein!" Harry machte Anstalten Ron von seinem Bett zu schupsen doch der sprang von allein auf. „DU hörst mir jetzt zu! Verdammt Harry! Meinst du ich bin blind? Ich sehe das du nicht du bist!" die Hände zu Fäuste geballt, nicht mehr darauf achtend das noch andere Schüler anwesend waren hatte Ron zu schreien begonnen.

Harry erhob sich ebenfalls. Zitternd vor Wut und Zorn über die Worte seines ehemaligen besten Freundes zog er sich eine Schulrobe über und schlüpfte in seine Turnschuhe. Ron hielt ihn am Arm fest. „Kannst du mir auch nur ansatzweise sagen was das alles soll?" schrie der Rothaarige. Harry riss sich los, wich ein paar Schritte von Ron zurück. Seamus lugte unwillig zwischen den Vorhängen seines Bettes hervor und auch Neville und Dean hatten sich in ihren Betten aufgesetzte. Alle Blicke hingen erwartungsvoll auf dem schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor.

Harry fühlte sich in die Ecke gedrängt. Jeder in diesem Raum schien eine Antwort von ihm zu erwarten und langsam sah er sich außer Stande seine Wut noch länger zurück zuhalten, doch er versuchte es. Ron baute sich nun direkt vor ihm auf, sah ihm lange in die Augen. In den grünen Augen seines Gegenübers fand er nur Hass, Wut und Zorn. Dennoch lies er sich nicht beirren. „Ich kenne dich so nicht Harry, so bist du nie gewesen, auch in den schlimmsten Zeiten nicht..." In Harrys Verstand machte es _KLICK_! Ehe er noch etwas tun konnte wurde Ron von den Füssen gerissen und gegen das nächste Bett geschleudert.

Keuchend sah der Rothaarige zu Harry auf. Er hatte Angst, soviel war klar. Und er war sich sicher, dass er einen Fehler gemacht hatte. Woher diese Erkenntnis auf einmal kam wusste Ron nicht. „Du _willst_ Antworten? Bitte sehr!" brüllte Harry. Sämtliche Vorhänge wurden von den Betten gerissen. Seamus, Dean und Neville schrieen auf, sprangen aus ihren Betten und gingen in Deckung.

Ron hob schützend die Arme über den Kopf. „Voldemort ist da draußen, tötet unschuldige Menschen. Zauberer und Muggel müssen sterben, weil ich es nicht schaffe diesem Elend ein Ende zu bereiten!" Die Schubladen der Kommoden schnellten auf und verteilten ihren gesamten Inhalt im Raum. Pergamentrollen wirbelten durch die Luft und die Fenster klapperten bedenklich. Ron warf einen kurzen Blick zu Seamus, der hinter seinem Bett hervor sah und den Kopf schüttelte. Zornig schien jemand zu versuchen die Schlafsaaltür zu öffnen, doch sie war magisch verschlossen.

„Harry, verdammt! Lass das! Wir können nichts für Voldemort!" schrie Ron, der sich wohl auf einmal erinnerte das er Vertrauensschüler war und für Ruhe und Ordnung sorgen sollte und nicht für das Gegenteil. Nun war es ganz vorbei mit Harrys Geduld. Wütend ballte er die Fäuste, knirschte mit den Zähnen und fixierte Ron mit einem Blick, der angsteinflössend war.

Fensterscheiben klirrten, zerbarsten unter dem Druck von Magie und von draußen peitschte nun der Regen in den Schlafsaal. Harry schwieg, versucht die Kontrolle über seine Magie zurück zubekommen und er hatte es fast geschafft als Ron erneut zu reden begann. „Was können wir dafür Harry? Sollen wir uns Tag und Nacht darüber den Kopf zerbrechen?" kaum hatte er das ausgesprochen bereute er es, denn nun begann der gesamte Schlafsaal zu beben und man konnte Harrys Wut fast spüren.

„JA VERDAMMT! WARUM SOLLTE NUR ICH ALLEINE MIR GEDANKEN DARUM MACHEN?" brüllte der Schwarzhaarige und einer der Bettpfosten von Rons Bett zerbarst in einem wilden Schauer aus Splittern. In diesem Augenblick durchbrach jemand die Tür. Immer noch wütend registrierte Harry dass Minerva McGonagall und Albus Dumbledore in der Tür standen. Ein einziger Blick sagte ihm, dass dies hier Konsequenzen haben würde! Doch es war ihm egal, sollten sie ihn doch von der Schule verweisen! Dann würde er geradewegs in Voldemorts Arme laufen und das würde Dumbledore nicht zu lassen.

Es herrschte einen unangenehme Stille. Das Beben hatte ebbte ab, die Luft noch knisternd von unkontrollierter Magie. Harry schnappte sich den Tarnumhang seines Vaters und stürmte an Ron vorbei. Doch die beiden Lehrer wollten ihn anscheinend zur Rede stellen. Seine Hauslehrerin stellte sich ihm in den Weg, schüttelte den Kopf und in ihren Augen stand Traurigkeit, Fassungslosigkeit und Erschrecken.

Mit einer unkontrollierten Handbewegung wischte Harry die Lehrerin zur Seite und ging. Dumbledore stand wie erstarrte da, sah wie die Lehrerin für Verwandlungen hart zu Boden ging und dennoch unternahm er nichts. Er sah nur zu wie Harry die Treppe hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum flüchtete. Als er den Gryffindor nicht mehr sehen konnte, schaffte Dumbledore es endlich sich aus seiner Starre zu befreien. Noch immer schwiegen alle Anwesenden. Keiner wagte es zu fragen, was das gerade für ein Nachspiel haben würde.

°°°°°°°°°°

Harry flüchtete regelrecht aus dem Gryffindorturm und stolperte dabei fast noch über Filch, der ihm wütend eine Drohung hinterbrüllte. Der Gryffindor ignorierte das. Niemand sollte die Tränen sehen, die ihm in die Augen stiegen. Niemand sollte begreifen, dass er, der Held der Zaubererwelt am Verzweifeln war. Harry erwischte sich bei dem Wunsch, doch nur ein normaler Junge zu sein und bei den Dursleys unter der Treppe im Schrank zu wohnen, weit weg von allem hier.

Er hastete durch die Gänge, nicht wissend wohin ihn seine Schritte führten, sich darüber bewusst das er heute viel zu viel gesagt hatte, viel zuviel getan hatte. Dinge getan hatte die nicht einfach so zu verzeihen waren. Er war sich darüber im Klaren, dass das alles nicht ohne Konsequenzen bleiben würde, doch es war ihm egal. Einsamkeit, das war es was er jetzt brauchte. Und wie von selbst trugen ihn seine Schritte zum Astronomieturm. Dort oben konnte er mit dem Wind seine Gedanken einfach fortschicken, zumindest eine Zeitlang.

Der Wind streichelte seine Tränen vom Gesicht, strich ihm das Haar aus den Augen. Die Melodie des Windes der auf das Steinerden Hogwarts traf war fast schon tröstend. Sanft prasselte der Regen ihm ins Gesicht, als er auf die Brüstung kletterte und sich hinstellte.

Der Wind zerrte an seiner Robe, scheuchte eisige Kälte über ihn hinweg, doch Harry breitete die Arme aus und schloss die Augen. Fliegen, einfach nur weg fliegen, alles was gewesen war hinter sich lassen, vergessen und vergeben. Genau das wollte er jetzt. Unsicher öffnete er die Augen, ließ die Arme wieder sinken und starrte in die Tiefe.

Dort runter waren es gut und gerne fünfzig Meter, wenn nicht mehr. Einen Sturz in diese Tiefe würde er nicht überleben, ganz sicher nicht! Ärgerlich ließ Harry sich auf der Brüstung nieder. DAS war keine Lösung für seine Probleme, für die Probleme der Zaubererwelt.

Ein sentimentales Lächeln glitt über seine Lippen. Bald würde das hier alles ein Ende haben, Dumbledore _musste_ ihn von der Schule verweisen, eine andere Möglichkeit hatte er nicht! Zu viele Leute hatte mitbekommen was passiert war. Er hatte in seiner Wut nicht nur den Schlafsaal auseinander genommen, sondern auch einen Schüler und eine Lehrerin tätlich angegriffen! Er schloss die Augen, erneut bahnten sich Tränen den Weg über seine Wangen.

°°°°°°°°°

Albus Dumbledore schwieg noch immer, auch nach dem er den Schlafsaal wieder in Ordnung gebracht hatte und jedem Schüler einzeln das Versprechen, kein einziges Wort über die Ereignisse der Nacht zu verlieren, abgenommen hatte. Die Hauslehrerin Gryffindors sah immer noch etwas durcheinander aus, als sie den Gryffindorturm schließlich in Begleitung des Direktors verließ. Den ganzen Weg zum Büro des Schulleiters schwiegen die beiden, ein jeder dachte über diese Nacht nach, überlegte sich welche Konsequenzen das alles haben würde und musste.

Erst als sie schon eine ganze Weile in Dumbledores Büro saßen, räusperte sich Minerva McGonagall leise und Dumbledore zuckte zusammen. Kurz schüttelte er den Kopf, so als wolle er einen Gedanken vertreiben, dann seufzte er und stütze das Gesicht in die Hände. „Albus, das ist _nicht_ ihre Schuld!" sagte sie eindringlich. Dumbledore hob den Kopf. „Wer ist denn sonst Schuld? Hätte ich eher eingegriffen, hätte ich bemerkt wie sehr der Druck auf Harry lastet, wäre das alles nicht passiert!" Die Stimme des Direktors hatte jegliche Stärke verloren. Kleine Tränen kullerten über seine Wangen und er verbarg das Gesicht in seinen Händen.

Es tat Minerva weh ihren Direktor so zu sehen, der Mann der für sich immer ein Symbol für Stärke gewesen war, wurde aus der Bahn geworfen wegen eines sechzehnjährigen Jungen! Das konnte und durfte nicht sein! Hatte sie sich am Morgen noch um den schwarzhaarigen Jungen gesorgt, so war sie nun wütend auf ihn. Während sie den Tisch umrundete und Albus Dumbledore sanft eine Hand auf die Schulter legte, schwor sie sich, dass sie noch mit Harry reden würde. Ihm klar machen würde, dass er nicht tun und lassen konnte was er wollte!

°°°°°°°°°

Harry war inzwischen zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend bis auf die Haut durchnässt und er fror. Doch zurück in den Schlafsaal konnte er nicht, soviel war klar! Unsicher kletterte der Junge von der Brüstung, steif gefroren von der Kälte konnte er sich gar nicht richtig bewegen. Langsam ging er zur Tür die ins Innere des Turms führte. In einer Kammer hier oben konnte er sich wenigstens etwas aufwärmen, Sorgen machen konnte er sich auch später noch!

Scharf zog er die Luft ein, als er sich aus den nassen Sachen schälte und sich in eine trockene Decke einwickelte. Die Kammer war dunkel, nur etwas Mondlicht fiel ab und an durch eines der Fenster hinein. Zitternd kauerte sich der Schwarzhaarige in eine Ecke der Kammer, umschlang die Knie mit den Armen, versuchte nicht nachzudenken. Bald glitt er in einen unruhigen Schlaf, der die aufziehenden Alpträume bereits ankündigte.

°°°°°°°°°

Severus Snape schüttelte ärgerlich den Kopf. Mit eiligen Schritten verließ er das Büro des Schulleiters. Nicht genug, dass er Harry Potter nicht mehr aus seinen Gedanken bekam, nein, jetzt musste er ihn auch noch suchen und zum Direktor bringen! Minerva hatte ihm in kurzen Worten erzählt was vorgefallen war und den Lehrer für Zaubertränke gebeten doch nach dem Gryffindor zu suchen.

Trotz ihrer Wut auf Harry machte sie sich Sorgen, dass er sich etwas antun könnte. Und Severus Snape gab ihr zu ihrem Erstaunen Recht.

Der schwarzhaarige Lehrer war sich nur zu bewusst dass es für Harry Potter, dem Jungen der Voldemort so oft die Stirn geboten hatte, allen Grund gab für eine Verzweiflungstat. Erst hatte er seine eigentlichen besten Freunde von sich gestoßen, hatte sie verletzt, hatte alles weggeschmissen was ihm irgendwie nah stand und dann hatte er auch noch eine Lehrerin tätlich angegriffen. Etwas ratlos stand Snape vor dem Büro des Direktors. Wo sollte er nur nach Potter suchen?

Er wusste nicht viel über die Gewohnheiten des Jungen, wusste nicht wo er hinging wenn er alleine seine wollte, doch er kannte ein Person die es sehr wohl wusste. Mit einer besorgten Mine, die man sehr selten auf den sonst sehr harten Zügen des Professors sah, wandte er seine Schritte in Richtung Slytherinkerker.

Draco Malfoy würde wissen wo Potter war!

°°°°

Tatsächlich wusste Draco wo der Goldjunge sich aufhalten könnte, doch er war nicht bereit es seinem Patenonkel zu verraten. „Ich sag es dir nur wenn ich mitkommen darf!" zischte der Blonde gerade und trieb Snape fast an den Rand des Wahnsinns. Eins musste man Draco ja lassen, die Sturheit hatte er ganz sicher von seinem Vater geerbt! Ergeben seufzte der Tränkemeister und bedeutete seinem Patensohn dass er ihn führen sollte.

Ihr Weg führte sich durchs ganze Schloss, kurz vor dem Treppenaufgang zum Astronomieturm blieb Draco unvermittelte stehen, so dass sein Patenonkel fast in ihn hineingelaufen wäre. „Sag mal Onkel Sev, wird Harry von der Schule verwiesen?" Dracos Stimme klang ängstlich, besorgt und traurig. Irritiert zog Snape eine Augenbraue hoch. Er würde sich wohl daran gewöhnen müssen, dass sich sein Patensohn Sorgen um _Harry Potter_ machte!

Ein langes Seufzen war die Antwort. „Ich weiß es nicht, Draco, ganz ehrlich, ich weiß es nicht! Wenn Dumbledore das macht, dann schickt er ihn in den Tod. Ganz egal wie sicher die Blutschutzzauber auch sind, irgendwann wird Voldemort eine Lösung dafür finden!" Der Blonde nickte betrübt und ging weiter.

Snape verdrehte die Augen. „Verstehe einer diesen Jungen, ich jedenfalls nicht!" murmelte er und folgte dem Slytherin dann.

Immer höher stiegen sie die Treppe des Astronomieturms hinauf. Vor der Tür zur Außenplattform stoppte Draco erneut. „Normalerweise ist er draußen, doch die Tür ist von innen verriegelt, die Mühe würde er sich nicht machen!" Draco klang besorgt, mehr noch als zuvor. Gerade wollte Snape etwas sagen, als sie aus der Kammer neben der Tür einen lauten Schrei hörten.

Beide stürzten zur Tür, doch Draco war einen Tick schneller als sein Patenonkel und riss die Tür auf.

Drinnen war es stockduster, ein Wimmern und Weinen war zu hören. Es schien, als würde es den ganzen Raum füllen. Severus zog seinen Zauberstab aus dem Robenärmel und murmelte "Lumos!". Sofort wurde der Raum in ein Trübes Licht getaucht und die beiden konnten in der Ecke ein zusammengerolltes Bündel erkennen.

Draco wartete nicht ab, was sein Lehrer tun würde sonder rannte zu dem Bündel hinüber. Es war der gesuchte Gryffindor, zusammengerollt und weinend wand er sich wie unter Qualen. Fest packte Draco Harry an den Schultern und schüttelte ihn.

„Wach auf Harry! Bitte wach auf!" schrie der Blonde fast. Doch er bekam den Gryffindor nicht wach. Stattdessen wandte dieser sich nur noch mehr unter Dracos Griff. „NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NICHT ER AUCH NOCH!" schrie Harry, neue Tränen rannen seine Wangen hinunter.

Snape zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. Entweder er täuschte sich, oder Harry Potter träumte von Voldemort. In diesem Augenblick krümmte Harry sich zusammen, zuckte wie unter Schlägen von Draco weg. „NEIN! BITTE!" brüllte der schwarzhaarige Junge. Es genügte Snape, er konnte das nicht mit ansehen. Den Zauberstab auf Potter gerichtet sagte er "Enervate!" und schlagartig öffnete der Gryffindor seine Augen.

Zum zweiten Mal an diesem denkwürdigen Halloween wünschte Snape sich, er hätte etwas nicht getan! In den smaragdgrünen Augen des sich immer noch in Dracos Armen windenden Jungen stand der pure Schmerz. Nichts mehr und nichts weniger!

Energisch zog Snape Draco beiseite, beugte sich zu Harry hinab, umschlang den zierlichen Jungen mit beiden Armen und hob ihn auf. Starr war der Blick des Jungen, leer und doch so voller Leid, dass es dem eigentlich doch sehr abgebrühten Spion tief in die Seele schnitt.

Wie sehr erinnerte ihn dieser Blick an sich selbst und wie sehr wünschte er sich in diesem Augenblick etwas für Harry Potter tun zu können, doch er konnte es nicht. „Komm", wies er seinen Patensohn an. Zielstrebig lenkte Snape seine Schritte zum Büro des Schulleiters, sollte Dumbledore doch sehen was er mit dem Jungen machte! Snape verzog das Gesicht, Harry Potter durch die Schule tragen, das hätte er nie gedacht!

Draco folgte seinem Patenonkel langsam. Der Schrecken saß tief in seinen Knochen und irgendwas sagte ihm, das dies nicht das letzte Mal war dass er Harry so sah! Mit jedem Schritt, mit dem sie sich dem Büro des Schulleiters näherten stieg Wut in Draco hoch.

Wut darüber, dass niemand etwas gemerkt hatte oder unternommen hatte. Er hatte immer angenommen dass Potter es gut hatte, dass er Freunde hatte auf die er sich jederzeit verlassen konnte. Ja, das Potter sich nicht sorgen musste, wenn er jemand zum reden brauchte. Und je länger er darüber nachdachte desto mehr wurde ihm bewusst dass er einfach eifersüchtig auf den so genannten Goldjungen gewesen war!

Immer noch tief in Gedanken versunken merkte Draco nicht das er bereits auf der Drehtreppe zu Dumbledores Büro war. Erst das entsetzte Aufkeuchen der Professorin für Verwandlung ließ den Slytherin wieder in die Gegenwart finden. Sein Patenonkel hatte Harry Potter sanft in einen der bequemen Sessel gesetzt und sich nun vor Dumbledore aufbaute.

„Wissen sie wie das ist, den Menschen, den man geglaubt hatte zu hassen, auf einmal vor sich liegen zu sehen und nicht zu wissen was man tun soll? Nicht zu wissen wie man den Schmerz lindern soll, der aus seinen Augen spricht?" Snape holte tief Luft und bedeutete Minerva zu schweigen als die Lehrerin protestieren wollte gegen den Ton den der Zaubertränkemeister anschlug. „Werden sie damit fertig! Ich kann es nicht!"

Die letzten Worte hatte Snape geflüstert, dann hob er eine Hand zum Kopf und massierte sich die Schläfen. Ohne noch weiter auf die Anwesenden zu achten verließ er langsam das Büro.

Harry hatte immer noch nicht registriert wo er war, das einzige was er spürte war eine warme Hand auf seiner Schulter. Er wusste nicht warum, aber es half ihm seinen Weg aus den Nachwirkungen des Alptraumes in die Realität zu finden. Zu aller erst fiel sein Blick auf Draco, der hinter ihm stand und zu dem auch die Hand auf seiner Schulter gehörte, dann bemerkte er McGonagall die, durch irgendwas erschrocken, ziemlich blass neben einem Schreibtisch stand. Und an diesem Schreibtisch saß Albus Dumbledore, Schulleiter von Hogwarts.

„Aber…" murmelte Harry und versuchte sich aus der Decke auszuwickeln, erinnerte sich jedoch rechtzeitig dran, dass er darunter nur noch seine Boxershorts anhatte und ließ es dann bleiben. Sein Blick wanderte von Draco zu McGonagall und dann zu Dumbledore. _Was ist hier los? _Fragte der Schwarzhaarige sich.

°°°°°°°°

Wie wäre es mit einem kleinen Review? °Liebschaut°


	8. Konsequenzen! Teil 1

Disclaimer: Siehe erstes Chapter… hat sich nicht geändert °grinst°

Notiz: Soderle, bin gespannt was ihr davon denkt 

Danke an Ina Bauer und Dark Heart für die lieben Reviews °knuddel°

Kapitel 7 – konsequenzen? Teil 1 -

Dumbledore zuckte erschrocken zusammen als jemand seine Bürotür aufstieß und hastig den Raum betrat. Es war Severus Snape, in Begleitung von Draco Malfoy und ehe der Direktor sich Gedanken drüber machen konnte, warum der Schüler anwesend war, bemerkte er das Bündel in den Armen des Lehrers. Es war Harry, blass, rotgeweinte Augen die starr geradeaus sahen und nichts wirklich zu sehen schienen.

Dumbledore fühlte sich als ob man ihm gerade einen Kübel Eiskaltes Wasser über den Kopf geschüttet hätte, die Worte des Zaubertränkelehrers nahm er gar nicht wirklich wahr, nur im Unterbewusstsein erhaschte er einige Worte, die allerdings keinen Sinn ergaben. Seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit galt dem Gryffindor der zusammen gekauert und zitternd in einem der Sessel saß, Draco Malfoy stand dahinter und hatte eine Hand wie beruhigend auf die Schulter seines eigentlichen Erzfeindes gelegt.

Wäre das ganze nicht so ernst gewesen hätte Albus Dumbledore diese Szene doch sehr amüsant gefunden, doch jetzt war ihm nach allem zumute nur nicht nach lachen! Kurz nahm er wahr dass Minerva sich über Snapes Tonlage beschwerte, doch dann zog Harry wieder die volle Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.

Die grünen Augen des Gryffindor waren auf den Direktor gerichtet, und dieser hatte nicht die Kraft diesem Blick standzuhalten. Der Blick so leer und so voller Leid und Schmerz. Rasch senkte er den Kopf und hob ihn erst als er das Geräusch einer sich schließenden Tür vernahm. Erst dachte er, es wäre Draco Malfoy gewesen, doch der hatte lediglich in einem Sessel neben Harry Platz genommen und schien in nächster Zeit nicht vorzuhaben zu gehen.

„Seltsam." murmelte der Direktor. Mit einem Wink bedeutete er der Leiterin des Gryffindorhauses sich ebenfalls zu setzten. Lange schwiegen alle, ab und an flüsterte Draco Harry ein paar Worte zu, doch ansonsten sagte niemand etwas. Harry zog seine Decke fester um sich, ängstlich erwartend, was kommen würde.

Minerva knetete ihre Hände ungeduldig, lange würde sie dieses Schweigen nicht mehr aushalten! Drehten hier denn alle durch? Harrys seltsames Verhalten hatte Nachwirkungen die niemand hatte voraussehen können, am meisten rüttelte jedoch Snapes Verhalten vor wenigen Minuten an dem Weltbild der Lehrerin. Noch nie hatte sie den sonst eigentlich sehr kaltblütig wirkenden Professor so offen verzweifelt und resigniert gesehen. Nicht in den langen Jahren, in denen er für den Orden des Phönix als Spion tätig war und auch sonst nie!

„Ich denke wir sollten alle erst einmal in Ruhe nachdenken was passiert ist und was die Konsequenzen sind!" sagte Dumbledore nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit. Draco nickte unbewusst, Harry deutete ein irritiertes Kopfschütteln an und seine Hauslehrerin reagierte gar nicht. „Du bist dir sicher bewusst, dass die letzte Nacht Konsequenzen haben muss und haben wird!" Dumbledores Stimme klang eindringlich, doch er erreichte Harry nicht.

Harrys Blick wanderte zu Malfoy und zum wiederholten Male fragte er sich warum der Slytherin anwesend war, doch das musste noch Zeit haben. Erst war wichtig was nun geschehen würde. Mühsam riss Harry seinen Blick von dem Blonden los und wandte ihn zum Direktor. "Was erwarten sie, Professor?" flüsterte der Junge heiser. Der Ältere atmete tief durch.

„Ich weiß es nicht, Harry. Von der Schule verweisen kann ich dich nicht, aber das kannst du dir sicher denken!" Erneut trat Stille ein und Draco entschloss sich das es Zeit war einzugreifen. „Ich denke sie sollten Harry jetzt erst mal Schlafen lassen, auf der Krankenstation! Morgen ist ein neuer Tag zum Nachdenken!"

Eindringliche, vernünftige Worte in einem höflichen Ton und doch konnte man heraushören, dass Draco Malfoy in diesem Punkt nicht mit sich spaßen lassen würde. Schulleiter hin und Hauslehrerin her, hier ging es nicht um sie oder um ihn selbst, hier ging es um Harry Potter!

Ein bisschen wunderte Draco sich ja doch, das Dumbledore einfach nickte und die beiden dann in McGonagalls Begeleitung in die Krankenstation schickte, doch er dachte nicht weiter darüber nach. Ein bisschen Schlaf wollte er diese Nacht doch noch kriegen und er hoffte dass niemand diese nächtliche Aktion seinerseits weiterplaudern würde. Nicht auszudenken was die anderen Slytherin dann von ihm denken würden!

°°°°°°°°

Madam Pomfrey war sichtlich erschrocken bei dem Anblick ihres Dauerpatienten Harry Potter, der blass in ein Bett sank und nicht weiter auf irgendwas reagierte. Rasch scheuchte sie McGonagall und Draco aus dem Krankensaal und machte sich dann an die Arbeit.

°°°°°°°°°

Severus Snape stand noch einige Minuten vor der Tür des Schulleiterbüros. Noch immer konnte er nicht glauben, nicht erfassen was da gerade geschehen war. Müde fuhr er sich mit der Hand über die Augen, atmete einmal tief durch und betrat die Drehtreppe. Kopfschmerzen machten ihm das klare Denken fast unmöglich, warum hatte er auch alle seine Schützenden Mauern einreißen müssen als er dem Jungen Harry Potter half? Ärgerlich über sich selber schritt Snape eilig zu seiner Wohnung.

Kaum hatte sich das Portrait das die Wohnung bewachte hinter ihm geschlossen, als er auch schon auf den nächst besten Stuhl fiel und das Gesicht in beiden Händen verbarg. Stumme Tränen des Schmerzes rannen über die bleichen Wangen des Mannes. Ganz langsam nur kriegte er sich wieder ein, beruhigte er seine Gedanken und Emotionen.

Schon so lange er denken konnte hatte er den Kontakt zu Menschen gemieden aus einem guten Grund. Severus Snape war ein Empath, ein Mensch der die Gefühle der Menschen um sich herum fühlen konnte.

Besonders starke Gefühle erlebten Empathen am eigenen Leib. Der Lehrer hatte jedoch früh gelernt seine Gabe - obwohl er mehr der Meinung war das es ein Fluch war - zu beherrschen. Nur in manchen Situationen spürte er noch die Emotionen von Menschen, meist nur wenn er sie berührte oder er sich wirklich auf sie konzentrierte.

Doch heute Abend war alles aus dem Ruder gelaufen, hatte er alle Mauern fallen lasse müssen so entsetzlich hatten die Gefühle des jungen Gryffindor an seinem Schutz gezerrt und ihn schließlich zunichte gemacht.

Immer noch jagten Gefühlsfetzen die nicht die seinen waren durch seine Gedanken, ließen erneut Tränen in seine Augen steigen. Entschlossen richtete Snape sich auf. Es musste ihm gelingen diese Emotionen los zu werden, seinen Kopf wieder frei zu bekommen. Gleichmäßig atmend konzentrierte Snape sich auf einen Punkt an der Wand über dem Kamin in seinem Wohnzimmer. Ganz allmählich bekam er den Kopf frei, verdrängte er alles aus seinen Gedanken, bis da schließlich nichts mehr war.

Nur noch schwärze. Augenblicklich ließen seinen Kopfschmerzen nach, doch noch immer blieb ein leises permanentes Pochen hinter seiner rechten Schläfe. Snape ahnte das es die Seite war, auf der Harry die Narbe von Voldemort trug.

Leicht schwankend begab Severus Snape sich in sein Schlafzimmer, dort legte er sich aufs Bett ohne seine Sachen auszuziehen. Er hatte es zwar geschafft alles aus seinen bewussten Gedanken zu verdrängen, aber sein Unterbewusstsein beschäftigte sich noch immer mit den fremden Gefühlen. Er konnte es spüren und er wusste dass er in dieser Nacht nicht viel Schlaf finden würde.

°°°°°

Draco Malfoy wanderte langsam durch die Gänge von Hogwarts. Er fragte sich, ob das alles wirklich geschehen war und versuchte seine Gedanken irgendwie in eine Reihenfolge zu bringen, doch es gelang ihm nicht einmal ansatzweise. Nicht nur das Harry total weggetreten war, als sie ihn fanden, nein auch sein Patenonkel schien wie paralysiert als er das Büro des Direktors verließ. Kurz überlegte der Blonde ob er noch einmal kurz bei Snape vorbeisehen sollte, ließ aber von dem Vorhaben ab als er bemerkte das es bereits fast fünf Uhr war. Wenigstens ein bisschen Schlaf wollte er noch haben!

°°°°°

Madam Pomfrey betrachtete den Gryffindor schon eine ganze Weile. In all den Jahren, die Harry nun schon hier zur Schule ging war er sehr oft auf der Krankenstation gewesen und manches mal hatte sie um sein Leben gebangt oder um das seiner Freunde. Dieser Junge schaffte es immer wieder und wieder dem Tod einfach von der Schaufel zu springen.

Doch in einem war sich die Heilerin sicher, was immer Harry Potter so derart verändert hatte es würde sie alle irgendwann erreichen. Sanft streichelte sie noch einmal durch sein rabenschwarzes Haar und löschte dann alle Kerzen bis auf eine, die auf Harrys Nachtschrank.

Langsam zog sich die Heilerin zurück, sie würde es hören wenn der Gryffindor erwachte, obwohl sie dies bezweifelte aufgrund des starken Trankes dem sie ihm gegeben hatte. Auch den Traumlostrank hatte sie mit untergemischt. „Sicher ist sicher!" murmelte sie noch bevor sich unter ihre Bettdecke schlüpfte.

°°°°°

Albus Dumbledore saß regungslos an seinem Schreibtisch. Irgendwie glitt ihm alles aus den Händen, die Situation widersprach allem was bisher gewesen war. Draco Malfoy sorgte sich um Harry Potter! Severus Snape ergriff für den Goldjungen Partei und Minerva McGonagall war einfach nur sprachlos.

Ja und Harry? Harry lag in der Krankenstation und sollte sich erst einmal erholen, doch Dumbledore wusste das dies nur eine kurzfristige Erholung war. Schon morgen würden viele Gerüchte im Schloss herum gehen und so gerne er das auch verhindert hätte, er konnte es nicht.

Müde erhob sich der Direktor und löschte das Licht in seinem Büro, schlafen würde er nicht können, doch sein Rücken schrie gerade zu nach einer Pause vom langen Sitzen und so lag der Direktor von Hogwarts bald auf seinem Bett und grübelte weiter hin über die Nacht nach.

°°°°°

Minerva McGonagall saß in ihrer Wohnung nahe des Gryffindorturms. Hier hatte sie auch gesessen als der Lärm im Turm los ging und die Fluchmelder im Schlafsaal der Fünften Klasse Alarm schlugen.

Sie war sofort aufgesprungen und hatte nachsehen wollen was dort los war. Auf dem Weg dorthin war sie dann dem Schulleiter begegnet, der Rest war wie ein Alptraum. Die Lehrerin war sich nur zu gut darüber im Klaren, das sie lange brauchen würde um all das zu verarbeiten.

°°°°°

Schon seit fast einer Stunde wälzte Severus Snape sich in seinem Bett von einer Seite auf die andere. Er schlief unruhig, drehte sich wie unter starken Schmerzen und erwachte schließlich mit einem unterdrückten Schrei. Froh darüber, dass seine Räume mit einem Schalldicht-Zauber belegt waren, setzte der Mann sich auf, hielt sich den Kopf und streckte sich dann. Heute würde er nicht in der Lage sein einer Klasse gegenüber zutreten und doch würde er es tun.

„Dumbledore sollt nicht noch eine Überraschung erleben und in seinen Reihen auf einmal einen Empathen wieder finden!" schwor Snape sich und drehte sich auf die Seite. Zusammen gerollt und unter einer Decke begraben wartete er ab was die letzten Stunden der Nacht noch bringen würde und dabei kamen auch die Fragen die nächsten Tage betreffend auf. Wie würde Dumbledore Harry Potter bestrafen, falls dies überhaupt möglich war?

°°°°°°°°°

Den Rest der Nacht lag Dumbledore wach und überlegte wie er Harrys Verhalten bestrafen konnte ohne den Jungen noch weiter von sich weg zuschieben und gleichzeitig deutlich zu machen, das so ein Verhalten nicht ohne Konsequenzen blieb! So sehr er sich auch den Kopf darüber zerbrach, er fand einfach keine wirkliche Lösung. Was auch immer er tun würde, er würde Harry nur noch mehr runter ziehen!

Kurz vor sieben Uhr stand Albus Dumbledore dann schließlich wieder auf, er konnte so oder so keine Ruhe finden. Von einem Hauselfen ließ er sich eine Tasse heißen Tee bringen. Nachdenklich stand er dann am Fenster seines Schlafzimmers und starrte auf den Verbotenen Wald, durch den Nebelschwaden wabberten. Die heiße Tasse mit beiden Händen umklammernd ließ der Direktor sich in seinen Lehnstuhl sinken. Er hasste es, wenn er keine Lösung fand für ein Problem!

°°°°°°°°°

Finsternis herrschte in seiner Wohnung, so finster das er nicht einmal die Hand vor Augen erkennen konnte. Doch es störte ihn nicht, im Gegenteil heute morgen war es ihm mehr als nur recht! Severus Snape rollte sich aus dem Bett und tapste in Richtung Badezimmer. Seine Nacht war nicht unbedingt das gewesen, was man erholsam nannte.

Mit geschlossenen Augen betrat er das Badezimmer, nur langsam gewöhnte er sich an das Licht. Ein Blick in den Spiegel ließ ihn erschrocken zusammen zucken. „Bei Merlin!" Blass, mit dicken Augenringen und roten Augen blicke ihm sein Spiegelbild entgegen. _So_ konnte er definitiv keiner Klasse gegenübertreten!

Hastig verließ er das Badezimmer, eilte zu seinem Tränkeregal. Genervt kramte Snape in seinem Regal für Tränke herum, irgendwo hatte er letztens erst einen „Guten-Morgen-Trank" gesehen. Ganz in der Ecke, nahe der Regalwand stand die kleine unscheinbare Flasche mit der silbernen Flüssigkeit.

Ganz vorsichtig nahm er sie aus dem Regal, entkorkte sie und trank sie in einem Zug aus. Leichter Schwindel zog in ihm hoch und er musste sich an einer Wand abstützen um nicht zufallen, doch Snape wusste dass das Ergebnis es wert sein würde.

Den „Guten-Morgen-Trank" verschaffte einem ein ausgeruhtes Erscheinungsbild, auch wenn man sich eigentlich ganz anders fühlte! Schon öfters hatte der Zaubertränkemeister diesen Trank genutzt, oft nach Treffen der Todesesser, häufig nach einem Ordenstreffen. Einige Minuten lang wartete er noch an die Wand gelehnt, bis er den Schwindel so weit im Griff hatte das er sich fertig machen konnte. Dieser Tag würde einer der miesesten Tage in seinem Leben werden, wenn man einmal von Voldemort absah!

°°°°°°°°

Ganz langsam erwachte das ganze Schloss zum Leben, lärmend strömten die Schüler in die Große Halle. Dumbledore beobachtete sie und sein besonderes Augenmerk lag dabei auf den vier Gryffindor aus dem Schlafsaal in dem auch Harry schlief.

Die vier kamen getrennt, Ron mit Hermine, Seamus mit Ginny Weasley und Dean und Neville allein. Keiner der vier schien sein Versprechen Dumbledore gegenüber gebrochen zu haben, denn die Stimmung in der Halle war nicht ärgerlich oder gespannt. Lediglich Hermine Granger gestikulierte wild mit den Händen um ihrem rothaarigen Freund etwas zu erklären. Ein bitteres Lächeln huschte kurz über das Gesicht des alten Mannes.

Minerva McGonagall setzte sich mit einem leisen „Guten Morgen." Und einem leicht verzerrten Gesicht neben Dumbledore. Auch ihr schenkte er ein Lächeln, doch die Lehrerin nickte nur noch einmal und nahm sich eine Tasse Kaffee. „Haben sie sich schon etwas für ihn überlegt?" fragte die Lehrerin nach einer Weile leise. Dumbledore seufzte resigniert und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, nichts was der Situation angemessen wäre und den Jungen nicht noch tiefer reißen würde." antwortete er genauso leise.

Sekunden lang schwiegen beide und beobachteten wie Severus Snape die Halle betrat und rasch durch die Schülerreihen zum Lehrertisch kam. Dumbledore bemerkte das der Lehrer sehr ausgeruht aussah und doch in seinem Gesicht etwas von Erschöpfung stand. „Sie müssen Konsequenzen daraus ziehen, wenn sie dem Junge..." Dumbledore unterbrach sie mit einer Handbewegung. „Ich weiß Minerva, ich weiß." Murmelte er.

Die Lehrerin atmete tief durch. Sie hatte noch lange Zeit darüber nachgegrübelt was man für eine Strafe in Betracht ziehen könnte. Harry Potter von der Schule verweisen war unmöglich, auf die Dauer war er nirgends dort draußen sicher genug vor Voldemort. Aber das ganze einfach so hinnehmen?

Nein, das würde auch nicht gehen. Wenn auch nur ein Schüler davon Wind bekam, dann hätten sie die Jugendlich bald nicht mehr unter Kontrolle! Bei ihren ganzen überlegungen war sie nur zu einer einzigen Lösung gekommen, den Jungen eine bestimmt Zeit vom Unterricht auszuschließen

°°°°°°°°

Draco Malfoy schüttelte sich. Irgendetwas fehlte. Obwohl die große Halle beim Frühstück voll war, so waren sie doch nicht alle anwesend. Einige Zeit schweifte sein Blick durch die Schülerreihen, bis er schließlich am Gryffindortisch hängen blieb. Dort war ganz außen rechts ein einzelner Platz frei. Auf diesem Platz saß für gewöhnlich Harry Potter. Rasch wand Draco seinen Blick von dem leeren Stuhl ab.

„Sie werden ihn doch nicht von der Schule verwiesen haben?" murmelte der Slytherin in Gedanken. Pansy Parkinson, die neben ihm saß zog fragen die Augenbrauen zusammen, räusperte sich. Doch der Blonde nahm davon keine Notiz und so beließ sie es dabei. Sie wusste, dass es unklug war ihn in einem solchen Moment anzusprechen!

Nur ein paar Augenblicke später erhob Malfoy sich und verließ die Halle ohne etwas gegessen zu haben. Er musste es einfach wissen, wissen welche Strafe der Goldjunge bekommen hatte. Und da er stark annahm das weder Potter selber noch Dumbledore ihm darüber eine Auskunft geben würden, so blieb nur noch eine Person übrig – Severus Snape.

So schnell wie möglich, ohne dabei zu rennen schritt Draco hinab in die Kerker, folgte einigen wirr erscheinenden Gängen bis er schließlich vor dem Portrait stand das die Wohnung seines Patenonkels bewachte. Von einem Fuß auf den anderen wippend vor Aufregung klopfte der Blonde gleich mehrmals an der Tür. Doch es rührte sich nichts.

Ungeduldig klopfte er noch weiter Mal, bis schließlich das Portrait von innen aufgerissen wurde und ein ziemlich mies schauender Zaubertranklehrer ihn fast in die Wohnung riss. Verwirrt schüttelte Draco den Kopf. Sein Patenonkel gehörte zu der Sorte von Mensch, die man niemals vollkommen verstehen oder kennen lernen konnte. In der Wohnung herrschte Stille, lediglich das Knistern des Kamins unterbrach sie dann und wann.

Snape hatte nicht darauf gewartet dass sein Patensohn sich von dem Schrecken erholt hatte sondern sank sofort wieder in einen Sessel und schloss die Augen. Er hörte das unruhige Trippeln des Slytherins, versuchte es zu ignorieren bis es ihm schließlich so nervte das er Draco einen saueren Blick zu warf. Dieser war davon jedoch wenig beeindruckt, kannte er diese Art von Blicken nun schon seit mehr als fünfzehn Jahren!

„Was geschieht nun mit Potter?" fragte Draco nach einigem Zögern. Er sah wie sein Patenonkel die Augen verdrehte, hörte das er leise etwas vor sich hinmurmelte doch eine Antwort bekam er nicht. Unruhig setzte er sich Snape gegenüber auf das Sofa, spielte nervös an seinem Umhangssaum herum und wartete. Als weiter Minuten vergangen waren, ohne dass er eine Antwort bekommen hatte fragte er erneut. „Onkel Sev, was passiert nun mit Harry?"

Snape atmete tief durch, bevor er sich zwang seine Kopfschmerzen zu ignorieren und seine Aufmerksamkeit auf den Blonden zu richten. In seinem Gesicht konnte Severus Sorge lesen, aber auch Neugierde und Unverständnis. „Er ist noch im Krankenflügel. Was er für eine Strafe erhält, kann ich dir nicht sagen, Draco, ich weiß es selber noch nicht.." Knurrte der Lehrer leise und schloss die Augen wieder.

Draco seufzte unbehaglich. Zwar war sich der Slytherin sicher, dass der Goldjunge niemals von der Schule verwiesen werden würde, dennoch machte er sich Sorgen. Hoffentlich blieb der Gryffindor, so konnte er ein wenig in Potter Nähe bleiben. „_Verdammt_!" zischte er. Schon wieder hatte er sich dabei erwischt, dass er daran dachte in Harry Potter Nähe zu sein! Das war nicht gut, gar nicht gut!

In Gedanken versunken erhob Draco sich, nickte seinem Patenonkel noch einmal zu Abschied zu und verließ dann die Wohnung. In ein paar Minuten begann der Unterricht und er hatte keine Lust zu spät zu kommen!

Snape öffnete die Augen erst wieder, als er das Schließen des Portraits hörte. Heute Morgen war einer dieser Morgen, an denen er am liebsten verschlafen hätte! Nicht nur das es ihm schwer fallen würde sich auf den Unterricht zu konzentrieren, nein er erwischte sich ständig das er darüber nachdachte wie er Potter helfen konnte! Severus Snape und Harry Potter _helfen_! Ein völlig absurder Gedanke, doch seit gestern Nacht schien nichts mehr unmöglich zu sein.

Völlig entnervt erhob sich der Lehrer, vor dem Unterricht wollte er noch einmal mit Dumbledore reden, vielleicht erfuhr er etwas über die Konsequenzen, mit denen Potter zu rechnen hatte.

°°°°°°°°°

Schon auf der Treppe konnte Severus Snape die lautstarken Diskussionen im Büro des Schuldirektors mithören. Ganz offensichtlich fand Professor McGonagall das Dumbledore in seiner Bestrafung zu sanftmütig war. Das allerdings überraschte den Zaubertranklehrer doch sehr, immerhin war es die Gryffindorhauslehrerin, die sich ständig für Harry Potter einsetzte. „Es geschehen noch Zeichen und Wunder!" murmelte Snape und grinste.

Mit einem leisen Klopfen betrat er das Büro, unterbrach die heftigen Gespräche und sah sich einer aufgebrachten McGonagall mit roten Wangen und funkelnden Augen gegenüber. Sie schien nicht besonders angetan zu sein von seinem plötzlichen Auftauchen, doch Snape lächelte nur und ließ sich auf einem Sessel nieder.

Dumbledore saß zusammengesunken hinter seinem Schreibtisch, die Lesebrille lag vor ihm auf dem Tisch. Ohne die Brille sah das Gesicht des Direktors seltsam nackt aus. „Was wollen sie Severus?" keifte Minerva. Der Angesprochene zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Ich wollte mich lediglich erkundigen, was sie als Strafe angedacht haben, Minerva, dass sie abgehen würden wie ein wütender Bulle konnte ja keiner ahnen. Dann wäre ich für meinen Teil lieber im Bett geblieben." Sarkasmus schwang in seiner Stimme mit.

Ärgerlich verzog die Lehrerin das Gesicht, wollte wütend antworten doch Dumbledore unterbrach sie unwirsch. „Es reicht, Minerva!" Mit einem wütenden Blick verließ die Verwandlungslehrerin türenknallend das Büro. Dumbledore seufzte, schwieg kurz und wandte sich dann an Snape.

„Was kann ich für dich tun?" Snape atmete tief durch. „Ich hab überlegt welche Strafe sie in Betracht ziehen, Direktor, und ich denke ich hätte da vielleicht einen Vorschlag." Ein Funkeln der Hoffnung trat in die blauen Augen Dumbledores, doch Snape machte eine abwartende Handbewegung.

„Ich denke, dass sie ihn nicht von der Schule verweisen könne. Aber das wissen sie ja schon! In Betracht zu ziehen wäre ein durchgeplanter Tagesablauf, der ihn mit Menschen zusammen bringt, wenn auch nicht mit seinen _ehemaligen_ Freunden!" Snape betonte das Wort ´ehemalige´ sehr stark und achtete nicht auf das Zusammenzucken des Direktors.

°°°°°°°°°°

Wie wäre es mit einem Review? °liebschaut°


	9. Konsequenzen? Teil 2

**Disclaimer: **Siehe Erstes Chapter, hat sich nicht geändert °grinst°

**Notiz: **Der Zweite Teil des Siebten Kapitels, die Konsequenzen der Halloweennacht, Draco und Harry kommen sich wieder einen Schritt näher

Vielen Dank für die lieben Reviews an Zissy (ich wollte dich nicht vom Schlafen abhalten °lächelt°) und Ina Bauer °euchbeideknuddelt°

So nun genug gequatscht weiter geht es °grinst°

**Kapitel 7 Teil 2 Konsequenzen!?**

Harry ging an diesem Tag nicht in den Unterricht. Geduldig wartete er darauf das Dumbledore oder McGonagall kamen und ihm seine Strafe verkündeten. Egal was es war, er würde es mit Fassung tragen! Aus seiner Verzweiflung war Wut geworden, wenn Dumbledore nicht so uneinsichtig und untätig gewesen wäre, wäre all das nie passiert! Wie ein gefangenes Raubtier wanderte er im Krankensaal herum und trieb die Heilerin damit beinahe in den Wahnsinn. „Mr. Potter, können sie nicht mal fünf Minuten still stehen oder sich vielleicht hinlege?" Madam Pomfrey klang genervt.

°°°°°°°°°°

Doch Harry kam ihrer Aufforderung nicht nach, wanderte weiterhin auf und ab, fragte sich was kommen würde. Poppy hatte sich derweil in ihr Büro geflüchtet und versuchte nun sich auf den Bericht für Dumbledore zu konzentrieren.

Durch die offene Bürotür konnte sie den schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor beobachten ohne selbst gesehen zu werden. Die Schritte des Gryffinodrs waren ruhig und gelassen, nichts schien ihn aus seiner Ruhe reißen zu können, doch sie war sich sicher dass Harry Potter nervös war. Sie zuckte zusammen als Dumbledore in die Krankenstation trat und ein weiteres Mal als sie bemerkte wie alt der Direktor aussah.

Mit langsamen Schritten näherte der Direktor sich Harry und Madam Pomfrey fand es sah aus, als würde er sich einem gefährlichen Raubtier nähern. Rasch verscheuchte sie diesen Gedanken, warum sollte Harry Potter gefährlich sein?

Der Direktor lächelte kurz in Poppys Richtung und wandte sich dann wieder Harry zu. Der Gryffindor war in der Nähe des Fensters stehen geblieben und musterte ihn intensiv. Ein wenig erschrocken nahm Dumbledore die Wut in den Augen seines Schülers wahr, registrierte die Angespanntheit des Jungen. Ein Wink in Poppys Richtung und die Heilerin verschwand aus dem Raum, ließ die beiden alleine zurück.

Dumbledore ließ sich auf einem Stuhl nieder. Minuten vergingen und sie schwiegen noch immer. Harry hatte sich mittlerweile auf der Fensterbank niedergelassen, den Blick von Dumbledore abgewandt versank er in seinen Gedanken. Er hatte nicht vor mit dem Schulleiter zu reden, noch würde er ihm Antworten geben. Eigentlich war Harry sich ziemlich sicher, das Dumbledore diese schon von Ron und Hermine bekommen würde!

„Harry, ich weiß ehrlich nicht was ich mit dir machen soll!" begann Dumbledore nach einiger Zeit das Gespräch. Harry schrak aus seinen Gedanken, sein Blick wanderte zu seinem Schulleiter, doch er sagte nichts. Dumbledore sah müde aus, verzweifelt, resigniert, doch Harry machte sich nichts daraus, zog nur eine Augenbraue hoch und wartete ab. „Ich _muss_ dich bestrafen, der Angriff auf eine Lehrerin vor den Augen anderer Schüler! Das kann und werde ich nicht einfach hinnehmen!"

Mit jedem Wort gewann Dumbledore seine Sicherheit wieder, wurde sich immer Klarer darüber das er tun musste was er tat. Der Gryffindor saß noch immer auf der Fensterbank, zeigte keine Regung und Dumbledore war sich nicht einmal sicher ob er noch zuhörte. „Ich werde dich für eine bestimmte Zeit vom Unterricht ausschließen und du wirst in dieser Zeit jeden Abend eine Strafarbeit bekommen, die weiteren Einzelheiten deiner Strafe teile ich dir heute nach dem Mittagessen in meinem Büro mit. Des Weiteren verlange ich das du dich bei Professor McGonagall entschuldigst!" Harry hatte seinen Blick wieder abgewandt und sah aus dem Fenster.

Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich verstehe dich nicht, Harry." murmelte er noch, bevor er sich erhob und ohne ein weiteres Wort den Raum verließ. Nun erst riss Harry seinen Blick von der Aussicht los und starrte minutenlang auf den Stuhl auf dem Dumbledore gerade noch gesessen hatte. „Und wenn schon!" zischte Harry.

°°°°°°°°°°

Madam Pomfrey hatte ihn noch einmal untersucht, ihn dazu aufgefordert sich auszuruhen und regelmäßig zu essen, dann hatte sie ihn aus der Krankenstation entlassen. Ganz gemächlich lenkte er seine Schritte nun zum Gryffindorturm. Hunger hatte er keinen und selbst wenn, hätte er die große Halle um keinen Preis der Welt betreten!

Die Schüler würden tuscheln, vor allem wenn Dumbledore ihnen erklärte was seine Strafe war, eine Strafe für eine Tat von der fast kein Schüler etwas wusste! Und Harry kannte den Direktor gut genug um zu wissen, das er den Schülern nichts verriet und denjenigen die es miterlebt hatten das Versprechen abgenommen hatte zu schweigen. So war Dumbledore halt und auf diese Art und Weise war er ziemlich berechenbar fand der Gryffindor.

Die Fette Dame musterte ihn misstrauisch, so als ob er sie jeden Moment in Stücke reißen könnte, doch sie ließ ihn ein nach dem er das Passwort gemurmelt hatte. Der Gemeinschaftsraum war verlassen, alle waren beim Essen. Kurz blieb er stehen, ließ seinen Blick durch den Raum wandern. Nein, dies war schon lange nicht mehr sein zuhause!

°°°°°°°°°°

In der Halle herrschte Schweigen, Dumbledore hatte sich erhoben und um Ruhe gebeten. Alle Augen waren gespannt und interessiert auf den Direktor gerichtet. „Meine lieben Schüler und Schülerinnen, ich habe heute Mittag eine Mitteilung zumachen die mir nicht leicht fällt. Harry Potter... wird für drei Monate vom Unterricht suspendiert, auf Grund seines Verhaltens gegenüber seiner Mitschüler und seiner Lehrer."

Das Schweigen schlug um in wirres Getuschel, die Schüler waren verwirrt. Fragen wurden laut, warum der Gryffindor diese Strafe wirklich bekommen hatte. Mit einiger Mühe bekam Dumbledore die aufgebrachten Schüler nach Minuten wieder unter Kontrolle und zur Ruhe.

„Ich kann und werde keine weiteren Auskünfte über die Gründe für diese Strafe geben und ich möchte nicht einen von euch sehen, der Harry darauf anspricht! Sollte mir so etwas zu Ohren kommen werde ich hart durchgreifen müssen." sein Blick hing an den Vier Gryffindor die in Harrys Schlafsaal schliefen.

Die Schüler der einzelnen Häuser hatte ganz unterschiedlich reagiert, die Gryffindor waren zum Teil ziemlich überrascht, doch es war deutlich zu sehen dass sie diese Strafe berechtigt fanden. Die Hufflepuffs nickten, manche grinsten. Ravenclaws begannen sofort eine wilde Diskussion und in den Gesichtern der Slytherins war ein hämisches Grinsen zu sehen.

Dumbledore seufzte, sank auf seinen Stuhl und schüttelte nur den Kopf. Harry würde es nicht leicht haben, die die bisher vielleicht noch Verständnis für ihn gehabt hatte waren durch die Harte Strafe jetzt verunsichert und würden ihre Meinung sicherlich schnell ändern. Minerva legte sanft eine Hand auf den Arm des Schulleiters. „Sie mussten das tun!" sagte sie leise aber bestimmt. Der Mann neben ihr nickte nur, war er sich da doch nicht so sicher wie die Verwandlungslehrerin.

°°°°°°°

Lion Rinker verschluckte sich heftig an seinem Kartoffelbrei, als Dumbledore die Strafe für Harry Potter verkündigte. Viel hatte er erwartet, doch das die Strafe so heftig ausfiel hätte er nicht gedacht! _Ob Albus sich darüber im Klaren ist, das er die Wut in dem Jungen damit nur noch mehr schürt?_ Fragte sich der VgdDK-Lehrer und würgte den letzten Rest des stecken gebliebenen Breis mit einem großen Schluck Kürbissaft hinunter.

Zwar hatte er nur wenige Stunden bisher in der Klasse des Gryffindors gehabt, dennoch konnte er sich bereits ein gutes Bild von Harry Potter machen, und was er sah gefiel ihm gar nicht. Ein Junge von gerade Sechzehn Jahren, mit den Augen eines alten Mannes. Rinker schüttelte sich bei dem Gedanken an Potter, lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit auf die Schüler.

In nicht allzu ferner Zeit würde er mit dem Direktor sprechen müssen, denn langsam beschlich ihn das Gefühl das Dumbledore einiges aus den Händen glitt und er nicht mehr weiter wusste.

°°°°°

Gelangweilt lag Harry auf seinem Bett im Schlafsaal, starrte an die Decke und zählte die goldenen Verziehrungen des Himmelbettes. Egal was nun passieren würde, jetzt war es endgültig.

Kein weg mehr zurück und das war ganz gut so! Er hatte seine Freunde weit genug von sich fort gestoßen um sie außerhalb der Interessen des Dunklen Lords zu bringen. Hatte sich isoliert, gefangen gesetzt aus seinem eigenen Willen. Knurrend drehte er sich auf die Seite. Diesen Grund vor zu schieben für seine Veränderung war sehr leicht, doch im tiefsten Inneren wusste der Gryffindor das es nicht wahre Grund dafür war.

Er hatte es satt immer der liebe „Goldjunge" zu sein. Satt immer nur das Vorbild zu sein, der Held zu dem alle aufsahen. Er war verdammt noch mal einfach nur ein Junge! Mit der Faust schlug er auf sein Kissen ein bis die Federn flogen. Wütend erhob er sich, zog sich rasch eine frische Robe über und machte sich auf den Weg zum Büro des Schulleiters.

„Was auch immer mich erwartet!" gluckste Harry, der auf einmal ein seltsam warmes Gefühl in der Magengegend verspürte.

Das Geräusch seiner Schritte hallte in den leeren Gängen wieder, gleichmäßig und sicher. Die Robe bauschte sich um ihn herum auf, die Strähnen seines mittlerweile fast schon kinnlangen Haares tanzten ihm in die Stirn. In der Nähe der Großen Halle begegnete er vereinzelt andern Schülern, doch die machten alle einen ziemlich großen Bogen um ihn herum. Ein Gryffindor ging sogar zurück in die Halle, als er Harry kommen sah.

Ein schadenfrohes Grinsen schlich sich auf die kalt wirkenden Züge des Schwarzhaarigen. „Wie wollen die denn bitte schön Voldemort gegenüber treten?" murmelte er kopfschüttelnd.

Vor dem Wasserspeier blieb er kurz stehen, murmelte das Passwort in der Hoffnung dass es noch dasselbe wie beim Letzten Mal war und tatsächlich sprang der Steinerne Wächter zu Seite.

Zufrieden betrat er die drehende Treppe, klopfte oben angekommen an die Tür. „Herein!" ertönte es von drinnen. Harry betrat das Büro und sah sich nicht nur Dumbledore gegenüber sondern auch noch Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape und Poppy. Gelassen nahm der Gryffindor auf einem Sessel platz, verschränkte die Arme locker vor der Brust und sah abwartend in die Runde.

McGonagall wirkte geschockt über das Verhalten Harrys. Im Vergleich zum Abend davor wirkte der Schwarzhaarige gerade zu ruhig und gelassen, nichts mehr war zu sehen von dem Schmerz und der Angst die ihm noch gestern ins Gesicht geschrieben stand. Professor Snape zuckte zusammen als er Harry reinkommen sah. Innerlich verdrehte er die Augen. Genervt stützte er den Kopf in die Hände und wartete ab was geschehen würde.

Poppy nickte kurz in Richtung des Schulleiters und verschwand dann. Harry sah ihr kurz nach, fragte sich warum die Heilerin gegangen war, ahnte dass nun die nächste Moralpredigt kam. Fest biss er die Zähne zusammen und zwang sich ruhig zu bleiben.

„Nun Harry. Ich habe deine Strafe heute in der Großen Halle bekannt gegeben!" Dumbledore fühlte sich nicht gerade wohl unter dem stechenden Blick des Jugendlichen, doch er fuhr scheinbar unbeirrt fort. „Drei Monate bist du vom Unterricht ausgeschlossen, du wirst allen Stoff nachholen in der Freien Zeit die du hast. Abends wirst du Strafarbeiten bekommen, die Lehrer werden sich abwechseln damit." Der Schulleiter machte eine Pause, musterte den Gryffindor vor sich, doch dieser zeigte absolut keine Regung.

Severus zuckte unter den unbändigen Gefühlen des Goldjungen zusammen. Hatte Potter sich nach Außen hin völlig im Griff, so brodelte in seinem Innern eine Wut die dem Zorn Voldemorts nahe kam! Krampfhaft versuchte die Lehrer seine Mentalen Schutzmauern Stein für Stein wieder aufzubauen, doch immer wenn er glaubte dass er es halbwegs geschafft hatte riss ein neuer Strom an Gefühlen sie wieder ein.

„Des Weiteren wirst du zu jeder Mahlzeit in die Große Halle kommen und dort mit den anderen essen!" Dumbledores Stimme klang unerbittlich, doch der Gryffindor nickte nur leicht.

Plötzliche Wut zerrte an Snapes Nerven, das schlechte daran war, das es nicht seine eigenen Wut war! Er wagte einen kurzen Blick zu Harry, doch dieser saß noch immer scheinbar gelassen in dem Sessel. _Noch! _Schoß es dem Lehrer durch den Kopf. Schlagartig wurde ihm bewusst das Dumbledores Strafe noch mehr beinhaltete, etwas das Harry ganz sicher mehr als nur einfach wütend machen würde!

Unbewusst klammerte Snape sich an den Armlehnen seines Sessels fest, sich der Konsequenzen die das alles für ihn haben würde im Klaren.

„Außerdem will ich dich nicht mehr auf dem Astronomieturm sehen, ich werde einen Zauber darüber verhängen der dich am Betreten hindern wird! Ebenso wird dies mit allen anderen Türmen geschehen, außer dem Gryffindorturm, der allerdings keine Aussichtsplattform besitzt!"_ BOOM!_ Snape fühlte sich wie benebelt, als ob ihm der Boden unter den Füssen weggerissen worden wäre.

Krampfhaft darum bemüht sich nichts anmerken zu lassen biss Snape sich auf die Lippe. Fixierte Potter mit etwas verschwommenem Blick, doch noch immer saß der Gryffindor still. Dumbledore schwieg, er schien auf etwas zu warten und Severus hoffte das es bald vorbei war.

„Ich warte noch auf etwas!" brach der Direktor schließlich die drückende Still. Harry zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Ich denke, dass ich das nicht mehr tun werde! Den Grund dafür sehe ich nicht, die Strafe ist für mich Entschuldigung genug!" zischte der Schwarzhaarige und Snape keuchte nun deutlich hörbar auf. Sekunden lang ruhte der Blick des Gryffindor auf dem Lehrer.

Auch Dumbledore und McGonagall lenkten ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf Snape. Diesen Augenblick nutzte Harry, sprang auf und verließ eilends das Büro des Direktors. Doch nicht ohne noch einmal einen giftigen Blick in Richtung des Schulleiters zu schicken. Die Tür fiel laut hinter ihm ins Schloss und Dumbledore zuckte zusammen.

Er war froh dass der Gryffindor endlich gegangen war, doch die Unruhe und das Gefühl von Wut in sich konnte er nicht so einfach stillen. „Severus, was ist mit ihnen?" fragte Dumbledore besorgt, doch der Lehrer winkte nur ab, stand auf, taumelte ein paar Schritte bevor er sich soweit gefangen das er wieder klar sehen konnte.

Ohne weiter auf die besorgten Worte seiner beiden Kollegen verließ auch Snape das Büro des Schulleiters. „Bloß weg!" murmelte Snape, stützte sich am Geländer der Treppe ab, taumelte als diese sich in Bewegung setzte. Das war eindeutig einer dieser Tage die man besser verschlief!

°°°°°°

Harry rannte durch die Gänge, ziellos, hilflos, fassungslos. Dumbledore hatte ihm alles verboten was es gab, hatte seinen gesamten Tagesablauf durchgeplant. Abrupt blieb der Gryffindor stehen, atmete tief ein und aus. Wut tobte unbändig in ihm, ließ ihn erzittern. Alles drehte sich um ihn herum, die Welt um ihn herum versank im Schwarz. Mit einem lauten Schrei brach der Gryffindor in die Knie.

Schlang seine Arm um seinen Oberkörper, vergaß dass er mitten auf dem Flur saß, wo ihn jeder sehen konnte. Vergaß Dumbledores Verbote und Strafen. In diesem Augenblick zählte nur das er seine Wut bändigte und nicht einfach frei ließ. Endlich holte ihn die erlösende Schwärze ein und er bekam nicht mehr mit wie Draco sich über ihn beugte.

Ganz sanft zog der Slytherin den Schwarzhaarigen in seine Arme, hielt ihn fest. Was auch immer geschehen war, er würde denjenigen dafür zur Verantwortung ziehen. „Ist schon gut, ist schon gut." murmelte der Blonde immer wieder leise bis er schließlich merkte dass Harry das Bewusstsein verloren hatte. Einen Arm immer noch um den Jungen geschlungen richtete Draco seinen Zauberstab auf eben diesen und murmelte „Mobilus Corpus", sofort schwebte Harrys Körper neben ihm und das Gewicht war aus den Armen des Blonden verschwunden.

Den Zauberstab wie einen Taktstock vor sich her schwingend begab Draco sich zur Krankenstation. Langsam verstand er warum Madam Pomfrey mal gesagt hatte, dass Harry der einzige Schüler wäre bei dem sie seine gesamte Schullaufbahn anhand der Aufenthalte bei ihr nachvollziehen konnte!

°°°°°

Langsam nahm Harry seine Umgebung wieder wahr. Er _schwebte_! Erschrocken keuchte er auf, brachte damit Draco durcheinander und der Schwebezauber verlor seine Wirkung, mit einem dumpfen Geräusch landete Harry auf seinem Hinterteil. Etwas verwirrt sah er zu Draco auf, der ihm lächelnd die Hand entgegen streckte.

„Weißt du Harry, so oft wie ich dich in letzter Zeit gerettet habe, könnte man mir eigentlich den Titel „Goldjunge" verabreichen!" murmelte der Slytherin während er dem anderen auf die Beine half. Harry grinste schief, seltsamer weise verspürte er keine Wut über den Satz des Blonden! Im Gegenteil, es schlich sich ein sanftes Lächeln auf seine Lippen.

Dann nickte der Gryffindor, strich sie die Robe glatt. „Mir geht's gut, danke!" Sagte er leise zu dem Slytherin wandte sich um und war Sekunden später im nächsten Gang verschwunden. Verdattert sah der Blonde ihm eine Weile nach. „Potter aus dir soll einer schlau werden?" gluckste Draco.

°°°°°° 

Wie wäre es mit einem klitzekleinen Review? °lieblächelt° Mir reicht schon ein _Gut_ oder _Nicht gut_ °grinst°


	10. Schritt für Schritt

**Disclaimer: **Steht im Ersten Chapter, hat sich nicht geändert °grinst°

**Notiz: **So langsam aber sicher wird es, hoffe ich zumindest °lacht° Am Ende des Kapitels ist eine meiner Lieblingsszenen, bei so was wäre ich gerne dabei.. °kicher°

Vielen Dank an die Lieben Reviewer Ina Bauer, Sweatbunny und Schattentänzerin °alleknuddelt°

Nun aber viel Spaß beim lesen und wer Rechtschreibfehler findet, darf sie gerne behalten, Logikfehler bitte einfangen und mir zu schicken, lästige kleine Biester diese Logikfehler °grummel° 

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Kapitel 8 – Schritt für Schritt – 

Harrys Weg führte direkt zum Astronomieturm, minutenlang stand er am Anfang der Treppe und starrte die Stufen hinauf. Die nächsten drei Monate würde er keinen Schritt dort hoch gehen können, dafür würde der Direktor sorgen. Bei dem Gedanken daran, nun immer in nächster Umgebung mit Menschen zu sein, die ihn nicht einmal ansatzweise verstanden jagte dem Gryffindor einen Schauer über den Rücken.

Missmutig wandte er sich schließlich von der Treppe ab und machte sich auf den Weg in den Gryffindorturm. Je eher er sich seinen Mitschülern stellte desto schneller konnte er sich in die Einsamkeit seines Bettes zurückziehen.

Während er durch die Gänge eilte, hier und da einem Schüler auswich kehrten seine Gedanken zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit zu Draco Malfoy zurück. „Was nur hat ihn dazu gebracht mir zu helfen?" Fragte Harry sich leise. Die Fette Dame schenkte ihm einen mitleidigen Blick, sicherlich wusste sie bereits welche Strafe er erhalten hatte. Harry verdrehte nur die Augen. In diesem Schloss konnte man wirklich nichts tun, ohne dass fast jeder davon erfuhr!

Im Gemeinschaftsraum herrschte reges Treiben. Schüler lachten, unterhielten sich laut über die letzten Schulstunden und über den neusten Klatsch. Hier und da saßen welche mit gesengten Köpfen über ihren Hausarbeiten, blätterten sich durch dicke Bücher und rauften sich die Haare. Einmal tief durchatmend trat Harry vollendens in den Gemeinschaftsraum, schlagartig herrschte Ruhe.

Vereinzelt tuschelte jemand seinem Nachbarn etwas zu, doch alle Blicke hingen wie gebannt auf dem Goldjungen. Dieser verdrehte erneut die Augen. „BUH!" Murmelte er, grinste als einige Schüler zurück zuckten. Dann schritt er durch den Raum und verschwand die Treppe hinauf in den Jungenschlafsaal.

Hinter ihm erhob sich rasch Lärm, heiße Diskussionen über sein Verhalten brachen aus und ab und an konnte man ziemlich wüste Beschimpfungen hören. Gerade als Harry die Tür zum Schlafsaal öffnete konnte er Hermines wütende Stimme hören, die die anderen Schüler zu Recht wies.

°°°°°°°°

Den ganzen Weg hinab zu den Kerkern pfiff der Slytherin vor sich hin. Woher dieses Gefühl der Fröhlichkeit auf einmal kam, konnte er nicht sagen, doch es war da! Breitete sich in ihm aus, wärmte ihn von innen heraus. Jeder dem ihm nun begegnen würde, würde vor Schreck flüchten, denn Draco Malfoy, der Slytherin schlecht hin strahlte über das ganze Gesicht!

Das er nicht noch hüpfte war auch alles und als er sich dieser Tatsache bewusst wurde wischte er das Grinsen rasch von seinem Gesicht. Nicht auszudenken was die anderen Slytherins denken würden, wenn sie ihn _so_ sehen würden! Draco stockte. Ihm wurde klar, dass es ihm nicht mehr wichtig war was die anderen von ihm dachten. Eben auf dem Gang, wo er Potter am Boden gesehen hatte, war es ihm egal gewesen wer ihn alles sah als er dem Goldjungen half.

In Gedanken versunken murmelte er das Passwort zum Slytheringemeinschaftsraum. Im Gemeinschaftsraum war niemand und das war ihm auch ganz Recht. Wieder vor sich hinlächelnd setzte er sich in einen Sessel, schüttelte seinen Kopf heftig, so das seine ordentlich gestylten Haare in alle Himmelsrichtungen wirbelten und sich dann sanft um sein Gesicht schmiegten.

„Es ist an der Zeit neue Prioritäten zu setzten!" Sagte er in den leeren Raum hinein. Eine ganze Weile saß er so da und dachte nach. Abrupt stand er auf, starrte noch eine Sekunde lang in den Kamin und verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum wieder.

Es war nicht nur an der Zeit Prioritäten zu setzten, sondern auch dazu sein Leben neu zu ordnen und zu sortieren! Nur so hatte er eine Chance! Eine Chance darauf die Person zu begleiten die er lieb gewonnen hatte. Ja, er, Draco Malfoy hatte jemanden gerne, und zudem noch jemanden der eigentlich sein Feind sein sollte!

Diese Erkenntnis war jäh in sein Bewusstsein getreten als der Blonde Harry Potter auf dem Boden liegen hatte sehn. In diesem Augenblick hatte sein Herz ausgesetzt, sein Verstand hatte sich geweigert ordentlich seiner Arbeit nach zu gehen und als er langsam wieder einsetzte, war da diese Erkenntnis. Draco Malfoy, Vorzeige-Slytherin und Eisprinz eben jenes Hauses, wollte nichts mehr als nur in der Nähe seines Erzfeindes sein!

Draco verdrehte die Augen, grinste und seine Schritte beschleunigten sich. Das musste er unbedingt jemanden erzählen!

°°°°°°°°°

Snape erreichte seine Wohnung nur mit einigen Zwischenstops, zu sehr hatte ihn das alles erneut aus der Balance gebracht! Wie konnte ein einzelner Junge seine Jahrelang trainierten und durch Voldemort hart erprobten Schutzmauern einfach so einreißen, ohne es wahrscheinlich zu wollen oder überhaupt zu wissen?

Ratlos murmelte Snape die Flüche die den Eingang zu seiner Wohnung versiegelten. Was auch immer an diesem Potterjungen war, er würde es herausfinden! „Hey Onkel Sev!" Erklang da eine jugendliche Stimme von der Seite.

Snape wandte den Kopf, Draco stand seitlich hinter ihm und grinste. Das Erscheinungsbild seines Patensohnes war Grund genug für Snape erneut an sich selbst zu zweifeln.

Der Slytherin trug seine Haare nicht streng zurück gegelt, sie fielen ihm sanft ins Gesicht auf dem ein ganz untypisches Grinsen lag. Und zu allem Überfluss strahlten die Augen des Blonden so sehr vor Freude und Wärme das Snape sich unwillkürlich fragte ob sein Patensohn irgendeinen falschen Trank zu sich genommen hatte.

Mit einer einladenden Geste bedeutete der Lehrer Draco sich doch zu setzten, was der Blonde mit einem breiten Grinsen annahm. Irritiert ließ sich auch der Lehrer nieder. _Irgendwas _ ging in dieser Schule vor sich, und was auch immer es war, es ging ganz sicher nicht mit rechten Dingen zu!

Draco schwieg ein paar Minuten, beobachtete seinen Patenonkel, konnte förmlich sehen wie dessen Gedanken auf Hochtouren liefen. „Weißt du, es ist seltsam... Niemals hätte ich gedacht, das ich das mal sage.. Aber ich bin so unendlich glücklich das Harry nicht von der Schule geflogen ist!" Er machte eine Pause, wartete auf eine Reaktion. Diese jedoch blieb aus. Snape war wie versteinert.

Fassungslos starrte Snape seinen Patensohn an. Nicht genug, das Draco sich SORGEN um Potter machte, nein jetzt freute er sich schon darüber das er nicht von der Schule geflogen war. „Drehen hier denn jetzt alle durch?" Murmelte er, ließ sich nach hinten fallen und schloss die Augen.

Draco lachte, lachte wie er nur selten gelacht hatte. Herzlich, ehrlich und ausgelassen. Langsam rappelte Severus sich in seinem Sessel wieder auf, musterte den Slytherin erneut.

Er fand keine Anzeichen dafür das Draco wiedereinmal nur einen klugen strategischen Zug seiner Fassade spielte. Im Gegenteil, in den Zügen des Jugendlichen lag etwas sehr ehrliches.

„Onkel Sev, bitte, ich habe etwas sehr wichtiges entdeckt. Und ich will mit dir darüber reden, mir sicher werden das es das richtige ist." Schlagartig war Draco wieder ernst geworden, blickte den Lehrer aus unergründlichen grauen Augen eine ganze Weile an. Severus deutete ein Nicken an, gespannt was da kommen würde.

Draco nestelte eine Weile an seinem Umhangsaum herum, sich nicht mehr sicher darüber was er eigentlich sagen wollte. Schließlich riss er sich zusammen. „Ich habe heute festgestellt, dass es da jemanden gibt, der mir etwas bedeutet. Ich weiß aber noch nicht in welcher Hinsicht, und muss mich ehrlich gesagt erst an den Gedanken gewöhnen das es ausgerechnet diese eine Person ist!" Er machte eine Pause.

Snape nickte erneut und machte eine auffordernde Geste. „Mir ist klar geworden, das es an der Zeit ist neue Prioritäten zusetzen, neu zu beginnen. Das ich dabei riskiere meinen Ruf zu verlieren ist mir ziemlich egal!" Erneutes Schweigen.

Sowohl Snape als auch sein Patensohn ließen das gerade gesagte auf sich wirken. Draco, weil er endlich ausgesprochen hatte was er seit längerem dachte und Snape, weil er nicht wusste was er sagen sollte.

Gleichzeitig setzten sie zum Reden an, doch Snape ließ dem Jüngeren den Vortritt. Er war sich immer noch nicht ganz sicher, wie er auf Dracos Worte reagieren sollte. „Onkel Sev, ich... ich bin mir nicht sicher, was ich tun soll. Immerhin war ich lange Zeit mit Harry verfeindet und..." er brach ab. Severus nickte langsam. Zwar fehlte ihm das persönliche Verständnis für Draocs Situation aber er konnte nachfühlen wie innerlich zerrissen der Blonde war.

Draco stand zwischen seinen Gefühlen für Potter, in welche Richtung auch immer diese Gefühle gehen mochten und seinem Haus, Slytherin. Dracos Blick heftete hilfesuchend auf dem Lehrer.

„Das alles ist ziemlich heftig... ziemlich seltsam anzuhören." Begann Snape schließlich und sein Blick hing fest auf dem Slytherin. „Doch wenn du wirklich willst was du gesagt hast, dann musst du es langsam angehen. Harry ist einfach zu sehr in seiner eigenen Welt versunken, ist sich nicht bewusst wie sehr seine Umwelt auf ihn reagiert." Draco nickte eifrig, saugte jedes Wort in sich auf und entwarf in Gedanken schon einen Plan wie er sich Potter nähern konnte.

„Werde dir erst einmal selber darüber klar was du denkst, wie du dich fühlst. Du brauchst einen sicheren Standpunkt um vor den anderen überstehen zu können." Draco nickte. „Das wichtigste an der Sache aber ist, das du Schritt für Schritt vorgehst. Verschreck Potter nicht, gib ihm die Möglichkeit dir auszuweichen, dich abzublocken. Sei einfach da, wenn er dich braucht. Rede nicht wie ein Wasserfall, bedräng ihn nicht und mach ihn um Himmels willen nicht wütend."

Snapes Stimme war leise geworden. Nachdenklich kaute er auf seiner Unterlippe. Ja eigentlich war es perfekt, wenn Draco sich mit Potter anfreundete, so konnte er Harry helfen und vielleicht etwas Ruhe in den gepeinigten Geist des Jungen bringen.

Kurz sah er zu seinem Patensohn. Draco hatte fragend die Augenbrauen zusammen. _Severus ist doch sonst nicht so. _ Dachte der Slytherin. Zwar war ihm schon öfter aufgefallen, das Snape nicht so war wie er zu sein schien, dennoch überraschte ihn diese verständnisvolle Art und Weise, in der der Zaubertränkelehrer sprach.

Um den Gedanken an Potter endlich für ein paar Sekunden zu vertreiben hätte Snape alles gegeben! Seufzend fuhr er sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit schließlich wieder seinem Patensohn zu, der jedoch ebenso nachdenklich wirkte wie er selbst. Draco nickte ein paar Mal vor sich hin und erhob sich dann. „Danke Onkel Sev, vielen Dank!" Kaum hatte er diese Worte ausgesprochen war er auch schon Richtung Tür verschwunden.

Der Professor für Zaubertränke schüttelte nur den Kopf. Draco war und blieb einfach einzigartig!

°°°°°°

Eingekuschelt in seine Bettdecke, das dicke Buch für Zaubertränke auf dem Schoß fuhr Harry konzentriert die Zeilen, die er las mit dem Zeigefinger nach. Früher hatte er das Fach gehasst, doch seine Meinung hatte sich in vielen Dingen geändert. Mittlerweile fand er es äußerst nützlich mehr über die Kunst des Brauens zu lernen. Mit Leichtigkeit konnte er bereits verschiedene Heiltränke anfertigen und mit dem Traumlostrank war es ähnlich.

Gerade als er die Feder ins Tintenfass tauche wollte um eine interessante Stelle zu notieren flog die Schlafsaaltür krachend auf. Erschrocken glitt ihm die Feder quer über das Pergament und hinterließ einen breiten Tintenstrich. Ärgerlich zog Harry die Augenbrauen zusammen und warf einen kurzen Blick durch die zugezogenen Vorhänge seines Bettes. Ron stand in der Tür und schien sich mit jemand zu streiten, doch da beide flüsterten, verstand Harry nicht viel.

Desinteressiert zog er den Vorhang wieder zu und widmete sich erneut seinem Buch. Das Pergament bekam er mit einem kurzen Fehlerbeseitigungsspruch wieder in Ordnung. Doch es wollte ihm nicht gelingen sich wieder auf den Text zu konzentrieren. Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl das etwas nicht stimmte und das etwas ziemlich gefährliches auf ihn zukam.

Seufzend klappte er das Buch schließlich zu und ließ sich auf den Rücken sinken. Die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt lauschte er eine Weile dem geflüsterten Streit, den Ron mit jemand führte. Er erhaschte einzelne Wortfetzen, konnte sie jedoch nicht so zusammensetzten, das sie einen Sinn ergab.

Eingelullt von dem Flüstern schlief der Gryffindor schließlich ein.

°°°°°

„Seltsam, seltsam." Murmelte Snape vor sich hin, während er ein dickes Buch durchblätterte auf der Suche nach einem Trankrezept. Trankrezepte waren die perfekte Methode sich abzulenken, doch selbst der Wolfsbanntrank verlangte ihm keine große Konzentration mehr ab. Ähnlich wie viele andere Rezepte konnte Snape es bereits auswendig im Schlaf brauen.

Entnervt klappte er das Buch schließlich zu, stellte es ins Regal zurück und begann unruhig vor diesem auf und ab zu laufen.

°°°°°°°°

Die Tage wurden rasch kälter und bereits in der zweiten Novemberwoche begann es zu schneien. Eine dicke, weiße Schneedecke hüllte Hogwarts ein und verlieh ihm ein traumhaftes, unschuldiges Aussehen. Die Schüler blieben meist drin im Warmen, nur vereinzelt und wenn es sich nicht vermeiden ließ, verließen sie das Schloss. Nur ein Schüler war fast ständig draußen, soweit sich dies machen ließ – Harry Potter.

Seitdem Dumbledore ihm die Türme verboten hatte, suchte der Gryffindor die Einsamkeit der Kälte in der unmittelbaren Nähe des Sees. Oft saß er stundenlang auf einem Stein, las in einem Buch oder starrte gedankenverloren auf den See. Nichts und niemand konnte ihn zwingen in dem überfüllten Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindor zu bleiben oder in der Bibliothek zu lernen.

Überall waren Menschen, lärmten, lachten und redeten durcheinander. Und je öfter er in die große Halle musste um den Mahlzeiten bei zuwohnen, desto mehr wurde ihm das ganze zu wieder. Die letzten Abende hatte er bei McGonagall verbracht, die ihm die verschiedensten Strafarbeiten auftrug, dennoch aber nie ein Wort mehr als nötig mit ihm wechselte.

Harry ahnte, dass sie ihm diesen Vorfall in der Halloweennacht nicht einfach so verzeihen würde, doch es interessierte ihn nicht weiter. Die Professorin war nur ein weiterer Mensch, dem er täglich begegnen musste und den er ebenso abwehrend auf Distanz hielt wie jeden anderen.

Lediglich mit einem einzigen Schüler wechselte Harry hin und wieder ein Wort, wenn es auch meist nur ein ´Hallo´ war. Dieser Schüler war niemand anderes als Draco Malfoy, der Junge mit dem er bereits seit seinem Ersten Schultag eigentlich verfeindet war.

Doch mittlerweile war Harry sich nicht mehr sich in seiner Definition von Freund und Feind. Draco war immer da, wenn Harry kurz davor war einfach aufzugeben. Niemals sagte er ein Wort zu irgendeinem Vorfall, machte Harry keine Vorschriften und sobald er merkte das der Gryffindor sich zurück zog ging er einfach.

Seine Finger waren schon ganz blau von der eisigen Kälte und es fiel ihm immer schwerer die Seiten seines Verwandlungsbuches umzublättern. Doch rein gehen wollte er noch nicht, bis zum Abendbrot war noch Zeit, auch wenn langsam die Dunkelheit über das Land kroch genoss er die Stille.

Hinter ihm knirschte Schnee unter leisen Schritten. Harry brauchte sich nicht umdrehen um zu wissen, dass es Draco war. Er kam immer kurz vor dem Dunkelwerden und leistete dem Gryffindor Gesellschaft bis es Zeit war in die große Halle zu gehen. Auch heute setzte sich der Blonde ein Stück von Harry entfernt in den Schnee. Eine kurze Zeitlang hing sein Blick auf dem Schwarzhaarigen, dann wandte er seine Aufmerksamkeit dem See zu.

Schweigend saßen die beiden Schüler ein paar Minuten so da, bis Draco schließlich seufzte. Harry warf einen Kurzen Blick auf den Blonden. „Weißt du Harry, es ist schon seltsam." Flüsterte der Slytherin, doch Harry schwieg. Sekundenlang fragte Draco sich ob die Zeit wirklich schon reif war für ein Gespräch, doch dann sagte er sich das es jetzt kein Zurück mehr gab.

„Es ist seltsam wie ähnlich wir beiden uns sind. Und doch so verschieden wie Tag und Nacht." Wieder machte er eine Pause, wartete ab ob der Gryffindor antworten würde. Doch Harry nickte nur, machte keine Anstalten etwas zu sagen und so beschloss Draco seinen Monolog noch etwas weiter auszuführen. „Früher dachte ich immer, dass du und ich zu verschieden sind, um irgendwie etwas gemeinsam zu haben. Ich habe mich geirrt Harry."

Draco schwieg, hoffte das er nicht zu weit gegangen war und das Harry nicht einfach aufstehen und gehen würde. Der Gryffindor blieb tatsächlich sitzen, klappte sein Buch zu und steckte es in seine Schultasche. Ganz langsam wandte er sich dem Slytherin zu. „Zwei so gegensätzlich wie Tag und Nacht, nicht existent ohne den anderen." Murmelte Harry, stand auf und lächelte dem Blonden zu.

Draco fühlte sich, als ob ihm der Boden unter den Füssen weggezogen werden würde. Harry hatte gelächelt! Nicht dieses sarkastische, ironische oder wütende Grinsen, das er sonst zeigte. Nein, es war ehrlich gewesen! Wie erstarrte blieb Draco noch einige Minuten auf dem Boden sitzen und versuchte sich klar zumachen, _was_ genau da gerade geschehen war.

Mit jedem Schritt den Harry sich von Draco entfernte, war es ihm als ob die Kälte noch unerträglicher wurde als sie es ohne hin schon war. Kurz vor dem Schlossportal blieb er stehen und sah sich um. Der Blonde Slytherin saß noch immer am Seeufer und starrte vor sich hin. Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Wie Recht du hast!" Murmelte er zu sich selbst und trat durch die gewaltige Tür ins innere des Schlosses. Sofort hüllte Wärme ihn ein.

°°°°°°°°°°

Snape wanderte mal wieder wie ein Tiger in seinem Studienzimmer auf und ab. Die stotische Ruhe die ihn umgab sobald er den Unterrichtsraum oder Dumbledores Büro betrat fiel in seinen Privaten Gemächern wie ein Mantel von ihm ab. Obwohl er in der letzten Zeit viel zu oft aus seinem Schutz gefallen war und zudem noch in der Öffentlichkeit hatte niemand mehr Fragen diesbezüglich gestellt.

Dennoch war es für Snape mehr als nur ein Grund zum Nachdenken! Er musste handeln, musste sich sicher werden, dass ihm das nicht noch einmal passierte.

Die Gefahr, das Voldemort herausbekam das sich in seinen Reihen ein Empath verbarg war Riesen groß. Es konnte für den Lehrer tödlich enden! Kopfschüttelnd ließ Severus sich in seinen Schreibtischstuhl fallen, stütze den Kopf nachdenklich in die Hand und trommelte mit den Fingern auf der Armlehne. Das einzige was er tun konnte, war sich so oft wie möglich mit Harry Potter zu konfrontieren!

In dieser Hinsicht war der erste Schritt schon getan. Er hatte sich dazu bereit erklärt in der nächsten Zeit die Strafarbeiten für den Goldjungen zu leiten. Bereits heute Abend würde er das erste Mal seit langem wieder auf den Gryffindor treffen und wenn er ehrlich war machte ihm diese bevorstehende Begegnung Angst.

Nicht das er sich vor Potter fürchtete! Nein, das war es nicht! Er hatte Angst vor der Wut, vor der Angst, vor dem Schmerz der in dem Jungen lebte und der unerbittlich einen Weg nach draußen suchte.

Seufzend rutschte der Schwarzhaarige Mann noch tiefer in seinem Stuhl, verbarg das Gesicht in den Händen. „Warum kann nicht wenigstens etwas in meinem Leben so laufen wie ich das will?" flüsterte er in den leeren Raum.

°°°°°°°

Während des Abendbrotes unterrichtete Professor McGonagall Harry darüber, das in Zukunft Professor Snape seine Strafarbeiten leiten würde und das er sich heute Abend um Punkt Acht Uhr im Klassenzimmer für Zaubertränke einzufinden hatte. Harry nahm dies nur mit einem Nicken zur Kenntnis.

Früher hätte es ihm wahnsinnige Angst gemacht bei Snape eine Strafarbeit zu haben, doch das erschien ihm schon Ewigkeiten her. Lustlos stocherte er in seinem Essen herum, blätterte neben bei in einem Buch.

Um kurz vor Acht machte Harry sich auf den Weg hinab in die Kerker. Hier unten war es immer Dunkel, egal zu welcher Tages- oder Jahreszeit. Ein Schauer glitt über Harrys Rücken und ließ ihn sich seiner Umgebung wieder vollbewusst werden. _Strafarbeit bei Snape! Das kann ja heiter werden!_ Schoß es ihm durch den Kopf und wie von selbst hob er die Hand um an die Klassenzimmertür zu klopfen.

„Mister Potter, es freut mich, das sie so pünktlich sind!" Ertönte da die seidene und doch so kalte Stimme seines Lehrers von der Seite. Erschrocken wirbelte der Gryffindor herum und sah direkt in tiefschwarze Augen. Die Augen seines Lehrers! Harry wich zurück, bis er die Tür in seinem Rücken spürte.

Doch Snape grinste nur. „Kommen sie Mister Potter, oder wollen sie hier auf den Flur ihre Strafarbeit erhalten?" Mit diesen Worten wandte Snape sich um und verschwand in der Dunkelheit. Unsicher folgte Harry ihm. In der Dunkelheit konnte er absolut nichts erkennen und so verlor er seinen Lehrer bald aus den Augen.

Snape bemerkte schnell das Harry ihm in der Dunkelheit nicht folgen konnte und von Zeit zu Zeit blieb er stehen. „Warum nutzen sie eigentlich nicht ihren Zauberstab?" Fragte er nach dem er das dritte Mal stehen geblieben war. „Weil ich nicht will!" War die scharfe kurze Antwort aus dem Dunklen. Genervt verdrehte Snape die Augen, seufzte unhörbar und hoffte das dieser Abend ganz schnell rumging.

Nach beinahe fünfzehn Minuten erreichten sie Snapes Privatgemächer, eine Schlichte Holztür, deren Flüche der Lehrer leise murmelt aufhob. Wortlos wies Snape Harry an einzutreten. Dieser musterte kurz und interessiert das Zimmer und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit dann wieder auf den Hauslehrer Slytherin.

Dieser nickte nur, schritt durchs Zimmer und setzte sich auf das Sofa, das sich gemeinsam mit drei Sesseln um einen großen Kamin schmiegte. Unschlüssig stand Harry einen Augenblick da, dann folgte er Snape und ließ sich auf einem der Sessel nieder. Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes entfachte Snape ein Feuer in dem Kamin.

Unruhig beobachtete Harry seinen Lehrer, der scheinbar in Gedanken versunken in das knisternde Feuer starrte. Eine halbe Stunde lang schwiegen beide und langsam fing Harry an sich zu fragen, ob Snape sich vielleicht einen Scherz erlaubt hatte. Doch dann verscheuchte er den Gedanken ganz schnell wieder. Dafür war Snape einfach nicht der Typ.

Kopfschüttelnd blickte er ins Feuer, das vor sich hin tanzte und den Raum in ein mehr oder weniger unheimliches Licht tauchte. „Weißt du Harry, das Leben ist nicht immer einfach." Sagte Snape so plötzlich, das Harry erschrocken zusammen zuckte. Fragend zog er eine Augenbraue hoch. Snape starrte noch immer ins Feuer, doch auf seinem Gesicht ruhte ein für ihn völlig untypisches fast unsichtbares Lächeln.

Irritiert verzog Harry das Gesicht. Waren nun alle gänzlich verrückt geworden? Bevor er sich weiter mit dieser Frage beschäftigen konnte sprach Severus weiter. „Das Leben ist nicht fair, ganz sicher nicht! Weder zu dir, noch zu Draco, noch zu mir... noch zu irgendjemanden anderen." Erneut machte der Lehrer eine Pause, doch diesmal ruhte sein Blick auf dem Schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor, der Vollendens verwirrt nur den Kopf schüttelte.

Snape lachte leise auf. Langsam aber sicher bekam es Harry mit der Angst zu tun! _Was_ war hier los? „Ich verstehe nicht ganz Professor!" Snape nickte. „Das habe ich auch nicht erwartet." Erneut breitete sich schweigen aus.

„Welche Strafarbeit wird das, Professor Snape?" Fragte Harry nach einer weiteren Viertelstunde Schweigen. Snape zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich werde dir keine Strafarbeit geben, alles was du zu tun hast, ist jeden Abend für drei Stunden hier her zu kommen. Was du hier tust ist deine Sache, solange es nichts ist, was meine Wohnung in Schutt und Asche legt."

Leise Wort, so leise das Harry sie beinahe nicht verstand und doch so kräftig das sie ihn beinahe vom Sessel rissen.

Verwirrung griff nach ihm und hüllte ihn ein und doch nickte Harry nur. Den Rest des Abends schwiegen sowohl Snape als auch Harry. Nur das Knistern des Kamins unterbrach ab und an die wohltuende Ruhe. Kurz vor zehn Uhr erhob Harry sich schließlich, murmelte eine Verabschiedung in Snapes Richtung und wollte die Wohnung wieder verlassen

„Verrate niemals was du hier unten machst, Harry!" War das letzte was der Gryffindor noch von seinem Lehrer hörte, bevor die Tür die Wohnung wieder verschloss und Harry im Dunklen Gang stand. Ganz langsam machte er sich auf den Weg in den Gryffindorturm, verwirrt darüber was heute Abend geschehen war. Verunsichert, was seinen eigentlich so kalten Professor so verändert hatte.

Snape schüttelte sich als Harry seine Wohnung verlassen hatte. Er hatte es nicht einmal übers Herz gebracht in die Augen des Gryffindor zu sehen, hatte es nicht geschafft den Jungen herauszufordern. Wie er das auch immer geschafft hatte, dem Jungen war es gelungen etwas ihn ihm so weit einzureißen das er sich außer Stande sah es jemals wieder auf zu bauen!

Snape stand auf, starrte noch einmal ins Feuer und löschte es dann. Ein paar Tränke brauen würde ihn vielleicht etwas müde machen und seinen aufgewühlten Geist zur Ruhe zwingen. Rasch suchte er sich ein paar Zutaten zusammen, stellte den Kessel auf eine Feuerstelle und begann Wasser aufzukochen. Gerade als er suchend durch seine Zutaten schaute zuckte er zusammen und seine Hand rutschte zu seinem Linken Unterarm.

Lord Voldemort rief! Augenblicklich begann Severus zu zittern. Ausgerechnet jetzt!! Hektisch löschte er das Feuer, zog sich seine Todesesserrobe über und verließ rasch seine Wohnung.

°°°°°°°°°

Harry hatte sich in der Eingangshalle umentschieden. Viel zu verwirrt war er, als das er jetzt in den Gryffindorturm gehen wollte und konnte. Zielstrebig verließ er das Schloss und trat hinaus in bittere Kälte. Hier war es um diese Kalte Jahreszeit fast genau wie auf dem Astronomieturm, der Wind zog und zerrte an seiner Robe und an seinen Haaren. Er genoss es, ließ seine Gedanken von sich reißen und mit dem Wind davon toben.

Mit weit ausgestreckten Armen blieb er Minuten lang einfach so stehen, lehnte den Kopf in den Nacken. Sanft rieselten ihm Schneeflocken ins Gesicht und schmolzen fast augenblicklich auf seiner Haut. Hier draußen konnte ihm niemand Vorschriften machen, hatten sie ihm auch die Türme verboten so konnten sie ihn dennoch nicht einsperren.

Beflügelt von einer ungeahnten Kraft und Freude rannte Harry los, sprang wie ein junger Hund durch den fallenden Schnell und ließ sich schließlich außer Atem einfach auf den Boden fallen. Augenblicklich spürte er eine angenehme Kühle in seine Robe dringen. Tief durchatmend schloss er die Augen und genoss die Stille.

Plötzlich hörte er das Schlossportal zufallen. Erschrocken setzte Harry sich auf, kniff die Augen zusammen und konnte gerade noch das blasse Gesicht seines Zaubertranklehrers erkennen. Schlagartig wurde Harry klar, was genau Snape damit gemeint hatte, dass das Leben nicht fair war!

Snape sah sich kurz in alle Richtungen um und zog sich dann die Todesessermaske über das Gesicht. Zittern erfasste den jungen Gryffindor, hastig griff er nach seiner Tasche und duckte sich hinter einer Schneewehe. Snape schien ihn nicht bemerkt zu haben, denn er schritt rasch in Richtung verbotener Wald. Harry ahnte, das er von dort aus zu Voldemort apparieren würde.

Noch immer zitternd, nicht wissend ob vor Kälte oder aus einem anderen Grund schlich Harry sich ins Schloss. Ganz sicher würde er in dieser Nacht nicht schlafen! Zu viel Angst hatte er vor Träumen von Voldemort und seinen Taten!

°°°°°°°°

Am nächsten Morgen hatte Harry dicke Augenringe, gerötete Augen und er hatte ein ganzes Schulbuch durchgelesen, nur um zu verhindern das er einschlief. Mit hängendem Kopf saß er am Frühstückstisch und kaute mehr oder minder lustlos auf seinem Toast rum. Snape saß nicht am Lehrertisch und Dumbledore schien ziemlich nervös zu sein, denn mehr als einmal beobachtete Harry wie der Direktor sein Besteck fallen ließ und sich nach allen Seiten umsah.

Hatte Snape nicht mehr die Zeit gehabt, Dumbledore Bescheid zu geben, bevor er zu dem Treffen aufgebrochen war? Harry würgte den letzten Rest seines Toastes hinunter und erhob sich dann. Normalerweise bekam er während der Zeit des Unterrichtsausschlusses morgens seine Aufgaben von Professor McGonagall, doch heute Morgen lief nichts in normalen Bahnen.

Rasch holte Harry sich die Aufgaben vom Lehrertisch ab und während er zurück durch die Halle zum Ausgang schritt fiel sein Blick auf Draco Malfoy. Der Slytherin saß wie verloren am Rande seines Haustisches, den Kopf in die Hände gestützt. Die Blonden Haare waren völlig durcheinander. Als ob Draco den Blick seines ehemaligen Feindes gespürt hatte, sah er auf.

Die Augen rot, als ob er geweint hätte. Angst stand in seinen Augen. Harry schluckte. Niemals seit dem Harry den Slytherin kannte hatte dieser in der Öffentlichkeit so sehr seine Masken fallen lassen. Erneut stieg Verwirrung in dem Gryffindor hoch. Ein Gefühl, das ihm in den letzten Tagen immer vertrauter wurde. Kopfschüttelnd verließ er die Große Halle ohne noch einen Blick zu Draco zu werfen.

Der Tag schlich vor sich hin, die Minuten schienen sich zu Stunden auszudehnen und als es endlich Mittagessen gab hatte Harry das Gefühl es wäre eine Ewigkeit her, das er das letzte Mal in mitten der lärmenden Schüler gesessen hatte. Ein kurzer Blick zum Lehrertisch bestätigte seine Ahnung, das Snape noch immer nicht wieder da war.

Allerdings fehlte diesmal auch Dumbledore beim Mittagessen, was eigentlich völlig untypisch für ihn war.

°°°°°°

Draco wäre am liebsten dem Unterricht fern geblieben. Seit er heute Morgen seinen Patenonkel nicht wie üblich vor dem Frühstück traf machte er sich sorgen. Konnte sich kaum noch auf den Unterricht konzentrieren. Wenn Severus wirklich etwas passierte, bei was auch immer er gerade tat, dann würde er die letzte Person aus seinem Umfeld verlieren, die er wirklich kannte. Seine Mutter zählte er nicht dazu, sie war mit sich selbst beschäftigt und war es schon ihr ganzes Leben lang.

Nervös wanderte sein Blick immer und immer wieder zum Lehrertisch, an dem noch immer der Platz seines Patenonkels leer war. Wie von selbst rutschte sein Blick weiter zum Gryffindortisch, wo Harry Potter still und einsam am Rande des Tisches saß. Draco fühlte sich mit einmal seltsam angezogen von dem Gryffindor, erhob sich und ging unsicher ein paar Schritte in Richtung Gryffindortisch.

Harry sah von seinem Mittagessen auf, sah wie der Blonde Slytherin sich erhob, sah die wackeligen Schritte des Blonden. Sturmgrau traf auf Smagradgrün und es schien als ob die Welt den Atem anhielt um der Begegnung von Tag und Nacht zu zusehen. Ganz langsam stand auch Harry auf, achtete nicht darauf, das nach und nach jedes Gespräch verstummte und die gesamte Halle wie gefesselte war.

Schritt für Schritt näherten die beiden sich einander und als nur noch eine Armlänge sie trennte blieben sie stehen. Sahen einander an, verloren sich in den Augen des anderen. Keiner sprach ein Wort, die Lehrer hielten die Luft an und McGonagall machte sich beriet einzugreifen falls die beiden anfangen würden sich zu streiten. Doch nichts dergleichen geschah!

Wie lange sie da standen und sich anstarrten konnte niemand sagen, doch Harry kam es vor wie eine Stunde. Plötzlich hob Draco die Hand und streckte sie dem Gryffindor entgegen. Ohne zu Zögernd nahm dieser die Hand und drückte sie fest. In diesem Augenblick hätte wohl jeder außerhalb der Halle gedacht etwas würde darin explodieren.

Wütende Slytherins brüllten. Entsetzte Gryffindors jaulten. Begeisterte Rawenclaws lachten. Unentschlossene Huffelpuffs blieben still. Doch das bekamen Draco und Harry nicht mit, sie hielte einander an den Händen und grinsten.

°°°°°°

Wie wäre es mit einem Review, mir reicht schon ein _gut _oder ein _nicht gut _°liebschaut°


	11. Seele preisgegeben Teil 1

**Disclaimer: **Steht im Ersten Chapter und hat sich nicht geändert °grinst°

**Notiz: **Ein riesiger Schritt in der Beziehung zwischen Draco und Harry, vielleicht kommt das dem ein oder anderen ein wenig rasch vor, aber es ist nur ein herantasten, im wörtlichen Sinne °lacht° Aber es ist nur _ein _Schritt… Snape ist immer noch nicht wieder da und ehrlich gesagt breitet mir Lion Rinker einiges an Kopfzerbrechen, ich weiß einfach nicht mehr was für eine Rolle ich ihm in der alten unüberarbeiteten und nicht vollendeten Storyline (da hatte ich wenigsten eine °grinst° ) gegeben habe °seufzt° für Vorschläge bin ich immer zu haben °grinst°

**Zu den Reviews: **

**Vielen Dank an…**

**Ina Bauer: **nein Harry wechselt nicht nach Slytherin, ob er Dark wird kann ich dir noch nicht genau sagen, mal schauen wohin das alle führt, danke für dein Lob °lieblächelt° Hoffe du liest weiter mit

**Sweetbunny: **Die Gryffindor ignorieren Harry zwar, aber trotzdem ist es für sie Verrat, wirklicher Verrat, Danke für dein Lob. Ehrlich gesagt, ist das Chapter eines meiner liebsten °lächelt°

**Schattentaenzerin: **Wie viele Chapter noch kommen, kann ich dir nicht sagen. Ich weiß es selbst noch nicht so genau, da ich ohne wirkliche Storyline schreibe. Die Geschichte macht sich einfach selbstständig °bösezurstoryschaut° Aber es sollen ungefähr 30 insgesamt werden denke ich. Danke für dein Lob °rotwerd°

**Natalie: **Danke °grinst°

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Kapitel 9 – Seele preisgegeben Teil 1 - **

Minuten lang schien die Halle zu beben, bis in ihre Grundmauern erschüttert zu werden und dann herrschte plötzlich wieder Stille. Alle Blicke hingen wie festgeklebt auf den beiden eigentlichen Erzfeinden. Draco Malfoy und Harry Potter standen einander gegenüber und gaben sich die Hand. Wortlos und es schien, als ob die beiden längst keine Worte mehr bräuchten.

Minerva McGonagall hatte sich erhoben um Notfalls in aufkommende Streitigkeiten einzuschreiten, doch als sie sah wie die beiden Erzfeinde sich die Hand gaben, brach etwas in ihr. Lange hatte sie gehofft, das Draco Malfoy und Harry Potter mit einander Frieden schließen würden, doch es hatte anscheinend erst eine ganze Reihe von seltsamen Vorfällen gebraucht, um den Schülern klar zu machen wie ähnlich sie einander doch waren!

Ganz langsam ließ sich die Lehrerin wieder in ihren Stuhl sinken. Albus Dumbledores Abwesenheit schien so oder so in den Hintergrund getreten zu sein und so hielt sie es nicht für gut, jetzt noch mehr Aufruhr in die Schülerschaft zu bringen.

Draco und Harry ließen die Hände sinken. Sofort trat Stille ein. Ungewöhnliche Stille. Niemand schien so recht begreifen zu können was das alles zu bedeuten hatte. Nach und nach wurde Getuschel laut. Gemeinsam verließen Draco und Harry die Halle. Noch immer schweigend führte ihr Weg sie durch das Schlossportal nach draußen. Umgeben von tanzenden Schneeflocken und eisiger Kälte ließen sie sich am Seeufer nieder.

Weder der Gryffindor noch der Slytherin waren sich wirklich bewusst darüber, was gerade geschehen war, waren verwirrt über ihre Einigkeit. Wortlos vergingen die Minuten, bis Harry sich schließlich räusperte. „Seltsam!" war alles was er sagte und Draco blieb nichts weiter übrig als zu nicken. Wie hätte er diese Ereignis auch anders beschreiben können.

Als der Gong zum Ende der Mittagspause ertönte, erhoben sich beide und machten sich auf den Weg zurück ins Schloss. Dort trennten sich ihre Wege, Draco musste in den Aritmatikunterricht und Harrys Weg führte ihn in die Bibliothek. Doch in Gedanken waren sie noch immer bei dem Anderen.

°°°°°°

In der großen Halle herrschte Schweigen, nachdem sich die Tür hinter den beiden Erzfeinden geschlossen hatte. Hermine und Ron sahen einander verwirrt an. Konnte es sein, das Harry sich so sehr verändert hatte? Konnte es sein, das er in dem blonden Slytherin den Vertrauten gefunden hatte, den sie ihm nie hatten sein können? Einzig Ginny grinste vor sich hin und aß, als ob nichts gewesen wäre, ihr Mittagessen weiter.

Sie wusste, dass Harry endlich dorthin finden würde wohin er wirklich gehörte, an die Seite des Eisprinzen von Slytherin.

°°°°

Suchend ging Harry durch die scheinbar endlosen Bücherreihen, einen Finger immer über die Büchertitel streifend. Nirgends fand er ein weiteres Buch, das sich näher mit der „Freien Magie" und ihrer Kontrolle beschäftigte. In dem Buch was er zum Anfang des Schuljahres gefunden hatte, war lediglich die Rede von Kindlicher Freier Magie.

Es war einfach zum Verzweifeln! Erst Ende Januar würde er wieder am Unterricht teilnehmen und bis dahin konnte alles Mögliche passieren, wenn man ihn wirklich reizte! Nachdenklich kaute der Gryffindor auf seiner Unterlippe. „Vielleicht bringt es etwas, wenn ich Professor Rinker selbst frage", murmelte er.

Langsam verließ er die Bibliothek und machte sich auf den Weg, den Professor für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste auf zusuchen. So weit er wusste unterrichtete Rinker an diesem Nachmittag eine Klasse Rawenclaw/Hufflepuff, war also in seinem üblichen Klassenzimmer.

Da die Stunde noch nicht zu ende war, ließ Harry sich vor dem Klassenraum auf dem Boden nieder und schloss für einige Sekunden die Augen. In der letzten Zeit hatte er sich angewöhnt seine Umgebung einfach auszuschließen, sich einfach auszuklinken und alles um ihn herum verschwand in unendlichem Schwarz. In diesem Zustand konnte er nur für ein paar Minuten bleiben, denn irgendwas ´weckte´ ihn immer wieder auf. Dieses Mal war es der Gong zum Stundenschluss, der ihn erschrocken die Augen aufreißen ließ.

Hastig rappelte er sich hoch, strich in einer unbewussten Geste seine Robe glatt und wartete bis alle Schüler den Raum verlassen hatten. Jeder, der an ihm vorbei ging musterte ihn kurz neugierig, aber keiner blieb stehen. Harry holte tief Luft und trat leise in den Raum. Rinker saß noch am Pult und schien sich einige Aufsätze durch zulesen.

Harry stand einfach nur da, unschlüssig ob er wirklich mit dem Professor reden sollte. Die Entscheidung wurde ihm abgenommen, als Rinker schließlich aufsah und Harry zu lächelte. „Ich habe mich schon gefragt, wann du kommen würdest!" war alles was der Mann sagte.

Dann deutete Rinker auf einen Stuhl in der Ersten Reihe. Wie in Zeitlupe setzte Harry sich, wartete ab was nun kommen würde. Der Professor beschäftigte sich jedoch weiterhin mit dem vor ihm liegendem Aufsatz. Die Zeit zog sich hin und gerade als Harry sagen wollte, dass er später noch einmal wieder kommen würde, rollte Rinker das Pergament auf und legte es zur Seite. Ein Lächeln lag auf seinem Gesicht als er den Gryffindor wieder an sah.

Harry nickte nur kurz. Eigentlich wollte er wieder gehen, kam ihm die ganze Situation doch sehr komisch vor. „Ich wollte sie fragen, ob sie mir zusätzliche Informationen zur „Freien Magie" geben könnten. Vielleicht können sie mir ja ein Buch empfehlen." Erstaunt stellte Harry fest, das seine Stimme nicht zitterte, nicht unsicher klang, sondern sehr ruhig. Rinker nickte nachdenklich.

„Ich habe mir schon gedacht, das dir der Stoff den wir durchgenommen haben, nicht genügt. Es freut mich sehr, dass du dich dafür interessierst. Ich könnte dir einige Bücher empfehlen, aber in keinem wirst du finden, was du suchst, nicht wenn man in Betracht zieht was passiert ist." Rinker stand auf und umrundete den Schreibtisch, ließ sich neben Harry in der Ersten Reihe nieder und schwieg einige Sekunden.

„Allerdings kann ich dir gerne ein paar Tipps geben, wenn du magst." Nun war es an Harry zu schweigen. Er hatte wohl gewusst, dass einige seiner ´Ausrutscher´ die Runde gemacht hatten im Schloss. Doch was konnte er von Dumbledore auch anderes erwarten, als das dieser sein gesamtes Kollegium über die Vorfälle informierte! Er schnaubte verächtlich, den Blick fest auf die Tischplatte vor sich gerichtet. „Ich denke, dass ich dir helfen kann, Harry. Aber dazu muss ich wissen wobei genau." Setzte der Professor leise hinzu.

Harry nickte stumm, überlegte ob es wirklich richtig war jemanden etwas darüber zu erzählen. Einerseits musste er diese ´Klicks´ kontrollieren, andererseits konnten sie ihm vielleicht auch mal ganz hilfreich sein! Zum Beispiel bei einem Kampf gegen Voldemort. Allerdings konnten ihm seine Wutausbrüche auch in große Gefahr bringen.

Rinker sah wie der Junge mit sich rang, ahnte welche Gedanken ihm durch den Kopf gingen. Doch er schwieg, denn er konnte Harry diese Entscheidung nicht abnehmen. „Wissen Sie, es ist, als ob etwas in mir einen Schalter umlegt. Es drängt mich zurück und bricht mit aller Macht aus mir heraus. Ich kann es nur zeitweise unterdrücken, steuern oder gar kontrollieren kann ich es nicht. Und es macht mir ehrlich gesagt ein wenig Angst!"

Erneut herrschte Stille. Rinker dachte über die Worte des Gryffindor nach und Harry ohrfeigte sich in Gedanken für seine Worte. „Das ist sehr schwierig Harry. Es scheint, das du ein großes Potential an Magie in dir trägst und nicht weißt wie du es bändigen kannst." Rinker machte eine Pause, schien nach zu denken. „Normalerweise reicht ein Zauberstab um Magie zu lenken, doch scheint die Lage bei dir etwas anders zu sein."

Harry nickte. „Ich werde einige Informationen darüber zusammensuchen und sie dir zukommen lassen." Erneut nickte der Gryffindor stumm. In seinem Kopf begannen die Gedanken zu rasen. Wer sagte ihm, dass Rinker nicht direkt nach diesem Gespräch zu Dumbledore lief und dem alles erzählte? Keiner! Abrupt erhob Harry sich. „Wagen sie es nicht, Dumbledore auch nur ein Wort davon zu erzählen!" Zischte er und wollte eilends den Raum verlassen. Er hörte noch wie Rinker murmelte, dass er dies nicht tun würde, dann war er aus dem Raum.

Und so sah er nicht mehr den besorgten Blick seines Lehrers. Bemerkte nicht mehr, wie Lion Rinkers in seinem Stuhl zurück sank, den Kopf in die Hände stützte und seufzte. Hätte er es gesehen, hätte er sich bestimmt gefragt, was dieses seltsame Verhalten zu bedeuten hatte.

°°°°°°°

Erst kurz vor der Bibliothek verlangsamte Harry seine Schritte und blieb schließlich stehen. Hatte er gerade wirklich einem **Lehrer gedroht**? Innerlich schlug er sich mit der Hand vor die Stirn. Wie konnte er bloß so etwas Dummes machen? Wenn Rinker zu Dumbledore ging, dann jetzt erst recht! Langsam setzte er sich wieder in Bewegung, achtete aber nicht wirklich darauf, wo er hinlief und registrierte erst wieder, wo er war, als eisige Kälte ihn umgab.

Er stand nicht weit von der Stelle an welcher Draco ihm gesagt hatte, dass sie beide gar nicht so unterschiedlich wären. Nachdenklich ließ er sich in den Schnee fallen und verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf. In seinem Leben war bisher nichts so gelaufen, wie er sich das gewünscht hatte! Eine Weile hing er seinen Gedanken nach, bis schließlich eisige Kälte durch den Umhang in seine Knochen gekrochen war und er Mühe hatte sich wieder auf zu setzten.

Zitternd erhob er sich und machte sich auf den Rückweg ins Schloss. Kurz vor dem Schlossportal entdeckte er Albus Dumbledore, der mit einem Fremden redete und ziemlich aufgeregt zu sein schien. Unsicher blieb Harry stehen, musste eine Begegnung mit dem Schulleiter doch nicht unbedingt sein! Zum Glück dauerte das Gespräch nicht all zu lange und der Fremde verabschiedete sich von Dumbledore. Dieser verschwand schnell im Inneren des Schlosses, so als sei er auf der Flucht vor etwas. Harry schüttelte energisch den Kopf und folgte Dumbledore nach wenigen Minuten des Wartens.

Ein wenig Zeit blieb ihm noch bis zum Abendessen und Harry beschloss noch einmal in die Bibliothek zu gehen. Vielleicht würde er dort doch etwas finden, und wenn es nur ein wenig Ruhe für seine Gedanken war!

Der Gryffindor schüttelte sich kurz und wollte dann in Richtung Bibliothek gehen, als jemand seinen Namen rief.

„Harry!" Der Angesprochene verdrehte die Augen, atmete tief durch und erst dann drehte er sich um. Vor ihm stand Professor McGonagall und lächelte. Harry verabscheute dieses Lächeln zutiefst. Ruhig zwang sich auch der Gryffindor ein Grinsen auf die Lippen. „Was möchten Sie?" Die leise Stimme war kalt. „Es geht um deine Strafarbeit, da Professor Snape heute verhindert ist, wollte ich fragen was genau sie für eine Strafarbeit bekommen haben." Sagte die Lehrerin freundlich.

Harrys Gedanken begannen sich zu drehen, immerhin hatte ihm der Lehrer für Zaubertränke keine wirkliche Strafarbeit aufgegeben. „Er hat mir verschiedene Aufsätze aufgegeben, die ich mit Hilfe von verschiedenen Büchern in der Bibliothek lösen soll." Hörte der Gryffindor sich selber sagen. Erstaunt über seine Fähigkeit sich Ausreden einfach so aus der Luft zu greifen war er einiges Sekunden lang irritiert, so dass er die nächsten Worte der Lehrerin gar nicht mitbekam.

McGonagall zog die Stirn in Falten. Irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl das Potter nicht die Wahrheit sagte, dennoch nickte sie. „In Ordnung, dann geben sie den Aufsatz für heute Abend bitte, sobald sie fertig sind, bei mir im Büro ab." Sie wartete noch bis der Gryffindor nickte und ließ ihn dann alleine.

Harry schüttelte sich und sah seiner Hauslehrerin hinterher.

°°°°°°°°

Es war ihm schwer gefallen sich auf den Unterricht zu konzentrieren und nach mehreren erfolglosen Versuchen hatte er es schließlich aufgegeben. Nachdenklich hatte Draco Malfoy den Kopf in der linken Hand abgestützt und kaute auf der Spitze seiner Adlerfeder.

Seine Klassenkameraden hatten ihn nach der Aktion beim Mittagessen ziemlich böse angesehen und Draco ahnte, das da noch mehr kommen würde. Schulter zuckend hatte er es hingenommen. Immerhin war er es, der die Entscheidung traf wohin er wollte. Und einsam und dafür dann der unbestrittene Prinz von Slytherin sein, das wollte er nicht mehr!

Längst war ihm klar geworden, was er empfand, wenn er an den schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor mit den smaragdgrünen Augen dachte. Es war Sehnsucht. Endlich ertönte das erlösende Klingeln zum Ende der Stunde und Draco sah zu, das er den Klassenraum vor allen anderen verließ. Etwas Stille und Dunkelheit würde ihm nun ganz gut tun!

°°°°°°

Gelangweilt saß Draco in der großen Halle und wartete auf das Abendbrot. Die Zeit nach dem Unterricht hatte er vor Snapes Wohnung verbracht, angelehnt an der kühlen Steinwand. Einerseits war er auf der Flucht vor seinen Hauskameraden, die nach der Aktion mit Potter beim Mittagessen nicht wirklich gut auf ihn zusprechen waren, andererseits hatte er gehofft das sein Patenonkel zurück gekommen sei.

Gerne hätte der Slytherin dem Lehrer einige Fragen gestellt, die ihn schon seit Wochen durch den Kopf gingen. War Snape nun ein Spion oder wusste Dumbledore einfach nichts von den Tätigkeiten seines Professors außerhalb des Unterrichts

Diese Möglichkeit jedoch, schloss Draco rasch wieder aus. So beschränkt konnte selbst der alte Schulleiter nicht sein! Entnervt kramte er ein Buch aus seiner Schultasche und fing an darin herumzublättern ohne wirklich wahr zu nehmen was dort geschrieben stand.

Als der Gong für das Abendessen ertönte schrak Draco heftig zusammen, rasch ließ er das Buch wieder in seiner Tasche verschwinden und setzte seine, ihm so ungewohnt gewordene kalte Maske wieder auf. Das Abendessen war zugleich auch die erste Konfrontation mit seinen Mitschülern nach dem Mittagessen und er konnte sich bestimmt auf einiges gefasst machen. Gerade jetzt, wo sein Patenonkel und Hauslehrer nicht da war um seine schützende Hand über ihn zu halten.

Mit dem ersten Schwung Schüler kamen auch die ersten Slytherin, doch anstatt der bösen Worte, die Draco erwartete hatte, wurde er nur ignoriert. Schulter zuckend nahm er es hin, den Blick weiterhin auf das Eingangstor gerichtet. Er war sich selbst nicht ganz im klaren darüber, ob er nun auf Harry Potter wartete oder auf seinen Patenonkel. Das Abendessen begann und keiner der beiden tauchte auf.

Auch als die letzten Schüler die Halle schon lange verlassen hatten, saß Draco immer noch an seinem Platz und wartete. Doch niemand kam. Sorge kroch nun kraftvoll im Inneren des Blonden hoch, sowohl um den Lehrer als auch um den Schüler. Schließlich stand er auf und verließ die Halle eilig um in der Bibliothek nach dem schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor zu suchen.

°°°°°°°°°°°

Zusammengekauert hockte Harry neben einem Bücherregal und blätterte in einem Buch über die Dunklen Künste, den Aufsatz für McGonagall hatte er schon lange fertig und abgegeben. Seit nun fast zwei Stunden suchte er nach einem Anhaltspunkt über ´Freie Magie´ fand jedoch nichts außer ein paar leeren Worte, die immer dasselbe aussagten. „Freie Magie ist zwar bekannt, doch man hat bisher keinen Weg gefunden diese, in den meisten Fällen durch Wut, Angst oder Trauer ausgelöste Form der Magie unter Kontrolle zubekommen.„ murmelte Harry vor sich her und schlug das Buch zu.

Als er es zurück ins Regal stellte bemerkte er eine Person, die dicht hinter ihm stand. Ohne hinzusehen wusste er, dass dies nur der Slytherin sein konnte. Wer sonst hielt sich außer ihm noch zu dieser Zeit in der Bibliothek auf? Langsam drehte der Gryffindor sich um, der Anblick seines Gegenübers versetzte ihm einen Schock. Draco war blasser als sonst, wirkte nervös und in seinen Augen lag Angst und Sorge

„Hey." flüsterte Draco. Harry nickte nur und wandte sich wieder den Büchern zu. „Hey." murmelte auch er und ein sanftes Lächeln schlich sich fast unbemerkt auf seine Lippen. An dem raschelnden Geräusch das Dracos Umhang machte, hörte Harry, dass der Blonde sich hinsetzte. „Ich mache mir Sorgen." Kam es leise von dem Slytherin, während Harry sich weiterhin Buchtitel durchlas. Ein genervtes Stöhnen entwich ihm, doch er drehte sich nicht zu Draco um, wartete ab was noch kommen würde.

„Ich mache mir Sorgen um Severus. Er ist einfach so verschwunden, ohne etwas zu sagen. Sicherlich hat er das schon öfter gemacht, aber diesmal war es einfach anders. Er war so... seltsam, so offen als ich das letzte Mal mit ihm geredet habe." Noch immer sprach der Blonde sehr leise, doch er war sich sicher, dass Harry ihn hörte. Auch, wenn dieser Draco immer noch den Rücken zukehrte.

Mittlerweile war Harry stehen geblieben, eine Hand lag auf dem Rücken eines Buches, mit der anderen fuhr er sich über die Augen. Tief in seinem Inneren konnte er Draco nur zu gut verstehen, auch er selbst machte sich Sorgen. „Es ist... Können wir vielleicht raus gehen?" Fragte Draco plötzlich nach einigen Minuten schweigen. Harry drehte sich um, ihre Blicke trafen auf einander und schienen sich aneinander fest zuheften.

Mühsam wandte Harry seinen Blick wieder ab und nickte. Wortlos gingen die beiden nebeneinander hinaus aus dem Schloss ins Freie und wie von selbst trugen ihre Füße sie hinab zum Seeufer. Schweigend betrachteten beide die wundervolle, verschneite Landschaft die vom Vollmond in ein sanftes silbernes Licht getaucht wurde. Gebannt von diesem Anblick ließ Harry sich in den Schnee sinken, umschlang mit seinen Armen seine Knie und stützte dann den Kopf auf den Armen ab. Draco blieb stehen.

Der Wind tobte um sie herum und wirbelte kleine Schneeflocken vor sich her. Wie lange sie so verharrten, hätte keiner der beiden genau sagen können. Durchgefroren erhob der Gryffindor sich und wandte sich in Richtung Schloss. „Was geschieht nun, Potter?" fragte Draco leise. Harry blieb stehen, wandte sich aber nicht um. Es schien als würde er überlegen, doch in Wirklichkeit liefen Tränen über seine kalten Wangen. Warum er weinte, konnte er nicht sagen, doch auf einmal waren sie da.

Schillernde Diamanten die sich ihren Weg aus den Smaragdgrünen Augen bannten, um dann im Kragen der Robe zu verschwinden. Ganz langsam schüttelte er den Kopf. „In welche Richtung wirst du gehen, Potter?" Fragte Draco, dieses Mal etwas lauter. Noch immer wandte der Gryffindor ihm den Rücken zu.

Wütend ballte der Blonde die Fäuste. „Was wird das?" Brüllte er, zog seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Harry. Wo auch immer diese Wut auf einmal herkam, es schien, als ob sie nur darauf gewartet habe auszubrechen. Zögernd drehte sich der Gryffindor um. In seinem Gesicht konnte Draco keinerlei Regung erkennen, nur die feinen Spuren von Tränen.

Verwirrt senkte Draco den Zauberstab. Schritt für Schritt näherte Harry sich ihm. „Du willst wissen, wie es weiter geht, Draco?" flüsterte Harry. „Du willst wissen was mit mir los ist? Sieh her und du weißt es!"

Sie standen da, umwirbelt von Wind, Schneeflocken und Mondlicht. Seufzend wandte der Gryffindor sich von Draco ab und sah wieder auf den See. „Siehst du dieses wundervolle Bild, den gefrorenen See, schneebedeckt, eingetaucht in silbriges Licht? Siehst du was alle anderen sehen? Nur den See und nicht die Wesen die in ihm leben und denen die Kälte zu schaffen macht, die in ihrem Leben überhand genommen hat? Siehst du nur die Fassade oder siehst du weiter?"

Draco hatte die Augen geschlossen, stumm lauschte er den leisen Worten des anderen. Und er verstand zum ersten Mal was Harry wirklich meinte. „Diejenigen, die sehen, was unter der Eisfläche verborgen ist und sich hinauf trauen, um Hilfe zu spenden brechen ein und erfrieren im eiskalten Wasser der Realität, Draco."

Als der Gryffindor seinen Namen aussprach öffnete der Slytherin seine Augen und bemerkte dass Harry auf die dünne Eisfläche des Sees getreten war. Dort stand er, den Blick in die Ferne gerichtet und lächelte. Unsicher folgte Draco ihm. „Und so ist es immer im Leben. Diejenigen die sich auf dünnes Eis trauen und es wagen hinter die Fassade zu schauen werden unweigerlich mit gerissen."

Harry seufzte und ging ein paar Schritte in Richtung Seemitte. Das Eis knackte gefährlich unter seinen Füssen. Erschrocken keuchte der Slytherin auf und wollte ihn mit einer Handbewegung zurück halten, doch Harry lächelte nur erneut.

„Bist du bereit, einzubrechen Draco?" Mit diesen Worten streckte er dem Blonden eine Hand entgegen. Ganz vorsichtig einen Fuß vor den anderen setzend näherte er sich Harry. Bedrohlich knackte das Eis erneut. Rasch griff Draco nach der Hand des Gryffindors, der ihn mit Schwung in seine Arme zog.

Was ihn dazu bewog den Slytherin so nah zu sich zu holen, sowohl körperlich als auch seelisch konnte Harry nicht sagen. Doch in diesem Augenblick war es das einzige was zählte. Endlich hatte er jemanden gefunden der hinter ihm herging und bereit war in denselben Strudel zu geraten wie er selber, auch mit dem Risiko unterzugehen!

„Sieh weiter Draco. Sieh nicht den Jungen, der lebt. Sieh nicht den Helden, sondern versuche _mich _zu sehen." Flüsterte Harry. Der Blonde nickte langsam, verunsichert durch die Nähe des Schwarzhaarigen. Minuten vergingen, in denen beide schwiegen. Plötzlich entließ Harry den Blonden aus seiner Umarmung und entfernte sich ein paar Schritte.

Fragend zog Draco die Augenbrauen zusammen. Zuerst leise, so das Draco ihn beinahe nicht verstand, begann der Gryffindor zu reden und mit jedem Wort gewann seine Stimme an Kraft, bis er schließlich fast schon brüllte.

„An die Spitze eines Krieges gestellt, ohne zu wissen worum es geht. Im Dunkeln gelassen, um das Licht zu bringen. Niemand hat je gefragt, wohin ich eines Tages will, keinen hat es interessiert, ob ich bereit bin zu kämpfen! Und warum? Weil ich das Hoffnungssymbol einer ganzen Welt bin? Zu welchem Preis? Wo bleibe ich bei dem ganzen Theater? Wer _sieht_ mich und nicht die Narbe auf meiner Stirn?"

Heftig nach Luft schnappend brach der Gryffindor in die Knie, vergrub das Gesicht in seinen Händen. „Harry, ich..." setzte Draco an, doch Harry unterbrach ihn mit einem Kopfschütteln. „Nein, Draco. Es wird nicht wieder alles gut, nichts sieht anders aus, wenn ich eine Nacht darüber geschlafen habe! Dies ist keine verpatzte Arbeit, oder ein schiefgegangenes Date! Das ist mein Leben..."

Die letzten Worte des Gryffindor waren so leise gewesen das er sie selber kaum verstand. Langsam hob er den Kopf, suchte den Blick des Slytherin. Dieser schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß es nicht." Murmelte er.

Harry nickte stumm. Unaufhaltsam bahnten sich neue Tränen den Weg über seine eiskalten Wangen. Er hätte einfach schweigen können, die Worte des Slytherin stehen lassen können, doch er tat es nicht. Ganz langsam erhob Harry sich wieder, wandte sich dem Slytherin voll zu und bohrte seinen Blick in die eisgrauen Augen des anderen.

„Zerbrochen an dem Leben, das andere für mich geplant haben, Draco. Das ist es was ich bin. Niemand war da als die Dursleys mich ohne Essen in den Schrank unter die Treppe gesperrt haben, niemand war da als sie mir die Briefe vorenthielten die für mich bestimmt waren. Niemand war da als ich zusammenbrach nach dem Tod von Sirius. Weggesperrt haben sie mich, wie einen tollwütigen Hund. Ausgesperrt aus meinem eigenen Leben, verbannt in eine Welt zu der ich nicht gehöre! Meine Freunde sehen nur den Jungen, der ich sein sollte, sind nicht fähig meine Maske zu durchschauen,nicht fähig damit fertig zu werden was ich auf meinen Schultern tragen soll. Und ich soll gute Mine zum bösen Spiel machen?"

Ein gefährlicher Unterton schwang in der Stimme des Gryffindor mit. Draco schüttelte sich unter der Gänsehaut, die über seinen Rücken jagte. _Das_ war es also. Der Gryffindorprinz und Dumbledores Liebling, das Symbol der Hoffnung für ein ganzes Volk, war nicht frei zu entscheiden wohin er wollte! Deswegen war Harry so verbittert und isolierte sich.

„Isolation ist alles was mir geblieben ist, ist meine eigene Entscheidung und selbst dies versuchen sie mir zu nehmen. Sie verbieten mir meinen Zufluchtsort, zwingen mich mit den Menschen Umgang zu pflegen, die doch nur die Narbe auf meiner Stirn sehen! Ich bin mehr als das, mehr als nur der zugefrorene See auf dem wir stehen!"

Tief Luft holend streckte der Gryffindor das zweite Mal an diesem Tag seine Hand in Richtungen des Blonden. Diesmal zögerte Draco nicht einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde, sondern nahm die Hand die ihm angeboten wurde und erneut fand er sich in der engen Umarmung des Gryffindor wieder.

Ganz sanft legte Harry seinen Kopf auf die Schulter des vor ihm stehenden. „Bist du bereit mit mir unterzugehen?" flüsterte der Gryffindor heiser. Unfähig auch nur ein Wort zu sagen nickte der Slytherin.

°°°°°

Die Morgendämmerung kroch über den Verbotenen Wald und noch immer saßen Draco und Harry wortlos in der Mitte des Sees, Rücken an Rücken und schwiegen. Kein einziges Wort war in dieser Nacht noch gefallen. Lediglich die Nähe des jeweils anderen hatte sie gehalten, sie behütet.

Harrys Gedanken hatten sich nach einer Weile einfach ausgeschaltet und er starrte nur in die Ferne, dafür tobten Dracos. Was er heute Nacht erfahren hatte, war die ganze Zeit so offensichtlich, dass er es einfach übersehen hatte. Aber wieso war es keinem der Freunde des Gryffindor aufgefallen?

Hatte Harry Recht damit, dass sie es einfach nicht hatten sehen wollen? Draco biss sich auf die Unterlippe und schloss die Augen. Hatte er es wirklich geschafft an den Goldjungen heran zu kommen?

Mit dem ersten goldenen Sonnenstrahl erhob Harry sich, streckte sich einmal und hielt Draco seine Hand entgegen. Wortlos nahm dieser sie und ließ sich hoch helfen. Gemeinsam kehrten sie ins warme Innere des Schlosses zurück. In der Eingangshalle verabschiedeten sie sich von einander mit einem schlichten Handschlag, doch das warme ehrliche Lächeln auf dem Gesicht des Gryffindor gab Draco Sicherheit. Sicherheit, dass die vergangene Nacht nicht einfach nur ein Traum gewesen war.

°°°°°°°°°

Draco konnte es kaum erwarten seinem Patenonkel von der Nacht auf dem See zu erzählen, doch als er vor dessen Wohnung stand, wurde ihm auf einmal klar das Snape gar nicht da war. Mit einem Seufzen ließ er sich an der Steinwand hinab auf den Boden sinken.

°°°°°

Ganz langsam erklomm Harry die vielen Stufen auf dem Weg zu Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindor. In seinem Kopf schien alles drunter und drüber zu gehen und doch war da ein Gefühl das ihm sagte, dass er genau das richtige getan hatte, als er Draco Malfoy seine Seele preisgegeben hatte!

Nachdenklich murmelte er das Passwort und kletterte durch das Portraitloch in den Gemeinschaftsraum, der noch völlig leer war.

°°°°°°°°°

Beim Frühstück, wo sowohl Draco Malfoy als auch Harry Potter fehlten, gab Professor Dumbledore bekannt, das Severus Snape in den nächsten Tagen nicht unterrichten würde, da er wegen einer wichtigen Angelegenheit nach London gereist sei.

Wilde Jubelstürme waren die Folge der Bekanntmachung und Dumbledore brauchte einige Sekunden um wieder Ruhe in die Schülerschaft zu bringen. Müde ließ er sich wieder in seinen Stuhl sinken, schwere Zeiten kamen auf sie zu. Soviel war sicher!

°°°°°°°°°°°°

Severus Snape tauchte auch in den Nächsten Tagen nicht auf. Wie vom Erdboden verschwunden, gab es nicht eine einzige Spur die auf den Verbleib des Zaubertranklehrers hinwies. In welche Richtung auch immer Dumbledore seine Beziehungen spielen ließ, es war einfach nichts zu erfahren.

Die Tage vergingen und der Dezember brach an. Dumbledore hatte mittlerweile eine Vertretung für Snape organisiert, immerhin fanden auch dieses Jahr Prüfungen statt und so musste jemand dieses Fach unterrichten. Der Aushilfelehrer war ein Ministeriumsangestellter, der wenig erklärte, viel schrie und kein gutes Haar an den Schülern und dem bisherigen Unterricht ließ.

Die meiste Zeit über war Draco mit Harry zusammen draußen am See oder saß in der Bibliothek. Zwar sprachen die beiden noch immer kaum miteinander, doch mittlerweile war etwas Vertrautes in ihre Begegnungen geschlichen. Hier und da tauschten sie ein Lächeln und auch zu den Mahlzeiten erschienen beiden zusammen.

Draußen schien die Sonne und trotz des Schneefalls war es angenehm warm. Eingehüllt in ihre warmen Winterumhänge saßen Draco und Harry am Ufer des Sees. Jeder hatte ein Buch auf dem Schoß liegen. Hinter ihnen auf der Wiese tobten Schüler und lieferten sich eine Schneeballschlacht, von der hin und wieder ein Ball in die Richtung der beiden flog.

Harry suchte sich gerade Notizen für seinen nächsten Aufsatz seiner angeblichen Strafarbeit bei Snape zusammen und Draco lernte für Arithmatik. Eigentlich hatte Harry gedacht, das nach dem Verschwinden von Snape, jemand anderes seine Strafarbeit übernehmen würde, doch McGonagall war der Meinung gewesen, das Aufsätze schreiben genau das Richtige würden Gryffindor war. Von den Schülern wurde die seltsame Freundschaft immer noch misstrauisch beäugt, doch größtenteils hatten sich alle daran gewöhnt. Immerhin blieb ihnen nichts anderes übrig.

Die Gryffindor traten den beiden immer noch mit großer Ablehnung, wenn auch nicht öffentlich, entgegen, mit einer Ausnahme. Zum Erstaunen aller setzte Ginny Weasley oft den Diskussionen über Harry Potter und Draco Malfoy ein Ende, ergriff manchmal sogar wutentbrannt Partei für das ungleiche Freundespaar.

Davon bekamen beide jedoch wenig mit, im Gegensatz dazu taten die Slytherins ihre Abneigung offen kund. Sie bedrängten Draco, wo sie nur konnten, endlich wieder normal zu werden und griffen ein ums andere Mal Harry an, wenn er gerade alleine war.

So hatte Draco es sich zur Gewohnheit gemacht Harry morgens am Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors abzuholen und erst wieder von seiner Seite zu weichen, wenn es gar nicht anders ging!

Harry blickte nachdenklich von seinem Buch auf und kaute auf der Spitze seiner Feder. Zaubertränke war ein fesselndes Fach, dennoch konnte er sich nicht länger darauf konzentrieren. Plötzlich nahm er am Rande des Verbotenen Waldes einen Schatten war, der taumelnd in die Knie ging. Ruckartig erhob Harry sich, ließ sein Buch in den Schnee fallen und legte seine Hand auf Dracos Schulter.

Dieser sah erschrocken auf. Seit jener Nacht auf dem zugefrorenen See hatte Harry jeden nahen Körperkontakt mit Draco vermieden, irgendetwas musste den Gryffindor sehr geschockt haben. Irritiert folgte Draco dem starren Blick des Gryffindor und zuckte merklich zusammen.

Dort hinten am Verbotenen Wald lag eine Schwarzgekleidete Gestalt im Schnee. Draco sprang auf und rannte ohne weiter auf seine Umgebung zu achten los. Er nahm nur am Rande wahr, dass Harry einen Schüler anwies sofort zu Professor Dumbledore zu gehen. Dann war jedes Geräusch um ihn herum ausgeschaltet.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
Wie wäre es mit einem Review… ein kleines Wort reicht mir schon, für Kritik bin ich immer zu haben, ebenso wie für Lob °lacht°


	12. Seele preisgegeben Teil 2

**Disclaimer**: Siehe erstes Chapter, hat sich nicht geändert °snief°

**Notiz**: Sorry, das ich euch so lange hab warten lassen, aber die Grippe hat mich niedergestreckt °schüttel°

**Vielen Dank an… **

**Sweetbunny:** Ginny wird im Verlauf noch eine wichtige Rolle spielen und vielleicht, aber auch nur vielleicht wird sie die dritte im Bunde °grinst° Danke für dein Lob °rotwerd°

**Ina Bauer**: Vielen Dank für das Lob und ich beeile mich schnell weiter zu schreiben, doch manchmal schreibt das Reale Leben halt eine andere Geschichte.. °seufzt°

**Zauberlehrling**: Eigentlich war das nicht als Cliff geplant °verlegenschaut° aber durch die Überarbeitung der Chapter ist es wohl doch einer geworden… Der DADA-lehrer, ja der bereitet mir einiges an Kopfzerbrechen… Harry und Draco werden sich bestimmt bald nah kommen, denke ich… °lächelt°

**DarkHeart**: Vielen Dank für dein Lob. Ich geb mir Mühe, das ganze zumindest einigermaßen logisch zu schreiben °grinst°

_Wer Rechtschreibfehler findet, darf sie behalten, wer Logikfehler findet, fangt sie bitte ein und schickt sie mir. Manchmal sind das ganz gewitzte kleine Biester und sie rutschen mir immer mal wieder durch die Finger. °lacht°_

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Seele preisgegeben Teil 2**

Es schien ihm, als ob es eine Ewigkeit dauern würde, bis er die in sich zusammen gesunkene Gestalt endlich erreichte. Severus Snape lag halb im Schnee, halb kniete er. Zitternd hatte er die Arme um seinen Oberkörper geschlungen und wiederholte leise flüsternd immer und immer wieder etwas, was Draco nicht verstand.

Draco ließ sich vor seinem Patenonkel in den Schnee sinken, hob vorsichtig die Arme und wollte den Zaubertränkelehrer zu sich ziehen. Doch bevor er dies tun konnte hielt ihn jemand fest. Bestimmter Druck hinderte ihn daran Snape Trost zu spenden, als er aufsah und direkt in die smaragdgrünen Augen des Gryffindor, sprang Draco wie elektrisiert auf.

In den Augen des Gryffindor spiegelte sich derselbe Schmerz wieder, der auch in den geflüsterten Worten des Professors lag. Wahnsinnige Angst, unerträglicher Schmerz. Harry kniete sich neben den Professor, seine Hand ruhte noch immer auf Dracos Arm.

„Lass ihn. Genug Schmerz steht in seinen Augen." Wisperte Harry.

Mit diesen Worten erhob Harry sich wieder und zog Draco mit sich. Draco sah nur verwirrt von einem zum anderen und war sich nicht sicher was eigentlich hier geschah. Ehe er eine dies betreffende Frage stellen konnte, hörte er auch schon die aufgeregte Stimme der Heilerin. „Gehen sie zur Seite, Mister Potter!"

Sekunden lang hatte Draco apathisch neben seinem Patenonkel gestanden und sich gefragt was eigentlich los war. Ratlos hatte er zwischen Madam Pomfrey, Snape und Harry hin und her gesehen und schließlich einfach die Augen geschlossen in der Hoffnung, das alles nur ein Traum gewesen war. So hatte er erst bemerkt, dass Harry gegangen war, als dieser schon fast im Schloss war. Einen letzten Blick auf Snape werfend, wissend dass er nicht mehr tun konnte rannte Draco hinter Harry her.

Zielstrebig und doch so als würde er gar nicht wissen, wohin er ging strebte Harry in Richtung Schlossportal. Sein klares Denken war wie ausgelöscht und so nahm er auch die Rufe des Slytherins nach ihm nicht wahr. Hörte nicht, wie Draco ihm hinterher lief.

Auch in der Eingangshalle blieb der Schwarzhaarige nicht stehen, doch auf der Treppe holte der Slytherin ihn ein. „Was wird das?" Keuchte Draco, der nach Luftschnappend gleichzeitig versuchte mit dem Gryffindor Schritt zu halten und zu reden. Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf und so beließ Draco es dabei dem Gryffindor zu folgen. Immer weiter schritt Harry durch die verzweigten Gänge des Zaubererschlosses und Draco zweifelt fast schon an dem Verstand des Schwarzhaarigen, als dieser endlich stehen blieb.

Harry blieb abrupt vor einem Fenster stehen, wandte sich zu Draco um und lächelte. Irritiert zog Draco die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Was wird das, Harry?" Der Gryffindor schüttelte den Kopf. „Eigentlich wollte ich nur weg, egal wohin, nur weg." Murmelte er. Langsam trat Draco neben ihn, sah aus dem Fenster und dann wieder zu Harry. „Du bist echt seltsam." Murmelte der Slytherin.

°°°°°°

Madam Pomfrey erschrak bei dem Anblick, der sich ihr bot, als sie den Rand des verbotenen Waldes erreichte. Dort lag Severus Snape, weiß wie der Schnee und irgendwie nicht wirklich anwesend. „Gehen Sie zur Seite, Mister Potter." Wies die Krankenschwester den Gryffindor an, dann schenkte sie den Leuten um sich herum keine Aufmerksamkeit mehr.

Nach einer kurzen Untersuchung vor Ort, zauberte die Krankenschwester eine Trage herbei und transportierte den Lehrer in den Krankenflügel. Dumbledore, der ihr eigentlich folgen wollte schickte sie weg. Sie braucht Ruhe, um sich um den verletzten Snape zu kümmern.

°°°°°°°°

Müde schritt Albus Dumbledore zu seinem Büro. Es war einfach zu viel, was sich änderte, zuviel was passierte, zuviel was ihm einfach aus den Händen rutschte. So in Gedanken versunken, bemerkte er Lion Rinker nicht, der neben dem Wasserspeier an die Wand gelehnt stand. Dumbledore sah auch nicht den leicht verabscheuenden Gesichtsausdruck seines Lehrers, sondern murmelte das Passwort und betrat die Drehende Treppe.

Rinker nutzte die Gunst der Stunde und trat hinter dem Direktor auf die Treppe. Es musste einiges geklärt werden und das möglichst bald. Viel zu lange hatte Rinker still gehalten, hatte den Alten Mann gelassen, doch jetzt war es vorbei. Harry und Draco waren dabei zu einander zu finden, und somit war es höchste Zeit dem Alten Mann klar zumachen das ihm alles aus den Händen glitt.

Die Treppe rastete vor der Bürotür des Direktors ein und Dumbledore drehte sich zu Rinker um. „Ich habe zwar keine Ahnung was sie wollen, Professor, aber ich denke wir sollten ein anderes Mal darüber reden." Murmelte der Direktor.

Doch der junge Lehrer trat kopfschüttelnd an Dumbledore vorbei und ins Büro. „Ich denke, dass jetzt genau der richtige Zeitpunkt ist, um darüber zu reden!" Dumbledore wollte widersprechen, doch ein Blick aus den klaren Augen seines Gegenübers ließ ihn verstummen.

°°°°°

Schweigend hatten Draco und Harry beobachtet wie Madam Pomfrey den verletzten Severus Snape auf eine Trage gezaubert hatte und mit ihm in Richtung Schloss verschwunden war. Unruhig trat Draco von einem Bein aufs andere. Zu viele Fragen schwirrten in seinem Kopf herum, und er war sich nicht sicher, ob es wirklich ein guter Zeitpunkt war um sie zu stellen.

Doch andererseits, wenn er sie jetzt nicht stellte, wann dann? „Harry, es gibt da einige Fragen... ich weiß nicht ob ich sie wirklich stellen soll." Murmelte der Slytherin schließlich. Ein kurzes Kopfnicken des Gryffindor war die einzige Reaktion. „Was war das eben, dort am Waldrand. Warum wolltest du nicht, dass ich Snape anfasse?" Die leise Stimme des Slytherin überschlug sich fast vor Nervosität.

Harry seufzte, wandte sich ihm zu. Doch er sah nicht wirklich den Blonden an, fixierte eher einen Punkt hinter ihm. „Ich weiß es nicht genau. Da war so ein Gefühl..." Er machte eine Pause, atmete tief durch und setzte erneut an. „So ein Gefühl, dass das alles nur noch schlimmer machen würde."

Draco schloss die Augen. Es schien ihm, als ob seine Welt einfach aus den Angeln gehoben wurde. Nichts, aber auch wirklich nichts, war noch übrig geblieben von dem Leben, das er noch vor wenigen Wochen geführt hatte. Erschrocken zuckte Draco zusammen. Harry hatte ihm eine Hand auf die Schuler gelegt. „Was denkst du?"

Tief durchatmend öffnete Draco die Augen wieder. „Darüber, das die Welt wie ich sie gekannt und wahrgenommen habe nicht mehr existent ist." Fragend zog der Gryffindor eine Augenbraue hoch.

Eine Reaktion, die Draco sehr gut von seinem Patenonkel kannte und ihn ein wenig irritierte. „Es ist, als ob ich das erste Mal die Welt wirklich sehe, keine Ahnung wie man das in Worte fassen soll." Harry nickte nur und lächelte. „Deshalb schweige ich lieber." Murmelte er und wandte sich wieder dem Fenster zu.

°°°°°°°

Rinker wanderte im Büro des Direktors auf und ab. „Als ich hier herkam, Albus war ich mir sicher, das sie alles unter Kontrolle haben. Ich hatte und habe leider noch immer keine Ahnung was alles geschehen ist bisher. Doch als ich Harry dann sah, in seine Augen gesehen habe, ist mir etwas klar geworden. Es ist zuviel passiert. Er ist kein Kind mehr, ist es wahrscheinlich nie gewesen!" Dumbledore sank in seinem Schreibtischstuhl immer tiefer und tiefer.

Abrupt blieb Rinker vor dem Schreibtisch des Direktors stehen, stütze sich darauf ab. Den Kopf gesenkt und darum bemüht die Ruhe zu bewahren. „Als er mich darum bat, nach dem Jungen zu sehen, habe ich nicht damit gerechnet einem Erwachsenen zu begegnen. Albus, was gedenken sie zu tun? Bevor ihnen der Junge völlig aus den Händen gleitet?" Rinker hatte inzwischen aufgesehen.

Kristallklare blaue Augen funkelten Dumbledore an. Dieser schüttelte den Kopf. „Wie meinen sie das?" Die Stimme des alten Zauberers zitterte. Rinker seufzte und ließ sich in einen der Sessel vor dem Schreibtisch des Direktors sinken. „Ich habe mir das ganze lange angesehen, habe gehofft, dass sie etwas unternehmen würden und nun könnte ich mich selbst in die nächste Woche hexen, dafür dass ich nichts unternommen habe. Allerdings habe ich gedacht, da Sie Harry viel länger kennen als ich, wäre es besser ihnen alles zu überlassen und nur einzugreifen, wenn es droht schief zu laufen. Ich dachte sie kennen ihn, wissen was ihm wiederfahren ist, doch mittlerweile bin ich der Ansicht, das sie Harry gar nicht kennen. Und keine Ahnung haben was vor sich geht."

Dumbledore schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. „Wer sind sie?" Flüsterte er. Rinker lächelte. „Sie kennen mich nicht, aber ich kannte jemanden den auch sie zu ihren Bekannten zählten." Der Schulleiter schwieg, schien zu überlegen wer in Frage kommen konnte. Nach unendlichen Minuten trat die Erkenntnis in seine Züge. „Sirius." Flüsterte Albus.

„In der Tat. Sirius war ein sehr guter Freund von mir. Wir kannten uns seit Jahren, sind auch um einige Ecken miteinander verwandt, und doch nicht wirklich. Ich bin niemals hier zur Schule gegangen, deshalb kennen sie mich auch nicht. Kurz bevor er starb, bat er mich auf seinen Patensohn aufzupassen... und wie macht man das am besten?"

Dumbledore schüttelte immer noch verwirrt den Kopf. „Ganz einfach, man wird Lehrer in Hogwarts." Rinker grinste nun. „Aber eigentlich ist das nicht der Grund, warum ich mit ihnen reden wollte. Sie müssen endlich begreifen, dass Harry nicht der Junge ist, für den sie ihn immer gehalten haben. Sehen sie in seine Augen, er ist kein Kind mehr. Also hören sie auf ihn so zu behandeln!"

Minuten lang herrschte Schweigen. Dumbledore versuchte zu begreifen und zu verarbeiten was sein Lehrer gerade gesagt hatte, doch irgendwie weigerte sein Verstand sich. „Lernen sie ihn kennen, versuchen sie ihn zu verstehen. Vielleicht ist es noch nicht zu spät."

„Das ist alles sehr, wie soll ich sagen..." setzte der Schuldirektor an, doch Lion Rinker unterbrach ihn mit einer Handbewegung. Seine Stimme klang sehr sanft, fast schon zärtlich. „Hören sie nicht auf ihren Verstand, Albus. Hören sie auf ihr Herz." Mit diesen Worten erhob Rinker sich.

„Noch etwas, kommen sie nicht auf den Gedanken Draco von Harry fernhalten zu wollen... Draco ist im Moment wohl der Seelengefährte, den Harry braucht." Ein wissendes Lächeln glitt über die jugendlichen Züge des VgdDK-Lehrers. Dann verließ er das Büro des Schulleiters

°°°°°°

Madam Pomfrey war am Ende ihres Lateins angekommen. Alles hatte sie versucht um den Zaubertränkelehrer zu beruhigen, doch noch immer warf er sich im Bett von einer Seite auf die andere, schrie und wimmerte. Resigniert sank die Heilerin auf dem Bett nieder, das gegenüber des Lehrers stand, stützte den Kopf in die Hände und schloss die Augen. Was auch immer geschehen war mit Snape, es reichte aus um ihn völlig aus der Bahn zu werfen.

„POTTER!" Das Brüllen des Tränkemeisters riss Madam Pomfrey aus ihren Gedanken. Snape hatte sich aufgerichtet, starrte auf einen Punkt in Ferne und schrie immer und immer wieder den Namen des Gryffindor. Sofort stürzte die Heilerin zu ihm, versuchte mit sanfter Gewalt weiteres Aufrichten des Verletzten zu verhindern. Doch Snape entwickelte ungeahnte Kräfte, wehrte sich verzweifelt gegen die Bemühungen der Heilerin, bis er schließlich mit einem letzten geflüsterten „Potter, warum?" In sich zusammen sank und erneut das Bewusstsein verlor.

Madam Pomfrey stand wie in Trance da, den Blick noch immer unglaublich auf den Lehrer gerichtet. Sie versuchte ihre Gedanken zu ordnen, zu verstehen, wo ihr eigentlich nichts einen Anhaltspunkt gab. Der einzige, der die Fragen, die wie ein Wirbelsturm durch ihren Kopf rasten beantworten würde, war Harry Potter selber. Und die Heilerin bezweifelte ernsthaft, das der Gryffindor auch nur einen Schritt in die Nähe des Krankenflügels setzten würde, gerade, wenn es um Severus Snape ging.

Nichts desto trotz musste sie es versuchen. Zu aller erst allerdings würde sich Dumbledore kontaktieren. Vielleicht konnte er sich daraus einen Reim machen.

°°°°°°°

Albus Dumbledore saß noch immer fassungslos in seinem Büro. Lion Rinker hatte mehr Verwirrung hinterlassen, als alles andere. Und doch war endlich etwas zu Dumbledore durchgedrungen, etwas was er schon vor langer Zeit hätte erkennen müssen. Harry Potter hatte eine große Verantwortung, und er war kein Kind mehr! Es war an der Zeit ihn auch dementsprechend zu behandeln.

Gerade als er überlegte, wie er am besten an Harry herankam, hörte er ein leises _Puff_. Erschrocken fuhr Dumbledore herum, das Geräusch kam aus dem Kamin, wo nun der Kopf von Madam Pomfrey im Feuer hing und entschuldigend lächelte. „Was gibt es?" Fragte der Direktor leise. Innerlich wusste er, dass nun die nächste Überraschung auf ihn wartete. Die Heilerin räusperte sich. Scheinbar wusste sie nicht, was sie sagen sollte. „Nun, Direktor. Professor Snape war gerade wach, na ja... nicht wirklich wach... ich würde es als einen Tranceähnlichen Zustand bezeichnen."

Sie macht eine Pause und schien erneut nach Worten zusuchen. „Sagen sie es einfach Poppy, heute kann mich nichts mehr schocken!" Dumbledore schüttelte sich, als er das Erstaunen auf dem Gesicht der Heilerin sah. „Nun ja, er hat immerzu einen Namen gebrüllt, und kurz bevor er wieder bewusstlos geworden ist, hat er gefragt „warum"." Die Heilerin drehte sich kurz um, und schien nach jemanden zu schauen.

Als sie sich wieder Albus zu wandte war sie etwas bleich im Gesicht. Dumbledore zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. Was auch immer auf der Krankenstation vor sich ging, es lief nicht in gewohnten Bahnen. "Welchen Namen hat Severus gesagt?" Seine Stimme war leise, fast ahnte er welcher es gewesen war. Madam Pomfrey schluckte. „Es war Mr. Potters Name." Flüsterte sie.

Albus Dumbledore zog scharf die Luft ein. Er hatte erwartet, dass es der Name des Dunklen Lord gewesen war. „Ich weiß nicht, was das zu bedeuten hat. Und ich dachte, dass sie vielleicht Mr. Potter zu mir auf die Krankenstation schicken könnten. Vielleicht kann er uns weiter helfen!" Dumbledore nickte nur.

°°°°°°°°

Harry hatte sich auf die Fensterbank gesetzt und starrte schweigend auf die einsetzende Dämmerung. Ab und an glitt sein Blick zu dem Slytherin der neben ihm an die kühle Steinwand gelehnt stand. „Schweigen ist manchmal die beste Art zu reden." Murmelte Harry und lächelte den verdutzt guckenden Slytherin an. Dieser nickte nur, gerade als er zu einer Antwort ansetzten wollte hörten sie Schritte.

Ginny Weasley kam den Gang hinunter gerannt, nach Luft schnappend und über das ganze Gesicht grinsend kam sie schlitternd vor den beiden zu stehen. Ehe Harry wusste was geschah, hatte das rothaarige Mädchen ihn in ihre Arme gezogen.

Perplex starrte Harry das Mädchen an. Sie grinste erneut. „Eigentlich will Madam Pomfrey mit dir sprechen. Es geht wohl um Snape, zumindest hat McGonagall so etwas angedeutet!" Beantwortete Ginny die unausgesprochene Frage des schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor. Noch immer sprachlos und mit leicht verwirrtem Gesichtsausdruck nickte Harry. Wortlos nahm Ginny ihn bei der Hand, bekam gerade noch Dracos Hand zu fassen, der sich verdrücken wollte und zog die beiden Jungen hinter sich her in Richtung Krankenstation.

Draco und Harry warfen sich fragende Blicke zu, doch Ginny schien keinerlei weiter Auskunft geben zu wollen. Harry nahm sich vor, sobald das Gespräch mit Poppy beendet war, mit dem Jüngsten Weasley Kind zu reden. Irgendwas war seltsam an ihr, in letzter Zeit.

°°°°°°°°°°°°

Unruhig wanderte Madam Pomfrey im Krankensaal auf und ab. Fast eine halbe Stunde war es her, das sie mit Dumbledore gesprochen hatte. Der Schulleiter versprach, sofort nach Mr. Potter suchen zu lassen und sobald er gefunden war, gemeinsam mit ihm in die Krankenstation zu kommen. Snape war mittlerweile ruhiger geworden, nur ab und an murmelte er unverständliche Worte, ab und an auch Potters Namen. „Was hat das nur zu bedeuten?" murmelte die Krankenschwester.

Es klopfte leise und gleich darauf betrat Ginny Weasley die Krankenstation. Im Schlepptau hatte sie sowohl Draco Malfoy als auch Harry Potter. Eine Sekunde lang war die Heilerin wie erstarrt, doch dann lächelte sie. „Schön dass sie gekommen sind, Mr. Potter. Sie können gehen, Miss Weasley und sie auch Mr. Malfoy." Ginny nickte der Heilerin noch einmal zu und verließ dann die Krankenstation wieder.

Draco Malfoy allerdings hatte Madam Pomfrey gar nicht zu gehört, sondern war an ihr vorbei gegangen zu dem Bett, in dem sein Patenonkel lag. Ganz langsam sank er auf die Bettkante und griff vorsichtig nach der schweißnassen Hand des Lehrers. „Onkel Sev..." flüsterte er. Madam Pomfrey und Harry warfen einander kurz verwirrte Blick zu, dann näherte der Gryffindor sich dem Blonden.

„Hey Draco." Ganz leise sprach Harry den in sich versunkenden Slytherin an, doch dieser schien die Welt um sich herum total vergessen zu haben. Schulterzuckend wandte sich der Gryffindor wieder zu Madam Pomfrey. „Weswegen wollten sie mich sprechen?"

Poppy konnte die Aufregung, die alle um den Goldjungen machten nicht verstehen. Sicherlich war er stiller und auch ein wenig abweisender geworden, doch das konnte man auch die Erlebnisse der letzten Jahre zurückführen. Niemand hätte das alles ohne gravierende Veränderung seiner Selbst überstanden.

In kurzen Worten schilderte Madam Pomfrey dem Schüler was geschehen war, und das Professor Snape in einem Tranceähnlichem Zustand nach ihm gerufen hatte. Nachdenklich beobachtete Harry eine Weile den schlafenden Zaubertränkelehrer. „Es tut mir wirklich leid, aber ich wüsste nicht, warum er nach mir rufen sollte. Ich denke nicht, das er gerade jetzt meine Strafarbeitsaufsätze nachsehen möchte."

Ein amüsiertes Grinsen huschte über das Gesicht der Heilerin, trotz der ernsten Situation. „Sie haben wirklich keine Ahnung, warum er nach ihnen gerufen haben könnte?" Vergewisserte sie sich noch einmal. Erneutes Kopfschütteln vom Gryffindor und dann wandte der schwarzhaarige sich wieder dem Blonden Slytherin.

„Draco, komm lass uns gehen. Professor Snape braucht Ruhe." Doch Draco rührte sich keinen Zentimeter von der Stelle. Ein paar mal sprach Harry ihn noch an, aber Draco zeigte einfach keine Regung. Schließlich gab Harry es auf, setzte sich neben Draco auf das Bett und warf der Heilerin einen entschuldigenden Blick zu. „Onkel Sev... was ist passiert?" Es war nur ein Hauch eines Flüsterns, doch Harry hatte es verstanden. Irritiert legte er dem Slytherin eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„_Onkel Sev_?" Fragte er leise. Draco nickte nur gedankenverloren. „Er ist mein Patenonkel." Es waren nur vier unscheinbare Worte, doch sie erklärten so viel, das Harry fast schwindelig wurde. Draco Malfoy war der Patensohn von Severus Snape! Auch Poppy schien ziemlich geschockt zu sein, wie der Gryffindor mit einem raschen Blick in ihre Richtung feststellte.

Der Gryffindor erhob sich, nickte einmal der Heilerin zu und verließ dann die Krankenstation allein. Jetzt musste er erst einmal nachdenken, verarbeiten und einsortieren, was es bedeutete das Snape der Patenonkel von Draco war.

Madam Pomfrey brauchte einige Minuten länger, um ihre Sprache wieder zu finden. Endlich verstand sie, warum Severus Snape sich immer so eindringlich für den jungen Malfoy eingesetzt hatte. Sie verstand, warum der Lehrer stunden lang bei Draco am Bett gesessen hatte, wenn dieser verletzt vom Quidditsch oder sonstigen Sachen in der Krankenstation gelegen hatte.

Sie stand dicht neben Draco und legte ihm nun vorsichtig eine Hand auf die Schulter. Draco reagierte auch dieses Mal nicht darauf. Sein Blick schien wie festgeklebt auf dem schmalen, blassen Gesicht des Lehrers. „Mister Malfoy, ich weiß nicht ob sie wirklich hier bleiben sollten. Der Zustand ihres Patenonkels ist nicht kritisch, nur ein wenig… seltsam."

Noch immer war ihre Stimme sanft und leise. Draco hob ruckartig den Kopf. „Ich habe gehört, was sie zu Harry gesagt haben, stimmt es?" In seiner Stimme schwang Angst mit, die sich die Heilerin nicht wirklich erklären konnte. Ganz langsam nickte sie.

Der Slytherin erhob sich, beugte sich zu seinem Patenonkel hinunter und hauchte diesem einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Ich werde dein Geheimnis lüften!" Flüsterte der Blonde, bevor er sich umwandte und ohne ein weiteres Wort an Madam Pomfrey zu richten die Krankenstation verließ.

Irritiert zog Poppy die Augenbrauen hoch. In der Tat wurde alles immer seltsamer.

°°°°°°°°

Severus Snape hatte sich schlagartig beruhigt als Harry Potter und kurz nach ihm auch Draco Malfoy die Krankenstation verlassen hatten. Im Schlaf sahen seine Gesichtszüge sehr weich aus, entspannt und man konnte die sonst stets übliche Härte nur erahnen. Poppy lächelte sanft als sie sah wie Severus sich auf die Seite drehte und sich in der Bettdecke einrollte wie ein Kleines Kind.

Sicherlich hatte die Heilerin schon viel zu oft um das Leben des griesgrämigen Zaubertränkemeisters gebangt, hatte manche Nacht an seinem Bett gesessen und Merlin angefleht dieser gepeinigten Seele doch endlich die Ruhe zu gönnen die sie zum Heilen brauchte.

Doch mit den Jahren hatte sie eins begriffen. Bereits als Severus als elfjähriger Junge an die Schule kam, hatte er sich so weit unter Kontrolle das niemand auch nur erahnen konnte durch welche Pein er gegangen war. Später dann, mit jedem Jahr das er älter wurde verschloss der Schüler sich immer mehr.

Sie konnte sich an kein ausgelassenes Lachen des Schülers erinnern, niemals hatte er Besuch bekommen, wenn er auf der Krankenstation gelegen hatte. Ganz sanft strich sie dem schlafenden Mann eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

°°°°°°°°

Seine Schritte waren langsam, sein Gesicht wirkte müde und nachdenklich als Harry Potter die Krankenstation verließ. Das was er vor wenigen Minuten im Inneren der Krankenstation erfahren hatte, warf ein ungutes Gefühl in ihm auf. Draco Malfoy war der Patensohn von Severus Snape! Der Gryffindor wusste, dass diese Information in den falschen Händen einiges bewirken konnte.

Doch er hatte nicht vor, es irgendwem zu erzählen! In der Nähe der Eingangshalle setzte Harry sich auf ein Fensterbrett und starrte hinaus in die aufziehende Dunkelheit. Die Stirn an die kühle Fensterscheibe gelehnt malte er kleine Sterne auf der Scheibe, die durch seinen Atem immer und immer wieder beschlug. Seine Gedanken kreisten längst nicht mehr um die Ereignisse in den letzten Stunden, sie waren zurückgekehrt in die wohltuende Taubheit des Aufgebens.

°°°°°°°

Albus Dumbledore betrat leise die Krankenstation. Vor wenigen Minuten hatte er von Poppy erfahren das Harry bereits da gewesen war und auch das der Gryffindor keinerlei Erklärung für das seltsame Verhalten des Zaubertränkelehrers hatte. Die Heilerin nahm in lächelnd in Empfang und doch schien sie etwas zu beunruhigen.

Dumbledore lauschte schweigend dem Bericht über Severus Zustand und bat Poppy dann ihn mit dem Lehrer alleine zu lassen. Nach einem kurzen besorgten Blick auf ihren Patienten war sie dann auch gegangen und Dumbledore ließ sich auf einem Stuhl neben Snapes Bett nieder.

Minuten lang betrachtete er den Schlafenden Lehrer.

°°°°°°°°

Severus Snape erwachte aufgerüttelte von einem rasenden Tornado an Gefühlen und Gedanken. Entnervt versuchte der Lehrer sich aufzusetzen, was sofort mit einem heftigen Schwindel quittiert wurde. „Verdammter Gryffindor!" Murmelte Snape und zwang sich dazu sich hinzusetzten.

„Warum, Severus?" Snape schrak zusammen, wandte den Kopf und sah Albus Dumbledore neben seinem Bett sitzen. Resigniert lehnte der Lehrer sich wieder zurück. Nun gab es keine Ausflucht mehr. Sekunden lang starrte Snape an die Decke, legte sich innerlich die Worte die nun unweigerlich folgen würden zu recht, Entschuldigungen und Versicherungen, das er nicht in Böser Absicht verschwiegen hatte das er ein Empath war.

Gerade als er so weit war, zu reden ergriff Dumbledore das Wort. „Ich weiß einfach nicht mehr was ich machen soll. Severus kannst du dir vorstellen, das ich hilflos daneben stehe und nicht weiß wie ich den Sturz der beiden liebsten Personen in meiner Umgebung aufhalten soll? Ich kann sehe wie sie fallen, spüre jeden Aufschlag ihrer verletzten Seelen wie einen Messerstich in mein Herz und ich kann absolut gar nichts tun. Es ist mir aus den Händen geglitten und ich habe es nicht einmal bemerkt"

Die Stimme des Schulleiters war seltsam leise und undeutlich. Ein kurzer Blick auf seinen Vorgesetzten bestätigten Snape in seiner Annahme. Albus Dumbledore hatte das Gesicht in seinen Händen verborgen und glitzernde Perlen rannen seine Wangen hinunter. Mühsam richtete sich der Zaubertränkelehrer auf, schwang die Beine auf die Bettkante und versuchte ein Lächeln.

„Ich kann mir gut vorstellen wie du dich fühlst, denn eben darum bin ich wie bin. Albus ich weiß nicht wie ich es sagen soll." Snape machte eine Pause, wartete bis Dumbledore aufsah. Ein bisschen seltsam kam er sich schon vor.

Er saß in der Krankenstation, zitternd und tief verletzt von Fremden Seeleneindrücken und vor ihm saß der Zauberer der Grindewald besiegt hatte und weinte. Weinte, weil er nicht verstand was um ihn herum vorging.

Sekunden lang schwieg Severus noch. Zu viele Gefühle stürmten auf ihn ein. Zum einen waren es die immer schwächer werdenden Emotionen von Potter, zu dem seit jener Halloweennacht in irgendeiner Art und weise eine Bindung zu Standen gekommen war, zum anderen war es die tiefe Verzweiflung eines alten Mannes.

In einem Versuch wenigsten für ein paar Minuten seine alten Schutzmauern wieder auf zurichten rutschte Severus ein Stück von Dumbledore weg und schloss die Augen.

„Albus, es gibt Dinge, die wir nicht beeinflussen können. Dinge, die wir nicht einmal ahnen, bis man uns direkt drauf stößt. Es gibt Dinge, die man lieber nie erfahren sollte, weil sie einen sonst in den Abgrund reißen. Glaub mir ich spreche aus Erfahrung." Snape brach ab, öffnete die Augen wieder und blickte Dumbledore direkt an, erzitterte unter seinem Blick und wandte sich ab.

Sekunden lang erwog Severus wirklich seinen Direktor in sein Geheimnis einzuweihen, doch dann entschied er sich dagegen. Erst wollte er wieder alles in die gewohnten Bahnen lenken, dann konnte er sich immer noch mit diesem Problem auseinander setzen. Schweigend hielte sich die Blicke der beiden Männer einige Zeit fest, bevor Albus langsam nickte.

„Warum warst du so lange weg?" Fragte Albus nach einigen Minuten des Schweigens. Severus zuckte unmerklich zusammen. Er hatte gewusst, das der Direktor diese Frage stellen würde, dennoch hatte er gehofft das sie heute Abend nicht mehr gestellt werden würde. Resigniert schüttelte er den Kopf. „Sobald ich wieder in meinen Quartieren bin, werde ich Ihnen einen ausführlichen Bericht geben." Er hoffte, dass dies Dumbledore genügen würde.

Und tatsächlich beließ dieser es dabei und verließ, sanft legte er Severus eine Hand auf die Schulter, drückte sie kurz und verließ dann ohne ein weiteres Wort die Krankenstation. Alt und müde wirkte er, nicht wie einer der größten Magier seiner Zeit.

Nach dem Dumbledore gegangen war drehte Snape sich auf die Seite und wickelte sich fest in die Bettdecke ein. Die Arme wie wärmend um seine Schulter gelegt, versuchte er zu verdrängen was immer heftiger auf ihn eindrang. Potters Emotionen waren schwächer geworden, doch genau der Umstand das Severus sie noch immer spüren konnte war mehr als nur unangenehm für ihn.

„Was um Merlins Willen hat eine solche Verbindung zwischen uns entstehen lassen?" Murmelte Severus, bevor er krampfhaft versucht seine Schutzmauer so weit wieder aufzubauen um wenigstens ein paar Stunden Schlaf zu finden.

Doch leider drehten sich seine Gedanken nicht nur um den Goldjungen. Nein auch das ziemlich unerwartete und auch sehr lange Treffen der Todesesser beschäftigten ihn. Es gelang ihm einfach nicht die Erinnerung an Voldemort und seine Reden zu verdrängen. Noch immer spürte er den aufwallenden Hass des Lords wie ein Messer in seinen Gliedern. Verzweifelt presste er die Augen zusammen, bis er schließlich nur noch Sternchen sah vor Anstrengung.

Poppy stand in der Tür zu ihrem Büro. Sie hatte mitangehört was der Direktor gesagt hatte, hatte die Reaktion des Lehrers gesehen. Sie war verwirrt, doch langsam begannen sich in ihrem Kopf gewisse Puzzelteile zusammen zu setzten.

°°°°°°°°

Weit war Draco nicht gekommen nach dem er die Krankenstation verlassen hatte. Tränen verschleierten seinen Blick und er war nicht fähig auch nur einen einzigen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Er floh vor den eventuellen Blicken seiner Mitschüler an den einzigen Ort von dem er wusste, dass dort niemand sein würde - auf den Astronomie-Turm.

Dort oben ließ er sich den eisigen Wind um die Ohren rauschen und versuchte seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Was auch immer seinem Onkel zu gestoßen war, Draco war sich sicher, das es etwas mit Voldemort zu tun hatte.

Die Dunkelheit hatte das Schloss bereits eingehüllt als Draco schließlich den Turm verließ. Neben seinem Patenonkel galten seine Gedanken nun auch einem gewissen Gryffindor, dem er doch eine ganze Menge zu erklären hatte. Draco war sich bewusst geworden, das Harry nicht nur alle Grenzen überschritten hatte, als er dem Slytherin die Hand in aller Öffentlichkeit gegeben hatte, nein. Der Gryffindor hatte all seine Angst in die hinterste Ecke seines Bewusstseins verbannt und seinem Schulerzfeind offen gegenüber geredet!

Etwas unsicher, wie er Harry gegenüber treten sollte schritt er langsam durch die wirren Gänge der Schule. Kurz vor der Eingangshalle blieb Draco wie angewurzelt stehen. Dort saß der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor, halb verborgen durch die Dunkelheit. Einen Moment lang zweifelt der Blonde ob es wirklich richtig war nun mit Harry zu sprechen, doch ehe er eine wirkliche Entscheidung treffen konnte stand er schon neben dem schwarzhaarigen.

„Es tut mir leid." Hauchte der Slytherin. Tränen rannen über seine Wangen. „Ich möchte dir etwas erzählen und ich bitte dich hör mir zu, bevor du urteilst." Ein stummes Nicken von dem Gryffindor und Draco hielt die Luft an. Nach unendlichen Sekunden begann er leise zu reden. „Kannst du dir vorstellen, dass ich Angst habe? Angst, das.." Er brach ab, drehte sich von dem Gryffindor weg und schüttelte den Kopf. Er konnte das nicht, war nicht in der Lage die Worte auszusprechen, die ihm so sehr auf der Seele brannten.

Harry warf einen kurzen Blick auf den Slytherin. „Ich hatte Angst, das du denkst ich bin Sevs Lieblingsschüler, weil ich sein Patensohn bin. Das du mich deswegen verachtest. Das du vielleicht denkst, ich würde nur..." Der Gryffindor gluckste. Verwirrt sah Draco ihn an. „Was ist daran so lustig?" Zischte er wütend.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Gar nichts, Draco. Ich habe gerade daran gedacht, das diese Unterhaltung vor ein paar Monaten noch undenkbar gewesen wäre." Erstaunen stand in Dracos Gesicht, als er die Worte des Gryffindor realisierte. Dann schlich auch auf seine Züge ein sanftes Lächeln.

°°°°°°°°°°°

Wie wäre es mit einem kleinen Review? °liebschaut°


	13. Gerüchte, Geheimnisse und Prophezeiungen

**Disclaimer**: Siehe erstes Chapter… hat sich nicht geändert °grinst° 

**Notiz: **So, das ist das letzte Chapter, der überarbeiteten Geschichte, die weiteren werden wahrscheinlich etwas dauern im Update, aber ich beeile mich °grinst° Da ich keinen Betaleser habe und auch leider nicht so gute Erfahrungen mit Betalesern gemacht habe, oder vielleicht auch die Betaleser nicht so gute Erfahrungen mit mir... °kopfschüttel° deswegen wird es in den Chaptern immer mal wieder Rechtschreibfehler geben. Ich bemühe mich sie gut korrektur zu lesen, aber da rutsch einem doch immer wieder etwas durch die Finger. Seid mir bitte nicht böse darum, lest drüber hinweg. Ich weiß, das Rechtschreibfehler nerven können, aber ich mache das nicht um euch zu Ärgern oder euch gar den Spaß an der Story zu verderben. °lächelt°

**Vielen Dank an… **

**Ina Bauer:** Vielen Dank für dein Lob. Poppy ist ja nicht auf den Kopf gefallen, und wer weiß schon was ihre alten Studienkollegen so alles wissen und ihr erklären können °mystischschaut° lass dich überraschen °grinst°

**Sweetbunny**: Vielen Dank für deine ehrliche Kritik °lächelt° Ich bemühe mich schon auf meine Rechtschreibung zu achten, aber manchmal ist das einfacher gesagt als getan °schiefgrinst° Nein es wird kein Pairing Ginny/Harry/Draco geben, aber vielleicht wird Ginny das war Hermine im goldenen Trio war, aber das weiß ich ehrlich gesagt noch nicht so genau…Vielen Dank für dein Lob °rotwerd° Snape und Harry werden wohl auch weiterhin noch ein wenig rätselhaft bleiben und Lion Rinker scheint seinen Platz in meiner Story auch gefunden zu haben. Ich hoffe du liest weiter mit °grinst°

**Zauberlehrling**: Was nicht schon wieder °verwirrtguckt° Vielen Dank für dein Lob und ich hoffe das Update war schnell genug, auch wenn weiter ein wenig auf sich warten lassen werden °unschuldigschaut°

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Kapitel 10 – Gerüchte, Geheimnisse und Prophezeiungen –**

Die Rückkehr von Snape hatte sich wie ein Lauffeuer in der Schule verbreitet. Ebenso rasch begann die Gerüchteküche zu kochen. Überall steckten Schüler tuschelnd die Köpfe zusammen und manche der Vermutungen kamen der Wahrheit erschreckend nah.

Draco und Harry saßen nun beide mit angezogenen Beinen auf der Fensterbank in der Nähe der Eingangshalle, gut verborgen vor den Blicken der vorbei gehender Schüler, die so oder so nur mit sich selber beschäftigt waren. Schweigen lauschten die beiden den gedämpften Stimmen der Vorbeigehenden und jeder machte sich seine eigenen Gedanken zu den Gerüchten.

„Snape war bestimmt bei Voldemort! Warum hat der diesen Bastard nicht gleich behalten, ein Verlust wäre es auf jeden Fall nicht." Grummelte Ron. Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. Sie wünschte sich, das Ron wenigstens für fünf Minuten den Mund hielt, damit sie endlich ihre durcheinander tobenden Gedanken ordnen konnte.

Gerade als Ron erneut ansetzte über den düsteren Lehrer herzuziehen bemerkte Hermine einen Schimmer in einer dunklen Ecke. Beim zweiten Hinsehen erkannte sie Draco Malfoy, der mit geschlossenen Augen, scheinbar völlig entspannt auf der Fensterbank saß. Beinahe wäre sie stehen geblieben um dieses sehr friedliche Bild tief in ihr Gedächtnis zu brennen. Gegenüber von Draco saß Harry. Die schwarzen Haare hingen ihm wie üblich unordentlich ins Gesicht. Auch er hatte die Augen geschlossen.

Hermine lächelte sanft. Mit einem letzten Blick auf die beiden ehemaligen Erzfeinde zog sie Ron, der irritiert von Hermines Abwesenheit stehen geblieben war weiter. Während Ron sich rasch wieder fing und sich laut stark auf das Abendessen freute, schlich sich eine unheimliche Zufriedenheit in die durcheinander tobenden Gedanken der Gryffindor. Auf einmal war sie sich sicher, dass Harry das für ihn im Moment absolut beste tat. Hermine schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf, sie würde Harry nicht im Weg stehen, aber ihn so weit begeleiten, wie er es zu ließ auch wenn sie hinter ihm gehen musste.

°°°°°°°°°

Poppy schaute die ganze Nacht über immer wieder mal nach dem Zaubertränkelehrer, doch dieser schlief ganz ruhig und fest. Schließlich zog sich auch die Heilerin zurück um einige Stunden Ruhe zu finden.

°°°°°°°

Severus Snape erwachte langsam. Nur mühsam kämpften seine Sinne sich aus den tiefen des traumlosen Schlafes. Sekunden lang lag der Professor einfach nur still da, versuchte sich an den Geräuschen um ihn herum orientieren. Es war still. Bei Voldemort war er auf jeden Fall nicht mehr, dort würde es niemals so still sein. Ständig konnte man von irgendwo her Schreie von Menschen oder anderen Wesen hören, die in die Folterkammern des Dunklen Lords geraten waren.

Nach einigen Minuten öffnete er die Augen und schloss sie sofort. Das Licht war gleißend hell. Gut in seinen Gemächern war er also auch nicht. Genervt rollte Snape sich auf die Seite und öffnete erneut die Augen. Alles war weiß. Hogwarts, die Krankenstation. Mit dieser Erkenntnis kam auch die Erinnerung an sein Gespräch mit Dumbledore.

Mit einem erstickten Seufzen rollte Snape sich wieder auf den Rücken. Der Bericht, den er Dumbledore noch geben musste, war unweigerlich mit der Preisgabe seines Geheimnisses verknüpft. Entnervt zog Snape sich die Bettdecke über den Kopf und gab sich einen Moment lang der kindischen Hoffnung hin, für immer dort bleiben zu können.

Doch so sehr er sich auch in der Wärme des Bettes wohl fühlte, genauso unweigerlich stiegen die Erinnerungen an die vergangenen fast vier Wochen in ihm wieder hoch. Voldemort, wie er sich von seinen Todesessern verehren ließ. Voldemort, wie er folterte und schließlich von „seinem" Giftmischer verlangte zu töten.

Dieser wahnsinnige Hass der Snape entgegen geschlagen war, als er den Versammlungsort betreten hatte, hatte den Professor fast in die Knie gezwungen. Nur mit äußerster Mühe und aller Kraft konnte er sich von dem Geschehen um ihn herum abschotten. Aber trotz allem war ihm das ganze Treffen sehr auf die Seele geschlagen.

„Guten Morgen, Severus." Die sanfte Stimme der Heilerin ließ Snape erschrocken zusammen zucken. Innerlich verfluchte er sich für seine Unaufmerksamkeit. Die Heilerin lächelte freundlich, hielt aber mehr Abstand als gewöhnlich was Snape irritierte. „Ich möchte sie noch einmal untersuchen. Wenn alles in Ordnung ist und sie sich dazu in der Lage fühlen, sollen sie sich beim Direktor melden!" Poppy klang nicht unbedingt begeistert, immerhin war Snape gestern noch sehr seltsam gewesen.

Snape nickte nur. Während die Heilerin ihn untersuchte bemerkte Snape etwas was ihn genauso sehr verunsicherte wie das bevorstehende Gespräch mit Dumbledore. Die Verbindung mit Potter war noch vorhanden, doch im Moment ging eine unsagbare Ruhe von dem Jungen aus. Fast schien es, als ob der Gryffindor auf gehörte hatte zu denken.

Poppy berührte den Slytherin-Hauslehrer während der Untersuchung nur wenn es sich nicht vermeiden ließ. Snape war ihr dafür dankbar, aber auch so fühlte er die tiefe Besorgnis die von der Frau aus ging. Nach einigen Minuten nickte Poppy. „Körperlich scheint es ihnen gut zu gehen, dennoch bin ich eigentlich der Meinung, dass sie noch bleiben sollten." Murmelte sie mehr zu sich selber als zu dem Lehrer, bevor sie im Büro verschwand.

Snape knurrte nur, erhob sich und kleidete sich in die frisch bereit gelegten Roben. Innerlich bereitete er sich schon auf das Gespräche mit seinem langjährigen Vorgesetzten und Mentor. Selten hatte er sich so unbehaglich gefühlt. Ein kurzes Abschiedswort an Poppy und der Zaubertränkeprofessor war aus den weißen Räumen der Krankenstation verschwunden.

Poppy sank in ihren Bürostuhl. In all den Jahren, die sie Severus nun schon betreute hatte sie es nie als so seltsam empfunden wie heute

°°°°°°°

Ginny Weasley schüttelte sich. Obwohl sie noch mehr schlief, als das sie wach war, hatte sie das Gefühl einer unheimlichen Kälte ausgesetzt zu sein. Entnervt zwang sie sich die Augen zu öffnen und erstaunt stellte sie fest, dass sie nicht mehr in ihrem Bett lag. Zwar war sie noch immer in ihrem Schlafsaal, doch ganz eindeutig nicht in ihrem Bett!

Verwirrt sah das rothaarige Mädchen sich um. Sie saß an dem einzigen Tisch, der in dem Schlafsaal stand. Vor ihr lag eine Rolle Pergament, fein säuberlich beschriftet. Eine Ahnung stieg in dem Mädchen hoch. Tatsächlich hielt sie noch immer die Feder in der Hand. Ein kurzer Blick auf das Pergament bestätigte ihre Ahnung.

Ginny Weasley war nicht nur die jüngste und das einzige Mädchen einer sehr alten Zaubererfamilie, nein. Sie war auch ganz sicher die einzige Seherin in dieser Familie. Vorsichtig legte sie die Feder zur Seite, während ihre Augen schon die wenigen geschriebenen Zeilen in sich aufsogen.

_Tag und Nacht. _

_Ying und Yang. _

_Den ersten Schritt gemacht,_

_Bedeuten sie gemeinsam den Untergang_.

_Schlange und Löwe vereint unter dem Schutz der Liebe_

_So verschieden und doch gemeinsame Ziele_

Grübelnd kaute Ginny auf ihrer Unterlippe. Schlange und Löwe waren die Symbole für zwei der Hogwarts-Häuser, Gryffindor und Slytherin. Das Mädchen fröstelte. Entschlossen stand sie auf, rollte das Pergament zusammen und steckte es unter ihr Kopfkissen um dann unter die noch warme Bettdecke zu krabbeln. In weniger als einer Stunde musste sie aufstehen, dann konnte sie sich noch genug Gedanken um ihre neuest Prophezeiung machen.

°°°

Es kostete ihn einige Anstrengung zum Büro des Direktors zu kommen ohne sich seine Schwäche anmerken zu lassen. Zwar war um diese frühe Stunde noch niemand auf den Gängen, das Frühstück würde erst in einer Stunde beginnen, dennoch wusste man ja nie. Severus Snape hatte schon mehr als einmal die Erfahrung gemacht, das manche Hogwartsschüler nicht unbedingt Langschläfer waren.

Vor dem steinernen Wasserspeier blieb Snape einige Minuten lang stehen, holte tief Luft und konzentrierte sich. Erleichtert stellte er fest, dass es ihm annähernd gelang seine Schutzmauern aufzubauen. Leise knurrte er das Passwort und ließ sich dann von der Treppe hinauf zum Schulleiterbüro tragen.

Noch einmal tief durchatmend klopfte er schließlich an die Bürotür. „Herein." Erklang die müde Stimme des Schulleiters. Dumbledore stand am Fenster, die Arme auf dem Rücken verschränkt. „Setzen sie sich."

Snape sank für ihn völlig untypisch vorsichtig und ziemlich unelegant in den nächstbesten Stuhl, wartete das Dumbledore sich ebenfalls setzte. Doch dieser blieb stehen. „Der Dunkle Lord plant in der nächsten Zeit nichts Direktes. Zu diesem Treffen waren nur wenige Todesesser geladen, meist welche des Inneren Kreises. Eine Art Trainingslager..."

Snape schwieg, suchte nach Worten. „Einige Muggel sind... gestorben. Ebenso zwei Deatheater, die vom Dunklen Lord als Spione verdächtig worden sind." Fuhr er seinen Bericht fort, doch dann verstummte er erneut. Dumbledore schien ihm überhaupt nicht zu zuhören. Minuten vergingen.

Snape war nahe dran auf seinem Stuhl hin und her zu rutschen. Endlich drehte sich der Ältere sich um, musterte Snape einige Sekunden lang und setzte sich dann hinter den Schreibtisch. „Warum waren sie so lange weg?" Snape sank in seinem Stuhl zusammen, sein Herz begann wie wild zu rasen. Seine Hände wurden nass.

Erneut rasten die Schreie der Sterbenden durch seine Gedanken. Er spürte die Angst in seinen Gliedern hochsteigen und der Schmerz der Gefolterten nahm ihm fast den Atem. Mit einem Kräftigen Kopfschütteln versuchte er diese Bilder und Gefühle zu vertreiben. „Es war wichtig für mein Fortbestehen bleiben im Inneren Kreis." Dumbledore nickte langsam.

Snape schloss die Augen, hoffte das Dumbledore es dabei belassen würde, doch der Schulleiter räusperte sich und schien noch mehr Informationen haben zu wollen.

°°°°°°

Nachdenklich kaute Ginny auf ihrem Brötchen. So einfach ihre Prophezeiung auch formuliert war, so seltsam war sie. Gryffindor und Slytherin, Ying und Yang, Tag und Nacht. Waren damit die Häuser insgesamt gemeint oder einzelne Schüler. Was war damit gemeint, das der erste Schritt gemacht war?

Das Mädchen strich sich eine einzelne Strähne hinters Ohr und registrierte dabei eine Bewegung im Augenwinkel.

Am unteren Ende des Gryffindortisches hatte Harry Potter sich zum Frühstück nieder gelassen. Ginny lächelte kurz zu Harry hinüber und konzentrierte sich dann wieder auf ihre Notizen. Wie von selbst schrieb sie den Namen des Schwarzhaarigen dazu. Harry konnte der Gryffindorteil der Prophezeiung sein, doch wer bildete das Gegenteil zu ihm. Wer war das passende Ying?

°°°°°°°°

Draco schüttelte den Kopf, lächelte noch einmal in Richtung des Gryffindortisches. Als er die teils ablehnenden, teils wütenden Gesichter der Slytherin sah verdrehte er kurz die Augen, seufzte und setzte sich dann an einen der untersten Plätze des Haustisches. Obwohl der Tag noch nicht einmal wirklich begonnen hatte, war Draco schon wieder an einem Launentief angekommen.

Während er sein Brötchen abwesend mit Pastete bestrich nahm er sich vor, sobald es ging noch einmal nach seinem Patenonkel zusehen. Unwahrscheinlich das dieser sich noch immer in der Krankenstation befand.

°°°°°°°

Nach dem Frühstück macht Harry sich sofort auf den Weg in die Bibliothek. Obwohl er früher eher selten in den Bücherbepackten Räumen gewesen war, zogen sie ihn nun wie magisch an. Neben seinen Lesestudien zur „Freien Magie" fesselten ihn noch Themen wie „Verwandlung im Kampf" und „Kontrolle der Gefühle".

Madam Pince nickte ihm wie jeden Morgen nur zu und wandte sich dann wieder ihrer Arbeit zu. In sich hinein lächelnd breitete Harry seine Schreibsachen auf seinem Stammtisch aus und verschwand dann zwischen den Bücherregalen auf der Suche nach neuem Lesestoff zu seinen Lieblingsthemen. Gerade hielt er ein Buch mit dem Titel „Zaubertränke und ihr Nutzen im Kampf" in der Hand, als er ein Flüstern hörte.

Leise schlich der Gryffindor sich näher zu dem Ort, wo er den Flüsterer vermutete. „Er ist schon wieder hier und sucht nach Büchern, langsam macht mir sein Verhalten echte Sorgen, Professor!" Das war eindeutig Madam Pinces Stimme. Neugierig beugte Harry sich vor, um um die Ecke des Bücherregals zu schauen hinter dem er stand.

An dem Tisch von Madam Pince stand Lion Rinker, eine Hand nachdenklich über den Mund gelegt. „Wissen sie was er so liest?" Fragt der VgdDK- Lehrer leise. Die Bibliothekarin schüttelte den Kopf. „Er nimmt fast nie Bücher mit und wenn er sie mitnimmt, dann sind es ältere Ausgaben von Schulbüchern. Ich weiß nicht wieso er das macht, immerhin besitzt er doch die neuen Ausgaben."

Rinker nickte nur nachdenklich. Irritiert zog Harry sich wieder hinter das Bücherregal zurück, drehte Sekunden lang das Zaubertränkebuch in seinen Händen und grinste dann. Sollten die doch grübeln, sie würden ihn ganz sicher nicht fragen!

Seltsam fand er allerdings, das es Lion Rinker war, der sich scheinbar schon mehrfach nach ihm erkundigt hatte und nicht seine Hauslehrerin McGonagall. Tief in Gedanken versunken ging der Schwarzhaarige zu seinem Tisch zurück.

°°°°°°°

Lion Rinker hatte den Schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor hinter dem Bücherregal sehr wohl bemerkt. Man konnte seine Aura förmlich fühlen, beängstigend verwirrend und beeindruckend ausgeprägt wie sie war. Eine Ausstrahlung, die einem einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken jagte, auch wenn sie nicht wirklich zu dem Erscheinungsbild und Verhalten des Schülers passen wollte.

Der Lehrer ahnte, dass Harry mehr Potential barg oder besser verbarg, als jeder vermutete und gerade das machte Rinker Angst. Zwar war er sich sicher, das der Gryffindor selbst wahrscheinlich keine Ahnung hatte was seine Fähigkeiten betraf, dennoch war ihm mulmig zu Mute, wenn er an einige Ausbrüche Harrys Macht dachte.

Eilige schritt Rinker zu seinem Büro, es würde noch einige Zeit vergehen, bis er sich mit Harry darüber unterhalten würde und dieser ihm auch zu hören würde. Vorerst beschäftigte den Lehrer eine ganz andere Frage. _Was_ war mit Severus Snape los?

°°°°°°°

Nach fast drei Stunden ständigen Fragens und Nachhakens seitens Dumbledores im Bezug auf das Treffen der Todesesser hatte Severus Snape sich endlich von dem Schulleiter verabschieden dürfen. Keine Sekunde zu früh.

Als er sich von außen gegen die Tür des Schulleiters lehnte und tief Luft holte hätte Severus nicht sagen können, welche Emotionen nun die seinen waren und welche Potter oder Dumbledore oder irgendwem sonst gehörten. Das Durcheinander in seinem Kopf nahm mehr und mehr zu und verschlug ihm fast den Atem.

Mehr schwankend und taumelnd gelang Snape der Weg die Wendeltreppe hinunter in den Gang vor dem Schulleiterbüro. Dort hielt er noch einmal an, sammelte sich und versuchte einigermaßen seine alte Fassade aufzubauen, wenigstens für das grimmige Gesicht brauchte er sich nicht wirklich anzustrengen.

Zu seiner Erleichterung war gerade Unterrichtszeit und die Gänge des Schlosses somit menschenleer. Dankbar seufzte Severus und mit einiger Mühe brachte er den scheinbar endlosen Gang zu seinen Gemächern hinter sich. Dort angekommen nahm er sich nicht die Zeit sich auszuziehen, sondern fiel so wie er war einfach auf sein Bett. Tränen liefen unaufhaltsam seine Wangen hinunter und versickerten im Bezug der Bettdecke. Severus tat nichts um die Tränen weg zuwischen.

Es war niemand da, der sie hätte sehen können.

°°°°°°°

In Gedanken verloren schritt Draco durch die verzweigten Gänge des Schlosses, weg von dem Unterrichtsraum für Verwandlungen. Im Inneren war er schon in der Wohnung seines Patenonkels um mit ihm über die letzten Wochen zu reden. Gerade als der Slytherin den Weg hinunter in die Kerker einschlagen wollte, spürte er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter.

Eisgrau traf auf Eisgrau und einen Augenblick lang war Draco in diesen Augen gefangen. Bis zu dem Moment in dem Rote Strähnen widerspenstig vor die Augen fielen. Erst da registriere er, wer ihn da am Arm festhielt. Es war Ginny Weasley. Erschrocken wollte der Slytherin sich los reißen.

Doch das Mädchen schüttelte nur stumm den Kopf und bat ihn wortlos mit ihr zu kommen. Verwirrt folgte Draco der Rothaarigen. Eilig, jedoch ohne dabei zu rennen schritt sie den Weg in Richtung Astronomieturm. Noch immer machte sie keinerlei Anstalten dem Blonden zu erklären was sie vorhatte, doch er ahnte, das es mit Harry zu tun hatte.

Sie blieb nicht stehen, auch nicht als ihr Bruder ihr einige Schimpfwörter hinterher rief. Sie schüttelte erneut den Kopf und schickte einen Blick in die Richtung ihres Bruders, der Snape Konkurrenz machen konnte. Draco verstand das alles nicht.

Endlich waren sie auf der Plattform des Astronomieturms und Ginny ließ Dracos Hand los. Langsam trat sie zur Brüstung und kletterte hinauf. Ein wenig erinnerte ihn das an eine seiner ersten wirklichen Begegnungen mit Harry. Doch er schwieg, wartete ab, was das Mädchen sagen würde.

Die Minuten zogen sich hin und Draco begann unruhig von einem Fuß auf den anderen zu treten. „Ganz ruhig, Draco. Niemand wird hier her kommen, es ist allgemein bekannt, das dies der Stammplatz von Harry Potter war, bevor er durchdrehte." Ginny Weasley winkte den Blonden näher an sich heran und bedeute ihm, sich neben sie zu setzen.

Umständlich kletterte er ebenfalls auf die Brüstung. Kaum saß er neben ihr streckte sie ihm ihre Hand entgegen. „Mein Name ist Ginny Weasley, ich würde gerne mit dir befreundet sein." Sekunden lang war Draco geschockt, fragte sich ob die jüngste Weasley durchgedreht war, doch dann begriff er.

Sie gab ihm damit die Chance noch mal ganz von vorne anzufangen, zeigte ihm, dass sie ihm alles vergangne verzieh. Dennoch nahm er ihre Hand nur zögernd, lächelte kurz.

Das Mädchen ließ seine Hand nicht los. „Weißt du Draco, in der letzten Zeit hat Harry sich sehr verändert. Veränderung die seine beiden _ehemaligen_ Freunde nicht verstehen, ich schon." Sie betonte das Wort ehemalig stark und seufzte dann.

Irritiert zog Draco eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. Sicherlich war ihm aufgefallen, das Ginny sich niemals an den Lästerein der anderen beteiligt hatte und auch niemals ihm gegenüber ausfallend geworden war, dennoch war das alles ein wenig seltsam zu hören.

„Ich bitte dich mir zu zuhören, unterbrich mich nicht. Das ist alles was ich will." Draco nickte nur. Ginny holte tief Luft und ihr Blick wanderte in die Ferne. „Ich bin eine Seherin. Nicht in dem Sinne, wie unsere Wahrsagelehrerin, nein, ich meine eine wirkliche Seherin. Und was ich gesehen habe, macht mir ehrlich gesagt ein wenig Angst."

„Ich habe gesehen, wie Harry aufgegeben hat, wie er sich nicht mehr gegen Voldemort gewehrt hat. Wie er um seine verlorene Familie weint und Angst davor hat, das den Menschen die er liebt etwas zu stoßen könnte." Sie machte eine Pause, lächelte versonnen. „Und ich habe gesehen, wie sehr er sich nach dir sehnt."

Sie machte eine Pause und holte erneut tief Luft. „_Tag und Nacht. Ying und Yang. Den ersten Schritt gemacht, bedeuten sie gemeinsam den Untergang_._ Schlange und Löwe vereint unter dem Schutz der Liebe. So verschieden und doch gemeinsame Ziele._ Das hab ich gestern Nacht in Trance aufgeschrieben, eine Art von Prophezeiung. Erst wusste ich nicht was es bedeutet, aber mittlerweile weiß ich es, denke ich." Erneut brauch sie ab.

Der Druck ihrer Hand verstärkte sich wieder. „Ich habe den ganzen Tag darüber nachgedacht und bin letztlich dazu gekommen, dass ihr damit gemeint seid. Eigentlich hätte es mir von Anfang an klar sein müssen, doch manchmal übersieht man das offensichtliche." Draco schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. Nicht genug das Ginny ihm erklärte, das sie eine Seherin war, nein sie warf ihm auch noch eine Prophezeiung an den Kopf.

Entnervt wollte er aufspringen, doch das Mädchen hielt ihn zurück. „Draco, ich weiß das du Angst hast, aber das solltest du nicht. Harry hat dir, seinem eigentlich Erzfeind seine Seele preisgegeben. Wenn er bereit ist seine Angst in das hinterste Eck seiner Seele zu verbannen, dann solltest du das auch können. Außerdem hat er schon seine Erfahrungen mit Prophezeiungen gemacht."

Mit diesen Worten ließ sie ihn los und Draco floh regelrecht von der Plattform. In seinem Kopf ging es drunter und drüber. Ginny Weasley hatte es geschafft, hatte es tatsächlich geschafft ihn noch mehr zu verwirren wie Harry Potter. Ohne Rücksicht darauf, dass ihn vielleicht jemand sehen könnte, rannte er durch die Gänge, sprang die Treppen hinunter und rannte den langen Gang zur Wohnung seines Patenonkels hinunter.

Dort angekommen lehnte er sich an die kühle Steinwand, noch immer rasten seine Gedanken. Die Prophezeiung, Ginnys Worte darüber, das Harry schon Erfahrungen mit Prophezeiungen haben würde. Alles ergab irgendwie keinen Sinn. Und _Im Schutz der Liebe_? War es wirklich Liebe, die er für Harry empfand? Verzweifelt fuhr er sich mit einer Hand durch die blonden Haare und hielt dann Sekunden lang inne.

Der Besuch bei seinem Patenonkel konnte auch noch warten, jetzt wollte Draco erst mit Harry reden. Vielleicht würde es dem Gryffindor gelingen etwas Ordnung in seine Verwirrten Gedanken zu bringen!

°°°°°°°

Wie erwartet fand Draco den Gryffindor in der Bibliothek über einem Buch sitzend. Kurz beobachtete er Harry, wie dieser konzentriert in dem Buch lass, dann räusperte er sich leise aber vernehmlich.

Erschrocken sah der Schwarzhaarig auf und lächelte als er Draco als den Störenfried erkannte. Doch sein Gesicht verdunkelte sich rasch wieder, als er den Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht des Slytherin wahrnahm.

Mit einer Hand deutete er auf den Stuhl neben sich und wandte sich dann wieder seinem Buch zu. Draco ließ sich nieder, musterte den Gryffindor kurz. „Ginny Weasley hat eben mit mir gesprochen." Begann Draco schließlich leise zu reden. Sein Gegenüber nickte langsam, sah von seinem Buch auf und direkt in die silbergrauen Augen des Slytherin.

Einen Moment lang zögerte Draco. „Sie sagte, dass sie eine Seherin sei und das sie letzte Nacht eine Prophezeiung aufgeschrieben hätte, die uns beide betrifft." Sprudelte es nur so aus dem Blonden heraus. Harry verzog das Gesicht, ob angesichts der Tatsache, das Draco so laut gesprochen hatte oder Ginnys Prophezeiung war nicht zuerkennen.

„Sie sagte außerdem, dass du schon Erfahrungen mit Prophezeiungen hättest." Fuhr Draco im Flüsterton fort. Gespannt ruhte sein Blick auf dem Gryffindor, doch dieser hatte den Kopf wieder über sein Buch gesenkt.

Harry fühlte sich, als ob man ihm den Boden unter den Füssen weggerissen hätte. Nicht nur das Ginny eine Seherin war, nein sie hatte auch noch eine Prophezeiung ausgesprochen! Reichte es nicht, dass es schon eine Prophezeiung gab, mit der er irgendwie klar kommen musste? Genervt starrte Harry auf sein Buch. Die Zeilen verschwammen vor seinen Augen.

Schließlich sah er wieder auf, packte seine Sachen zusammen und bedeutete dem Slytherin ihm zu folgen. Was Harry nun erzählen würde, wusste niemand seiner bisherigen Freunde. Das hieß zumindest nicht vollständig. Es war nichts worüber der Schwarzhaarige gerne reden wollte und schon gar nicht in der Bibliothek, doch wo sollte er mit dem Slytherin hin gehen, wo man sicher sein konnte, dass niemand unabsichtlich oder absichtlich lauschte?

Schweigend folgte Draco Harry. Was auch immer seine Worte über Ginny in dem Gryffindor ausgelöst hatten, es schien mit etwas sehr schwerwiegendem verbunden zu sein, denn sonst hätte Harry bestimmt schon etwas gesagt.

Eine ganze Weile gingen die beiden ehemaligen Erzfeinde durch die fast leeren Gänge Hogwarts. Es war noch Mittagspause und die meisten Schüler saßen noch in der großen Halle. Endlich blieb Harry stehen, vor einer Tür im Gang zum Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum, die Draco noch nie aufgefallen war.

„Willkommen im Raum der Wünsche." Murmelte Harry, nachdem er die Tür geöffnet hatte. Erstaunen machte sich auf den blassen Zügen seines Begleiters breit. Schon oft hatte dieser von dem_ Raum der Wünsche_ gehört, doch an seine Existenz hatte er niemals geglaubt.

Interessiert sah er sich um. Der Raum war gemütlich eingerichtet. Ein Kamin befand sich an einer der Wände, davor schmiegten sich zwei Sessel. Ansonsten war der Raum beinahe leer, nur an der Fensterfront stand noch ein Sofa. Teppiche verschluckten jedes Schrittgeräusch und zierten auch die Wände. Sprachlos setzte Draco sich auf einen der Sessel vor dem Kamin.

Harry saß schon, den Kopf auf eine Hand gestützt starrte er ins Feuer. Es schien als ob er nach Worten suchen würde, nach Worten um etwas zu erklären, was man nicht erklären konnte. Geduldig wartete Draco, reagierte auch nicht auf den Gong der das Ende der Mittagspause verkündete. „Vor ziemlich genau 16 Jahren hat Sybil Trelawney eine Prophezeiung ausgesprochen, es ist die einzige wirkliche Prophezeiung die sie bisher ausgesprochen hat."

Der Schwarzhaarige zögerte, schloss die Augen. Ganz leise fuhr er dann fort. _„Der Eine mit der Macht, die der Dunkle Lord nicht kennt wird geboren wenn der siebte Monat stirbt. Er wird das Kind sich ebenbürtig zeichnen und der eine kann nicht leben, während der andere überlebt.."_

Draco schluckte. Eisige Kälte hatte nach seinen Gedanken gegriffen, machte es ihm unmöglich die leisen Worte des Jungen neben ihm zu verarbeiten. Harry starrte wieder ins Feuer. „Es kamen zwei Jungen in Frage, doch Voldemort wählte mich, tötete meine Eltern und kennzeichnete mich als Ebenbürtigen. Deswegen ist er ständig hinter mir her, er hat Angst vor mir. Angst, das ich ihn irgendwann besiegen kann." Erneut schwieg Harry.

Noch immer versuchte Draco einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. „Das.. das.." Stotterte er, verstummte dann jedoch bei einem Blick auf den Gryffindor. Dieser hatte das Gesicht in seinen Händen verborgen, die Knie angezogen und versuchte verzweifelt seine Tränen zu verbergen. Stumm erhob Draco sich, ließ sich vor dem Sessel des anderen nieder. Sanft streichelte Draco durch die schwarzen Haare.

Ganz langsam hob Harry den Kopf, seine Augen wirkten stumpf trotz der leuchtenden Augenfarbe. Wie von selbst zog der Slytherin Harry in seine Arme, hinaus aus dem Sessel. Streichelte beruhigen über seinen Rücken, flüsterte beruhigende Worte die nicht wirklich Sinn ergaben.

°°°°°°°

Poppy saß grübelnd über einem ihrer Fachbücher. Schon seit Stunden suchte sie einen Anhaltspunkt, ein Krankheitsbild das den Symptomen ähnelte die Severus gezeigt hatte. Es war einfach nichts zu finden, außer einigen Querverweisen auf Psychische Erkrankungen. Seufzend schlug die Heilerin das Buch zu, beobachtete wie Staubkörner aufwirbelten.

Das Severus bei seiner Tätigkeit starken psychischen Belastungen ausgesetzt war und mit der Zeit auch einige psychische Probleme entwickelte brauchte sie nicht in irgendwelchen Büchern nachzuschlagen!

Aber vielleicht fand sie Hilfe bei einem ihrer ehemaligen Studienkollegen.

°°°°°°°°

Draco hätte nicht sagen können, wie lange er mit dem Gryffindor im Arm auf dem Boden gesessen hatte. Ihm kam es vor wie Stunden, obwohl es eher nur einige Minuten waren. In Dracos Kopf herrschte totales Durcheinander, er war einfach nicht in der Lage einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen.

Als Harry sich räusperte erschrak Draco und ließ den Gryffindor los. Dieser rutschte ein Stück von ihm fort und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an den Sessel. „Das wissen nicht einmal Ron und Hermine." Murmelte er. Sein Blick ging starr ins Feuer.

Draco schluckte, wusste nicht was er erwidern sollte und so schwieg er. Erneut herrschte einige Minuten Stille, bevor der Blonde auf einmal an fing zu kichern. Erstaunt sah Harry auf. Draco grinst noch immer. „Ich habe gerade nur daran gedacht, dass du vor ein paar Monaten lieber gestorben wärst, als mir etwas davon zu erzählen."

Sekunden lang sah es so aus als wäre Harry über diesen Satz nicht besonders amüsiert, doch dann breite sich auch auf seinem Gesicht ein sanftes Lächeln aus. Langsam nickte er. „Ja das stimmt wohl, obwohl du noch lange nicht alles weißt." Noch immer war seine Stimme so leise, das Draco sie trotz das sie so nahe bei einander saßen beinahe nicht verstand.

Während Harry erneut gedankenverloren ins Feuer starrte erinnerte Draco sich, das er eigentlich seinen Patenonkel hatte besuchen wollen. „Ich habe gestern richtig Angst gehabt. Sev ist der letzte in meiner Umgebung, den ich noch aus meiner Kindheit kenne und der mir sehr nahe steht. Ich weiß nicht was ich ohne ihn tun würde." Flüsterte er mehr zu sich selbst als zu dem Gryffindor.

Harry schnaubte. „Du würdest trauern, schreien, weinen und es wäre wahrscheinlich niemand da, der es hören würde oder hören wollte." Er hörte wie der Slytherin scharf die Luft einsog, warf aber nur einen kurzen Blick in die Richtung des Blonden. „Mich hat auch niemand gehört, wollte niemand hören als ich die letzte Verbindung zu meinen Eltern verloren habe."

Am liebsten hätte Draco einige Fragen gestellt, doch er hatte mittlerweile gelernt, das der Gryffindor von allein anfangen würde zu reden. Also wartete der Slytherin und schwieg. Draußen war es bereits dabei Dunkel zu werden, wie er mit einem Blick aus dem Fenster feststellte. Sie waren also schon länger als er angenommen hatte im Raum der Wünsche. Die Unterrichtsstunden, die er verpasst hatte waren ihm egal.

Inzwischen ging es für ihn nicht mehr um die Schule, um gute Noten oder sonst irgendetwas. Nein, er hatte begriffen, dass Freundschaft oder auch nur das Dasein für jemand anderen viel wichtiger waren als jede Bestzensur. Nachdenklich stützte er den Kopf auf seine angezogenen Knie.

„Sirius war mein Patenonkel. Er war die letzte Verbindung, die ich noch zu meinen Eltern besessen habe, wenn man mal von Remus Lupin absieht." Draco hatte den Kopf gehoben um den Gryffindor besser ansehe zu können. Auf den sanften Zügen des Schwarzhaarigen konnte er Trauer erkennen. Mühsam schluckte er. „Als er starb war es für mich, als ob eine Welt untergeht."

Erneut unterbrach Harry sich, senkte den Kopf und holte tief Luft. Draco rutschte näher an den Gryffindor heran, legte ihm eine Hand auf den Arm. Harry drehte den Kopf zur Seite. „Es ist, als ob alles einfach in sich zusammen stürzt." Murmelte er, führ sich mit einer Hand über die Augen.

Draco sagte nichts, zog den Gryffindor nur in seine Arme.

°°°°°°°°

Wie wäre es mit einem kleinen Review? °liebschaut°


	14. Erschütterungen, Erkenntnisse, Macht

**Disclaimer**: Siehe erstes Chapter.. hat sich nicht geändert °seufzt°

**Noti**z: Hat dieses Mal etwas länger gedauert, irgendwie wollte das Chapter nicht so recht so wie ich das gerne wollte °bösenachuntenschielt° aber am Ende konnten wir uns dann einigermassen einigen °lacht° nun denn.. will nicht lange reden, viel Spaß beim Lesen. °wink°

**Danke an… **

**Zauberlehrling**: Vielen Dank für das Gegenlesen, du warst mir eine Große Hilfe °knuddel°

**Ina Bauer**: Vielen Dank für dein Lob °rotwerd° wer welche Rolle in der Story spielt und wer wem hilft, lass dich überraschen °grinst°

**Sweetbunny**: °lächelt° Danke für das Lob °knuddel°

**l-Lyla-l:** Vielen Dank für dein Review, leider ist es nichts mit dem Weihnachtsgeschenkkapitel geworden, weil ich einfach keine Zeit hatte… blödes Arbeiten an den Feiertagen °grinst° Hoffe du liest weiter mit °grinst°

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Kapitel 11 – Erschütterungen, Erkenntnisse, Macht - **

Jeder Atemzug des Gryffindor jagte einen warmen Schauer über Dracos Haut, kitzelte ihn und ließ in erschaudern. Es fühlte sich gut an, Harry in den Armen zu halten. Es fühlte sich richtig an.

„Sag mal, was hat Ginny eigentlich über die Prophezeiung gesagt?" Flüsterte der Schwarzhaarige nach endlosen Minuten des Schweigens. Wiederwillig zwang Draco seine Gedanken in die Gegenwart und lehnte sich, ohne Harry loszulassen ein Stück zurück. „Ying und Yang, Tag und Nacht, Löwe und Schlage, den ersten Schritt gemacht, bedeuten sich den Untergang, vereint unter dem Schutz der Liebe, so verschieden und doch gemeinsame Ziele."

Der Blonde machte eine kurze Pause, schien zu überlegen, ob das wirklich alles gewesen war und nickte dann. Auch wenn er diese Worte nur ein einziges Mal gehört hatte, hatten sie sich für alle Ewigkeit in sein Gedächtnis gebrannt. „Und das damit wir gemeint sind." Fuhr er fort. Harry löste sich aus den Armen des Slytherin, stand auf und ging durch den Raum zum Fenster. Nachdenklich lehnte er seine Stirn gegen die kühle Fensterscheibe und starrte in die Dunkelheit.

„Was denkst du?" Fragte Draco leise. Als Harry ihm nicht antwortete stand auch er auf und trat hinter den Gryffindor. Zögernd legte er dem Schwarzhaarigen die Hände auf die Hüften, wartete ab, ob dieser sich wehrte, doch nichts geschah.

Langsam schloss Draco seine Arme vollendes um den schmalen Körper seines ehemaligen Feindes. „Ying und Yang... das könnte zu uns passen." Murmelte Harry und schüttelte gleich darauf den Kopf. „Es passt auf uns, aber das mit dem _Vereint unter dem Schutz der Liebe _will noch nicht so recht in meinen Kopf."

Draco kicherte, stützte seinen Kopf auf Harrys Schulter. „Wer weiß?" Hauchte er dem Schwarzhaarigen mutig ins Ohr.

°°°°°°

Severus lag noch immer auf seinem Bett. Das unerträgliche Pochen seiner Schläfen hatte nachgelassen. Doch das Chaos der Emotionen verhinderte beharrlich, das der Tränkemeister in den wohlverdienten Schlaf sank.

Verzweifelt und auch entnervt rollte Severus sich aus dem Bett, taumelte ein paar Schritte, bevor er seinen Gleichgewichtssinn soweit unter Kontrolle hatte das er stehen konnte. Der Weg bis zu seinem Tränkeschränkchen schien ihm unendlich weit, doch nach endlosen Minuten hatte er es endlich geschafft.

Während er in den zahllosen Fläschchen nach der richtigen suchte, nahm er sich fest vor demnächst mit Dumbledore zu sprechen. So konnte es nicht weiter gehen. Nicht auszudenken, wenn Voldemort von der Gabe seines Todesessers erfuhr. Schaudern ob dieser Vorstellung schüttelte Severus.

Es war langsam an der Zeit dem Direktor sein Verhalten zu erklären.

°°°°

„Sev war in letzter Zeit wirklich seltsam. Ich meine er war ja sonst schon immer sehr verschlossen, doch so sehr aus der Fassung gebracht habe ich ihn noch nie erlebt." Draco stützte nachdenklich den Kopf in die Hand. Die beiden saßen wieder in den Sesseln vor dem Kamin und redeten.

Es schien, als ob mit der Prophezeiung von Ginny etwas in Harry wieder erwacht war. Er saß in seinem Sessel, die Beine über eine Armlehne baumelnd und zog fragend die Stirn kraus. „Wie meinst du das?" Seine Stimme klang weich, so als ob er von jemandem sprach, den er sehr mochte. Draco schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Er wusste mit Sicherheit, dass Harry Potter Severus Snape noch nie gemocht hatte.

Gerade deswegen wunderte er sich ein wenig über den Tonfall des Gryffindor. „Ich weiß nicht. Er war so offen, so anders. Irgendwie so, als ob er spüren könnte, was ich fühle." Erklärte der Blonde und sein Blick ging wieder starr ins Feuer. Ein Rascheln ließ ihn aufblicken.

Harry war aus seinem Sessel aufgesprungen und kramte nun in seiner Schultasche. Es erschien Draco wie eine Ewigkeit, bevor der Schwarzhaarige sich wieder aufrichtete und mit einem Lächeln wieder in den Sessel kletterte. In den Händen hielt er ein großes, in schwarzes Leder eingebundenes Buch, worauf in silbernen Letter stand _Kontrolle der Magie._

Rasch blätterte den Gryffindor durch das Buch, suchte anscheinend nach einer bestimmten Stelle. Draco reckte den Hals ein wenig um vielleicht einen genaueren Blick auf die Seiten werfen zu können, doch da grinste Harry schon. „Besonders für eine Gruppe von Zauberern ist wichtig, dass sie lernen ihre eigenen Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Tun sie das nicht, wissen sie bald nicht mehr welches ihre eigenen Gefühle sind, und welche von den Menschen um sie herum stammen. Diese Zauberer sind mit der seltenen Gabe der _Empathie _gesegnet. Für die meisten ist dies jedoch eher ein Fluch denn eine Gabe."

Harry blickte auf, hielt einen Finger jedoch weiter auf die Zeile, die er zuletzt gelesen hatte. „Und was hat das jetzt mit Sev zu tun?" Fragte Draco. „Sei still. Es geht ja noch weiter." Murmelte sein Gegenüber, der den Kopf schon wieder über das Buch gesenkt hatte.

„Empathen sind sehr schwierige Menschen. Sie meiden bewusst den näheren Kontakt zu Menschen, gerade zu jenen die ihnen sehr nahe stehen. Häufig wird dieses Fernbleiben und Fehlen jeglicher Offenheit missgedeutet. Zauberer mit einer solchen Gabe brauchen eine stotische Ruhe und Gelassenheit um mit dem Wirbel an Emotionen fertig zu werden, der sie tagtäglich umgibt." Erneut machte Harry eine Pause, überflog die nächsten Zeilen und nickte.

„Sie lernen von Kind an eine Mauer um sich herum aufzubauen, die niemand zu durchdringen vermag. Sollte es jemanden gelingen diese Schutzwälle zu durchbrechen wird der Empath völlig aus der Bahn geworfen. Es sind Fälle bekannt, in denen die betreffenden Personen wahnsinnig geworden sind ob der vielen Gefühle um sie herum. Niemand weiß ob es Empathen heute noch gibt, denn, wenn es welche gibt ist es besser diese Gabe zu verschweigen. Zu sehr kann sie ausgenutzt werden."

Harry schlug das Buch zu, atmete tief durch. „Es könnte passen." Murmelte er dann und sah auf, direkt in die eisblauen Augen des Slytherin. Dieser schüttelte den Kopf. „Wenn Onkel Sev wirklich ein Empath ist, warum sollte er sich dann dem Gefühlschaos aussetzten, das in den Reihen der Todesesser herrscht oder gar dem Hass, der von dem Dunklen Lord ausgehen muss?" Fragte er.

Nachdenklich legte Harry den Kopf schief. „Sirius hat irgendwann mal erwähnt, das Snape immer sehr distanziert ist und das man einfach nicht hinter seine eiskalte Maske schauen kann. Vielleicht hat er einen Weg gefunden alle Emotionen auszublenden, inklusive seinen eigenen." Es war eine Theorie, die sicherlich nicht ganz rund lief, aber dennoch passen konnte, dessen war sich der Slytherin bewusst. Trotzdem fiel es ihm schwer in den vorgelesen Worten einen Teil seines Patenonkels wieder zuerkennen.

°°°°°

Lion Rinker schüttelte den Kopf. Er saß nun schon seit drei Stunden im Büro des Schulleiters und beobachtete wie dieser mit einer verzauberten Karte von Hogwarts Harry und Draco zu finden. Rinker ahnte, dass Harry einfach nicht gefunden werden wollte. Vielleicht wollte er Draco etwas zeigen oder mitteilen, von dem er ganz und gar nicht wollte, dass es noch jemand anderes mitbekam.

Dumbledore hingegen fürchtete, das Harry das Schulgelände einfach verlassen hatte. Geflohen war, vor den Belastungen, vor der Einsamkeit. Er verstand nicht, dass Harry keinen Grund hatte zu gehen. Für den Gryffindor war es gleich wo er war, er war immer allein.

Innerlich grinste der VdgdK-Lehrer. Nein, eigentlich war Harry nicht mehr allein. Draco hatte es irgendwie geschafft, ihm Vertrauen zu vermitteln. Irgendwie war es ihm gelungen, Harry dazu zu bewegen, ihn in seiner Gegenwart zu dulden und zu akzeptieren. Die Frage, wie der Slytherin dies geschafft hatte, war im Moment völlig unwichtig für den Professor. Wichtig war nur, das der Gryffindor wieder begann Menschen ins seiner Umgebung zu akzeptieren, vielleicht war noch nicht alles verloren.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Harry starrte schon eine Weile stumm ins Feuer. „Würdest du es tun?" fragte Draco schließlich leise, den Blick gedankenlos im Nichts verloren. Ein Seufzen entfloh dem schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor, doch er schwieg. Draco zwang seinen Blick zu dem anderen. „Würdest du für sie Voldemort entgegen treten?" fragte er etwas lauter, aber sanft.

Der Gryffindor zog die Knie an, stützte sein Kinn darauf ab und schloss die Augen. Nachdenklich zog er seine Stirn kraus. Dieses Mal schwieg Draco, wartete ab, ob Harry sich äußern würde. Sagte sein Schweigen nicht eigentlich schon genug? Er wandte den Blick ab und sah stattdessen ins Feuer.

Minuten vergingen, in denen sie still waren.

In Harrys Gedanken wirbelte es. Ja, Draco hatte eine sehr gute Frage gestellt. Würde er Voldemort entgegen treten? Würde er sich schützend vor die anderen stellen? Tief in sich war da diese Wunde, die an seiner Seele zerrte, zugefügt von den Menschen, die ihn eigentlich halten sollten. Aber etwas anderes schob sich davor, tiefe Gewissheit darüber, dass er jeden Schützen würde, der in diesem Schloss lebte. Aus einem einfachen Grund: Auch wenn sie ihn verletzt hatten, auch wenn sie ihn hintergangen hatten, es waren Menschen. Menschen, die er liebte und nicht zu letzt deswegen würde er sich für sie gegen Voldemort stellen.

„Ja." Wisperte er, die Augen immer noch geschlossen und so wusste er nicht, das Draco das sanfte Lächeln sehr wohl sah, das in diesem Moment über seine blassen Züge huschte. „Ja, das würde ich."

°°°°°°°

Severus erwachte keuchend. Heißer Schmerz flutete durch seine Adern, ausgehend von dem dunklen Mal an seinem Rechten Arm. Hektisch sprang er aus dem Bett, griff im Laufen eine seiner Todesserroben, die auf der Kommode liegende Maske und rannte beinahe schon aus seiner Wohnung. Draußen auf dem Gang verlangsamte er seine Schritte, sein Blick immer wachsam über seine Umgebung huschend. Mit hastigen Schritten überwand er die Treppe zur Eingangshallen, zögerte kurz ob er noch Dumbledore bescheid sagen sollte, als das Schloss in seinen Grundfesten erschüttert wurde.

°°°°°°°°°

Draco und Harry wurden von einer Erschütterung beinahe aus ihren Sesseln gerissen. Entsetzt sahen sie einander an. Mit einem Satz war der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor aus seinem Sessel gesprungen, abwartend. Dann lief eine zweite Erschütterung über das Schloss hinweg. „Voldemort!" zischte Harry, wandte sich um und sprintete zur Tür. Draco stand wie erstarrt. Nichts mehr war übrig geblieben von dem kleinen unscheinbaren, von Trauer und Einsamkeit zerfressenen Jungen. Vor ihm stand der Junge, der lebt. Hoch aufgerichtet, entschlossener Gesichtsausdruck, ein selbstbewusstes Funkeln in den grünen Augen. Umgeben von einer Aura aus Macht. „Geh zu Dumbledore. Warn ihn." Flüsterte Harry noch, bevor er den Raum der Wünsche mit hastigen Schritten verließ.

Auf dem Gang begann Harry zu rennen. In seinen Gedanken hämmerte nur ein einziger Satz: _Muss sie alle schützen._ Er war sich sicher, dass es Voldemort war. Warum wusste er nicht, seine Narbe schmerzte nicht und auch sonst, hatte er ein den letzten Nächten keinen Alptraum gehabt. Er schlidderte auf die Treppe zu, sprang beinahe die gesamten Stufen runter, sprintete erneut los und kam kurz vor der Eingangshalle schlingernd zum Stehen. Dort stand Severus Snape, gekleidet in seine Todesserrobe, die weiße Maske des Grauens halb verborgen in den Weiten Ärmeln des Schwarzen Gewandes. Eine Erneute Erschütterung ließ beide taumeln. Wie von selbst fanden ihre Blicke sich. Schwarz traf auf Dunkelgrün und jeder konnte in den Augen des anderen Angst lesen. Aber auch das Wissen um das, was nun kommen würde, dessen Konsequenzen. Voldemort war noch nicht durch die Schutzbanne der Schule gekommen, es waren mit Sicherheit seine Flüche, die das Schloss immer und immer wieder zum Erbeben brachten.

„Harry!" schrie Draco, keuchend kam er hinter dem Gryffindor zum stehen. Sein Blick glitt an Harry ab und fand seinen Patenonkel. „Sev." Wisperte er. „Geh zu Dumbledore." Wies Harry ihn erneut an und in diesem Moment ging von ihm eine unsagbare Wut aus. Eine Woge von Emotionen rollte über Snape hinweg ließ ihn taumeln und dann plötzlich fühlte er noch etwas anderes in seinem Kopf. Es war wie ein Warmer Sommerregen, perlte über seinen gepeinigten Geist und gab ihm mit einem Schlag die Ruhe wieder, die er in den kommenden Stunden brauchen würde. Sein Blick, der auf Draco geruht hatte schnappte zu Harry zurück und dieser lächelte sanft.

„Werde dich schützen." Wisperte es in Snapes Gedanken und der Lehrer kannte die Stimme gut. Früher hatte sie ihn oft genug halb wahnsinnig gemacht. Woher nahm der Potterjunge auf einmal diese Kraft? Diese Macht sich nicht nur gegen Voldemort zu stellen sondern auch in Snapes Geist einzudringen? Wie hatte Potter sich so rasch aus seiner Einsamkeit befreien können? Hastig riss er sich von seinen Gedanken los, nickte in Potters und Dracos Richtung und verließ hastig das Schloss. Hinter sich hörte er noch die Rufe mehrere Schüler, dann fiel das Schlosstor zu.

°°°°°°°°°°°

Harry drehte sich noch einmal zu Draco herum. „Geh." Wisperte er, dann sprang er die Stufen in die Eingangshalle hinab und verschwand eilends ebenfalls durch das Schlosstür in die Dunkelheit. Harry wusste nicht wohin er sich wenden sollte, wusste nicht mit was er Voldemort entgegen treten sollte und er hätte wahrscheinlich Angst gehabt, wenn da nicht diese Macht gewesen wäre. Diese Macht, die mit dem ersten Zittern, das über das Schloss hinweg gedonnert war in seinen Adern aufgestiegen war. Diese Kraft war es auch die ihn auf einmal in Snapes Gedanken geleitet hatte, aus einem einzigen Grund.

Er musste den Patenonkel seines Freundes schützen, genauso wie jeden anderen Bewohner dieses Schlosses. Mit diesem Gedanken wirbelt Harry noch einmal herum zum Schlosseingang, einen Augenblick lang hing sein Blick wie fest gesogen an dem großen Tor. Irritiert spürte er, wie seine Magie begann jeden erdenklichen Schutzfluch und Bewahrungszauber auf das große Schloss zu legen. Erst als er sich sicher war, das niemand mehr rein oder raus kommen würde, es sei den seine Magie stimmte dem zu, wandte er sich wieder ab.

Harry fiel in einen lockeren Trab, richtete seine Schritte auf den Verbotenen Wald, er war sich sicher, das Voldemort dort versuchen würde die Schutzflüche zu überwinden. _Freund?_ Schoß es ihm durch den Kopf. Ja, Draco w_ar_ sein Freund, mehr als das vielleicht, aber das würde sich zeigen. Jetzt gab es andere Dinge, die ihn beschäftigten. Die Erde erbebte mehrere Male hinter einander und Harry begann wieder zu rennen. Vorbei an Hagrids Hütte, vorbei an der Koppel für die Einhörner, direkt in den Verbotenen Wald. Er achtete nicht auf die Äste, die ihm beim Laufen ins Gesicht schlugen, sprang über Baumwurzeln, wich Tieren aus, rannte immer weiter und weiter.

Er spürte wie die Macht in ihm immer weiter wuchs, je näher er der Apparationsgrenze kam. Im Licht des Mondes konnte er den Weg nur undeutlich erkennen, doch das hinderte ihn nicht daran noch schneller zu rennen, als erneute Beben die Erde erzittern ließen. _Hoffentlich komme ich nicht zu spät._ Betete Harry leise vor sich hin. Im Unterbewusstsein spürte er, wie jemand versuchte die Schutzbanne, die er über das Schloss gelegt hatte zu brechen. Beruhigt stellte er ebenfalls fest, dass derjenige es nicht schaffte.

Mit einmal tauchte eine silber-golden schimmernde Barriere vor ihm auf. Wie eine riesige Seifenblasenwand schien sie sich vor ihm auf zu bauen. Immer und immer wieder flimmerte sie auf, wenn ein neuer Dunkler Fluch gegen sie prallte. Er konnte dunkle Schatten in dem Flimmern ausmachen, die Barriere begann bereits damit aufzuplatzen. Abrupt stoppte er, ließ sich in die Knie sinken. Mit wachsamem Blick suchte er die Umgebung ab. Dort hinter der Barriere konnte er undeutliche Schemen ausmachen, Todesser, die im Halbkreis hinter ihrem Lord standen. Voldemort selber stand dicht vor der Barriere und schoss einen dunklen Fluch nach dem anderen ab.

Erneut spürte Harry wie seine Magie aus ihm heraus griff, sanft nach den Fäden der Barriere langte, sich an ihnen entlang tastete und sie neu mit einander verwob. Behutsam um Voldemort nicht darauf aufmerksam zumachen, begann sie damit neue Schutzflüche einzuweben. Ein wenig verunsichert aber dennoch bewusst griff Harry nach der magischen Signatur von Severus Snape, flocht ihr Muster mit in die Schutzbanne. Dann wandte er sich dem Dunklen Mal zu, zog auch hier das magische Muster in die Schutzflüche, doch jedem Träger des Mals würde es in Zukunft unmöglich sein, das Schloss zu betreten, bis auf Severus. Hastig nach Luft schnappend richtete Harry sich schließlich wieder auf.

Ganz langsam trat er bis an die Barriere heran, hob eine Hand und legte sie „auf" die schimmernden Schutzflüche. „Nicht in diesem Leben." Wisperte er, sah dem Dunklen Lord direkt in die Augen. „Hörst du? NICHT IN DIESEM LEBEN!" schrie er, als er den Blick Voldemorts gefangen hatte. Dieser wich ob der geballten Magie, die sich ihm auf einmal in den Weg stellte zurück

„Potter!" zischte er, als er die Gestalt hinter der Barriere erkannte. „Potter!" schrie er erneut, als er spürte, dass die Schutzflüche erneut verstärkt wurden. „Bist du zu feige zum Kämpfen?" fauchte der Dunkle Lord, trat wieder einige Schritte nach vorne und starrte in Harrys Augen. Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Nein, aber du bist feige genug, eine Schule angreifen zu wollen. Eine _Schule_, mit _Schülern!"_ knurrte Harry zurück, ohne sich zu bewegen. Trotz allem wusste er, dass er einen direkten Kampf mit Voldemort nicht überleben würde.

Er zuckte zurück als ein Fluch von Voldemort gegen die Barriere knallte. „Feige!" brüllte der Dunkle Lord. Erneut taumelte Harry einen Schritt zurück, sank halb in die Knie. Er spürte wie Wut in ihm hoch stieg. Hatte bisher allein der Wunsch zu schützen seine unheimliche Magie angetrieben so übernahm nun Zorn und Hass diese Funktion. Er begann am ganzen Körper zu zittern, versuchte die Kontrolle zu behalten, versuchte sich von Voldemort ab zuwenden, doch es gelang ihm nicht.

Pures Adrenalin pumpte durch seine Adern und dann war da auf einmal nur noch Hass. Hass auf Voldemort, weil er ihm alles genommen hatte, was er liebte. Seine Familie, ein Leben, so wie er es wollte, Cedric, Sirius. Es macht _Klick_ in seinem Kopf und seine Magie schob sein klares Denken in die hinterste Ecke seines Verstandes.

Mit neuer Kraft richtete Harry Potter sich auf, den Zauberstab nun in der Hand, wie eine Waffe erhoben. Ganz langsam trat er Schritt für Schritt an die Barriere, zögerte keine Sekunde und überwand die Schützenden Flüche. „Schweig." Donnerte Harry, doch seine Stimme war erfüllt von einer unheimlichen Macht, von Wut und Zorn. Voldemort wich einen Schritt zurück, besann sich dann und erhob den Zauberstab um den Gryffindor zu töten.

„_Crucio._" Zischte er. Harry reagierte blitzschnell, sprang zur Seite und feuerte seinerseits einen Fluch auf den Lord ab. „_ Incarcerus." _ Seile lösten sich aus der Spitze seines Zauberstabes und schossen auf Voldemort zu. Ein irres Lachen später war Harry nur allzu klar, dass er diese Begegnung nicht lebend überstehen würde. „Meinst du damit kannst du _mich_ aufhalten?" kreischte Voldemort und ließ einen erneuten Cruciatus in Harrys Richtung los. Der Fluch donnerte über Harry hinweg und knallte gegen die Barriere.

„Expelliarmus." Flüsterte Harry aus seiner knienden Positon. Wartete nicht ab, bis der Zauber an Voldemorts Schutzfluch abprallte sondern schickte wortlos einen ihm völlig unbekannten Fluch hinterher. Irritiert stellte der Gryffindor fest, dass ihm mit einem Mal eine ganze Menge gar nicht schöner Flüche zur Verfügung standen, die er in seinem Leben wahrscheinlich noch nicht einmal gehört hatte. Mit einem Schaudern beobachtete er, wie sich ein knall gelber Fluch um Voldemort flocht und ihn Sekunden lang einfach verschwinden ließ. Diese Chance nutze Harrys Magie und schickte einen weiteren unbekannten Fluch über die Todesser hinweg.

Eine gewisse Befriedigung stieg in Harry auf, als einige der Schwarzgewandeten Gestalten in die Knie sanken. Seine Magie wandte sich nun zum Teil Severus Snape zu, senkte sich über seinen Geist und schuf die Mauern, die der Lehrer zum Überleben brauchte Neu, ganz behutsam um nicht aufzufallen legte Harry ein Siegel über die Mauer, das auch Voldemort nicht brechen können würde.

Als er sich sicher war, das genug getan war, wandte er sich mit voller Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Dunklen Lord zu. „Nicht in diesem Leben, Bastard." Wisperte Harry mit unnatürlich dunkler Stimme, ehe er den Zauberstab hob. In seinen tobenden Gedanken formten sich die Worte des Todesfluches. „Avada…NEIN!!!" schrie Harry und seine Stimme unterschied sich in diesem beiden Worten so sehr, das es unheimlich war. Das Avada machtvoll gesprochen, doch das Nein durchzogen von purer Angst und Schmerz.

„Nein." Wisperte Harry noch einmal, bevor er in die Knie sank und dann war da nur noch Schwärze.

°°°°°°°°°

Draco achtete nicht auf die zusammen laufenden Schüler, achtete nicht auf das Rufen, Flehen und Weinen der kleineren. Er starrte noch immer auf das Schlossportal, durch das nur Augenblicke zuvor die wichtigsten Menschen in seinem Leben verschwunden waren. Ein sanftes Beben rüttelte an dem Schloss, anders als vorher. Ein Glühen und Leuchten hüllte das Eingangsportal ein, flackerte im Takt von Dracos Herzschlag einige Male auf und verschwand. Der Slytherin kannte dieses Flimmern, es waren machtvolle Schutzbanne, die irgendjemand auf das Schloss gelegt hatte, die sich manifestierten.

Draco gab sich einen Ruck, wollte in Richtung des Schulleiterbüros rennen, als ihn jemand festhielt. Ärgerlich wirbelte der Slytherin herum, wollte etwas fauchen, doch als er direkt in die blauen Augen seines Direktor sah verstummte er. „Draco, wo ist Harry?" fragte der Direktor leise. Sein Blick ruhte flehend auf dem Blonden, fast schien es diesem, als ob Albus Dumbledore längst wüsste wo sein Schützling war, es sich aber nicht eingestehen wollte.

„Er ist da wo sie ihn immer sehen wollten. An vorderster Front. Er stellt sich dem entgegen, um sie zu schützen." Fauchte Draco, riß sich von Dumbledore los und trat einen Schritt zurück. Alle Schüler, die in der Eingangshalle versammelt waren starrten den Slytherin erschrocken an. Nicht nur, das es jemand wagte in aller Öffentlichkeit so mit dem Direktor zu reden, nein Draco setzte noch eins drauf. Er wirbelte herum, stellte sich der gaffenden Meute entgegen und schrie: „Er stellt sich euer Angst, stellt sich eurem Feind. Euch, die ihn zu zerstören drohen, ist er bereit mit seinem Leben zu schützen."

Die sonst so klare und reine Stimme des Blonden war dunkel und kraftvoll ob des Zornes und der Hilflosen Wut die Draco im Moment verspürte. Eisblaue Augen funkelten die nun schweigenden Schüler an. „Würdet ihr das tun?" fragte Draco ganz leise in die Stille hinein. Er erhielt keine Antwort. Stattdessen ergriff nun Professor McGonagall das Wort und scheuchte die Schüler in die große Halle. Nur Draco ließ sie mit dem Direktor zurück.

Der Alte Mann seufzte leise, sein Blick folgte den Schülern bis der letzte in der Halle verschwunden war. Dann musterte er das Schlossportal. Ohne es genauer zu prüfen, wusste er, das unzählige Schutzflüche darüber lagen. Schutzbanne, Schutzflüche. Nicht nur Schwarz, nicht nur Weiß. Dumbledore hob seinen Zauberstab und ein Fluch nach dem anderen krachte gegen das mächtige Eichentor. Und doch erbebte es nur kurz, die Zauber flimmerten auf, das Tor jedoch gab nicht nach, blieb geschlossen und in seinem Geist konnte Draco beinahe Harrys erfreutes Kichern hören. Er hatte nicht gewollt, dass man ihm folgte und so hielten die Schutzflüche eines Fünftklässlers gegen die Mächtigen Zauber eines Dumbledores. „Geben sie es auf, Dumbledore. Das hier war nicht Harry. Das hier war seine Magie, die Macht die tief in ihm schlummert. Er kann sie vielleicht nicht kontrollieren, aber sie ist da und sie ist viel mächtiger als wir alle es jemals erwartet haben." Murmelte Lion Rinker hinter Dumbledore und Draco. Draco wirbelte herum. Der Lehrer stand mit verschränkten Armen mitten in der Eingangshalle.

Langsam kam er auf die beiden zu, hob seinen Zauberstab und sprach einen Analysezauber. Erstaunt zog er die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Wo auch immer er diese Flüche und Banne her hat, aus Verteidigung und der Bibliothek sicherlich nicht. Da sind einige sehr schicke und sehr schwarze Flüche mit bei. Und etwas was sie interessieren wird, Professor Dumbledore. Ein Siegel." Rinker verstummte. Beobachtete die Reaktion von Dumbledore. Dessen Gesichtsausdruck war mit jedem Wort seines Lehrers Dunkler geworden, bei der Erwähnung von schwarzer Magie huschte ein entgeisterter Ausdruck über sein sonst immer so fröhliches Gesicht. Als jedoch das Wort _Siegel_ fiel, stand einfaches Erstaunen in den Zügen eines der mächtigsten Magier dieser Zeit geschrieben.

„Ein Siegel?" wisperte Dumbledore, wandte sich von Rinker und Draco ab und wieder dem Schlossportal zu. Wenn das wirklich wahr war, dann konnte nur Harry die Schutzflüche wieder aufheben, oder sein Tod. Und selbst das war nicht Garantiert. Manche mächtige Zauber überlebten den Tod ihres Urhebers, vor allem dann wenn sie aus purer Verzweiflung gesprochen worden waren.

Gerade als Draco dazu ansetzten wollte nach diesem Siegel zu fragen, erbebte Dumbledore. Der alte Mann taumelte und stützte sich dann an Draco ab. „Sir?" fragte der Slytherin leise. „Die Schutzbanne von Hogwarts. Sie sind verändert worden. Jemand.. Harry hat ihnen neue hin zugefügt, alte eliminiert. Das ist… unglaublich." Wisperte Dumbledore, seine Hand mit der er noch immer Halt an dem Blonden suchte zitterte. „Aber wie?" setzte Draco an, verstummte dann jedoch, als ihm klar wurden, das Dumbledore darauf wahrscheinlich keine Antwort hatte.

Minuten lang standen sie da, zuckten bei jeder kleinen Erschütterung zusammen, jedes Geräusch ließ ihre Herzschläge in die Höhe schießen. Dort draußen vor den Schutzbannen der alten Zauberschule kämpfte ein Kind einen aussichtslosen Kampf, alleine. Und sie konnten nichts tun, als hier zu stehen und darauf zuwarten, dass Harry zurückkam. Oder die Schutzbanne des Portals fielen, was eigentlich nur bedeuten konnte, dass der Gryffindor tot war.

Als die Stille nicht mehr zum Aushalten war, machte Draco sich von Dumbledore los und begann unruhig in der Eingangshalle auf und ab zu laufen. Jeder seiner Schritte hallte unnatürlich laut von den steinernen Wänden wieder, doch es war ihm egal. Alles war egal. Jetzt wo er einige Minuten Luft hatte, begann er zu begreifen welches Ausmaß das mit Harry angenommen hatte. Er begann zu begreifen, was hinter den unnatürlich grünen Augen steckte und er begann zu begreifen, dass er eigentlich erst anfing zu begreifen. Abrupt blieb er stehen, führ sich mit beiden Händen durch die ordentlichen Blonden Haare, seufzte. Langsam ließ er sich dort wo er gerade stand auf den Boden sinken.

_Komm heil zurück, Harry. _Bat Draco den Schwarzhaarigen in Gedanken und einen Augenblick lang gab er sich der irrsinnigen Hoffnung hin, der Gryffindor könnte ihn trotz der Entfernung und der vielen Schutzbanne zwischen ihnen hören. Müde stützte er den Kopf in die Hände und verharrte in dieser Position, während er Dumbledore und Rinker beobachtete.

Es schienen Stunden vergangen zu sein, als das Eichenportal auf einmal begann zu schimmern. Die Schutzbanne flammten auf, erloschen wieder. Jemand löste das Siegel, das Harry gelegt hatte. Draco sprang auf die Beine, Dumbledore und Rinker hoben beide ihre Zauberstäbe um für alles bereit zu sein, was Draco ein wenig lächerlich vorkam, immer hin konnte nur Harry das Siegel lösen. Zumindest, wenn er die beiden vorhin richtig verstanden hatte.

Der letzte Schutzfluch flimmerte auf, pulsierte kurz in einem leuchtenden Grün und erlosch dann. Es herrschte Gespenstische Ruhe in der Eingangshalle. Sowohl Rinker als auch Dumbledore und Draco hatten unwillkürlich die Luft angehalten. Mit einem leisen Klacken sprang das Portal auf, öffnete sich knarrend einige wenige Zentimeter. Es folgten Augenblicke der Anspannung, doch niemand trat durch das Portal. Niemand rief um Hilfe.

Auf einmal war es Draco als würde Harry direkt neben ihm stehen und ihm ins Ohr brüllen. „HILF MIR DRACO!" Der Blonde zuckte zusammen, sprang einen Meter zur Seite und wirbelte herum. Doch hinter ihm war niemand, nicht einmal eine Ritterrüstung stand an dieser Stelle der Eingangshalle. Geschockt wandte Draco sich wieder um, starrte auf das geöffnete Portal. „DRACO!" brüllte Harry wieder, denn dessen war der Slytherin sich mittlerweile sicher. Dieses Mal klang es noch energischer. Entsetzt spürte Draco wie unsichtbare Hände nach ihm griffen und ihn in Richtung Ausgang zerrten. „Folgen sie mir." Wisperte Draco schließlich, folgte den magischen unsichtbaren Fäden, die ihn leiteten.

Dann verließ er das Schloss, Dumbledore und Rinker dicht hinter ihm, die Zauberstäbe noch immer hoch erhoben. Draco hingegen war sich absolut sicher, das ihnen keinerlei Gefahr mehr drohte. Das Böse, das die Schule bedroht hatte war gegangen, oder verjagt worden, das würde sich erst noch heraus stellen. Je weiter er sich vom Schloss entfernte, desto mehr begann er zu rennen. Schließlich sprintete er zwischen den Bäumen entlang, achtete nicht darauf, das ihm Äste ins Gesicht peitschten, Dornen seinen Umhang zerfetzten. Nichts war wichtig, bis auf die sanften Fäden der Magie, die ihn leiteten.

Sein Atem ging bereits stoßweise und er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er nicht mehr lange so rennen konnte, als er die Schutzbarriere erreichte. Strauchelnd kam er zum Stehen, stütze die Arme auf den Knien ab um nach Luft zu ringen. Hinter sich konnte er Dumbledore und Rinker ebenfalls nach Luft schnappen hören. Doch er drehte sich nicht um. Die magischen Fäden zogen ihn weiter, hielten ihn jedoch gleichzeitig an Ort und Stelle und dann sah Draco es.

Etwas mehr als drei Meter über dem Waldboden schwebte eine Blase, deren Wände silber-golden strahlten. Hier und da flochten sich giftgrüne und eisblau Fäden in das Schimmern ein. Im Inneren der Blase schwebte eine Gestalt. Schwarze, unbändig zerstrubbelte Haare hingen in wirren Strähnen in einem blassen Gesicht. Die Arme hingen kraftlos zur Seite hinunter, die Beine baumelten, als ob die Gestalt sie über eine Kante hängen ließ. Auf der Brust des schwarzen Umhangs prangte in einem leuchtenden Goldrot das Zeichen des Hauses Gryffindor.

„Harry!" brüllte Draco. Mit einem Mal war alle Atemnot, die Seitenstiche und auch die Erschöpftheit vergessen. Alles was jetzt zählte, war, dass der Gryffindor lebte. Kaum, das Draco den Namen des Schwarzhaarigen gebrüllt hatte, begann die Blase damit gen Boden zu sinken. Ganz sanft legte sie den Gryffindor ab, schimmerte noch einmal wie auffordernd auf und erlosch dann. Der Slytherin überwand die geringe Distanz zwischen sich und dem Bewusstlosen mit einem einzigen Satz, sank in die Knie und zog Harry in seine Zitternden Arme. Ein ganzer Felsbroken von der Größe von Hogwarts purzelte von seinem Herzen, als er die regelmäßigen Atemzüge des Gryffindor spürte. „Harry." Wisperte Draco noch einmal.

°°°°°°°°°°

Dumbledore ließ sich in die Knie sinken. Keuchend rang er nach Luft, der Sprint durch den Wald hatte dem Alten Mann mehr abverlangt, als er vertragen konnte. Doch als er Harry sah, dort wenige Meter über dem Boden schwebend, eingeschlossen in eine schillernde Blase war alle Anstrengung wie weg geblasen. Noch nie in seinem sehr langen Leben hatte Albus Dumbledore so etwas gesehen. Das war nicht Harrys Magie, die ihn dort oben vor allem schützte. Es waren die magischen Schutzbanne von Hogwarts, die uralte dem Schloss eigene Magie.

Staunend beobachte er, wie der Schutzbann die Blase ganz langsam gen Boden sinken ließ, nachdem Draco den Namen des Gryffindor mit so viel Verzweiflung gerufen hatte, das es einem fast das Herz zerriss. Aus einem unerfindlichen Grund war Dumbledore sich sicher, dass die Blase auf niemanden anderen als Draco reagiert hätte und langsam, ganz langsam begann er zu begreifen, dass Harry nicht verloren war, sondern gefunden worden war.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Wie wäre es mit einem kleinen Review? °liebschaut°

_Schsch SCh _


	15. Antworten

**Disclaimer: **Siehe erstes Chapter… hat sich nicht geändert

**Notiz**: Es geht weiter, wenn es auch – mal wieder - länger gedauert hat. In diesem Chapter werden hoffentlich einige eurer Fragen beantwortet, aber ganz sicher auch neue aufgeworfen. Es ist ein etwas seltsames Chapter finde ich und ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, ob es so wirklich gut ist. Harry macht riesige Schritte scheinbar vorwärts, aber nicht immer ist alles so wie es scheint °schiefgrinst° Ich werde versuchen in zwei Wochen das nächste Chapter hochzuladen, aber versprechen kann ich nichts.

**Vielen Dank für die lieben Reviews °alleganzdollknuddel°**

**Allandra:** Vielen Dank für dein liebes, lange Review. Ich hoffe, du bist noch nicht irre geworden, trotz das es so lange gedauert hat. Ich bemühe mich schneller zu updaten °lächelt° Vielen Dank für dein Lob °rotwerd° Weißt du, manchmal ist ein Ende auch ein Anfang, und manchmal ist nicht alles wie es zu sein scheint °zwinker°

**Zauberlehrling:** Vielen Dank für dein Lob °knuddel° Und vielen Dank für dein Gegenlesen, hast mir wirklich sehr geholfen °knuddel°

**Zissy**: °Zudeckt° und jetzt gibt's noch ne Gute Nachtgeschichte °grinst°

**Sweetbunny**: Wir werden es sehen, erstmal müssen Harry und Draco noch ein weiters Abenteuer bestehen °lächelt° hoffe du liest weiter mit

**l-Lyla-l**: Freut mich, dass du weiter dabei bist °knuddel°

**InaBauer:** Vielen Dank °grinst°

_Gewidmet: Wyn °grinst°_

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

**Kapitel 12 – Antworten – **

Harry erwachte nur langsam. Allmählich nahmen die Geräusche um ihn herum an Lautstärke zu. Doch alles andere wurde von einem regelmäßigen, dumpfen Pochen übertönt. Wärme hüllte ihn ein, obwohl er spürte, dass er noch immer auf dem kalten, feuchten Waldboden lag. _Waldboden… Voldemort!_ Schoß es dem Schwarzhaarigen durch den Kopf. Ruckartig riss er die Augen auf, versuchte sich aus der Wärme, die ihn umgab zu befreien. Diese Wärme ging von Draco aus, dessen besorgt dreinschauende Augen nun in sein Blickfeld gerieten. „Ist Okay, Harry. Er ist weg." Es war nur ein Wispern, doch es gab Harry augenblicklich seine Ruhe zurück.

Trotzdem versuchte er sich aufzurichten, wobei der Slytherin ihn hilfreich stützte. Dumbledore und Rinker standen wenige Meter von den beiden entfernt, dicht vor der Schutzbarriere und Apparationsgrenze. An ihren aufgeregten Handbewegungen und dem leisen Murmeln, das zu Harry und Draco herüberschwappte konnte man erkennen, das sie heftig aber sehr leise miteinander diskutierten. Entnervt verdrehte Harry die Augen, mit Dracos Hilfe erhob er sich vollständig und ging langsam zu den beiden Lehrern hinüber.

„Harry, ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?" fragte Dumbledore, als er den Schwarzhaarigen und Draco bemerkte. Der Gryffindor schien kurz zu überlegen, dann nickte er. „Ich bin nur ein bisschen müde… erschöpft." Erwiderte er schließlich. Lion Rinker grinste. „Kein Wunder bei dem beeindruckenden Stück Magie, das du uns heute Nacht demonstriert hast. Das hätte einige andere große Zauberer aus den Socken gehauen." Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Das… war nicht wirklich ich… das war… meine Magie." Murmelte er, stockte, überlegte. Dumbledores Blick huschte von einem zum anderen, dann seufzte er leise. „Ich würde vorschlagen, dass wir erst Mal zurück ins Schloss gehen und Harry auf die Krankenstation bringen. Wenn Poppy bestätigt, dass er in Ordnung ist, kann er uns erzählen, was genau passiert ist."

Lion Rinker, Harry und Draco nickten zustimmend, wandten sich von der Barriere ab um den recht langen Weg zur Schule zurück zu laufen. Nur Dumbledore blieb noch einige Augenblicke lang stehen, den Blick besorgt ins Dunkle gerichtet. „Komm heile nach Hause, mein Kind. Hörst du Severus, Komm heile zurück." Flüsterte er, bevor er sich schließlich umdrehte und den anderen folgte.

°°°°°°°°°°°

Severus Snape war sich nicht sicher, was der Gryffindor mit ihm gemacht hatte. Tatsache war, dass er die Ruhe selber war. Zumindest was seine geistigen Schutzmauern betraf. Irgendetwas war anders. Es war wie eine fremde dauerhafte Präsenz in seinem Geist, die aber nur so unterschwellig war, dass man sie nur wahrnahm, wenn man mit einer Lupe hinsah. Während er in der lehmigen Erde des Friedhofes kniete und die Hasstiraden des Lords über sich hinweg fließen lies, wirbelte es in seinen Gedanken. Mit einem tiefen, unauffälligen Durchatmen zwang Snape seine Aufmerksamkeit auf das Geschehen. Mit Potter konnte er sich später noch beschäftigen, vorausgesetzt er überlebte dieses Treffen.

Voldemort stand in seiner ganzen unansehnlichen, hässlichen Pracht vor seinen knienden Untergeben. Nach allen Seiten flogen die Flüche und immer und immer wieder, erklang das markerschütternde Gebrüll eines vom Cruciatus getroffenen Magiers. Schließlich wandte Voldemort sich von ihnen ab, schien tief durchzuatmen, wirbelte dann herum und stand direkt vor dem Zaubertrankmeister. Dieser zwang sich ganz bewusst dazu, seine Gedanken fließen zu lassen. Band hier und da Erinnerungen an einen stillen, einsamen Potter ein. Ein Kind, das auf einem Fenstersims saß und weinte. Ein schwarzer Haarschopf, der tief über ein Buch gesenkt da saß. Harry Potter umgeben von Lachenden und Lärmenden Schülern, still und zurück gezogen.

Fast sofort spürte er das bekannte Kribbeln eines Legilimens, nur das der Dunkle Lord schon beinahe schmerzhaft an seinen Gedanken riss. Eiskalte Klauen gruben sich in seine Erinnerungen, tasteten sich an den, von Snape wie zufällig zusammen gewürfelten Erinnerungssequenzen entlang, ohne wirklich etwas zu sehen. „Giftmischer. Warum ist der Junge so mächtig?" Wisperte eine zischelnde Stimme an seinem Ohr, Speichel spritze gegen Severu´s Wange. Severus musste sich innerlich zusammen reißen, um dem stinkenden Atem des Lords nicht aus zuweichen.

Er hütete sich davor zu antworten, sich voll und ganz darüber bewusst, dass jede Antwort die Falsche wäre. Bevor er die Chance hatte, noch einmal Atem zu holen hörte er, das beinahe liebevoll klingende geflüsterte _Crucio_, und seine Welt explodierte in einem Funkenregen aus lauter blitzendem Schmerz.

°°°°°°°°

Harry drängte sich, auf ihrem Weg durch den Wald, immer näher an Draco. Mit wachem Blick, musterte er seine Umgebung. Als er vor nicht allzu vielen Minuten denselben Weg entlang gesprintete war, war ihm der Wald nicht einmal halb so unheimlich vorgekommen. Doch jetzt, fürchtete Harry sich ein wenig. Hier und da heulte ein Tier auf, es knisterte und knackte im Gebüsch, zwischen den Bäumen tauchten immer wieder Schatten auf, die man nicht genau erkennen konnte.

Und während sie nebeneinander her gingen, fanden sich ihre Hände wie von selbst. Finger verschränkten sich in einander, als ob sie nur dafür bestimmt worden wären. Handflächen kamen an einander zur Ruhe, als wäre ihre Form nur dafür gemacht worden. Sie spürten beide den sanften Druck ihrer Hände, doch beide schauten sich nicht an. Es war als hätte etwas seinen Platz wieder gefunden, den es für immer verloren geglaubt hatte.

Dumbledore und Rinker, die hinter den beiden Jugendlichen gingen, registrierten die plötzliche Nähe der beiden sehr wohl. Wie zufällig schimmerte ihre Blasse Haut in einem Mondlichtstrahl auf. Beinahe schien es, als ob der Mond inne halten würde, um Schwarz und Weiß, dabei zu zusehen, wie sie einen weiteren, wichtigen Schritt auf einander zugingen.

Schweigend legten sie den Rest des Weges zurück.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Vor den Toren der Schule stand bereits Minerva McGonagall. Ohne Umhang, nur in ihrer Robe, zitternd. Ob vor Angst oder Kälte, konnte sie selber wahrscheinlich nicht einmal mehr sagen. Als sich die Vier aus dem Schatten des Verbotenen Waldes lösten, rannte Minerva auf sie zu. All ihre Manieren vergessen, all ihr strenges Lehrimage war ihr in diesem Moment vollkommen egal. Hogwarts war angegriffen worden. Voldemort hatte die Schule angegriffen, Unschuldige Kinder, Kinder, die sich nicht wehren konnten. Während sie lief, fragte sie sich, was gewesen wäre, wenn Harry sich nicht, wieder einmal, entgegen aller Regel verhalten hätte.

Wäre Dumbledore in der Lage gewesen Voldemort aufzuhalten? Sie schüttelte energisch den Kopf, schob diese Gedanken weit von sich und fiel dem alten Schuldirektor um den Hals.

Dieser taumelte ob des unerwarteten, wenn auch offensichtlichen Vorhabens seiner Verwandlungslehrerin einige Schritte nach hinten, hob dann die Arme und erwiderte Minervas Umarmung sanft. Er flüsterte ihr einige Worte zu, streichelte noch einmal über ihren Rücken und ließ sie dann los.

Mit Tränen in den Augen fiel sie nun auch Harry um den Hals. „Kind, mach so etwas nie wieder, hörst du?" wisperte sie, mit leicht erstickt klingender Stimme, doch Harry machte sich von ihr los, trat einen Schritt zurück. Kopfschüttelnd betrachtete er seine Hauslehrerin von Kopf bis Fuß, halt suchend griff er wieder nach Dracos Hand. „Es wird mir nichts anderes übrig bleiben. Sie wissen schon, Professor, ich bin der Junge, der lebt. Der Junge, der Voldemort töten soll." Harrys Stimme zitterte nicht, sie vibrierte vor unterdrückten Emotionen.

Minerva wich einige Schritte zurück, eine Hand über den Mund gelegt. Viel hatte sie erwartet, Harry hatte gezeigt, das mehr in ihm steckte, als man erahnen konnte, aber _das_ war definitiv nichts von dem, was sie gedacht hatte. „Nun ich denke, wir sollten wirklich erst ein Mal zur Krankenstation. Und du Minerva, solltest die Schüler beruhigen. Schick sie nach einer warmen Schokolade zurück in ihre Türme. Und sorg dafür, das jede Gruppe von einem Lehrer begleitet wird." Versuchte Albus die Situation zu entschärfen. Perplex nickte die Verwandlungslehrerin, wandte sich ab und verschwand in Richtung Eingangsportal.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Harry ließ sich dankbar auf das Bett in der Krankenstation sinken. Müde streckte er sich, wollte sich hinlegen und schlafen. Schlafen und vergessen. Doch die Heilerin, dachte gar nicht daran ihn schlafen zu lassen. „Bei Merlin, Harry." Murmelte sie immer wieder, während ihr Zauberstab in so schnellen Bewegungen um ihn herum wirbelte, dass ihm alleine vom Zuschauen schon schlecht wurde.

„Er ist soweit ich das bis jetzt sehe völlig unverletzt, erschöpft, aber unverletzt." Gab Poppy nach einigen Minuten zu. „Seltsam ist allerdings, dass er gerade zu von Magie eingehüllt ist. Sie scheint um ihn herum zu pulsieren, zu vibrieren. Es ist, als ob er pure Magie wäre." Flüsterte sie beinahe schon ehrfürchtig. Sie trat ein paar Schritte von Harry zurück, warf einen unsichern Blick in Richtung des Direktors, dann nickte sie. „Ich habe nichts dagegen, wenn sie noch mit Harry sprechen wollen, aber nicht zu lange." Wisperte sie noch, bevor sie sich umdrehte und noch immer verwundert den Kopf schüttelnd, in ihrem Büro verschwand.

Draco ließ sich neben dem Gryffindor aufs Bett sinken, hielt aber absichtlich ein wenig Abstand zu Harry. Dieser hockte im Schneidersitz auf dem Bett, den Kopf in die Hände gestützt und starrte ins Nichts. Dumbledore und Rinker ließen sich auf dem seitlich gegenüberstehenden Bett nieder. Beide wirkten angespannt, aber auch erleichtert. Nach einigen Augenblicken des Schweigens ergriff Dumbledore schließlich das Wort.

„Harry, möchtest du uns erzählen, was passiert ist?" Fragte er leise, den Blick fest auf seinen Schüler gerichtet. Dieser zuckte zusammen, warf einen raschen Seitenblick auf Draco, welcher ihm ermutigend zu nickte. Die Krankenstation war bis auf die vier völlig verlassen. Nur zwei flackernde Kerzen boten etwas Helligkeit und durch die halb verhangenen Fenster schlüpfte nur wenig Mondlicht. Harry streckte die Hand nach Draco aus, berührte dessen blasse Finger, strich darüber und ergriff schließlich die Hand, zog sie zu sich. Abwesend streichelte er mit dem Daumen über die weiche Haut. Schließlich räusperte er sich.

„Wir saßen im Raum der Wünsche. Haben uns unterhalten. Ich weiß nicht mehr genau, wann es war, aber irgendwann erzitterte das Schloss. Und im selben Moment spürte ich ein mächtiges Pulsieren in mir. Es war wie eine Druckwelle, ein Wirbelsturm. Es hat alles weg gefegt. Einfach alles." Der Gryffindor verstummte, schluckte und es schien ihn Mühe zu machen, sich an die Geschehnisse zu erinnern. „Da war nur noch ein einziger Gedanken in meinem Kopf. _Du musst sie schützen, du musst sie alle schützen._ Hat es immer und immer wieder gewispert. Dann bin ich los gelaufen, wollte Draco zu ihnen schicken. Wollte wissen, dass alle in Sicherheit sind. In der Eingangshalle… bin ich…" erneut brach er ab, warf einen unsicheren Blick zu Rinker und dann wieder zu Dumbledore.

Der alte Direktor schien sein Zögern zu verstehen. „Severus Snape ist ein Spion in den Reihen der Todesser. Unter dem Deckmantel der Anhängerschaft an den Dunklen Lord bringt er mir Informationen, mit denen wir unzählige Leben retten konnten." Erklärte er seinem Lehrer für Verteidigung. Dieser nickte langsam, dass erklärte einiges an dem Verhalten und Auftreten des Zaubertrankmeisters.

„Dort stand Snape, in seine Todesserrobe gekleidet, die weiße Maske in der Hand, halb in den weiten Ärmeln seiner Robe verborgen. Er wirkte so verlassen, so einsam. Es war beängstigend. Er sah mich an, ich sah ihn an. Und auf einmal war ich… in seinem Geist. Ich wollte ihm - auch wenn ich ihn nie gemocht habe und er mich auch nicht unbedingt - sagen, dass ich auch ihn schützen möchte. Als.. ich in seinem Geist war… da hat meine… Magie nach ihm gegriffen, hat Schutzmauern gebaut um seinen Tobenden Geist. Es war, als ob ich zu sehen könnte, wie die Mauer Stein um Stein wieder aufgebaut wurde. Es war beängstigend."

Draco schnappte nach Luft, der Druck seiner Hand in Harrys verstärkte sich. Eine Sekunde lang ruhte der Blick des Schwarzhaarigen auf dem Slytherin. Dann schüttelte er leicht den Kopf. Er würde dem Direktor nichts von ihren Vermutungen über Severus Snape erzählen, dass war ganz alleine Sache des düsteren Mannes.

„Dann ging alles sehr schnell. Mit jedem Zittern, das über das Schloss hinweg gedonnert ist, wuchs die Macht in mir. Ich verließ das Schloss, meine Magie versiegelte es. Ich weiß nicht, woher die Flüche und Banne kamen. Danach bin ich los gelaufen, einfach in den Wald hinein und habe gebetet, dass ich nicht zu spät komme. Und als ich die Schutzbarriere erreicht hatte, sah ich ihn… Es war erschreckend, aber ich spürte keine Angst, keinen Schmerz." Harry verstummt wieder, schloss die Augen, als wolle er sich die Geschehnisse noch einmal genau in Erinnerung rufen.

„Ich fühlte wie meine… Magie an den Schutzbannen zupfte, neue einflocht, aus mir heraus griff und Dinge tat, die ich für unmöglich hielt. Sie hat die Magie des Dunklen Mals in die Schutzbanne eingeflochten, hat es für Träger dieses Brandzeichens unmöglich gemacht Hogwarts Grund und Boden zu betreten, außer… außer für Snape. Seine magische Signatur hat sie auch mit eingeflochten. Es war… es war so einfach, so warm. Die ganzen Schutzbanne strahlten ein Vertrauen und eine Wärme aus, das ich mich sofort geborgen fühlen wollte."

Dumbledore nickte nachdenklich. Er kannte dieses Gefühl. Als Schulleiter spürte er es, wenn er die magischen Banne verstärkte, er spürte ihre Gegenwart, wie einen allgegenwärtigen Sonnenstrahl. Er verstand Harrys Empfindungen in dieser Hinsicht nur allzu gut. „Und dann war da auf einmal nur noch Wut, Voldemort hat mich provoziert und es machte… es machte einfach _Klick_ in meinem Kopf. Ich weiß nicht woher die Flüche kamen, die ich dem Lord und seinen Untergebenen entgegen geschleudert habe. Es waren nicht meine, es waren keine die ich in meinem Leben jemals gehört habe. Es schien, als ob von irgendwo mir jemand unter die Arme greift. Erst als ich das erste Wort des Unverzeihlichen, des schlimmsten von allen aussprach wurde ich wieder ganz Herr meiner Sinne und dann… ist alles Schwarz gewesen." Schloss Harry seine Beschreibung, seinen Blick nun fest auf seine und Dracos ineinander verschränkte Hände gerichtet.

Es herrschte einige Augenblick lang Stille, bis Harry schließlich seufzte. „Es war beängstigend. Das war nicht wirklich ich. Und doch wieder so sehr ich, das es mir weh tut. Es war _meine _Macht, die das alles getan hat. Es war _meine_ Magie, die das alles zustande gebracht hat." Er hob den Blick und fixierte Dumbledore. „Ich habe Angst, erbärmliche Angst, dass mir die Kontrolle im falschen Moment entgleitet, das ich mich im falschen Moment nicht mehr selber stoppen kann." Flüsterte der Schwarzhaarige.

Dumbledore nickte langsam. Rinker hingegen schüttelte den Kopf. „Das wird nicht passieren, Harry. Deine Magie, es ist wirklich deine Magie, keine Macht von außen, nichts was dich beeinflusst, wird zwar von deinen Emotionen geleitet, aber letztendlich bist du es, der sie wirkt. Und du entscheidest, was sie tun kann und was nicht. Nimm dir nur mal als Beispiel das Schlosstor, das du versiegelt hast Du hast es vielleicht nicht ganz bewusst getan, aber du hast es getan, weil du es _wolltest._" Rinker beugte sich vor, lächelte zuversichtlich.

„Aber warum zeigt sich diese Macht erst jetzt?" fragte Draco leise. Rinker löste seinen Blick von Harry und musterte den Slytherin. „Nun, Harry ist sich durch die Ereignisse im Letzten Sommer wirklich, und ich meine _wirklich_ darüber bewusst geworden, was es bedeutet, das er gegen Voldemort antreten muss. Diese Erkenntnis könnte Mächte in ihm entfesselt haben, die er sich selber nicht vorstellen kann. Es könnte aber auch sein, das er sie bisher einfach nicht gebraucht hat, dass er nicht an seinen Reserven gekratzt hat, in einem Kampf, hier im Unterricht. Das diese Macht erst dann zum greifen kam, als er sich keinen anderen Ausweg mehr zugestehen konnte." Rinker unterbrach sich, seufzte und senkte den Blick.

„Es kann aber auch sein, das mit seinem Alter, der magischen Pubertät in ihm die Mächte entfesselt worden sind, die jeder Magier in sich trägt, aber keiner nutzt. Jeder Magier trägt in seinen Genen, das vereinte magische Potential seiner Vorfahren. Es ist wie ein Code, nur niemand kennt ihn, um ihn einzusetzen. Harrys ungewöhnliche Kindheit, seine Bestimmung könnten es möglich gemacht haben darauf zu zugreifen. Das würde auch erklären, warum er auf einmal auf Flüche zu greifen konnte, die er noch nie zuvor gehört hatte." Er seufzte erneut, sah auf und direkt in Harrys grüne Augen.

„Ich denke, dass letzteres zutreffend ist. Es würde viele Dinge erklären, zum Beispiel woher du auf einmal fremde Flüche kanntest, wie die magischen Banne eines Sechstklässlers, der Macht eines Albus Dumbledore standhalten konnten. Es würde erklären, warum Harry bisher nichts von dieser Macht wusste." Murmelte Draco plötzlich. Alle Blicke flogen zu ihm. „Als… als ich bewusstlos war… oder was auch immer… da hab ich euch gesehen. In der Eingangshalle, ich habe gesehen, wie die Schutzbanne fielen, ich habe Draco angebrüllt, das er mir helfen soll. Habe versucht ihn zu mir zu ziehen." Wisperte Harry, mit diesen Worten rutschte er näher zu dem Slytherin. „Ich habe seinen Herzschlag gespürt, als er gerannt ist. Und seinen Unglauben als er mich sah. Was war da? Was war so ungewöhnlich?" fragte er leise.

Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf. „So etwas habe ich noch nie gesehen. Es waren die Schutzbanne, die über Hogwarts liegen, Harry. Sie haben dich eingeschlossen und aus Voldemorts Reichweite geholt. Du hast in einer Blase aus diesen Bannen über dem Boden geschwebt und einen Augenblick lang habe ich wirklich gedacht… wirklich gedacht ich hätte dich verloren." Mit jedem Wort verlor Dumbledores Stimme an Kraft und schlussendlich, war es nur noch ein Hauch von einem Flüstern.

Er senkte den Kopf und schwieg. Man konnte ihm ansehen, dass er mit sich selber haderte. An seinen Fehlern verzweifelte. Draco hob einen Arm um Harry herum und zog den Gryffindor ganz zu sich. Gerade als dieser etwas sagen wollte hob Dumbledore den Blick wieder. „Ich kann nicht rückgängig machen, was geschehen ist. Ich weiß auch, dass du keine weitere Entschuldigung mehr hören willst, aber bitte Harry. Irgendwann… vielleicht kannst du mir irgendwann verzeihen." Wisperte er.

Schweigen senkte sich über die kleine Gruppe. Keiner der vier sagte etwas, niemand sah den anderen an, ein jeder mit seinen Gedanken beschäftigt. Schließlich erhob Rinker sich. „Ich werde ich mich zurückziehen und noch etwas nachlesen. Gute Nacht." Murmelte er, dann verschwand er aus der Krankenstation. Draco gähnte, schloss die Augen. Er würde heute Nacht nirgendwo hingehen, er wusste irgendwie, dass Harry seine Nähe brauchen würde.

Wenige Augenblick später, erhob auch Dumbledore sich. Gebeugt, wie unter einer großen Last wünschte er den beiden Schülern eine Gute Nacht und wandte sich zum gehen. Er hatte schon beinahe die Tür der Krankenstation erreicht, als Harry aufsprang und mit eiligen Schritten hinter dem Direktor herlief.

„Sir?" wisperte er. Dumbledore blieb stehen, Harry den Rück zu gewandt, die Hand bereits auf der Türklinke liegen. „Ich verstehe sie vielleicht nicht immer, vielleicht manchmal auch gar nicht, aber ich weiß, dass sie im Grunde nur… das Beste für mich und die anderen wollen." Flüsterte Harry, sein Blick fest auf dem Rücken des Direktors ruhend. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich verzeihen kann, ob ich es überhaupt möchte, aber sie sollen wissen, dass ich es versuchen werde." Dumbledore drehte sich halb zu dem Gryffindor um.

Dieser stand im Halbdunkeln der Krankenstation, die Arme locker herab hängend, aufgerichtet und mit einem ehrlichen Gesichtsausdruck. Er nickte dem Schüler zu, unfähig irgendwelche Worte zu finden, schwieg er.

„Noch etwas, Sir. Severus wird zurückkehren, ich weiß es. Ich kann es fühlen." Dumbledore wirbelte herum, starrte den Schwarzhaarigen nun an. Dieser lächelte sanft. „Ich weiß, dass sie um ihn fürchten, jedes Mal, wenn er das Schloss mit dem Dunklen Lord als Ziel verlässt. Ich weiß, dass sie es sich nie verzeihen würden, wenn er nicht zurückkehren würde." Wisperte Harry, dann nickte er dem alten Mann zu und wandte sich ab. Den leisen Dank seines Direktors hörte er kaum noch.

°°°°°°°°°°°°

Severus Snape keuchte, unterdrückte gerade noch einen Schrei. Diese Genugtuung würde er dem Dunklen Lord nicht geben. Irgendwann wurde der Folterfluch von ihm genommen und er hatte einige Sekunden zum Durchatmen. Jeder Knochen in seinem Körper schmerzte, jedes Körperteil brannte in unbändigem Feuer. Er hielt die Luft an, rollte sich auf den Bauch und stütze sich in die Knie. Die Welt um ihn herum drehte sich in alle Richtungen in den unterschiedlichsten Farben.

„So so, Giftmischer, du weißt es nicht. Schlecht, sehr schlecht." Wisperte Voldemorts Stimme neben seinem Ohr. Fauliger Atem streifte sein Gesicht und Snape konnte dem Drang sich zu übergeben nicht widerstehen. Keuchend gab er die Überreste seines Essens wieder von sich, würgte und hustete.

„Er gehört euch. Aber lasst ihn leben. Er soll mir das Potterbalg bringen." Befahl Voldemort, dann ertönte ein Knallen und die Temperatur auf dem Friedhof stieg um einige Grade. Das Böse hatte die Bühne verlassen. Snape ließ sich auf die Seite fallen, rollte sich weg von seinem Erbrochenen, starrte in den Dunklen Nachthimmel. Dann schloss er die Augen, ließ sich einfach fallen, löste seinen Geist von den Dingen, die um ihn herum geschahen. Nur entfernt nahm er die gedonnerten _Crucios_ wahr, nur entfernt hörte er sich selber vor Schmerz schreien.

Er tastet nach der Verbindung, die er mit Harry hatte, sandte ihm einen Schwall aus Emotionen, vielleicht hatte er Glück und der Gryffindor deutete die Anzeichen richtig. Vielleicht fand man ihn, vielleicht würde er überleben können. Jemand riss an seiner Robe und er spürte kalte Nachtluft auf seinem nackten Oberkörper. Lestrange wollte wohl mal wieder seine geliebten Peitschen einsetzten. Ein Blitz aus Schmerz zog sich über Snapes Seele. Mit einem Mal wurde er aus seinem geistigen Exil zurück gerissen und in die Schmerzende Realität gespuckt. Das letzte was er wahrnahm, war Harry Potters warme Stimme. _„Wir werden dich finden."_

Dann versank Snapes Welt einmal mehr in dieser Nacht in purem, heißem Schmerz.

°°°°°°

Dumbledore war schon etwas mehr als eine halb Stunde verschwunden und Draco und Harry hatten es sich auf der breiten Fensterbank bequem gemacht. Keiner der Beiden sprach, doch sie hielten einander an den Händen, lauschten ihren Atemzügen und beobachtete die Dunkelheit.

Plötzlich spürte Draco wie Harry sich anspannte, ein Ruck durchlief den schmalen Körper des Gryffindor. Er murmelte etwas vor sich hin, schwieg dann. Neigte den Kopf zur Seite, als ob er jemanden zu hören würde. „Wir werden dich finden." Flüsterte er, nach Sekunden des Schweigens. Dann öffnete er ruckartig die Augen. Sprang von der Fensterbank und zog Draco mit sich. „Wir müssen uns beeilen. Severus… er ist in Schwierigkeiten. Er… er hat Schmerzen." Wisperte Harry. Draco, der sich nicht sicher war, was das alles zu bedeuten hatte, folgte dem Gryffindor mehr oder weniger perplex.

„Woher?" fragte er schließlich im Laufen, kam jedoch nicht dazu seine Frage zu beenden, da Harry den Kopf schüttelte. „Seit Halloween, gibt es… ich würde sagen, eine Verbindung zwischen mir und Snape. Ich kann spüren, was er fühlt und ich denke umgekehrt genauso." Erklärte der Gryffindor. Sie verließen den Krankenflügel, schlichen mehr oder weniger durch den Gang zur nächsten Treppe.

„Aber…" setzte Draco erneut an, doch wieder ließ Harry ihn nicht aussprechen. „Ich bin ein Empath, genau wie dein Patenonkel. Wenn zwei mit dieser Gabe gesegnete Zauberer auf einander treffen, in mitten eines emotionalen Ungleichgewichts, dann spannt sich ein Band. Ein so genanntes Empathieband." Erläuterte Harry leise, schielte um die Ecke eines Ganges, um nicht eventuell einem Lehrer in die Hände zu laufen.

„Durch dieses Band ist es uns möglich Emotionen zu tauschen, so zu sagen. Er ruft um Hilfe." Setzte er hinzu, als er sich sicher war, das niemand in dem Gang war, den sie betraten. Draco schwirrte der Kopf, ob der vielen Neuigkeiten die auf ihn ein stürmten. Es war zum Verrückt werden.

Harry hatte sich innerhalb von wenigen Stunden so derart verändert, dass es dem Slytherin ganz unheimlich war. Irgendetwas war seltsam, irgendetwas war komisch an der ganzen Sache. Dennoch ließ der Blonde sich bereitwillig von Harry hinterher zeihen.

„Ich erklär dir das später, okay?" Fragte Harry, sein Blick suchte den des Slytherin, wartete sein Nicken ab, bevor er sich wieder daran machte sich und den Blonden so unauffällig wie möglich aus dem Schloss zu lotsen.

Nur Minuten später rannten sie nebeneinander erneut über die Wiesen zum Verbotenen Wald hinunter. Keiner von beiden dachte darüber nach Dumbledore oder irgendeinen anderen Lehrer zu informieren, keiner von ihnen dachte darüber nach, was sie erwarten würde, sollten sie wirklich den Zaubertrankmeister finden. Die Gedanken des Slytherin tobten wild durcheinander, er war sich nicht sicher, ob das was sie hier taten auch wirklich richtig war. Der Gryffindor hingegen war ganz und gar darauf fixiert, den Kontakt zu dem Dunklen Lehrer nicht zu verlieren. Immer wieder zerrte er an ihrer Verbindung, wenn er merkte, dass Snapes Geist sich verabschieden wollte.

Sie erreichten die Schutzbarriere an einer anderen Stelle, als das letzte Mal. Scheinbar absichtlich hatte Harry diesen Ort gemieden. Wer wusste schon, ob nicht doch noch einer von Voldemorts Anhängern dort Wache stand. Während der Schwarzhaarige ohne das geringste Zögern durch die Schutzbarriere trat, blieb Draco davor stehen. Zögerte. Sein Blick ruhte auf dem Gryffindor. „Was ist, Harry, wenn wir ihn nicht finden? Was ist, wenn das eine Falle ist?" fragte er leise. Harry schüttelte den Kopf, streckte dem Blonden seine Hand entgegen und lächelte sanft. „Bist du bereit mit mir unterzugehen?" Fragte er leise. Es war dieselbe Frage, die der Gryffindor damals auf dem zugefroren See gestellt hatte. Nur stellte er sie dieses Mal mit wesentlich mehr Ernst und mehr Hintergrund.

Draco war sich darüber bewusst, dass dieser Trip gut und gerne ihr letzter sein konnte. Sie könnten in die Fänge des Lords geraten. Sie könnten unterwegs umkommen. Noch immer zögerte er.

Plötzlich spürte er etwas Seltsames. Mit jedem seiner Herzschläge stieg eine Wärme in ihm hoch, die er nicht gekannt hatte. Es war als würde flüssiges Sonnenlicht durch jede noch so winzige Ader seinen Körpers gepumpt werden. Erschrocken wich er einige Schritte von der Barriere und dem Gryffindor zurück, keuchte, wollte sich umdrehen und weg rennen, als etwas nach ihm griff. „Bist du wie alle anderen? Oder traust du dich mit mir in einen Strudel zu springen, aus dem es kein Entrinnen mehr geben könnte?" wisperte eine samtene Stimme. Draco wirbelte herum, auf der anderen Seite der Apparationsgrenze stand noch immer Harry.

Ein junger Mann mit schwarzen, wilden Haaren, unergründlichen grünen Augen und dem sanftesten Lächeln das Draco jemals gesehen hatte. „Erkläre es mir." flüsterte der Blonde.

Erst jetzt bemerkte er, wie sehr Harry sich innerhalb der wenigen Stunden – waren es überhaupt Stunden? – verändert hatte. „Draco, weißt du wie viel Zeit ich in meinem Leben schon damit verschwendet habe, anderen Leuten Dinge zu erklären, die sie letztendlich doch nicht verstehen?" fragte der Gryffindor leise. Mit einem kurzen Kopfschütteln würgte er Dracos Antwort ab. „Weißt du, wie oft ich schon vergeblich darauf gewartet habe, dass man mir etwas erklärt? Du willst Erklärungen, Draco. Wenn wir nicht handeln, wenn wir zu spät kommen, wirst du deinen Paten verlieren. Wenn Snape stirbt, sind wir den wichtigsten Spion im Kampf gegen Voldemort los. Willst du das?"

Noch immer hielt er seine Hand aus gestreckt, noch immer wartete er darauf, dass Draco reagierte. Doch der Slytherin schien wie eingefroren. Beinahe hätte man meinen können, die beiden hätten die Rollen getauscht und Draco wäre jetzt der verlassen, einsame und verletzte Junge. Ganz langsam ließ Harry die Hand sinken. „Draco. _Ich werde es dir erklären_. Sobald wir Snape wieder in Hogwarts haben, sobald ich weiß, dass _alle_ in Sicherheit sind, habe ich Zeit dazu. _Jetzt nicht_!" Mit Nachdruck streckte er dem Slytherin noch einmal die Hand entgegen.

Irgendetwas schien an Draco zu zerren, er war hin und her gerissen. Sollte er ihm wirklich folgen? Sollte er es riskieren? Dann, ganz plötzlich war aller Zweifel in den Hintergrund getreten, alles was er wahrnahm, waren die grünen Augen seines Freundes, der noch immer mit erhobener Hand da stand. Ohne weiter zu zögern legte er seine Hand in die Harrys, schloss die Augen und spürte wie der Gryffindor ihn durch das sanfte Prickeln der Schutzbarriere zog. Harry zog den Slytherin in eine enge Umarmung, schloss die Augen. Obwohl Draco so dicht bei ihm war, verstand der Blonde die gewisperten Worte des Gryffindor nicht.

„Ich hoffe du hast Recht, Severus. Ich hoffe es für dich, für mich und für dein Patenkind." Er atmete gleichmäßig ein und aus, einige Augenblicke lang konzentrierte er sich ganz auf sich und das er zur Ruhe kam. Dann griff er nach einem Bildfetzen, das er durch Snapes Augen gesehen hatte und nach dem verborgenen Wissen der Apparation, seufzte noch einmal.

Einen Wimpernschlag später war da nur noch der Verbotene Wald, einige Tiere, die in der Umgebung waren starrten noch Sekunden lang auf die Stelle an der Schwarz und Weiß eng umschlungen gestanden hatte und jetzt nur noch Blätter im Wind wirbelten.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Er schrie und schrie. Längst war seine Stimme nichts mehr als ein Fauchen. Heiser von all dem Schmerz, ließ er sich völlig erschöpft zu Boden sinken. Um ihn herum standen Todesser, verhüllt in Schwarze Roben und weiße Masken. Höhnisch lachend sahen sie auf ihn herab, einige von ihnen spuckten neben ihm auf den Boden. Eine große, selbst mit Maske herrschaftlich wirkende Gestalt löste sich aus dem Kreis der Dunklen, kniete sich elegant neben dem Zaubertrankmeister nieder, der sich aus purem Instinkt weg drehen wollte. „Aber, aber Severus, willst du nicht einem alten Freund „Hallo" sagen?" flüsterte eine weiche Stimme, beinahe schon liebevoll.

Snape schloss einen Moment lang die Augen. _Lucius Malfoy._ Irgendwer mochte ihn heute Nacht definitiv nicht leiden, wollte wohl unbedingt verhindern, dass er überlebte. Stumm schüttelte er den Kopf, nicht bereit auf die Provokation des blonden Todessers einzugehen. Es würde nichts bringen zu versuchen zu reden, betteln würde er niemals und selbst wenn… Betteln war für Malfoy erregender als alles andere.

„Severus, Severus. Du wusstest noch nie, was gut für dich ist." Lucius zog sich mit einer aufreizend langsamen und herrschaftlichen Geste, den Handschuh seiner linken Hand aus. Verharrte einen Moment lang, bevor er dem Schwarzhaarigen fast schon sanft über die linke Wange streichelte. „Nicht heute Nacht, Severus. Nicht heute und vielleicht auch nicht morgen, aber ich werde dich kriegen." Malfoy hatte sich vorgelehnte, ganz dicht über Snape, so das nur dieser, die geflüsterten Worte verstehen konnte. Und er hatte sie verstanden, als das was sie waren. Eine Drohung. Ein Versprechen. Sein Todesurteil, sollte er jemals wieder so wehrlos vor Malfoy liegen. Todesurteil aber auch nur, wenn der Blonde gut gelaunt war.

Nur zu gut wusste Snape über dessen Vorlieben im Bezug auf Männliche Gefangene bescheid. Er drehte sich auf die Seite, weg von Malfoy, starrte wieder in den Himmeln, wandte den Kopf weiter nach Osten und konnte über den entfernten Wipfeln des Waldes, der den Friedhof einschloss blutrote Strahlen der Aufgehenden Sonne erkennen. Er schloss die Augen, als er hörte wie Malfoy aufstand. _Halte durch._ Diese beiden Worte tanzten durch seinen Geist und während der nächste _Crucio_ über ihn gesprochen wurde, lächelte er.

°°°°°°°°°°°

Lucius Malfoy schüttelte sich. Er wusste, das Snape schon immer anders gewesen war als all die anderen. Er war intelligent, wirklich intelligent. Konnte wahnsinnig rasch improvisieren und wusste ziemlich genau, wie er agieren musste, damit dass heraus kam, was er am Ende sehen wollte. Schon immer hatte Snape ihn fasziniert, begeistert und…nun ja… erregt. Sowohl seine Arroganz, seine Kälte, sein Sarkasmus und Zynismus als auch seine Talent in Zaubertrank machten ihn wirklich interessant.

Der Blonde schüttelte erneut den Kopf. Beobachtete, wie Severus sich von ihm weg drehte, die ersten Strahlen der aufgehenden Sonne betrachtete, dann erhob Malfoy sich , trat einige Schritte zurück und zog seinen Zauberstab.

Doch dann geschah etwas, dass ihn Sekunden lang völlig aus dem Takt brachte und ihn noch ziemlich lange beschäftigen würde. Severus Snape schloss die Augen, wandte sein Gesicht von dem Sonnenaufgang ab und seinen Folterern zu – und lächelte.

°°°°°°°°

Harry und Draco apparierten auf einem Friedhof, mitten zwischen zwei Gräbern mit riesigen Statuen als Grabsteinen. Ihr Glück, denn keine vier Meter von ihnen entfernt standen schwarz gekleidete Gestalten, weiße Masken vor den Gesichtern - Todesser. Draco spürte wie Harry ihn an den Schultern packte und zu Boden zog. Gemeinsam kauerten sie im Schatten der Statuen und lauschten den heiseren Schreien ihres Lehrers. „Warum haben sie uns nicht bemerkt?" fragte Draco leise und wandte das Gesicht so, dass er Harry sehen konnte, der halb hinter ihm kauerte. Der Schwarzhaarige zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht sind sie zu begeistert jemand zu foltern." Wisperte der Gryffindor zurück, lehnte sich ein Stück vor um einen besseren Blick zu haben. Nach wenigen Augenblicken zuckte er zurück, als habe er sich verbrannt.

Entgeistert starrte Harry seinen Begleiter an, lehnte sich erneut vor und zuckte wieder zurück. „Verdammt." Wisperte er. Draco, dem das ganz allmählich wirklich unheimlich wurde zog fragend die Augenbrauen zusammen. Harry zog ihn ganz dicht zu sich, seine Lippen berührten fast schon das Ohr des Blonden. „Dein Vater ist _hier_." War alles was er flüsterte und nur einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde später, lag seine Hand über Dracos Mund, der erschrocken aufgeschrieen hatte.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Wie wäre es mit einem kleinen Review? °lächelt°


	16. Erst Handeln

**Disclaimer: **steht im ersten Chapter, brauch ich wohl nicht immer wieder erklären oder? °grinst°

**Notiz:** I´m so sorry… das update hat mal wieder auf sich warten lassen °seufz° aber leider kann ich im Moment nichts daran ändern. Geht drunter und drüber im Moment. Aber auch wenn die Wartezeiten lang sind, die Geschichte wird beendet werden. Versprochen! Im Übrigen, auch wenn die Geschichte langsam aber sicher ein wenig nach Severus/Harry aussieht… das wird sie nicht! Es ist und bleibt DM/HP °grinst°

**Vielen Dank an die Reviewer °knuddelundkekseausteilt°**

**Zauberlehrling:** Vielen Dank fürs Betalesen!! °knuddel° Das nächste Chapter wird spannend °grinst°

**l-Lyla-l:** Vielen Dank für dein Review. Ja Snape und Harry sind beides Empathen, wenn auch nicht dieselbe Art °mystischschaut° und es besteht ein Band zwischen ihnen, die genauen Erklärungen folgen denke ich im nächsten Chapter, also im 14. °lächelt° Übrings, die Stelle mit dem, wie sich Dracos und Harrys Hände finden, ist eine meiner Lieblingsstellen °lacht°

**Sweetbunny**: °knuddel° Danke fürs Review. Hoffe du liest weiter mit °grinst°

**Ina Bauer**: Danke fürs Review und schön weiter mit lesen, auch wenn's länger dauert °knuddel°

**Beast Girl**: Danke! °grinst°

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_Und nun viel Spaß mit dem neuen Chapter °hüpftundsichverkriecht°_

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Kapitel 13 - Erst Handeln… - **

Sekunden lang hatte Harry die schreckliche Befürchtung, die Todesser hätten sie bemerkt, denn sie hatten in ihren Flüchen inne gehalten. Vorsichtig beugte er sich nach vorn, schaute um die Statue herum und wünschte sich, er hätte es nicht getan. Gleichzeitig war er froh, dass _er_ es war, der das sah und nicht Draco. Severus Snape lag auf dem Boden, zwischen den Gestalten. Sein Körper zuckte unter den Nachwirkungen des Crucio und anderen, nicht minder schlimmen Flüchen. Blut lief aus Nase und Mundwinkeln. Ein erstickt klingendes Geräusch hinter Harry brachte ihn zurück in die Realität. Sie mussten handeln. Jetzt.

Harry drehte sich halb zu dem Slytherin um, einen entschuldigenden Ausdruck in den Augen und einem stummen _Stupor_. Bevor der Blonde auch nur annähernd reagieren konnte sackte er bewusstlos in sich zusammen. Behutsam legte Harry Draco bequemer hin, bevor er sich erneut vor lehnte um die Situation um Snape abzuschätzen. Es waren sieben Todesser, einer davon Lucius Malfoy. Die anderen konnte Harry dank der Masken nicht erkennen, doch er war sich sicher, dass auch Nott und Macnair dabei waren.

Langsam ließ der Schwarzhaarige sich zurück sinken, lehnte sich an die Statue, schloss die Augen und wandte das Gesicht dem Himmel zu. In seinem Kopf rasten die Gedanken. Er suchte nach einem Ausweg, einer Möglichkeit Snape zu retten, ohne dessen Tarnung auffliegen zu lassen. Eine Idee huschte durch seine wirren Gedanken, er griff zu und erstarrte. Das war nicht _seine_ Idee, es war eine von Snape? _Gib Draco einen Portschlüssel, bring ihn hier weg. _

Misstrauisch beugte Harry sich wieder vor, starrte auf die Gruppe Todesser, zwischen denen Snape sich noch immer vor Schmerzen krümmte. Dann warf er einen Blick auf den Blonden. Egal, ob die Idee von Snape, Dumbledore oder gar von Voldemort persönlich war… wer immer, der Urheber des Vorschlages war, hatte Recht. Alleine konnte er das Risiko durchaus eingehen, doch mit Draco an seiner Seite könnte sich das ganze als ziemlich schwierig herausstellen. Wenig einfallsreich griff er nach einem Stein, der am Fuß der Statue lag, murmelte den Zauberspruch, um einen Portschlüssel zu initiieren. Der Stein leuchtete einmal in einem kräftigen Blau und Harry drückte ihn dem bewusstlosen Draco in die Hand. Sekunden später war der Blonde verschwunden.

Harry lehnte sich an die Statue, schloss die Augen und hielt den Atem an. Egal, wie er jetzt vorging. Er riskierte in jedem Fall Snapes Tarnung. Ein Beben lief durch seinen Körper und ein trauriges Lächeln huschte über seine blassen Züge. Dann nickte er stumm.

Er atmete tief durch, zog sich die Kapuze seines Umhangs über den Kopf, festigte den Griff um seinen Zauberstab so sehr, dass seine Fingerknöchel weiß wurden. Mit einem letzten Blick in den Dämmerung tragenden Himmel erhob Harry sich. Schritt für Schritt verließ er den Schatten der Statue. Den Zauberstab zur Verteidigung oder zum Angriff erhoben, schritt er langsam auf die Gruppe Todesser zu. Er wusste irgendwie, dass sie ihn nicht bemerken würden, so lange er es nicht wollte. Dicht hinter der Gruppe blieb er stehen, griff mit seinem Geist nach Snapes.

„_Disicere__." _Wisperte Harry, den Zauberstab auf einen Grabstein gerichtet, der in der Nähe von zwei der Todesser war, aber weit genug weg von Snape um ihn nicht noch mehr zu verletzen. Der Stein explodierte in einem wilden Schauer aus Brocken, einer der Todesser ging zu Boden.

„_Reservare."_ Ein weiterer Fluch verließ Harrys Gedanken, ohne, dass er wusste wo er herkam, doch darüber würde er später nachdenken. Jetzt galt es erst einmal die Todesser auszuschalten. Dieses Mal galt der Zauberspruch allerdings Snape und einen Moment lang fragte Harry sich, ob es ein Schutzfluch gewesen war.

„_Stupor. Pretificus Totalis. Sectumsempra." _ Schrie der Gryffindor nun, bevor er sich selbst mit einem Schutzbann belegte. Die Todesser konnten ihn anscheinend immer noch nicht sehen, denn sie drehten sich verwirrt im Kreis. Ein weiterer sackte in sich zusammen, von einem der Flüche getroffen und Malfoy schrie gepeinigt auf, als der Fluch ihn traf. Augenblicklich war er über und über mit Blut besudelt, dass auf seiner schwarzen Robe im Licht der Aufgehenden Sonne schimmerte.

„Auroren!" schrie einer der Maskierten nun und apparierte in wilder Panik. Malfoy wirbelte im Kreis. Seine Augen suchten den Friedhof nach Gestalten, Schatten oder irgendeinem anderen Anzeichen auf den Angreifer ab, doch er fand nichts. Absolut nichts. Vier oder fünf weitere Flüche schlugen dicht neben ihm ein, einer streifte Snape, ein anderer ließ einen Maskierten mit einem dumpfen _Knack_ an einen Grabstein fliegen. Mit einem letzten Fluch in Richtung des bewusstlosen Snape apparierte auch Malfoy.

Kaum hatte der letzte Todesser den Friedhof verlassen, verließ Harry die Kraft. Er taumelte, sank in die Knie. Nur wenige Schritte von ihm entfernt lag, zusammen gekrümmt Snape. Einige Augenblicke lang saß der Gryffindor einfach nur da, auf die Hände gestützt, tief Luft holend, das Gesicht zur Erde gewandt. Er sah erst auf, als Snape sich mit einem unterdrückten Keuchen auf die Seite rollte und etwas murmelte.

Harry wich ein wenig zurück von seinem Lehrer. In überrollte dasselbe Gefühl, wie damals, als er Snape am Rande des Verbotenen Waldes gegenüber gestanden hatte. Schmerz sprach aus jeder Faser des Körpers und der Seele des Zaubertränkemeisters. Er hüllte Harry ein, wie sengende, glühende Hitze floss er über seine Haut, seine Seele hinweg. „Sie… zurück." Wispert Snape, kämpfte sich in eine kniende Position. Er streckte die Hand nach dem Gryffindor aus, auffordernd. Doch Harry wich noch weiter zurück. Schon damals hatte er Angst davor gehabt, was passieren würde, wenn er den Lehrer in einem solchen Zustand berühren würde, doch jetzt war es mehr Panik.

Irgendwie wusste er, dass es grausam sein würde. War sich sicher, dass er Snapes Schmerz ebenso körperlich spüren würde, wie der Verletzte selber. Die beiden sahen sich in die Augen und Snape ließ den Arm sinken. Er schüttelte den Kopf, fuhr sich mit einer zitternden Hand durch die Haare und schloss die Augen.

Um sie herum herrscht gespenstische Stille. Nicht einmal die Blätter der Bäume und Sträucher bewegten sich in der leichten Brise, die Harry durch die schwarzen Haare wirbelte. Es war als ob er und Snape los gelöst von der Realität existieren würden. Jetzt und hier, in diesem Augenblick schien es nur sie beide zu geben und das was zwischen ihnen war. Mit einem Kopfschütteln versuchte Harry sich aus diesem zeitlosen Zustand zu holen. Es gelang ihm erst beim zweiten oder dritten Mal. Er hob den Blick wieder zu seinem Zaubertränklehrer und stellte fest, dass dieser in ähnlicher Position da saß wie er selbst. Mit einem entscheidenden Unterschied.

Snapes Schultern bebten. Sein ganzer Körper schien zu zittern. Es war nicht das Zittern, das Harry von den Nachwirkungen eines Cruziatus-Fluches kannte, es war ein Zittern das er sonst noch nie bei dem dunklen Mann gesehen hatte. Der Gryffindor räusperte sich, versuchte etwas zu sagen, doch seine Stimme versagte. Irritiert stellte er fest, dass etwas Feuchtes auf seine noch immer auf die Erde gestützten Hände tropfte. Er richtete sich auf, hob eine Hand und fuhr sich über die Wange. Wie in Trance hielt er sich die Finger direkt vor die Augen und entdeckte eine einzelne kristallene Träne.

Sein Blick wanderte von der Träne zu Snape und wieder zurück. Ungläubig, halb entsetzt, halb verwundert. Ganz langsam hob Severus seinen Kopf, suchte den Blick seines Schülers, der in diesem Moment nichts weniger, als das hätte sein können. Tränen rannen über die bleichen Wangen des Mannes. Grün und Schwarz hielten einander fest und endlich, endlich begriff Harry, was die Verbindung zwischen ihm und Snape bedeutete. Das unmerkliche Nicken des Todessers, riss Harry aus seiner Aufgerichteten Position zurück und er landete unsanft auf dem Rücken.

_Verbunden. Gedanken, Gefühle, Empfindungen. Ein Band geschmiedet durch pure Verzweiflung. Nicht lösbar in diesem Leben, nicht lösbar im Tod. _ In Harrys Gedanken wisperte es jene Zeilen, die er in einem Alten Buch über Empathie gefunden hatte immer und immer wieder. Nach unendlichen Sekunden richtete der Gryffindor sich erneut auf, diese Mal erhob er sich jedoch vollständig, überwand die letzte Distanz zu Snape, der noch immer am Boden kniete und streckte ihm seine Hand entgegen.

Wider Erwarten zitterte Harrys Hand nicht, ebenso wenig wie seine Stimme. „Wir müssen gehen." Wisperte er. Kaum hatte er diese Worte ausgesprochen, ertönten um die beiden herum unzählige _Plopps_. Todesser apparierten, wollten Rachen, wollten kämpfen. Ein Fluch schlug zwischen den beiden Schwarzhaarigen ein und Harry machte eine rasche Bewegung auf Snape zu, schlang seine Arme um diesen, schloss seine Augen und mit einer gewaltigen Entladung an Magischer Energie apparierte er sie fort. Fort von den Augen der Todesser und Malfoy, der mit grimmig verzogenem Gesicht seine weiße Maske gegen den nächst besten Grabstein schmetterte und nicht darauf achtete, wie sie in tausende kleine Splitter weißen Porzellans zersprang.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Der Wind wirbelte einige Blätter auf, trug sie Richtung Himmel, nur um sie auf halbem Wege wieder fallen zu lassen. Sie segelten zu Boden, eines jedoch landete auf der Schulter von Harry Potter, der in mitten der Bäume am Rande des Verbotenen Waldes kniete, seine Arme noch immer fest um den Zaubertrankmeister geschlungen. Sie atmeten in völligem Gleichklang, ihre Herzen schlugen in demselben Rhythmus und Harry wusste in diesem Moment, das er, egal welche Zukunft ihn erwartete, immer auf Severus Snape würde zählen können. Mit einem synchronen Seufzen trennten sich die beiden Dunkelhaarigen von einander, musterten sich gegenseitig. Jeder noch immer mit dem Schmerz der letzten Minuten kämpfend.

„Harry!" ertönte da ein Schrei hinter ihnen und Harry konnte durch die Dämmerung einen silberblonden Haarschopf erkennen, dessen Besitzer in einem irrsinnigen Tempo auf sie zu gelaufen kam. Der Gryffindor erhob sich, während Snape am Boden knien blieb. In stummem Verständnis legte Harry dem ehemaligen Slytherin eine Hand auf die Schulter, übte einen kurzen Druck auf sie aus und ließ den Lehrer dann wieder los.

°°°°°°°°

Der Dampf der aus der Tasse aufstieg, die er dicht vor sein Gesicht hielt beschlug seine Brille. Mit einem Seufzen senkte er die Hände, stellte die Tasse mit heißer Schokolade auf dem Fenstersims ab, stütze die Hände auf den kalten Stein und lehnte die Stirn gegen die kühle Fensterscheibe. Silbergraue Strähnen rutschten in sein Gesicht, doch Albus Dumbledore tat nichts um sie wieder in die Ordnung der Haare zurück zu streichen. Er starrte nach draußen, in die Finsternis.

Ähnlich der Dunkelheit dort draußen sah es momentan in ihm aus. Er hatte verloren. Das Vertrauen und die Hoffnung von Harry Potter. Auch, dass der junge Gryffindor ihm verzeihen wollte änderte nichts an der Tatsache, dass Albus Dumbledore, der große und weise Zauberer, auf den sich immer alle stützen versagt hatte. Kläglich und erbärmlich. Mit Schrecken hatte er festgestellt, das Harry weit mehr Veränderungen durchgemacht hatte, als er geglaubt hatte.

Am Abend, als er in der Eingangshalle vor dem Schlossportal gestanden hatte, seine Zauber wirkungslos dem Siegel eines Sechstklässlers entgegen geschleudert hatte, hatte er begriffen, das Harry so weit weg wie nie zu vor war. Er war beeindruckt und verängstigt zu gleich gewesen. Ja, er galt als einer der größten Zauberer seiner Zeit, galt als weise, manchmal sogar als allwissend. Jeder stütze sich auf ihn, jeder erwartete Hilfe und Rat von ihm, doch in diesem winzigen Moment, als er spürte, das Harry die Schutzzauber der Schule veränderte, sein Leben riskierte um Menschen zu schützen, denen er nicht mehr bedeutete als eine Waffe hatte er sich gefragt, auf wen sich Menschen wie Harry und er selbst sich stützen konnten.

Die Frage im Bezug auf Harry war nur Minuten später geklärt, als Draco Malfoy getrieben von Magie, die durch das Schloss floss seinen Weg zu dem Gryffindor fand. Der alte Mann schüttelte erneut den Kopf und schloss die Augen. Hätte er dies nicht getan, hätte er einen blonden Haarschopf über das Gelände huschen sehen, dann hätte er vielleicht auch Harrys Blick gesehen, als die beiden Sekunden lang zögernd vor dem Schlossportal standen im Licht der Fackel, doch er sah es nicht und als er die Augen wieder öffnete, waren die beiden längst wieder im Schützenden Dunklen auf dem Weg in den Verbotenen Wald.

Der Direktor griff nach seiner Tasse, trat ein paar Schritte vom Fenster weg und ließ sich auf einen Sessel sinken. Ließ seine Gedanken treiben. Nicht nur Harry bereitete ihm Sorgen, auch Severus Snape verhielt sich in letzter Zeit noch seltsamer als sonst. Genau genommen seit Halloween. Irgendetwas hatte ihn aus der Bahn geworfen, ziemlich aus der Bahn geworfen.

Er nahm einen großen Schluck des mittlerweile halbwegs trinkbaren Kakaos, lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück und schloss die Augen. Jedes Mal, wenn Severus das Schloss verließ um in die Reihen des Dunklen Lords zu treten, verging er fast vor Sorge um seinen Schützling. Häufig stand er dann am Fenster, schaute auf den Verbotenen Wald und wartete. Snape hatte ihm einmal gesagt, das nichts ihm so sehr helfen würde, als das Wissen, das es jemanden gab, der auf ihn wartete.

Ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. Snape hatte dieses Zugeständnis unter dem Einfluss verschiedener Zaubertränke gemacht, als er verletzt von einem Todessertreffen zurück gekommen war und Dumbledore war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob der Lehrer sich noch an seine Worte erinnern konnte.

Er leerte seine Tasse, stellte sie auf den kleinen Beistelltisch und erhob sich. Während er zum Fenster schritt streckte er sich einmal ausgiebig, warf einen Blick zum Rand des Verbotenen Waldes, dann wandte er sich ab und ging in sein Büro. Etwas Schriftkram würde ihn unterhalten und das Warten auf seinen Schützling erleichtern.

°°°°°°°

Die Zeit schritt voran, während Dumbledore einen Brief nach dem anderen beantwortete, aufsetzte und zur Seite legte, um sie am Morgen abzuschicken. Durch das Bürofenster konnte der Direktor die Sonne über dem Verbotenen Wald aufgehen sehen. Sorge kroch erneut in ihm hoch, darüber das Snape noch nicht wieder aufgetaucht war. Er stand auf, trat ans Fenster und starrte hinab auf die Wiesen vor dem Wald. Ein Einhorn graste zwischen den Ersten Bäumen und alles wirkte friedlich und ruhig.

Plötzlich ertönte hinter Dumbledore ein Poltern und der Zauberer wirbelte mit erhobenem Zauberstab herum und fand einen bewusstlosen Draco Malfoy auf seinem Schreibtisch liegend. In der halb geöffneten Hand hielt der Blonde einen kleinen Stein und Dumbledore würde seinen Zauberstab darauf verwetten, das dies ein Portschlüssel gewesen war.

„Enverate." Wisperte der Direktor, ihm schwante übles. Das plötzliche Auftauchen des Blonden konnte nichts Gutes bedeuten.

Draco kam ruckartig zu sich. Mit einem leisen Schrei richtete er sich auf und erstarrte. Er war nicht mehr auf dem Friedhof. Er saß auf einem Schreibtisch. Nicht auf irgendeinem, sondern auf dem von Albus Dumbledore. Hastig richtete Draco sich auf, rutschte vom Schreibtisch, suchte den Raum nach einem Zeichen von Harry und seinem Patenonkel ab, doch er fand nur einen sehr verwirrt und erstaunt wirkenden Dumbledore.

„Sir. Harry… er ist noch da. Er wird das allein nicht schaffen. Dieser Idiot. Gryffindor Mut! Heilige Scheiße!" fluchte der Blonde auf einmal ungehalten. Das sonst so arrogant wirkende Gesicht ärgerlich verzogen. Dumbledore zog fragend die Augenbrauen zusammen, doch Draco schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Sir, wir haben keine Zeit zum Reden, Harry und Severus sind noch immer dort draußen auf dem Friedhof und ihr Schützling tut wieder einmal das, was jeder von ihm erwartet. Merlin. Ich _hasse_ es wenn er das tut!" fauchte Draco, wandte sich von Dumbledore ab und eilte auf die Tür zu. „Und wie willst du sie finden?" fragte Dumbledore leise, in der Hoffnung den Blonden aufhalten zu könne, erfahren zu können, worüber der Blonde redete. Er wusste, dass er helfen konnte, wenn er nur genug in Erfahrung bringen konnte. Zumindest einmal _wo_ Harry und Severus waren.

Draco wirbelte herum. Starrte Dumbledore aus, von Zorn und Angst verdunkelten Augen an. „Sie sind auf dem Friedhof, auf den Harry uns beide gebracht hat. Merlin weiß, wo das ist. Wir müssen sie finden!" fauchte er erneut und verschwand durch die Tür. Der Direktor schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. Harry und Severus? Wie bei allen guten Geistern war Harry zu Severus gekommen? Und woher hatte der Gryffindor gewusst, wo er suchen sollte?

Diese Fragen beiseite schiebend, folgte Dumbledore dem Slytherin. Der Blonde hatte längst den Wasserspeier passiert und rannte nun den Gang entlang hinunter zur Eingangshalle. Mit hastigen Schritten, folgte Dumbledore ihm. Hinab in die Eingangshalle, vor dem Schlossportal blieb Draco ein zwei Minuten stehen, schien sich umzusehen, wo er sich hinwenden sollte.

„Draco!" Dumbledore blieb ebenfalls stehen, versuchte seine Atmung unter Kontrolle zu kriegen. „Warum wart ihr bei Professor Snape?" presste er zwischen zwei Atemzügen hervor, den Blick fest auf Draco gerichtet, obwohl er sich an dem Portal abstützen musste um nach Luft zu ringen. Der Slytherin lachte leise auf. „Fragen sie ihn das selber." Murmelte er, dann schlüpfte durch das große Tor und stand im Freien. Dumbledore folgte ihm, nicht sicher, wohin das alles führen würde.

Wieder blieb Draco stehen. Sah sich um. Schien etwas zu suchen und sich nicht sicher zu sein, wonach er suchte. Gerade wollte Dumbledore erneut ansetzten, zu fragen, was das alles zu bedeuten hatte, als am Rand des Verbotenen Waldes ein grelles Licht aufleuchte, flimmerte und erlosch. Er seufzte, als der Slytherin erneut los lief. Irgendwie war diese Nacht, diese letzten vierundzwanzig Stunden eine Ansammlung von Chaos, Veränderungen, Fragen. Fragen auf die es scheinbar keine Antworten gab.

Draco rannte auf das Licht zu. Er wusste, das nur Harry die Kraft besaß, vielleicht, um innerhalb der Schutzbanne von Hogwarts zu apparieren. Während er zum dritten Mal an diesem Abend über die Wiesen vor Hogwarts rannte, fragte er sich, was noch alles für Überraschungen auf ihn warten würden. Mit fliegendem Atem erreichte er den Waldrand, erkannte die Umrisse von zwei Menschen und nur einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde später warf er sich in die Arme des Gryffindor. Dieser taumelte ein zwei Schritte zurück, unsicher, wie er reagieren sollte starrte er den Blonden an. Dieser hatte sein Gesicht an Harrys Schulter vergraben und schien nicht vor zu haben, demnächst eine andere Position ein zunehmen.

Er warf einen unsicheren Blick in Richtung seines Lehrers… seines Bandpartners, doch dieser kniete noch immer am Boden, der Körper bebend vor Schmerz. Vorsichtig hob Harry einen Arm, legte ihn behutsam um Draco und streichelte dem Blonden beruhigend über den Rücken. „Schon okay." Wisperte er.

Dumbledore erreichte kurz nach Draco den Waldrand und was er da sah beruhigte und beunruhigte ihn gleichermaßen. Severus Snape kniete, scheinbar verletzt am Boden, während Draco dem Gryffindor um den Hals gefallen war und sich nun an diesem festklammerte, als ob es kein Morgen geben würde. Dumbledore spürte, wie die Neugierde in ihm wuchs, ihn erfüllt, doch er wusste, das er abwarten musste, wenn er Antworten wollte. Behutsam umfasste er Snape seine Schulter, versicherte sich mit einem raschen Blick das der Spion wusste, was er vor hatte und zog ihn dann auf die Beine.

„Lasst uns zum Schloss zurückgehen, Harry, Draco Severus braucht medizinische Betreuung und ihr beide solltet… ausruhen. Es war eine unruhige Nacht." Sagte der Direktor leise, während er mit einem Arm Severus stützte und mit seiner freien Hand eine Auffordernde Bewegung machte. Die beiden Schüler nickten langsam. Keinem von beiden schien der Gedanke zu gefallen, sich los zulassen, also hielten sie einander weiter fest, folgten dem alten Mann jedoch mit wenigen Schritten Abstand.

°°°°°°°°

Poppy war alles andere als begeistert, als Dumbledore zum Zweiten Mal in dieser Nacht vor ihrer Tür stand. Noch weniger begeistert war sie, als sie feststellen musste, das ihre beiden Patienten _vor_ und nicht _im_ Krankenflügel waren. „Diese Jugend!" fauchte sie, trieb die Vier in den Krankentrakt. Als erstes kümmerte sie sich um Snape, der blass und in sich zusammen gesunken auf einem der Betten saß. Ihr Zauberstab fuchtelte so schnell durch die Luft, das Snape irgendwann die Augen schloss, weil er es nicht mehr ertragen konnte.

Harry und Draco hatten es sich ihrerseits auf einem Bett bequem gemacht, wie schon früher in der Nacht saß Dumbledore ihnen gegenüber. Doch er schwieg, sein Blick huschte ab und an zu Snape, der sich mittlerweile auf dem Bett ausgestreckt hatte und nun langsam aber sicher einzuschlafen schien.

Ein Gefühl der Erleichterung durchströmte Harry, als er sah, das Poppy dem Zaubertränkemeister helfen konnte. Erleichterung auch, das er es geschafft hatte, sich und Snape rechtzeitig von diesem Friedhof weg zu bringen. Er lehnte sich ans Kopfende des Bettes, zog die Beine an und umschlang sie mit seinen Armen. Sein Blick ruhte nachdenklich auf dem Blonden, der es sich in einer ähnlichen Position am Fußende des Bettes bequem gemacht hatte.

Er spürte, wie Müdigkeit an seinem Geist zupfte, aber es war nicht seine. Ein rascher Blick auf Snape bestätigte Harry, das der Slytherin-Hauslehrer kurz davor war einzuschlafen. Zufrieden seufzend streckte der Gryffindor sich auf dem Bett aus, beobachtete noch eine Weile Draco, der immer noch am Fußende des Bettes saß, bevor seine Augen sich langsam schlossen und er einschlief.

°°°°°

Draco betrachtete Harry. Noch immer war er wütend darüber, das der Gryffindor ihn von dem Friedhof fortgeschickt hatte, nachdem er ihn so eindringlich gebeten hatte ihn zu begleiten. Aber er war so unendlich erleichtert gewesen, als er den Schwarzhaarigen und seinen Patenonkel am Waldrand entdeckt hatte, dass alles andere wie weg gespült war. Morgen war auch noch ein Tag. Ein Tag an dem Harry vielleicht endlich die Ruhe und die Zeit haben würde zu erklären. Und Merlin wusste, Draco war gespannt auf die Erklärung.

Als er sich sicher war, das Harry eingeschlafen war, erhob der Slytherin sich, nahm eine Decke von einem der anderen Betten und legte sie sanft über den Schlafenden. Er war sich durchaus darüber bewusst, das Dumbledore noch immer da war, aber wusste auch, das der Direktor ihn jetzt nicht mit seinen Fragen belästigen würde. Nach dem er noch einen Blick auf seinen Schlafenden Patenonkel geworfen hatte, verließ Draco die Krankenstation. Zurück ließ er einen immer noch verwirrten Dumbledore und eine in ihre Arbeit vertiefte Heilerin.

Minuten später fand Draco sich auf dem Astronomieturm wieder, er lehnte an der Brüstung, sah der Sonne dabei zu, wie sie sich endgültig aus dem Morgendlichen Nebel kämpfte. Der Wind rauschte um ihn herum, wirbelt durch seine Haare, zerrte an seinem Umhang. Unter sich konnte Draco die Stimmen von hunderten von Schülern wahrnehmen, sie gingen zu den Gewächshäusern, zum Quidditschfeld. Als die ersten Schneeflocken auf seiner Haut schmolzen, grinste der Slytherin.

°°°°°°°°°°

_Wie wäre es mit einem kleinen Review °liebschaut°_


	17. dann erklären

**Disclaimer**: Steht im ersten Chapter, brauch ich wohl nicht ständig erklären oder? °schiefgrinst°

**Notiz**: Okay, ich bin mal wieder irrsinnig spät mit dem Updaten, nicht böse sein. Es geht einfach nicht anders… In diesem Chapter geht es mal wieder ein wenig Richtung Harr/Severus… aber es wird kein H/S Slash sondern nur Friendship/Mentor!!

**Vielen Danke an die Reviewer °Knuddeltalle°**

**Zissy**: Tatsächlich gehört „Der Herr der Zeit" zu meinen absoluten Favoriten, und ich nehme es mal als Kompliment, das meine Story sich an diese fantastische FF erinnert, aber Ähnlichkeiten sind nicht beabsichtigt. °Knuddel°

**Zauberlehrling**: Ich hoffe du findest wieder in die Story °grinst° und ja du bist die Erste, die die Chapter zu lesen kriegst. Machst du gut °grinst° °knuddel°

**Sweetbunny**: Ich hoffe das du noch mit liest °grinst° vielen Dank für dein Review

**Teddy172**: Dir vielen Dank für dein Review, auch für meine andere Story „Vertrauen" für die du erste und einzige Reviewer bist °knuddel°

**Ina Bauer**: Dumbledores Fragen an Sev kommen erst im nächsten Chapter, das wäre dann zu.. umfangreich gewesen. Ich bemühe mich schnell zu schreiben, aber bei mir ist im Moment… wie sagt man so schön… die Hölle los. °knuddel°

**Rückblick**: Da es schon so lange her ist mit dem letzten Chapter kurzer Rückblick in der Zusammenfassung. Voldemort hat die Schule angegriffen und Harry hat sich mal wieder an die vorderste Front gestellt. Nur wenige Stunden später spürt Harry das Snape in Gefahr ist und zieht gemeinsam mit Draco los um ihn zu retten.

_Viel Spaß mit dem Chapter °Grinstundsichversteckt° _

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_**Kapitel 14 …. Dann erklären**_

Draco stand noch eine ganze Weile auf dem Astronomieturm und beobachtete die Schüler. Kurz bevor er sich umdrehen und den Turm verlassen wollte öffnete sich diese und Hermine Granger betrat die Plattform. Beide erstarrten, sahen einander fest an. Die Gryffindor löste sich als erste aus ihrer Starre. Mit einem Seufzen schloss sie die Augen, senkte den Kopf. Als sie ihn wieder hob, sah sie Draco erneut fest in die Augen. „Was auch immer du tust, Draco. Verletzte ihn nicht. Schade ihm nicht. Es würde ihn für immer zerstören." Wisperte sie, dann wandte sie sich um und verließ den Turm wieder, ließ Draco verwirrt zurück.

Dieses Gefühl der Verwirrtheit schien in letzter Zeit zur Gewohnheit zu werden, für den blonden Slytherin. Kopfschüttelnd verließ auch Draco den Turm, um hinunter in sein Zimmer zu gehen und die Welt für einige wenige Stunden Welt sein zu lassen. Was auch immer hinter all den Ereignissen stand, was auch für Erklärungen Harry und Severus für das alles hatten, eines war klar. Es würden keine einfachen Gespräche mit Dumbledore werden.

°°°°°°°°°

Die Sonne stand schon wieder tief am Himmel, als Harry langsam aus dem Schlaf auftauchte. Zu aller erst hörte er das Klappern von Geschirr, dann das Murmeln einer Frau – wahrscheinlich Poppy – und zu letzt das Seufzen einer weiteren Person. Immer noch müde drehte Harry sich von den Geräuschen weg, versuchte noch einmal in die zufriedene Dunkelheit des Schlafes zurück zu finden. Doch ein mehr als energischen „Mr. Potter!" hinderte ihn daran. Seufzend drehte Harry sich wieder auf den Rücken, setzte sich mit geschlossenen Augen auf und lehnte sich an das Kopfende des Bettes. Erst als er saß öffnete er ganz langsam die Augen. Neben ihm auf der Bettkante saß Severus Snape, bereits wieder – oder immer noch? – in seine übliche Schwarze Robe gekleidet. Er sah ernst aus, fast ein bisschen verärgert, aber in seinen dunklen Augen fand Harry etwas, das er dort trotz allem nicht erwartet hätte.

Wärme.

„Wie geht es ihnen?" fragte Harry leise, als er sich sicher war, das seine Stimme ihm gehorchte. Er senkte den Blick rasch, nestelte an seiner Bettdecke und kam sich selten dämlich vor. Ein leises Lachen ließ ihn erschrocken aufsehen, doch Snape sein Gesicht war erstarrt wie eh und je. Harry hörte das Lachen nicht in der Realität, also mit seinen Ohren, sondern mit seinem Geist. „Erst sind sie so irre und stellen sich alleine dem Dunklen Lord entgegen und überleben wieder, dann besitzen sie die Dreistigkeit meine mentalen Mauern wieder aufzubauen und Siegel zu legen, als ob sie ihr ganzes Leben nichts anderes getan hätten. Sie schaffen es Dumbledore in seiner eigenen Schule einzusperren, Seit-an-Seit-Apparieren mit einem Slytherin, dann schalten sie einige Todesser total alleine aus und zu guter letzt schaffen sie es auch noch _auf _ dem, mit unzähligen Bannen belegten Schulgelände zu apparieren und dann fragen _sie _mich, wie es _mir_ geht?" Snape sprach leise, doch seine Stimme war anders als sonst. Sie hatte die Sanftheit von Samt, gleichzeitig hatte sie die Dunkelheit der Nacht.

Harry rutschte unruhig auf seinem Bett hin und her. Verlegen sah er auf seine Hände. „Das…" setzte er an, verstummte jedoch, sich nicht sicher, was er sagen sollte und ob das, was er sagen _könnte_ richtig war. Nach einigen Augenblicken Schweigen hob er den Blick und sah fest in Severus seine Augen. „Es war das einzig richtige. Sie wissen schon, Gryffindor. Hals über Kopf ins Abendteuer." Wisperte er, versuchte ein Lächeln, von dem er wusste, dass es kläglich aussah.

Snape schüttelte den Kopf, strich sich einige Schwarze Strähnen aus dem Gesicht und musterte Harry genau. „Sie sind ein Empath." Sagte er leise. Es war keine Frage, es war eine Feststellung und Harry blieb nichts anderes als zu nicken. „Aber sie sind kein geborener Empath." stellte sein Lehrer weiter fest. Harry seufzte. „Sir, könnten wir… könnte wir das vielleicht später klären? Ich würde gerne den Direktor und…" er unterbrach sich kurz, sah nach links und nach recht um sicher zu gehen, das Poppy gerade nicht im Raum war. „Ich würde Draco auch gerne dabei haben, wenn ich… versuche… wir… versuchen zu erklären, was da geschehen ist." Setze er leise fort. Snape nickte langsam und nachdenklich.

Heute war also der Tag gekommen, vor dem er sich so gefürchtet hatte. Sein ganzes Leben lang, seit dem Tag, an dem er in Hogwarts eingeschult worden war. Der Tag, an dem er Albus Dumbledore in sein am besten gehütetes Geheimnis einweihen würde. Mit einem seufzen wandte Severus seinen Blick von Harry ab und sah aus dem Fenster. Was würde Dumbledore zu all dem sagen, würde er sich - zu recht - verraten vorkommen? Mit einem neuen Seufzen hob Severus die Hand, fuhr sich müde über das Gesicht und ließ die Hand auf den Augen ruhen.

Harry konnte seinen Blick nicht von dem Zaubertrankmeister wenden, selbst wenn er es gewollt hätte, hätte er es nicht gekonnt. Vorsichtig befreite er sich von seiner Bettdecke, hockte sich auf die Knie und griff mit beiden Händen nach dem dunklen Lehrer. Behutsam nahm er dessen Hände in die seinen. _Was auch immer kommt, Severus. Nichts und niemand wird unser Band lösen können. Auch der Zorn eines Albus Dumbledore nicht. Und wenn es hart auf hart kommt, du kannst auf mich zählen und auf Draco. Vergiss das niemals._ Wisperte Harry in Gedanken, den anderen intensiv anschauend. Überrascht und ruckartig hob Snape den Kopf, starrte den Gryffindor eine Sekunde lang irritiert an, bevor ihm etwas schlagartig klar wurde.

Harry Potter war nicht nur einzigartig, weil der Dunkle Lord ihn als ebenbürtig gekennzeichnet hatte. Er war nicht nur wegen einer Prophezeiung der Junge, der den Dunklen eines Tages besiegen würde. Das Symbol der Hoffnung und des Lichts. _Das_ Beispiel eines Gryffindor. Er war all das, weil er es sein _konnte._ Snapes Blick fiel auf ihrer ineinander liegenden Hände und er verstand, das Harry sehr wohl wusste, was ein solches Band bedeutete, wie es sie verband. Tief durchatmend nickte Severus. Harry ließ sich zurück sinken und lächelte.

„Ah, sie sind wach Mr. Potter. Wie schön, dann essen sie und wenn sie damit fertig sind, möchte ich sie noch kurz untersuchen, bevor sie…" die Medihexe war zu ihnen getreten, freundlich lächelnd, doch sie führte den Satz nicht zu ende, seufzte und ihr Lächeln wirkte auf einmal nicht mehr halb so ehrlich. „Direktor Dumbledore wünscht sie zu sprechen, sobald sie wach sind und gegessen haben." Wisperte sie und sah die beiden entschuldigend an. Harry nickte langsam. Je eher sie das alles hinter sich brachten desto besser. Snape erhob sich, schritt auf die Tür zu, wandte sich um und nickte noch Harry noch einmal zu.

_Ich werde Draco suchen und mit ihm in einer halben Stunde vor dem Wasserspeier stehen. Sei da._ Erklang eine unendlich sanfte Stimme in Harrys Gedanken, zauberte den Hauch eines Lächelns auf seine Lippen. Mit einem kurzen Nicken stimmte er zu, dann wandte er seine Aufmerksamkeit dem Frühstück zu, das Poppy ihm vor die Nase gestellt hatte. Und so sah er den besorgt-stolzen Blick seines Lehrers nicht mehr, bevor dieser endgültig die Krankenstation verließ.

°°°°°°°°°°°

Draco lag mit offnen Augen da, starrte auf den Dunkelgrünen Himmel seines Bettes und fragte sich zum Tausendsten Mal, was in den letzten 24 Stunden geschehen war. Was hatte Harry so derart verändert? Er rollte sich auf die Seite, schloss die Augen, versuchte den Schlaf einzufangen. Doch es gelang ihm nicht, obwohl er die bleierne Müdigkeit in seinen Knochen spüren konnte. Mit einem Seufzen wandte er sich auf die andere Seite, starrte gegen das Bücherregal und versuchte die Titel zu entziffern, doch es war in dem Zimmer einfach zu dunkel dafür.

Mit einem entnervten Augenrollen setzte der Slytherin sich schließlich auf. Er hatte sich gerade dazu entschlossen, ein warmes Bad zu nehmen und dann noch einmal zu versuchen zu Schlafen als es an der Zimmertür klopfte. „Ja?" fragte er leise, ziemlich genervt. Erstaunt sah er seinen Paten durch einen Türspalt hineinschlüpfen. „Mr. Potter möchte Dumbledore Antworten geben und er will dich dabei haben." Sagte Severus nachdem er den Blonden einer eingehenden Musterung unterzogen hatte. Er ließ sich auf das zerwühlte Bett des Slytherin sinken und seufzte. „Was ist da draußen heute Nacht passiert? Sev. Woher wusste Harry wo er dich finden kann?" fragte Draco leise, sein Blick hing fest auf den blassen Zügen seines Paten. Doch dieser schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Ich kann und werde dir das jetzt nicht erklären, Draco. Das ist Harrys Sache. Er will dich dabei haben, weil er weiß, das du Antworten willst." Wisperte er.

Minuten lang herrschte Schweigen in dem halbdunklen Zimmer. Draco lehnte am Schreibtisch und musterte seinen Paten und Severus saß auf dem Bett, den Blick nachdenklich gesenkt. Schließlich ging ein Ruck durch seinen Körper. „Komm, Draco. Wir sollten gehen." Forderte der Zaubertrankmeister seinen Patensohn auf und verließ dann ohne noch einen weiteren Blick zu dem Slytherin zu werfen, das Zimmer. Draco starrte einige Sekunden lang genervt vor sich hin, verdrehte dann die Augen und ergab sich in sein Schicksal. Allerdings nicht, ohne noch einen sehsüchtigen Blick Richtung Bett zu werfen. Er wollte Antworten, aber er wollte auch Schlafen.

°°°°°°°

Harry aß nicht viel. Mit jedem Bissen, den er kaute wurde ihm klarer, dass das Gespräch, was er so fürchtete unmittelbar bevor bestand. Albus Dumbledore würde heute erfahren, das es nicht nur zwei _Empathen_ an seiner Schule gab. Nein er würde auch erfahren, wie Harry ein Empath wurde, und vor allem was ihn mit Severus Snape verband. Missmutig schob Harry sein Essen schließlich zur Seite. Auf einem Stuhl neben dem Bett hing frische Kleidung bereit und Harry beeilte sich damit, sich um zu ziehen, da er nicht unbedingt Lust hatte noch einmal Poppys wirbelndem Zauberstab ausgesetzt zu sein. Leise schlich er zur Tür, schlüpfte hinaus und schlich die nächsten Meter weiter. Erst als der Eingang zur Krankenstation außer Sichtweit begann er zu rennen.

Er lief den Gang entlang. Spürte sein Herz in seiner Brust so schnell schlagen, das er sich fragte, ob Herzen explodieren konnten. Er rannte um eine Gangbiegung, wäre beinahe mit einem Schüler zusammen gestoßen, der entsetzt zur Seite sprang. Harry lief, weil er spüren wollte, dass er lebte. Spüren wollte, das es ihn noch gab. Er sprang eine Treppe hinunter, flitzte durch den nächsten Gang und kam dann schlitternd vor einem Fenster zum stehen. Es hatte geschneit und wieder einmal war die Landschaft von Hogwarts unter einer dicken, unschuldig wirkenden Schneeschicht versteckt. Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Es hatte auch geschneit, als er Draco erzählt hatte, was ihn bewegte. Es hatte geschneit, als Snape nach Wochen wieder aufgetaucht war. Seufzend lehnte er die Stirn gegen die kühle Scheibe.

Minutenlang verharrte er so, dann riss er sich von dem Anblick los und machte sich auf zum Büro des Schulleiters. Er wusste, das sowohl Draco als auch Snape dort auf ihn warten würden.

°°°°°°

Draco trat unruhig von einem Bein auf das andere. Eigentlich war es mehr ein imaginäres Hin und Her zappeln, weil alles andere zu auffällig gewesen wäre. Dennoch wusste er, dass er sich nicht mehr lange gedulden konnte. Sein Pate hingegen stand an die Wand neben dem Wasserspeier gelehnt und schien die Ruhe selbst zu sein. Natürlich hatte Draco noch einmal versucht, Informationen aus Snape heraus zu bekommen, doch wie schon zuvor hatte dieser den Versuch abgewürgt und auf das Gespräch mit Dumbledore und Harry verwiesen. Draco wollte gerade zu einem erneuten Versuch ansetzten, als Harry in dem Gang auftauchte. Er wirkte nicht nervös, eher sehr gelassen, fast ein wenig abwesend.

Er nickte den beiden nur zu. „Likör-Törtchen." Wisperte Snape dem Wasserspeier das Passwort zu und in dem Geräusch, das entstand als dieser zur Seite rückte wisperte Harry Draco etwas ins Ohr. „Danke." Draco blieb verwirrt stehen, sah seinem Paten und den Gryffindor nach, die nacheinander die Treppe zum Schulleiterbüro hoch stiegen. Eilig ging er hinter her, entschlossen das später zu klären. Erst einmal war er gespannt was Harry als Erklärung für die Ereignisse in den letzten Stunden hatte.

°°°°°°°

Harry stand etwas abwesend direkt hinter seinem Lehrer, kaute nachdenklich auf seiner Unterlippe. Er registrierte nur nebenbei, wie Dumbledore die seltsame Gruppe in sein Büro bat. Er bekam nur am Rande mit, wie der Direktor ihnen Kakao und Kekse anbot. Erst als er sich an der heißen Flüssigkeit die Zunge verbrannte fand er wieder in die Realität. Sie saßen in vier gemütlichen Sesseln direkt vor dem Kamin. Draco hatte ebenfalls eine Kakaotasse in der Hand. Snape hingegen schwenkte ein halbvolles Rotweinglas in der linken Hand und der Direktor nippte an einem dampfenden Tee. Seufzend folgte Harry dem aufsteigenden Rauch aus der Tasse mit den Augen.

Er wusste, das sie Antworten wollten, das sie alle jetzt voll und ganz auf ihn konzentriert waren und das gefiel ihm überhaupt nicht. Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, suchte er nach einem Anfang und ließ ihn vor seinem geistigen Auge entstehen. Er war noch sehr klein gewesen…

_°°°°°°°°°°°°°°Sequenz°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°_

_Es bollerte laut an seine Schranktür. „Aufstehen, Harry. Frühstück machen, abspülen. Dann wirst du einkaufen gehen." Keifte die schrille Stimme seiner Tante und riss Harry unsanft aus dem Schlaf. Einen Moment lang, lag der Junge noch mit geschlossenen Augen da. Stellte sich vor, wie es sich wohl anfühlen musste, in einer behüteten Familie aufgewachsen zu sein. Er stellte sich Liebe, Geborgenheit und Zuneigung vor. Diese Gefühle waren warm. So unendlich warm und behaglich. Und sie waren aus purem Gold, Rot, in allen nur erdenklichen Schattierungen. Seufzend wollte der Junge seine Augen öffnen, als auf einmal eine Welle aus Silbernem Hass über ihn hinweg schwappte. Keuchend rollte er sich auf die Seite, kugelte sich zusammen. Versuchte das Silberne weg zu drücken, weg zu denken. Es wusch das Gold weg, fraß sich mit unendlicher Gewalt einen Weg in seine strahlend weiße Seele und hinterließ nichts als silbernen Schmerz._

_°°°°°°°°°°°°Sequenz Ende°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°_

Snape keuchte auf, das Weinglas entglitt seinen zitternden Hände und er musste sich mit beiden Händen an den Sessellehnen festkrallen, weil er Angst hatte zu Boden zu gehen. Neben sich konnte er Dumbledore und Draco synchron nach Luft japsen hören, einzig von dem Gryffindor kam keine Regung. Nach unendlichen Sekunden öffnete Snape zögernd die Augen und sein Blick richtete sich sofort auf den Schwarzhaarigen. Dieser saß nachdenklich in seinem Sessel, kaute noch immer an seiner Unterlippe und starrte ins Nichts.

„Sind sie sich darüber bewusst, was sie gerade getan haben, Mr. Potter?" fragte er leise, fast geknurrt. Harry hob überrascht den Blick, sah Snape einen Augenblick lang an und dann zu Draco und zu Dumbledore. Er schwieg, als ob er nicht wüsste, wovon sein Lehrer sprach. „Ich habe Nachgedacht, Professor. Wo ich mit meiner Erklärung ansetzten soll. Wie ich das alles erklären soll." Sagte er schließlich, den Blick nun wieder auf Snape gerichtet. Dieser schloss einen Moment lang die Augen, um sich selbst zur Ruhe zu bringen.

„Sie haben uns so eben an ihren Überlegungen teilhaben lassen." sagte Dumbledore leise. Harrys Blick schnellte zu ihm und dann wieder zurück zu Snape. „So etwas nennt man Legimentik-Sequenzen in der Umgangsprache. Die Korrekte Bezeichnung lautet Empahtilegi-Sequenzen. Nur ein Empath mit einer natürlichen Legimentibegabung, ein Illusionist, wenn sie so wollen ist dazu in der Lage, seine Mitmenschen Szenen aus seinem Leben quasi in den Kopf zu pflanzen, ohne sie dabei zu berühren oder es auch nur gezielt darauf anzulegen." Erklärte Snape leise, ließ den Gryffindor dabei nicht aus den Augen. „Das haben sie so eben getan. Wir alle, denke ich, haben eine Szene aus ihrer frühen Kindheit gesehen. Wie sie sich vorgestellt habe, wie sich Liebe _anfühlt._" Setzte Snape noch hinzu. Er sagte nichts zu der Farbwahl, die der junge Harry damals gewählt hatte.

Silber für Schmerz. Gold für Liebe. Silber für Slytherin. Gold für Gryffindor. Silber für das Böse und Gold für das Gute. Innerlich schüttelte Snape sich, konzentrierte sich bemüht darauf, nichts von seinen Emotionen durch die Verbindung zwischen ihnen schwappen zu lassen, doch der entschuldigende Blick des Gryffindor, sagte ihm, dass dieser seinen Gedankengang verfolgt hatte.

Einige Augenblicke lang herrschte noch schweigen, dann begann Harry zu sprechen. Erst leise, unsicher, doch mit jedem Wort wurde seine Stimme mutiger, kräftiger. Gewann an Wärme, an Sicherheit.

„Ich war sieben oder acht, als ich das erste Mal bemerkte, das ich nicht nur fühlen im herkömmlichen Sinne konnte. Sondern auch spürte, was die Menschen um mich herum fühlten. Ich erlebte gleißenden Hass, tiefe Angst, Verachtung, pulsierende Wut. Überbrodelnden Zorn. Damals konnte ich mir keinen Reim daraus machen und so schob ich es weg. Malte mir aus, wie ich diese Fähigkeit in eine große, hölzerne Truhe legte, diese schloss und mit unzähligen Ketten umschlang. Die Ketten wurden von einem gigantischen Vorhängeschloss zusammen gehalten. Den Schlüssel zu diesem Schloss habe ich weg geworfen. Wirklich weg geworfen mit dem Versprechen, dann wenn ich bereit bin, mich erneut mit dieser Fähigkeit zu beschäftigen."

Harry sah, während er redete auf seine Hände. Irgendwie wirkte er klein und verloren. Aber Draco wusste, das eben dieser kleine Junge brandgefährlich werden konnte. Kopfschüttelnd verscheuchte er diesen Gedanken und konzentrierte sich wieder auf den Gryffindor.

„Es begann erst wieder nach Sirius seinem…" Harry stockte, schloss die Augen. Tränen brannten in seinen Augen. „Nach dem Vorfall im Ministerium?" versuchte Snape auszuhelfen, was ihm einen seltsamen Blick seines Vorgesetzten einbrachte, denn er ignorierte.

Harry nickte zögerlich. „In den Ferien danach war alles irgendwie anders. Es _fühlte_ sich anders an. Die Farben kehrten zurück, ich wusste nicht woher, aber ich kannte dieses Gefühl. Versuchte es erneut weg zustoßen und geriet immer tiefer hinein. Im Nachhinein würde ich sagen, dass meine Magie sich dafür entschieden hat, meine… Fähigkeiten… jetzt als wichtig zu erachten. Ich fühlte, wie ich außer Kontrolle geriet. Diese Aussetzer, das war nicht ich."

Er seufzte erneut. „Ich begann mich abzukapseln. Versuchte alles weg zuschieben, was mir etwas bedeutete. Teils aus Wut, teils aus Selbstschutz, teils aus dem Gedanken heraus, das alle anderen mir etwas zu muteten, was sie selbst nicht bereit waren zu tragen." Harry verstummte erneut, atmete tief durch und rief sich innerlich selbst zur Ruhe. „Dann kam Halloween. Und mit ihm Severus." Sagte er leise. Dumbledore zog scharf die Luft ein, sagte aber nichts. Draco hingegen sah abwechselnd von seinem Patenonkel zu dem Gryffindor. „Severus?" wisperte er. Doch Harry beachtete ihn nicht weiter.

„Ein Band geschmiedet aus purer Verzweiflung, zwischen zweien die gleich sind. Zwischen zweien die sind, wie die Magie sie gemacht. Dieses Band ist nicht lösbar in diesem Leben und nicht lösbar im Tod." Flüsterte Harry, er hob den Blick und sah Severus fest in die Augen. „Treffen zwei Empathen in einer solchen Situation aufeinander, reißen ihre Gefühle die gegenseitigen Schutzwälle ein, schmieden ein Band, welches nie wieder gelöst werden kann. Über dieses Band ist ihnen alles möglich." Setzte der Zaubertrankmeister nach einer Minute Schweigen hinzu, noch immer hielten Harrys und sein Blick einander fest, als ob der jeweils andere der einzige Bezugspunkt zur Realität wäre.

Dumbledore keuchte auf. „Severus?" wisperte er und seine Stimme klang so verzweifelt, das Snape unwillkürlich die Augen schloss, den Kopf senkte und das Gesicht sich unmerklich verzog. „Severus?" kam es erneut leise von Dumbledore und dieses Mal klang es nicht nur verzweifelt, einzelne Tränen perlten von dem Namen und tropften eiskalt in Harrys Geist. Er schüttelte sich, riss seinen Blick von Snape los und sah zum Direktor. Dieser saß in sich zusammen gesunken in seinem Sessel, die Hände ruhten bebend in einander verschränkt in seinem Schoß. Dumbledores gesamte Gestalt wirkte zutiefst erschüttert. Snape jedoch reagierte scheinbar gar nicht auf das flehende Fragen seines Mentors. Doch Harry spürte seine Verzweiflung, seine Angst weg gestoßen zu werden.

Gerade als Harry ansetzten wollte, etwas zu sagen, begann Snape zu reden. „Ich bin ein geborener Empath, habe von klein auf mit dieser Gabe… diesem Fluch gelebt. Anders als Harry habe ich weder die Fähigkeit Empathtilegi-Sequenzen zu erzeugen, noch kann ich diese Art von Magie ausüben, die Harry vollbringt. Albus… ich…" Snape brach ab, senkte den Kopf noch ein Stück mehr und schien sich in diesem Moment nichts so sehr zu wünschen, als wie im Boden zu versinken.

„An Halloween hat Potter… Harry es geschafft, meine Schutzmauern einzureißen. Sie komplett zu zerstören. Es entstand dieses Band zwischen uns. Ich nahm seine Gefühle wahr, jedes einzelne schnitt wie ein Messer in meinen Tobenden Geist. Ich konnte nicht mehr… Albus, bitte…" erneut versagte die Stimme des Lehrers, das Schweigen lastete schwer auf den Schultern der vier.

Nach ewig erscheinenden Minuten hob Snape den Kopf und wagte einen kurzen Blick in Richtung seines Mentors. Dumbledore saß noch immer unverändert in seinem Sessel, starrte auf seine Hände, die noch immer zitterten. „Ich wollte es dir sagen, Albus. Jeden verdammten Tag habe ich vor dir gestanden und einen Anfang gesucht. Aber ich…" Snape schien nach Worten zu suchen. Schließlich hielt er es nicht mehr aus, erhob sich aus seinem Sessel und trat von der Gruppe weg ans Fenster. Draco saß mit staunendem Gesichtsausdruck dabei, es war eine Sache eine solche Theorie aus Harrys Mund zu hören. Sie aber von seinem Patenonkel bestätigt zu bekommen, war… unglaublich. Draco streckte die Hand unbewusst nach Harry aus, welcher sie nur zu gerne ergriff.

Ein paar Holzscheite im Kamin knisterten und knackten. Snape sah aus dem Fenster, beobachtete die Schneeflocken. Plötzlich fühlte er Wärme direkt hinter sich, er musste sich nicht um drehen um zu wissen, das Albus hinter ihn getreten war. Von dem Direktor ging Verwirrtheit, Enttäuschung, Schmerz, Trauer und so vieles mehr aus, das Snape seufzte und seine Stirn gegen das kühle Fensterglas lehnte. „Es tut mir Leid, Albus." Wisperte er, schloss die Augen und gab seine Gegenwehr gegen die Tränen auf. Lautlos rannen glitzernde Tropfen über seine bleichen Wangen.

Er wollte sich nicht umdrehen, nicht die Enttäuschung in Dumbledores Augen sehen. Nicht sehen, wie das Funkeln in ihnen gänzlich verlosch. Doch irgendwann musste er Albus in die Augen sehen. Er atmete tief durch und bereitete sich innerlich darauf vor, als er auf einmal Hände auf seinen Schultern spürte. Behutsam wurde er umgedreht und stand nun Albus Dumbledore von Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenüber. Er wagte es dennoch nicht aufzusehen. „Mein Kind." Wisperte Albus, seine Stimme zitterte und hätte Snape den Blick gehoben, hätte er gesehen, dass auch der alte Mann weinte. Plötzlich zog Dumbledore Snape zu sich, schlang beide Arme um ihn und hielt ihn fest. Eine Hand legte sich behutsam um Severus seinen Hinterkopf und bettete ihn auf der Schulter des Direktors, die andere streichelte immer und immer wieder über den Rücken des Zaubertrankmeisters.

Snape war vollkommen verwirrt. Er hatte mit vielem gerechnet. Mit Wut. Mit Zorn. Mit Schuldzuweisungen. Mit Vorwürfen. Aber nicht damit, das Albus ihn nun in den Armen hielt, wie ein kleines Kind. „Mein Kind. Warum hast du dir das angetan?" wisperte Dumbledore tonlos, seine Wange ruhte an Snapes Stirn. Immer und immer wieder wiederholte Dumbledore dieselbe Frage, während Tränen über seine Wangen liefen, auf Snapes dunkle Haare tropften.

Zögernd schlang nun auch der Zaubertrankmeister seine Arme um den alten Mann. Unfähig auch nur ein Wort zu sagen, vor lauter Glück und Erleichterung nicht in Schimpf und Schande davon gejagt zu werden.

_Danke._

Erklang es in Harrys Gedanken und der Gryffindor nickte nur, obwohl er wusste, das Snape dies nicht sehen konnte. Leise erhob auch er sich, zog Draco mit sich und gemeinsam verließen sie rasch das Büro des Direktors. Keiner von beiden wollte diesen, sehr privaten Moment der beiden Männer, die jahrelang Seite an Seite gekämpft hatte stören oder ihm bei wohnen. Der Slytherin, weil er diese Seite von seinem Patenonkel nicht kannte und Harry weil er einfach zu intensiv den Gefühlen des anderen ausgesetzt war.

°°°°°°°°°°

Harry ließ den Slytherin nicht los, als sie in den Gang vor dem Büro traten. Im Gegenteil. Er festigte seinen Griff um dessen Hand noch mehr, zog in mit sich. Draco folgte ihm widerstandslos. Er wusste nicht so recht was er denken sollte, fühlen sollte, tun sollte und erst als er erneut in einen Sessel gedrückt wurde nahm er seine Umgebung wieder bewusst war. Sie waren wieder im Raum der Wünsche und mit einmal kamen die letzten stunden Draco vor wie ein Märchen oder ein Traum.

Er betrachtete Harry von der Seite, nahm den entspannten Gesichtsausdruck des Gryffindor wahr, ebenso wie das leichte Lächeln, das um dessen Lippen spielte. „Du wolltest Antworten." Setzte Harry schließlich an. Der Slytherin schwieg, nickte. Gespannt was noch kommen würde.

„Dieses Band zwischen mir und deinem Patenonkel wird sich nicht lösen lassen. Nie mehr." Sagte Harry leise und er schien mehr mit sich selbst zu sprechen, als wie mit Draco. „Im Gegensatz zu Severus bin ich kein geborener Empath. Ich wurde zu einem, weil ich mir verzweifelt wünschte, zu wissen, wie es sich anfühlt geliebt zu werden. Wahrscheinlich hat meine Magie sich unbewusst den einfachsten Weg dahin gesucht. So nahm ich nicht nur den Hass war, den die Dursleys mir entgegenbrachten, sondern auch die Liebe die sie ihrem Sohn zu kommen ließen."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Das war nur Theorie, aber die einzige, die ihm logisch genug erklang um auch Realität sein zu können. „In den letzten Monaten hat sich das alles entfaltet, meine Magie, mein Geist griff unbewusst auf die Möglichkeiten der Magier zurück, die mich umgaben. Halloween verband mich mit Snape. Durch dieses Band war es mir möglich ihn zu finden, ihn zu schützten." Er verstummte, schwieg einen Augenblick lang.

„Du hast gefragt, ob ich breit wäre sie zu schützen. Das bin ich. Mit jeder Faser meines Herzens, meiner Seele. Ich kann das alles nicht erklären. Vielleicht werde ich es irgendwann können, aber nicht jetzt. Alles was ich weiß, das du…" Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Es schien ihm schwer zu fallen, das was er sagen wollte in Worte zu fassen. „Du warst da, als alle anderen es nicht waren. Du hast dich nicht abschrecken lassen, nicht vertreiben lassen. Du bist mit mir auf das zerbrechlichste Eis getreten und du hattest den Mut mit mir gemeinsam darauf zu springen." Wisperte er schließlich.

Die beiden Jungen starrten in das flackernde Kaminfeuer. Unfähig irgendetwas zu sagen, seufzte Draco nur, schloss die Augen und vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. „Ohne dich, wäre ich abgestürzt." Murmelte Harry und Draco hätte ihn beinahe nicht verstanden. Erstaunt hob der Blonde den Kopf und musterte Harry. Er hatte seine Erklärung mehr oder weniger bekommen, als weitere hatte Zeit. Dessen war er sich bewusst.

„Egal, was mich und deinen Patenonkel verbindet, Draco, es hat keinen Einfluss auf das…" er stockte. „Auf das, was zwischen uns ist." Endete er schließlich leise. Unsicher suchte sein Blick den von Draco und Grün und Silbern versanken in einander.

°°°°°°°°°°

Der aufgehende Mond senkte sein silbernes Licht über Hogwarts. Es streichelte über die beiden jungen Männer im Raum der Wünsche, die schweigend, überwältigt nebeneinander saßen und wie selbstverständlich nach der Hand des anderen griffen. Und es fand seinen Weg durch die Hohen Fenster im Büro des Direktors wo Snape und Dumbledore noch immer den anderen haltend da standen und schwiegen.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_Ein klitzekleines Review? °liebschaut° _


End file.
